


Camp Spirit

by PawOfPabu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Asami is a city girl, F/F, Slow Burn, and has no idea what she's doing, more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 85,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu
Summary: “There’s one last thing I think you need to do before you take over the company.”Asami’s eyebrows knit together. “Yeah, anything,”Hiroshi gave a sigh, as if he knew his daughter would be upset at his next words. “I spoke with a few of my connections and pulled a couple strings. For the rest of the summer, you’re going to be working at a summer camp and helping them during the summer season.”"...You're kidding, right?"
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 462
Kudos: 540





	1. Camp Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say first and foremost; I know little about summer camps and I've never been to one. As much research as I can do, there is still going to be things that are different or wouldn't be true to an actual summer camp. Please, bear with me on this! <3

Asami fought a squeal, taking a deep breath and letting it out through her nose. Today was the day; it had to be! She stared down at her feet, doing her best to refrain from skipping down the hallway. After all, she had to remain as “business formal” as possible if she wanted it; even if it was just her father. Her hand raised as she reached the door, knuckles giving three strong knocks against the wood. “Remember, Asami, remain calm and professional.”

“Come in,”

Asami pushed the door open, biting her cheeks. Hiroshi was sitting at his desk, hands folded over a stack of papers. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t trying to read it. There was no way it wasn’t the papers she had been waiting the past ten years of her life to sign. “You wanted to talk to me…?” Asami asked softly, standing in front of her father’s desk. 

“Please, Asami, take a seat,” Hiroshi gestured to one of the two seats in front of his desk. Asami did as he suggested, crossing her legs and leaning forward with her hands in her lap. No way she wasn’t getting it. “Over the past several years, I’ve watched you learn the craft of business. You’ve learned how to make deals, how to handle the company on your own, and you’ve even contributed a few ideas to our name,” Asami couldn’t hide the massive grin on her face. This was it. “You’re young, but I believe you’re more than capable of handling the company now on your own.-” “-Thank you! You won’t regret it!”

When Hiroshi chuckled, Asami’s face turned to one of slight confusion. “Slow down, Asami, I wasn’t finished,” His hand was held out, going back and resting on top of the papers. “There’s one last thing I think you need to do before you take over the company.” 

Asami’s eyebrows knit together. “Yeah, anything,”

Hiroshi gave a sigh, as if he knew his daughter would be upset at his next words. “I spoke with a few of my connections and pulled a couple strings. For the rest of the summer, you’re going to be working at a summer camp and helping them during the summer season. You will be responsible for campers on the grounds, who will be placed in your care.”

Asami watched her father’s face, her look of disbelief being replaced with a smile as she let out a laugh. “You’re funny.” Hiroshi’s face didn’t change. “...You’re kidding… right…?”

Hiroshi shook his head. “No, Asami, I’m very serious.”

“What does a summer camp have to do with running a company?” Hiroshi opened his mouth to speak, Asami cutting him off before he could get a word in. “I’ve been in college since junior year- I’ve taken every business class, every psychology class, every public speaking class- Everything you said I should!”

Hiroshi shook his head. “No amount of college classes can prepare you for caring for hundreds of thousands of workers. Even if you aren’t at the factory or office, you’re still responsible for them, Asami. I think working at Camp Spirit will help you realize this and give you an idea of what you’re really getting yourself into,”

Asami was standing now, pointing her finger at her father’s face. “I do know what I’m getting into! I’m ready to handle the company, you said so yourself! Now you’re sending me to some deserted dirt camp to work for some hippy?!”

“Asami-” Hiroshi stopped speaking when his daughter turned on her heel and left his office, slamming the door behind her. He sighed. “You leave tomorrow morning,” He mumbled to himself, going back to the papers on his desk and shaking his head.


	2. Introductions

Asami stared up at the wooden sign hanging from two wooden poles above her head. Her lip twisted in disgust, one bag under her left arm as she read it. **“CAMP SPIRIT”**. She was never going to forgive her father for this. 

“Alright, that’s all your bags,” The taxi driver sighed, setting a large suitcase next to a pile of several other luggage bags. He stood as if waiting for something, before shaking his head and getting back into his car. The girl was lucky her father had paid him. Asami however, didn’t think so. Her father made her take a taxi. A taxi! 

“Asami Sato, right?” Asami turned with a look of distaste, quickly replacing it with a friendly enough look as she nodded. A bald man with a beard was in front of her, his hand outstretched to shake. “My name is Tenzin, I run the camp,” Asami couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as she took the man’s hand and returned the handshake. The man was wearing a pair of boots, loose black pants, and a somewhat fashionable yellow top with the camp name on it. Around his neck was the string to a red sun hat that was resting against his back. Not the hippie type she was expecting. Tenzin didn’t seem to notice her look however, a warm smile washing over his features. “Camp Spirit is glad to have you, Ms.Sato.”

“Glad to be here. And please, just call me Asami.” No, she wasn’t glad to be there. But she had taken enough classes and had enough common sense to know that for one, her father was probably going to remain in contact with Tenzin to see how she was handling herself. Second, she had to at least pretend to enjoy herself or she could say goodbye to any chance she had at taking over her father’s company. If a fake smile every once in a while got rid of both issues, she was more than willing to oblige for the time being.

Tenzin’s smile brightened at the returned smile, looking down to her luggage. “Let me call the boys to help you with that,” Luggage boys, huh? Maybe the place wouldn’t be too bad. “Bolin, Mako, Asami is here and could use some help with her luggage,” Asami noticed the radio Tenzin had taken from his hip, another voice sounding as he let go of the button. 

“You got it, Boss! On our way, over.”

Tenzin looked back up to her, reattaching the radio to his waist and giving her a booklet that she guessed had been tucked in his back pocket. “In here you’ll find a list of rules and procedures for both counselors and campers while at Camp Spirit, as well as a map of the grounds and some of the basic things we’ll be doing over the course of the summer. You’ll be in charge of ‘Temple 5’. If you have any questions at all don’t be afraid to ask me or any other counselor you see around,” Asami nodded, taking the booklet and giving it a quick flip through before tucking it under her left arm with her bag. 

“Jeezle, lady! What’re you doing, moving here??” Asami looked up to the two boys approaching her, the shorter of the two being the one that spoke. The same boy reached his hand out for her to shake. “I’m Bolin and this is my brother Mako.” The second boy gave her a brief nod, mumbling a ‘Sup’ at her. 

“Boys, do you think you can help Asami carry her bags to her cabin and show her around?”

Bolin nodded, Asami noting that he was definitely the more eager of the two. “Uh, does this camp rock?” She cringed at his words, watching as he turned to face her with a confident look. “Yes it does. It does rock.”

Tenzin gave the boy a look, shaking his head. “I’ll leave you to it, then,”

“Yup! We got this covered!” Bolin yelled after him eagerly as the man began walking back the path they came from. Asami set her one bag down, turning to the two. 

“So the camp has its own luggage boys, huh?”

Mako let out a laugh, shaking his head. Bolin did the talking. “You’re funny! I wish. Nah, Mako and I are also counselors,” Asami’s face dropped. “Tenzin wanted us to help you settle in as fast as possible though since tomorrow is drop off day,” 

Asami’s face was now one of horror. “Tomorrow??”

“Yup! Everyone’s gonna be showing up with their moms and dads for camp! Isn’t that so exciting?! I know I’m definitely excited. I feel like it’s been too long since the kids left last summer,”

No. It was definitely NOT exciting. “Uhm… yeah,”

Bolin turned to her, eyebrows furrowed. “What’s the matter? You nervous? Don’t worry about that; once we get your bags moved, we have all day to go over everything! The other counselors aren’t gonna be far from you at any time, and you’re more than welcome to ask any of us for help or questions you might come up with,”

Asami nodded. “Yeah. Tenzin said that…”

Bolin gave her a bright smile. “See! Then there’s no need to worry!” 

Asami gave a faux nod, sighing as she looked to her bags. “Is there a restroom I can duck into..?” She questioned, pointing over her shoulder towards the camp.

“Oh! Yeah! Just go down that trail, turn left at the first building and it’ll be right there,”

Asami flashed him another one of her fake smiles. “Thanks,”

Bolin nodded, smiling back. “No problem!”

Mako watched the girl walk away as he grabbed two of her bags, sighing and closing his eyes when she took the booklet out of her back pocket. “Dude. She’s totally not using the restroom.”

“What? What’re you talking about?”

“You talk too much! You probably scared her off and now she’s gonna go find something else to do,”

“At least I talked to her! All you did was stand there like a statue!”

Asami, meanwhile, was staring down at the map and deciding where she was going to go. Was it a bitchy move to leave them with all her things? Most definitely. Had she been trying her best not to take her anger of the whole situation out on them the entire time? Also yes. A grumble of confusion left her lips, hands twisting the booklet in attempts to see the map better as she walked aimlessly. The sound of music caught her attention, eyes looking up from her map and spotting a paintbrush waving by a wooden lifeguard tower that was easily twice her size. 

She took a couple steps closer, doing her best to hide an amused smile. A girl with shoulder length brown hair was standing on the beams of the lifeguard tower, paintbrush in one hand and the other holding onto a spot that she could tell hadn't been painted recently. There must have been a speaker somewhere near her, because Asami could hear music loudly blaring all the way from where she was standing that the girl was energetically dancing to. The girl was wearing a plane blue shirt, covered in white spots from the paint. She had boots similar to Tenzin’s, and cargo shorts that also happened to be covered in white splotches. 

_“Our house! In the middle of our-! Our house! In the middle of our street! Our house-! In the middle of our-! Nana na na baba CROWD!”_

Asami cringed. Her singing skills could use some work. She caught sight of another girl with a similar haircut, carrying a box as she walked near the dancing girl. “Korra!” She didn’t turn. “Korra!” The paint girl, who Asami now assumed was Korra, turned to the other girl. “I’m taking this box of medical stuff to Kya in the infirmary!”

Korra gave the girl a thumbs up. Asami watched Korra turn back to the tower, dipping her paintbrush in a bucket on the ground and starting to slather the white onto the wood. The other girl, who’s name Asami hadn’t heard yet, walked back to where she assumed the infirmary was. Asami shrunk a bit when the girl met her gaze, receiving a smile and a nod. Asami returned the gesture. She seemed nice at least. 

“Hey-” Asami jumped, paint girl - Korra - now in front of her. She must have noticed her and walked over while she was watching the girl with the box. “You’re Asami, right? The new counselor?”

Asami nodded. “Apparently I am,”

Korra gave a small, lopsided smile, reaching her hand out. “I’m Korra,” Asami looked down at the girls paint covered hands, looking back up with a raised eyebrow. Korra copied her movements, taking her hand back when she noticed the abundance of white splotches.”Uh- right. Uhm,” Korra glanced around for a second, before pointing in the direction box girl had gone. “That’s Opal, you already met Mako and Bolin, uhh… The other two aren’t gonna be back until late tonight, so you can probably just meet them tomorrow morning,” Asami nodded at the information. Korra brushed her fingers over her own chin in thought. “Did you finish getting your things to your cabin?”

“Something like that,”

Korra nodded. “Cool. Okay, uhh… For now I guess you can just walk around. Dinner’s in the mess at seven,”

Asami knit her eyebrows together. “Mess…?”

“Yeah,” Korra turned around, pointing her finger to one of the wider buildings. “Mess hall. Cafeteria, whatever you wanna call it.” 

“...got it.”

Korra leaned forward. “I do have to tell you though, I wouldn’t touch any of the archery stuff or the canoeing gear yet. If you want I can show it to you after dinner, but you’ll probably just learn about it tomorrow with your cabin,”

Asami snickered. “You make it sound like it’s gonna come alive and murder me,”

Korra gave her a very serious look. “Oh, yeah. It will. Did you not see that on the brochure?” Asami liked this girl. She was the most tolerable person she had been introduced to yet. Korra grinned when Asami did, letting out her own snicker. “Nah, it’s just that Bumi is kinda a stickler. Safety and whatnot,”

“Alright, that makes more sense,” She had no idea who Bumi was. Probably something she would find out tomorrow along with the rest of the information she was missing. 

Korra gave a gesture of her hands. “Well, if you need me, I’ll be painting the tower,”

Asami bit back a smile as the girl didn’t break eye contact, instead pointing at the mess hall again. “Oh? The one inside the mess hall?” She watched Korra turn around with a confused look on her face, before it flattened. 

“Oh- No- Aha- Uh- The one by the water,” “-right,” “-that’s the- that one,” “got it,” “yeah,” There was a pause after Korra spoke, Korra’s eyes narrowing as she pointed to Asami. “I'm going to shut up and let you explore,”

Asami laughed. “You do that,”

Korra turned around, walking back towards the tower. “Yup! I am!”

“Try to get paint on the wood instead of your clothes!”

“Shush it!”

Asami grinned as Korra walked off, watching her pick the paintbrush back up and flash her a grumpy smile. Asami shook her head at the girl, before looking back to the map that she held by her waist with her overlapping arms. Maybe this summer wasn’t going to be entirely insufferable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra was singing Our House by Madness incase you don't know it. There's probably going to be more than a few songs over the course of this story, because from what I know music plays a part (no matter how small) in some summer camps. Also, cause I think it's funny trying to decide what genre each of them would like.


	3. The Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize so far Asami has been written a little more dense than she usually is. This is because A) she's EXTREMELY out of her element, and B) it's been a crazy 24 hours for her. (:

Asami huffed, staring down at half of her luggage. Where was the other half, you might ask? That’s a good question, something Asami was also asking herself. She wouldn’t be surprised if Mako and Bolin had thrown them into the lake after realizing she wasn’t coming back. Great. Her shoes were at the bottom of the lake because she couldn’t control her attitude. 

“Your other bags are probably at the house,” Asami turned around, facing the small child. The girl was probably around eleven or twelve, with brown hair that fell down her back and two buns of hair on her head. She had a camp t-shirt on, with boots and cargo shorts.

“Uh-” Asami looked around. “Did your parents drop you off early…?”

“Ikki! I told you to wait for me!” Another girl, a couple years older than the other showed up. 

“I’m sorry! I wanted to meet her,” The first girl, Ikki, whined, shoulders sagging. 

“It’s fine,” The older one sighed, hands at her side as she stood in the doorway. “Hi, I’m Jinora,”

Asami gave them a crazed look. Bolin said drop off day wasn’t until tomorrow, so why in the hell were there two kids in the doorway of her room? Her eyes widened as an idea crossed her mind, hand moving over and pinching herself in the arm. She looked back up, seeing them give her a weird look. Great. Not only did she have to stay at a summer camp, but a haunted one. “...Did you guys die here…-?” Asami whispered, looking around the cabin in case anyone might hear her

Jinora snorted, Ikki giggling at her side. “What! No! Tenzin’s our dad,” That made a lot more sense. There was a hint of giggle in her tone as she continued. “Korra wanted us to come find you for dinner,”

Asami gave the girls a confused look. “It’s seven already?”

Ikki shook her head. “Not yet. Korra said she wanted to introduce you to everyone before dinner!”

“Oh, okay,” There was an awkward pause as Asami walked out the door with the girls at her side, before she spoke again. “You’re not gonna tell anyone that I thought you were ghosts, are you..?”

Ikki started giggling again. “I think we can let it slide,” Jinora smiled, Asami letting out a sigh of relief. “My dad told me about you,”

Asami was a little shocked. Tenzin didn’t seem like the gossiping type. “He did…?”

Jinora shrugged. “Just that it’s your first time ever being at a summer camp, let alone as a counselor. Also that you’re not too happy to be here; but not why. He said you might need some help and that I should offer it even if you don’t ask,” Asami hummed. Okay, that wasn’t as bad as she was expecting. “Can i ask why you’re here if you don’t wanna be..?”

Asami shrugged, grabbing hold of the door handle to the mess hall and opening it for Ikki and Jinora. “It’s a long story. Maybe some other time?”

Jinora merely nodded, offering her a small smile before walking into the building. The doors led into the main eating area, Asami spotting everyone she had been introduced to and more sitting at one of the longer tables. Bolin was the first to see her, extending his arm and waving excitedly. “Asami! Hey!” The rest of the group turned to see her, some nodding and others waving. She returned the gesture, giving a thin lipped smile and waving back as she approached the table. 

Korra grinned up at her as she neared the group. “You get some s’plorin’ done?”

Asami raised her eyebrows. “You can say that,” Or maybe she just went to her cabin and sat on her bed the entire time being grumpy about her current predicament. 

Korra turned to her side, gesturing to a woman a little older than Tenzin. She had grey hair that had bangs out with the rest pulled back. She was sporting a blue sweatshirt, the camp’s name written in white. Did everyone in this place have merch? “This is Tenzin’s older sister, Kya. She’s our nurse for all intents and purposes,” The woman smiled and nodded. “It’s nice to meet you,” Korra then gestured to a man sitting next to Kya, “and this is Tenzin’s older brother that I was telling you about, Bumi,” The man eagerly grabbed Asami’s hand, shaking it quickly. “Good to meet ya, kid!” He turned to Korra, after. “What were you talking about me for? My dashing good looks, I assume?”

Korra rolled her eyes. “I was telling her about how anal you are with the sports equipment,” 

“Whatever you say,” Bumi grinned.

Korra looked over, pointing in to where Asami could see a rather large kitchen. “Tenzin’s wife, Pema is in there, probably making sure the croissants aren’t burnt,”

“C’wo’sson!” Bolin laughed, furrowing his lip up as if he had a mustache. Asami noticed a laugh from two more children, one of them a year or two younger than Ikki, the other several years younger than the first. Korra must have followed her gaze, gesturing to each as she spoke. “That turd is Meelo,” “This is defamation and I will not stand for it!” “-and the little guy is Rohan. Also Tenzin’s kids,” Meelo pointed a finger at Korra’s face, scowling at her. “Don’t think you can get away with this, lady! I will destroy you.”

Korra nodded, raising her eyebrows. “Oh, really? You think so? Bring it.”

The smaller boy threw a weak punch from over the table, Korra standing out of her seat and throwing a soft one back at him. When Meelo started running over towards Korra, the woman yelped and ran back; a game of tag now started. Tenzin cringed as the two ran towards the swinging kitchen doors, sighing. “Please, do not bother Pema-!” and they were already gone. 

Asami looked back to the rest of the table, noting that Jinora and Ikki had taken their seat on the side of their father. “Here, Asami, you can sit next to me and Korra!” Asami turned to Bolin, watching him scoot a bit down, Mako scooting as well, as Bolin patted the spot beside him. 

“Oh, uh, okay,” She mumbled, walking to the other side and sitting where he had suggested. The order of the table was now Mako on the end, an open spot between he and Bolin, Bolin, Asami, Korra’s open spot, Kya, and Bumi. On the other side of the table, Rohan was sitting in a high chair at the end closest to Mako. There was an open spot between where Tenzin was sitting and the end, Tenzin, Ikki, Jinora, and where Meelo had run from. Asami glanced around, Mako seeming to catch her glances. 

“Opal’s in the kitchen with Pema,”

Asami nodded, noting that the rest of the table had engaged in their own conversation. Letting out a sigh, Asami curled her lip and looked sheepishly to the brothers on her right. “Uhm, I just wanna say, I’m sorry for ditching you guys earlier and leaving you with my bags.” Mako’s eyebrows raised, as if he wasn’t expecting the apology. “I’m not a total bitch, I promise, it’s just been a crazy twenty-four hours, and I didn’t want to snap at you guys or something.” It was the truth. She had only learned this time yesterday that she was being shipped off to some camp in the middle of nowhere. Not to mention her excitement of finally taking over the company had quite literally been slashed in half. While she was in her cabin, she thought over the current situation and had decided that if she was going to be there for the rest of the summer, A) she might not want to make enemies right off the bat, and B) she might as well make the best out of it. This was, after she found out she had no phone service, of course.

Bolin shrugged, the big grin on his face not faltering. Was this boy always smiling? “Nah, don’t worry about it. I get it,” 

Asami looked to Mako. His face was something she couldn’t read, a small smile slowly growing as he shook his head. “Give me your smores at tomorrow’s opening bonfire and I think I can look past it,” Asami grinned.

“Deal.”

“Dinner is served!”

Asami turned her head at Meelo’s loud voice, watching as he ran out of the kitchen with several bowls in hand. Korra was right behind him, gripping the handles of a large pot with its lid on. Behind her was Opal, a large platter with nearly two dozen fluffy croissants on it. Then, the woman she assumed to be Pema with a handful of spoons and cloth napkins. Meelo set the bowls down on the table, Korra placing the pot in the center of the table, the croissants being placed on the side. As Meelo began to hand out the bowls, Pema giving each spot a spoon and a napkin, Korra turned to Asami and once more pointed her thumb over her shoulder. “Everyone else already washed their hands. I can show you the sink if you want..?”

Asami nodded, standing up from her seat. “Yeah, sure.” Asami followed Korra into the kitchen, leaning against the counter and turning on the water when she got to the sink.

“I actually just wanted to talk to you really quick,” Korra half whispered, leaning over. “Just to let you know; Tenzin’s probably going to do a prayer with the rest of his family. You don’t have to pray or anything if don’t want to, he’s just a very spiritual person,”

Asami grinned, grabbing the towel that was on the wall and drying her hands. “Good to know, thank you,”

Korra smiled, nodding her head. “Oh, and don’t worry about the food. I know the cliche is that the food at camps suck, but Pema’s actually a really good cook. Pretty much everything we eat vegetable wise is grown in the greenhouse behind here, so it’s fresh too.”

Asami looked impressed. “Is everything here green?”

Korra shrugged, giving another nod as they started walking back to the table. “Pretty much, Tenzin’s parent’s built it and they were pretty wealthy when they did. A lot of the energy is from the solar panels on the roofs, and we have our own water system from the lake and rain water. The sewage system is still the same, but no matter how much it rains it never backs up, which is good. ” Okay, Asami WAS impressed. 

“Wow…”

“Yeah,” Korra smiled, the two taking their seats next to each other. When they sat down, Tenzin and his family already had their heads down, eyes closed as Tenzin spoke some prayer. Asami turned her head, noting Kya and Bumi weren’t following. Maybe the older two had been raised different. 

Before long, everyone was grabbing the ladle and giving themself a scoop or two of vegetable soup that Pema had made. Just as Korra had said, it didn’t taste half bad. If anything, it was something she actually enjoyed. The group had filled Asami in on a couple of the camps inside jokes, sharing stories with her. Bolin enthused how excited he was for lake day, when they set up several blow up things on the water and spend the whole day playing with them. Korra then laughed, telling Asami of the time she and Bumi jumped onto one of them at the same time and sent Bolin flying into the air before he smacked into the water. As they finished, Asami was helping Korra and Opal pick up some of the dishes, when Kya grabbed Korra’s shoulder. “Tenzin mentioned that he forgot to give Asami her shirts and lanyard. Why don’t you go take her to the office and get her sorted out?”

Korra furrowed her eyebrows, setting down the dishes beside the sink where Pema and Jinora were already washing them; Asami doing the same. “Are you sure?”

Kya nodded, giving the girl a playful wink. “Get outta here, you’re stinking the place up with your presence,”

Korra rolled her eyes, Asami giving a small snicker as Korra began walking out of the building. Asami followed her, Korra raising an eyebrow when Asami nearly tripped over a branch. Korra then focused on Asami’s shoes, giving a slight scoff. “You’re wearing heels..?”

Asami gave her a defensive look. “Yes?”

Korra raised her hands to her shoulders, signaling she wasn’t attacking her in any way. “I’m just saying. Did you bring boots with you?” At Asami’s blank face, Korra shook her head. “You found out you were going to be working at a summer camp in the middle of nowhere, and decided to pack no boots but plenty of high heels. Right... Did you bring sneakers at least?”

Asami gave her a guilty look. “I have converse..?”

“Oh boy,” Korra sighed, letting out a chuckle and rubbing her forehead. “I’ll talk to Tenzin about you coming with me to the store this weekend. We can stop and get you a good pair of boots,” Asami nodded, walking behind Korra up the stairs of the building closest to the entrance of the camp. Korra held the door open for her, Asami mumbling a thanks as she walked into the dark building. Her eyes squinted when Korra flicked on the lights, gesturing for Asami to follow her as she opened a door and walked into what appeared to be a storage room. There were shelves with several white bins on them, each having a different label. 

“Okay, uhm…” Korra rubbed her forehead in thought. “You get three t-shirts, a sweatshirt, and a pair of sweatpants. Just choose whichever colors you want and I’ll go grab your lanyard from behind the desk,” Asami nodded, lifting her head and reading the labels on the bins. She pulled out one shirt that was a bright red with dark grey lettering, and another that was light grey with dark red lettering. The sweatshirt she pulled was white with yellow lettering, the sweatpants being black with red lettering. When Korra came back into the room, she looked over Asami’s choices and grinned. “You really like red, huh?”

Asami shrugged. “It’s kinda my color,”

Korra let out a short laugh. “Don’t worry. I did the same with blue.” She outstretched her hand, Asami grabbing the lanyard and box of colored pencils from her. “There’s a card in the clear thing, use the colored pencils to draw your name on it. You can decorate it however, just make sure it’s legible,” She advised, Asami nodding. 

“Got it.”

Korra pointed to the stack of clothes in her arms. “For tomorrow, I would wear one of the shirts, you can match it with whatever bottoms. If the converse is the best thing you’ve got, I’d wear those with it.” Asami nodded again in understanding. “Any questions?” This time, Asami shook her head. “Cool,” Korra mumbled as she looked down to her watch. “Uhhh, so I know I said I could show you the sports equipment tonight if you wanted, but it’s actually a lot later than I thought it would be and we should probably go to bed for tomorrow…”

“Right. Don’t worry about it,” Asami gave a tight smile. Although part of her was dreading the next day, the other part was ready to go to sleep.

“I can walk you back to your cabin if you want?” Korra’s eyes quickly widened, hands shaking. “Yknow, to make sure you know which one you’re going to,”

Asami snickered, playfully narrowing her eyes. “I think I got it,”

“Right, yeah, okay,” Asami watched Korra put her hands in her back pockets, silently counting how long it would take Korra to realize she was standing in the doorway. Two minutes passed before Korra looked up and met Asami’s waiting gaze, before her eyes widened and she stumbled out of the way. “Right! Sorry, I’ll just-” “-you’re fine,” Asami assured, giving a small laugh. “Someone’s obviously inhaled too many paint fumes,”

Korra let out a snicker, dramatically taking a large breath through her nose. “Oh, yeah, gotta take the edge off before the kids get here,”

Asami let out a laugh as she walked towards the door, Korra behind her. “Mhm. Make sure you sober yourself up before Tenzin realizes,”

Korra huffed, continuing the joke. “I dunno. I was thinking of going to the utility shed after this. You sure you don’t wanna join me?”

Asami stood in front of the building, Korra now leaning against the railing of the porch. “Mmmm, I dunno, sounds like the company might not be the best,”

Korra scoffed, her cheeky grin growing. “I’ll have you know I am great company to be around,”

Asami closed her eyes, eyebrows raising as she turned on her heel. “Mhm, whatever you say,”

Korra scoffed again as the woman walked off, shaking her head. “I hope a forest monster gets you!”

“Goodnight to you too, Korra!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that if something is every brought up but not questioned or explained, like when Ikki mentions the house, it's probably because it slipped my mind and I didn't notice till I was editing it. Once I'm editing, I can't write something in without almost completely ruining the flow. It'll be explained next chapter. <3
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank everyone for the kudos and the comments! It's made me even more excited to write this story, and I can't wait to really get into it!


	4. Drop Off Day

“Wake up, Asami.”

Asami groaned, turning her head. “Five more minutes…”

“Asami Sato, wake up.”

This time she groaned louder, glaring into her eye mask and turning on her side. She waved her hand above her head. “Five more minutes…”

Asami managed to fall back asleep, for how long she wasn’t sure. It was until a loud trumpet call in her ear woke her up, a cup of water being thrown on her face. She practically jumped up, ignoring the eyemask as she tried to figure out exactly what the hell was happening to her in her half-asleep state. 

“Up and at’em, Sato! You’re late already, no time for lollygagging!”

Asami’s hand reached up, brain processing the noisy trumpet was in fact the cliche military wake up as she ripped off her eye mask. 

“Lets go! Chop chop!” At the foot of her bead, a woman about her age with her hair in a braid was clapping her hands. She took notice of the birthmark under the woman’s right eye, only for her blanket to be ripped off and on the floor. “Let’s go!”

“Are you fucking insane…?” Asami whined. The bugle had continued to blare in her ear, eyes looking around for the source of the noise. The woman simply smiled.

“I can’t hear you! Get up and moving, Sato!”

Asami twisted her eyebrows at the bluetooth speaker next to her bed, tiredly grabbing it and fumbling with it until she powered it off. She sighed, looking back up to the woman who was trying to hide a smile. “I said, are you fucking insane?! Why would you wake me up like that..?”

“I woke up like that several times a year for the last five years of my life! I tried to wake you up the normal way but you didn’t want to.” 

Asami grunted, flopping back down onto her bed, only to sit back up at the soaking wet sheets. “Great… Water? Really?”

“It’ll dry. C’mon, Korra may have let you sleep in, but you still have to wake up. You can meet everyone in the mess hall when you’re ready.” The woman grabbed her speaker and turned, Asami rubbing her eyes and observing the nameless woman’s outfit. She was wearing a pine colored shirt that was tucked into her khaki colored cargo shorts, with hiking boots. Everyone just had to wear hiking books but her, huh? Asami watched as the nameless woman neared her door, sticking her own hand up in attempts to get her to pause.

“Wait,” Asami called, blinking and attempting to force her eyes open. “What’s your name?”

The woman turned around, hands behind her back. She raised an eyebrow at Asami, an amused smirk on her face. “I just threw water on you, woke you up to a screeching bugle, and ripped off your blanket and you want to know my name?"

Asami shrugged, rubbing at her eyes again. “I told myself I was gonna do this thing where I try to at least enjoy myself if I’m gonna be forced to be here. Knowing who I’m working with might help.”

The woman’s face seemed to flatten. She stared at Asami for a minute in silence, before turning and walking out of the room as she spoke. “You can call me Kuvira.” Asami stared at the doorway for a minute, zoning out, jumping when a hand smacked against the window by her bed from the outside. “Get up!” This woman clearly didn’t care about first impressions as much as Asami did. 

Asami half fell out of her bed, yawning as she dug through her bag. She grabbed a pair of jeans, snatching the aforementioned converse out of a different bag and grabbing one of the shirts Korra had given to her last night. It took a minute or so for her to get dressed before she had grabbed her bag of toiletries as well as the now finished lanyard on her bedside table and made her way towards the bathrooms. After spraying some dry shampoo, running her fingers through her hair, brushing her teeth and every other morning activity she normally did in the comfort of her own home, she dropped her things off at her room and made her way to the mess hall as Kuvira had instructed her. 

Bolin was the first to notice her, the same as last night, hand raising and waving to her as he practically yelled in the nearly empty building. “Asami! Hey! Over here!” As if she couldn’t see him. Asami made her way over, taking the empty seat next to a Mako and a grinning Korra who had a mouth full of oatmeal. 

“I heard you had quite the time waking up,”

Asami shook her head at Korra’s words, burying it in her hands. “Kuvira, is an asshole,” yes, she had noticed Kuvira when she walked in. No, she didn’t care.

“Hey now, you’re the one that didn’t wanna wake up,” Kuvira shrugged, taking a bite of her own oatmeal. 

“I couldn’t sleep last night. I never thought I’d see the day where I missed the sound of city traffic…”

Mako beside her laughed. “Cmon, let's not call each other names. What was that you said last night about not being a bitch?” That practically went out the door as soon as she woke up.

Before Asami had the chance to respond as such, one of her hands was yanked out from under her head, a pair of lips pressing onto the top of it. “I knew we were going to be getting a new counselor, but no one told me she looked as good as you. It only makes sense that a good face has the name of a good company,” Maybe she would have been flattered on some other day.

Come to think of it, no she wouldn’t have.

Asami yanked her hand back, staring wide eyed at a boy that looked to be a couple years younger than her. “Prince Wu, it’s my pleasure to meet you,” The boy winked. Asami stared at him with a blank face. 

“Prince?”

He cocked an eyebrow, smirking. “I’m the king of camp.”

“Oh, god, Wu,”

“That is definitely going on the list for the worst jokes you’ve ever made,”

“Never say that again. And I do mean never.”

Asami smiled at the remarks of the others, yawning again as she looked around the group. The younger kids weren’t at the table, neither were the adults. Opal seemed to notice her confusion, speaking up. “Kya is doing last minutes checks on the medical stuff, Bumi is doing the same for the sports equipment, Tenzin is having his kids help him with something, Pema and Rohan are at the house,”

Asami gave Opal a look of interest. “The house. Ikki mentioned it yesterday, where is it?”

“That’s where we took the other half of your bags. We didn’t know what was what so we guessed,” Mako shrugged.

“It’s basically the cabin away from the other cabins. Tenzin, Kya, Pema and Bumi stay up there. When and if half of us want to sneak off to...Relax,” Korra gave Asami a look. “We go up there and the other half watches the cabins.”

Asami raised her eyebrows. “Oh.”

“What Korra means to say, is the fun ones go up and have a little bit to drink while the party poopers stay here.” Bolin grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Kuvira shook her head. “Just because I don’t want to get drunk off my ass doesn’t mean I’m a party pooper,”

“Whatever. You totally are,” Bolin grumbled back. 

Korra took notice of the lack of food in front of Asami. “You want me to go get you something? We have fruit, oatmeal, cereal, coffee-” Asami waved her off.

“I’m not really hungry. I think my brain’s still scrambled from that damn bugle call,” Asami groaned, leaning her head down in her arms on the table. The group shared a collective laugh at her suffering. "I appreciate it though,"

Korra loudly scraped the last of her oatmeal out of her bowl, sticking the spoon in her mouth before making a grabby hand down the table. The group passed their bowls and cups down, Korra attempting to carry all of them at once. Asami looked up, grabbing for the cups as she slid out of her seat. Korra gave her a look, Asami shaking her head and pulling the cups from her grasp. “I got it,” Korra gave Asami a look of thanks, placing both hands on the tower of bowls as the two made their way into the kitchen. Instead of immediately starting to wash them as they had done at dinner the night before, Korra set the bowls down in the large sink; Asami doing the same. Asami followed Korra back into the cafeteria, noticing the girl doing a crumb check on the table before she pulled the radio off her waist.

“Hey Tenzin, we’re all done with breakfast, where do you want us?”

Asami looked up as Bolin scream whispered to Korra, “You’re supposed to say over!”

Korra ignored him, staring down at the radio till a reply came through. “You guys have everything ready from what I can tell, Kya, Bumi, you guys good?”

“Yup.”

“Doing mighty fine here!”

“Alright then. I suppose you can head up to the drop off zone and get ready for them.”

The group seemed to share a smile, Korra speaking her response. “Copy that.”

At those words, the rest of the group stood up and made their way towards the doors, Bolin going so far as to sprint and jump off the stairs. Asami stayed next to Korra, following the rest out of the mess and up towards the trail into the camp. As they walked, they began to clump closer together and Asami noticed Kuvira look back towards her, give her a look up and down, and snicker. “What?”

Kuvira shook her head, a grin still plastered on her face. “You’re wearing converse. Didn’t you pack any boots?”

Asami sighed, rolling her eyes. “No, I just thought i’d wear converse even though everyone else is wearing boots. Of course I didn’t pack boots.” Kuvira snickered, mumbling a “whatever”. As they neared the front office, Korra paused. She raised a finger, turning to Asami and pointing that finger at her.

“You don’t have a radio, do you.” Asami shook her head. “I’m getting her a radio,” Korra spoke loud enough for the others to hear, getting a series of acknowledgements as she waved Asami to follow her. Korra jumped up the steps, opening the door and holding it open for Asami once she was inside. Asami mumbled a thanks, looking around the building she had been in just the night before. Korra ducked behind the desk she had stolen the lanyard from, Asami watching her pop her head back up, a cord and radio now in hand. She handed both to Asami, the darker haired of the two putting the cord in her back pocket and attaching the radio to the waistband of her jeans. Korra flashed her a smile and a set of thumbs up. “Now you’re all set,”

Asami smiled, returning the thumbs up. The two made their way out of the building, back towards the trail and beginning the walk to the so-called drop off zone. When it was quiet, Asami spoke up. “So, how did things go in the shed last night? You get the buzz you were looking for?”

Korra gave her a momentary look of confusion, before it changed to one of understanding. “Oh, yeah, totally. The color beige really seems to do it for me,”

Asami snorted. “Wow, I didn’t realize you two were so close. How long have you been together?”

Korra pretended to think. “Mmh, three years give or take,”

Asami nodded her head as one would when assuring the other of an accomplishment. “That’s wonderful,”

Korra grinned. “Yeah, I love ‘em,” The two shared another laugh after that as they walked, Korra glancing over to Asami when she went quiet. “You mentioned the city earlier… Did you grow up there?”

Asami looked back, meeting Korra’s gaze. “Yeah. My dad’s practically lived and breathed his work as long as I can remember, so we had to have a house close to it,” Korra nodded. “What about you? Where’d you grow up?”

Korra bobbed her head back and forth. “...Greenland,”

Asami was surprised her eyes didn’t pop out of her head. “Holy shit… Seriously?”

Korra rubbed the back of her head. “Well, if you wanna be technical, yeah. When I was five I moved here with Tenzin, though. He’s more or less my uncle, you could say,” 

Asami shook her head. “Still…” Korra watched Asami’s eyes fall to the floor, as if she was afraid to ask something. She could practically read her mind. 

“Oh- my parents aren’t dead! My dad’s the Chief of our tribe, so they stayed there,” God, this girl was getting more and more interesting the more she talked to her. 

“What, do you know the president too?”

Korra shrugged. “Actually-” “-you’re kidding.” Asami gawked, Korra bursting into a fit of laughter. “Obviously. Only about the president part, the rest of it is true,” Asami shook her head.

“I should flick you in the head.” Asami mumbled, Korra giggling beside her. 

“What about you? Do your mom and dad live in the city with you?” 

Asami felt a pang hit her chest. “Oh… Uh, I live with just my dad now. My mom… died when I was six…” She watched the color drain from Korra’s face. “Uh… A group of thieves broke into our house at night, and got my mom. I didn’t see any of it, I was asleep…” Asami gave a sheepish smile, shrugging.

“Asami…” Asami shook her head when Korra started speaking, giving her a smile. 

“Don’t even worry about it. It was a while ago. I still miss her, of course, but.. I’ve grown to accept that I can't change what happened," She shrugged again. Asami could tell Korra had questions, and was thankful when the girl decided not to ask them. There was a silence between them the next minute until they reached the group.

“Finally,” Kuvira groaned.

“I was about to take Mako with me and make sure you two didn’t accidentally lock yourself in a closet,” Opal grinned, arms crossed.

Korra rolled her eyes. “Ha ha. Unlike you morons, we didn’t sprint down here,”

“You sure that’s all it was?” Bolin asked. Asami pretended to ignore the suggestion in his voice, having a newfound appreciation for the camp sign. 

“Yes, Bolin, that’s all it was,” Korra glared at the boy, waving her hand over her neck.

“Oookay,” The boy giggled. For the next fifteen minutes, the group stood around making small talk as they listened to Bolin and Wu break into a very detailed conversation about who was the best spiderman, until the first van pulled up. Tenzin and the kids showed up sometime after that, Tenzin doing what Asami assumed the leader of a summer camp was supposed to do on drop off day. Once the first van pulled up, the rest followed, cars seeming to spew into the area parking on dirt and grass to get themself a spot.

By the time all the cars had left and they had managed to get every camper settled into their cabin, the sun was setting just behind the trees and it was time for dinner. They had completely skipped over lunch. At first, Tenzin had given a short speech to all of the campers, going over the rules and expectations at camp. Then, Korra, Mako, and Opal were where Tenzin had been, talking to all of the campers about the basic outline for camp this summer and the things they would be doing.

As of current, Asami was staring at two dozen heads, counting as they stood just outside the mess hall. She had made sure to read the booklet Tenzin gave her yesterday front and back several times the night before, and was doing her best to keep up. Her cabin was for the age group of girls eight to ten, Opal having the same age gap. Korra and Kuvira had eleven to seventeen, a large gap Asami assumed was because the older girls were more mature and capable of handling themselves. She wasn’t sure what Bolin, Mako, or Wu had been assigned, but she figured it would probably come up at some time in the future. For now, she had to focus on getting the kids to the right table. 

She opened the door to the mess hall that was now bursting with voices, letting the kids all scoot in before coming up behind them. Asami looked over the now labeled tables, scanning the numbers until she found number five. “Alright, guys! Here’s what you’re gonna do; see that line up there?” Asami pointed her finger to the line to get food. “We’re gonna go grab our trays of what we want, and come sit down here once we’re done, okay?” The group nodded, following Asami into the line. Asami’s mouth watered at the food, accepting everything that was offered for her tray. She noticed unfamiliar adults helping with food, taking a mental note to ask someone about them later. 

She stared at her food as she made her way to the table, shoveling some into her face as soon as she sat down. It was a few minutes as more of the kids came and sat down at their table, before Asami heard her voice from somewhere behind her. She turned around, spoon in mouth, taking notice of Mako looking over his shoulder and waving her over. She noticed the rest of the group sitting at the table, mentally slapping herself and grabbing her tray. She sat down between Mako and Opal this time, Korra sitting directly across from her with Kuvira and Bolin at her side.

Opal offered her a smile. “We let them sit at their tables, and we sit over here,” 

Asami nodded, taking another bite of her food. “Got it.”

The group engaged in their usual conversations, each member picking at their food. When Asami was finished, she noticed the older adults in the kitchen again, lifting her head in their direction. “Can I ask you guys a question?”

“Huh?”

“Who are those people?”

The group followed her gaze, Kuvira humming and nodding. “The help.”

Korra elbowed her in the side, the group turning their attention back to the conversation at hand. “They’re like counselors too, basically. They help in the kitchen, with laundry, groundskeeping- Basically anything that’s needed to be done. Remember when Bolin mentioned the house activities earlier?” Asami nodded. “If all of us decided to go, they’d be the ones the kids should go to should they need anything.”

“Got it.”

Kuvira leaned closer to Asami, putting her hand over her mouth as if Korra wouldn’t be able to hear her. “The help,” She whispered, as if reassuring her previous statement.

Korra shook her head. “They don’t have any more authority than we do,”

“Whatever,”

“So, Asami,” Asami turned her attention to Bolin as the two girls bickered with each other. “You ready for your first opening bonfire?”

Asami shrugged. “It’s just a bonfire, right? If this is the worst it gets, I’ll be fine,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to mention; the adults that are helping around the camp that Kuvira calls "The Help" are supposed to be the air acolytes. I couldn't find a good way to say it was them qithout making the camp sound like a cult, so Ill settle for saying it like this. 
> 
> Also, I have zero idea what an eight year old sounds like or does. You could tell me they still have all their baby teeth and Id believe you. Please, if I get something super wrong, go easy on me xD


	5. The Sixth

Asami stared into the fire in front of her, kids on logs or stumps around her with their marshmallows on sticks. As agreed, she gave Mako her smores, the boy noting something about her being forgiven, before running off to where his kids were around their own fire. The sun had set behind the trees, and if she weren’t a little too close to the fire she might even be cold. 

“Did they steal your smores?” Korra grinned, stepping over a branch and weaseling between two kids before crouching next to Asami’s log. 

Asami smiled at the company, rolling her eyes. “Mako did,”

Korra shook her head. “Of course he did. Here,”

Asami took the extra marshmallows from Korra, giving her a smile in return. “Thank you,”

Korra nodded, resting her head on her fist. “No problem. Just don’t let Bolin find out I gave you more,” Asami snickered, drawing her two fingers across her lips as if zipping it shut. At a loud collective gasp from one of the other campfires, Asami and Korra turned their heads to see Mako standing up in his group.

From what Asami could tell, Mako had gotten placed with the same age group as Kuvira and Korra, Bolin and Wu taking the younger kids. “Don’t try this, okay?” Mako instructed his kids, before pulling his stick that was now on fire out of the flames. Asami watched impressed as he stuck the stick in his mouth, swallowing the fire and pulling it back out bare. His kids eagerly clapped, Korra next to her shaking her head. 

“If someone tries that and I have to fill out paperwork I’m gonna kick his butt,” Korra grumbled, Asami laughing. 

“Let’s hope for you sake, no one does,”

“Yeah…”

Asami turned to Korra, anxiously tapping her foot. “Hey Korra?” The girl looked up. “Can you watch them for me..? I gotta go to the bathroom,” Korra nodded, taking back the extra marshmallows that were handed to her, only to give Asami a confused look when she started to walk away.

“Where’re you going?”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “It’s over there, isn’t it…?”

Korra shook her head, waving her hand. “Just go in the woods,” When Asami gave a look of disbelief, Korra gestured with her hands. “The bathrooms are all the way on the other side of camp, just go back there. It’s not like you’re gonna be the first person to do it,” Korra shrugged. Asami stared at Korra for a moment, mumbling under her breath before walking back to where Korra had pointed. It was a couple minutes before she came back, Korra snickering at the crossed arms and grumpy face. “You have fun?”

Asami glared at Korra. “Next time, I’ll just let Jason kill me on the way to the bathrooms.” Korra snickered at this, patting Asami on the back when she sat back on her log. Korra handed her back the bag of marshmallows, giving her a smore stick, as well as some chocolate and graham crackers before standing. 

“I’m gonna go check on Opal and make sure none of the kids have caught on fire yet,” Asami snorted at the image, giving a small wave to Korra as she walked off. A few moments later, music started to loudly play from one of the fires; something she assumed could only be from the same speaker Korra had used when painting the lifeguard tower. She could distantly hear Bolin and Wu singing along to Hakuna Matata, a couple young voices mixed in. Before long, the fires were put out as the campers were sent to their number specified cabins. Asami managed to escape with some things to the showers as the kids settled into bed, speeding her way through her shower so she could get back as soon as possible. When she was walking back to the cabin with her pajamas on and dirty clothes in her hand, she noticed Korra walking her way with a large grin plastered on her face.

“Wow.” Korra shook her head jokingly, giving Asami a look over. “Pink silk pajamas. How you manage to be so prepared for summer camp I’ll never know,”

Asami rolled her eyes, failing to hide her own smile. “Shut up,”

Korra raised her hands. “Oh, no, I’m not complaining. It’s sexy,” 

Korra yelped when Asami threw her camp shirt at her, chuckling as she caught it and Asami walked up to her. “You’re an ass,”

Korra nodded. “I am, aren’t I?” Both laughed at this, Asami starting to walk back to her cabin and Korra following.

“Y’know, I’m starting to think you might be following me,” Asami commented. 

“...Now that I think about it, the fact that I’m always around you when no one else is can totally come off that way-” Korra quickly shook her head. “I’m not, I swear. Tenzin said you’ve never been a counselor before so I want to help you out as much as I can,” Asami watched her sheepishly tug at her hair. 

“That’s sweet,” Asami commented, her tone quieter. Korra looked up at this, Asami catching red cheeks as Korra quickly waved her off.

“Nah, I just… Wanna help you out. Any of us would do it,”

“But you actually are,” Asami pointed out. Korra seemed to tense, staring at the twigs on the floor.

“Uh… yeah… I guess I am…” Asami raised an eyebrow at this, Korra pointing her finger at Asami as she looked up. “Y’know what? I’m gonna leave you be, and, go make sure the older kids haven’t killed the eleven year olds yet. Don’t be afraid to come ask me if you need anything, I’m in the cabin just behind yours.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Korra shot Asami a smile as she walked off, Asami returning the smile before going back into the cabin. The kids were talking to each other, some sitting together on bunks others on the floor in a circle. “Guys,”

The kids continued talking.

“Hey, kids,” One or two turned to look at her, soon going back to talking to each other.

Asami sighed. “Guys, can I have your attention-” nothing. Taking a second to think, Asami yelled. “YOU’RE FIRED.” The kids turned to her with wide eyes, Asami grinning and pointing at them. “Aha! It worked.” The kids giggled at Asami’s antics, Asami taking a deep breath before speaking.

“Okay, you all heard Tenzin tell you the rules this morning. Lights off at nine, ok?” The group mumbled a collective affirmation, Asami sneaking into the room off the main bunk area. She dug her hand into the pocket of her dirty jeans, pulling out the cord for the radio Korra had given her that morning. Asami tossed her dirty clothes into the corner, leaning over her bedside table to plug in the cord behind it. She connected it to the radio, glancing over to the phone next to it. She clicked the button, sighing when she noticed she still had no service. There was no reason for her to carry it around if it wasn’t going to work. She gingerly touched the spot on her bed that had been soaking wet from her wake up this morning, excited to find that it had in fact dried completely. Asami got herself settled into her bed, groaning at her sore muscles and turning over on her side. She looked up when a voice came through the radio.

“Goodnight everyone!”

“Goodnight Bolin,”

“Night bro,”

“Stop talking before I come toss all of you out of bed.”

“Good night!~~” Asami cringed at the sing song tone. If Korra needed work on her singing, Wu just needed to stop. Forever. Her ears hurt.

“Goodnight, guys,” 

Asami found herself smiling as Korra’s sleepy voice came through, reaching over and grabbing the radio. She spoke, turning the volume down so it wasn't screaming, and put it back down on her table before rolling back over to fall asleep.

“Goodnight.”

It was half past four AM when Asami found herself outside of Korra's cabin, half asleep. One of the younger kids in her cabin had woken her up, telling her they peed the bed. That wasn’t in the booklet. Maybe she could tell the kid to just… sleep on the floor. Then she wouldn’t have to wake Korra up. Oh, god. Any progression Asami had made with Korra towards any type of positive relationship was going to be ruined. ‘Hey, I’m waking you up at four in the morning to help me clean up pee,’ wasn’t exactly the best hangout idea. Sighing and rubbing her hand over her face, Asami slowly opened the cabin door, glancing over the sleeping bodies of Korra’s kids stuffed in their bunks. The cabins were all built the same, so she assumed Korra would be sleeping where her room was. 

Walking across, she nearly tripped over clothes or bags several times, catching herself as she made her way to the door. Asami paused. Oh, no. What if Korra slept naked? Deciding not to risk it, Asami put one of her hands over her eyes, using the other to feel around the room. She didn’t feel around the floor, however, which resulted in her tripping and slamming her body on the ground. “Ow! Son of -” “-Asami..?” Asami snapped her eyes shut, turning to where Korra was sleeping. “What’re you doing? Is something wrong?”

Asami sighed, keeping one hand over her eyes. “I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to wake you up by falling on my face. One of the kids peed the bed in my cabin and I don’t know what to do…” 

There was a second of silence, before Korra sighed. “You can remove your hand. I sleep in a tank top and boxers, you’re fine,” Asami split her fingers apart, looking through anxiously as if Korra would have for some reason lied to her. When she saw the other woman was telling the truth, she removed her hand. Korra had already gotten off her bed, over to the closet on the other side of the room. Huh. Asami didn’t have one of those. Asami watched Korra pull out her camp sweatshirt and shrug it over her head, grabbing a pair of loose basketball shorts from the floor and slipping her feet into her boots. Korra didn’t bother to tie them, instead shoving the laces into the sides. “Can you grab the radio and flashlight..?” Korra asked, Asami being a little too focused on how groggy she sounded. Asami handed Korra both items, Korra giving a gesture to follow as Asami picked herself off the floor. 

As they walked out of the cabin, a couple of the kids turned in their sleep, Asami quietly begging them to not wake up. Korra walked out, Asami softly shutting the door behind her to prevent anyone else from stirring. “What did you tell the kid to do…?” Korra whispered to her.

“I just told her to go take a shower; that I would figure out what to do,” Asami shrugged, seeing Korra nod.

“That’s good. Now we just have to clean the bed.” Asami watched Korra yawn, afraid to continue a conversation with her at the thought of annoying her further. The two walked until Korra stopped in front of a small shed, pulling a pair of keys out of her sweatshirt (Asami wasn’t sure where she got those) and unlocking the door. She clicked on a light, Asami watching her rummage through various things, before pulling out an extra set of bedsheets. “Can you hold these…?” Korra asked, voice croaking as she handed them to Asami. Asami’s ears were peeled at this point, listening to every variation when she spoke. Asami held the sheets in her arms, watching Korra grab a pair of gloves, a bottle of spray, a rag, and two plastic bags a little bigger than what you’d get at the grocery. After that, she clicked off the light and shut the door. Asami followed Korra back to her cabin, Korra turning and rubbing her eyes with her one free hand. “I’ll take the sheets and clean it, you go make sure the kid is okay. Put her clothes in this,” Now Asami REALLY felt bad.

But she wasn’t about to argue with what Korra was telling her to do at nearly five in the morning. “Okay,” Asami nodded, voice hushed as she handed Korra the small pile. Korra handed her one of the bags, Asami turning on her heel. She stared at the dirt floor, folding her arms over her chest to keep her warm as she walked towards the showers. Great. All she had to do was figure something out. Instead, Korra was probably mad that she had to get up so early in the morning to clean pee. They were probably going to make Asami sit with the kids for the rest of the summer and not include her in anything they’d mentioned the past two days. Just great. Asami tilted her head back and groaned, sighing and closing her eyes. Even if they hated her, Asami still had a responsibility to these kids to make sure they felt safe at the camp. 

Asami poked her head in the door, softly knocking on it as she walked in. “It’s Asami. Are you dressed..?” When a small voice responded that she indeed was dressed, Asami made her way to the main area. The girl was standing at the counter with her comb in her hand, brushing it through her hair. Asami noticed the tears falling down the girls cheeks, frowning. “Hey, why the tears?” The girl sniffled, her breathing shaky as her chin quivered. Asami could tell she had been crying.

“B-Because I peed the bed, and now you’re gonna be ma-ad at me,”

Did Asami really come off as that much of a bitch? Yeah, she yelled at the kids earlier, but that was because they weren’t listening to what she said. “Who said I was gonna be mad..?” Asami whispered, kneeling down next to her and placing her hands on the girl’s arms. “I’m not mad at all.” The girl looked to her with blotchy eyes.

“You aren’t..?”

Asami shook her head. “Not at all. Everyone has accidents, sometimes. The important thing is that we realize what they are; accidents. I know you didn’t do it on purpose, so there’s no reason for you to worry about me being mad,”

The girl sniffled, finishing combing her hair. “O-okay… Can I go back to bed now..?”

If she was entirely honest? Asami didn’t know if Korra would be done with the bed or not. But the little girl was tired, and she obviously just wanted to go back to the cabin. “Yeah, c’mon, I’ll walk back with you. Where are your clothes?” The little girl walked over and picked them off the floor, Asami noticing that everything was bundled in her other shirt. Asami opened the bag Korra had given her, holding it open as the girl put the clothes in it. “You ready?” Asami asked, the little girl nodding as she grabbed her things. The walk back to their cabin was quiet, the few minutes passing quickly before Asami saw Korra standing in front of the cabin. Part of her was glad that Korra was done so the girl could go back to sleep, the other part was afraid Korra was going to yell at her. 

“Hey,” Korra smiled sleepily at the young girl, crouching down so she was at her height. “Why don’t you go inside and go back to bed? Asami’ll be in in just a minute,” Shit. The girl nodded, scurrying off into the building, Korra standing up to her normal height. “Asami?” Here it comes… “Thank you for getting me.”

Asami stared blankly at Korra’s face. “...What..?”

Korra gave her a nod. “Thank you for coming to get me instead of just trying to handle it on your own. I knew I told you a couple times to get me if you needed anything, but I was still afraid you were going to try something on your own rather than asking. I’m glad you came to me.”

She was NOT expecting that. “Oh… Uh… You’re welcome…?”

Korra gave a huff, smiling down at the dirt. “I’m just glad you could trust me, is all. You’ve only been here two days so I could understand if you didn’t, but you came to me.” Korra must have noticed the look Asami was giving her and mistaken it as something else. “God- I just said the same thing like five times,” Korra laughed at herself, shaking her head. “Is that her clothes?” Asami nodded. “I’ll take them. You go back in and get a little more sleep before we’re supposed to be up. I’ll deal with these,” Korra explained, grabbing the bag from Asami. Asami had started to walk back into the cabin as Korra told her, when Korra called out to her from the same spot she had been standing.

“This’ll be the sixth, but seriously,” Asami could see how genuine she was by her expression. “Thank you.”

There was a pause, before Asami spoke. “Thank me again and I might start to think you have a thing for pee,”

Korra let out a loud laugh this time - not enough to wake anyone, but enough for Asami to know she was surprised by her remark. “Yeah, okay.” Korra shook her head, grinning. “Goodnight, Asami,”

“Goodnight, Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most kids eight to ten don't wet the bed, but most isn't all. I REALLY hope this is kinda how a kid 8-10 would act if they had been sobbing, cause I have ZERO idea what that's like. I appreciate all of you who continue to read this story!


	6. Lake Buddy

Asami stared at the ceiling, arm on her forehead. The very first rays of sun had started to pour in the window above her bed, letting her know she had in fact been up too long. After the whole ordeal last night, Asami hadn’t been able to fall asleep. Korra had been surprisingly sweet about it all. Asami had been doubting herself, thinking that maybe Korra had just said it to make Asami feel better. Among those thoughts were also the occasional thoughts of Korra in her sleep attire, but Asami always pushed those away before long. Rolling onto her side, Asami grabbed her phone and checked the time, groaning and rolling back into her pillow. It was almost six thirty. Four an hour she had laid in bed thinking instead of sleeping. Today was going to be fun.

Instead of laying in bed any longer, Asami swung her feet to the side of the bed. She sat for a moment, letting her body adjust to sitting up, before standing and making her way to her bags. Although the kids wouldn’t be waking up for another hour and a half, Asami couldn’t lay in bed and let her mind consume her anymore. Plus, a cup of coffee sounded heavenly. She picked out the other shirt she had been given, grabbing a pair of grey capri pants, and her shoes. She was dressed quickly, grabbing her bag of toiletries and radio and once more heading to the bathroom. Once she returned everything to her cabin, Asami made her way to the mess hall in hopes of finding some caffeine. 

When she opened the door, the other counselors were already sitting at the table. “Am I late..?” She asked as she approached the table, the nagging fear in the back of her mind telling her Korra didn’t invite her on purpose because of the incident last night.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Kuvira snickered, taking her seat having been returning from the kitchen when Asami walked in

“No, Korra just said to let you sleep in-” “-again-” “-since you had a late night last night,” Opal spoke, offering Asami a smile and ignoring when Kuvira interrupted her. Asami glanced around the table, frowning when she didn’t find Korra.

“Where is she?”

“Right here,” Asami nearly jumped out of her skin when Korra was suddenly behind her, taking the seat Asami had been standing next to. “I was making more coffee,” She explained, sipping the mug that was in her hands. “You can have anything in there for breakfast if you don’t wanna wait for the official ‘breakfast’,” Korra noted, nodding to the kitchen. 

Asami gave a small smile. “I think I’m just going to stick to coffee for right now,”

“Wise choice.”

Asami made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a mug off the rack and moving over to the coffee pot. She poured the coffee into the mug, placing the pitcher back and making her way back out to the table. The seat across from Korra’s left was open, Asami taking the spot and pulling the mug to her lips. Bolin next to her gave her a look, staring into her mug. “Did you even put anything in it?”

“No..?”

Korra shook her head. “Nasty. I’ll never understand how people can drink coffee with nothing in it.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes. “Maybe if you’d grow up you could,”

Asami huffed. “It’s definitely an acquired taste,”

“Whatever,” Korra dismissed, waving her hand. “Were you able to fall back asleep?” Instead of answering verbally, Asami shook her head as she took another sip of coffee. 

“I remember my first code: waterfall,” Bolin sighed, making it sound as if it was something pleasant. “It was the kid on the top bunk. We had to get the kid under him to go take a shower too and replace both sheets. I never knew a bladder could hold so much pee.”

Asami wrinkled her nose. “Ew..?”

“Oh, yeah, it was really gross.”

Korra shook her head. “At least you never had to clean up pu-” “-Y’know, some of us are eating?” Mako interrupted, the group giving him a look. “I want to enjoy my breakfast…” He grumbled, going back to his cereal.

“I’m sorry our discussion distracted you from your fiber oats,” Korra grinned, the group chuckling quietly as Mako flipped her off. “So, Asami, do you know what today is?” Asami gave her a look.

“...Saturday..?”

“Exactly!” Korra grinned, raising her hands to the air. “Shopping day, baby!” 

“Did you put cool whip on the list?” Bolin asked, leaning over towards Korra. 

“Yes, Bolin-” “-what about lemonade mix? The pink stuff, not yellow,” “Yes, Bolin, I di-” “-did you get-” “-yes!”Korra slammed her hands on the table, staring at Bolin with an annoyed face. “I put all the things you mentioned on the list.”

Bolin shrunk down into his seat, smile unwavering. “Okay!”

“You ready to finally have some proper summer camp gear?” Korra asked Asami, the latter huffing.

“If you’re asking if my feet hurt from walking around in converse on the uneven ground, yes. Yes they do,” Asami sighed.

“Why you thought bringing heels to a summer camp was a good idea I will never understand,” Mako shrugged, scooping up another bite of cereal.

Asami looked over to Mako, looking back over to her side of the table, eyebrows furrowing. Why hadn’t there been any singing yet? “Where’s Wu?”

“He went to the bathroom, like… Fifteen minutes ago,” Opal explained.

“He probably fell in,” Kuvira snorted, the group sharing another laugh. 

Mako sighed as he took his last bite of cereal, shaking his head as he stood up. “I’m gonna go make sure he didn’t accidentally drown, or something,”

“Good idea,” Korra nodded, watching Mako walk into the kitchen before leaving the building. She glanced down to the watch at her wrist, before sighing. “Shit. I should leave too. Tenzin wanted me to walk around the lake to check something,” Standing up from her seat, Korra looked to Asami. “You coming?”

Asami stood up. “Sure..?”

Whatever look Bolin and Opal gave Korra, Asami entirely missed as she picked up her mug of coffee and followed Korra into the kitchen. This time when she walked in, several of the older adults including Pema were working on starting breakfast. “Goodmorning,” Pema greeted, Asami and Korra both responding the same as they set their dishes in the sink and made their way out of the mess hall. Following Korra, Asami walked with her down to the water, a confused look on her face as Korra kept her gaze on the sand.

“...What’re we doing, exactly..?” Asami asked.

“Looking for pods,” Korra answered.

“...Like.. Juul pods..?”

“Mmhm. Tenzin thought he saw someone over here last night, but when he got here there wasn’t anyone.” Asami was confused. 

“It’s not like they would’ve thrown their juul on the floor..? The pod could still have some in it,”

“I know. I tried to tell him that, and he still insisted that I look.” Korra sighed, crouching down to the sand. Asami sheepishly looked over at the trees until Korra stood up, watching the other woman shake her head. “It’s most likely one of the older kids. I’ll have to tell Mako to keep an eye out…” Asami nodded to show that she had heard the other woman, holding her arm behind her back when the two stood there. Korra stared out across the water, the sun now rising reflecting off the surface. “Tomorrow I might have to wake you up early to come out here with me,”

“What do you mean..?” Asami questioned, following her gaze as if it might give her a clue.

“Well, Kuvira is a good running buddy, but we’d end up trying to drown each other. Wu and Bolin talk too much, Mako would get annoyed with the frogs, and Opal would fall asleep. I feel like you’d be able to sit here and admire it with me without falling asleep or trying to drown me,”

Asami laughed at the last bit, shaking her head. “I mean… Sure? I have no problem with that.”

Korra gave her a lopsided smile. “Tomorrow morning it is then, lake buddy. I’ll come wake you up. Pay you back for last night,” 

Asami cringed. “I’m sorry about that,”

“Why? I said I was happy you got me?”

“I know, but still… ‘Goodmorning, wanna help me clean up pee?’ isn’t exactly the thing you wanted to hear, I’m sure,”

Korra scoffed a laugh. “I think you underestimate how many times I’ve had to do that. A little pee isn’t the worst thing I’ve had to deal with,” Asami raised a curious eyebrow. Korra shook her head. “One time I caught two campers and one of our younger counselors behind a cabin when everyone was supposed to be at the lake,” Asami narrowed her eyes in question. “I caught them naked.” It took a moment to process, but Asami was sure her eyes were the size of a dinner plate.

“Oh.”

“Yup. All three were sent home that day.”

“That’s...” Asami shook her head. “That’s really gross,” Korra laughed.

“I didn’t even mention the part where they asked me to join,”

Asami gasped. “Oh, ew!”

Korra laughed a full belly laugh this time, lightly slapping Asami on the shoulder. “I’m kidding! They didn’t ask me that. You’re so gullible,”

“Sorry for trusting you,” Asami shrugged, shaking her head. 

Korra’s mouth gaped. “What! No! You can trust me!”

Asami turned her back, trying to hide her smile as she shook her head. “Nope, I don’t think I can. You’ve pranked me too many times,”

“C'monn,” Korra grumbled, turning Asami around to see she was grumpily pouting. 

Asami couldn’t help but smile, nodding her head. “Alright. I’ll think about it,”

“You better.”

“Oh, demanding now are we?” The two had started to walk back to the main grounds. 

“Yep. I deserve to be trusted after you woke me up to clean up pee,”

“You said it wasn’t a big deal!”

“That was when I thought you trusted me,” Asami scoffed, smiling and shoving Korra’s shoulder. 

“Whatever,” Asami laughed.

“I forgot to mention; waking up to you falling on your face? That was amazing. I wouldn’t rather wake up any other way.” Asami rolled her eyes. “Especially in your pink silk pajamas. Did you get those custom made?” Asami lightly smacked Korra upside the head. “Ow! Hey, it’s not my fault you didn’t look as good as I did,”

“In your tank top and boxers?”

“Yup. It’s okay, I know I looked hot. You can admit it.” Asami could feel the heat rise into her cheeks.

“You caught me. How’d you know I’ve been thinking about it since then?” Asami continued the joke, though she wasn’t lying.

Korra placed her hand over her heart sarcastically. “Well, you see, I’m extremely attractive,”

“Oh, shut up-” Korra laughed at Asami’s words. 

“No, I’m serious! I’m aware of the effect I have on people,”

“I bet every year, campers leave feeling sad that they didn’t get the chance to join you and another camper behind the cabin.” Asami teased, Korra’s face scrunching. 

“Ew!” Asami laughed, Korra joining her. “That’d be like- twelve kinds of illegal; not to mention unprofessional,”

“I’m messing with you. That’d be gross…” Asami trailed off. 

“Considering i’ve known a lot of these kids since they started coming here, yes.-” “-Korra!”

Both of the girls turned their heads to see Jinora quickly making her way over. “What’s up?”

“Two of the girls in the cabin are fighting,”

Korra’s face fell, quickly jogging over to Jinora; Asami not knowing what to do but following. “What happened?”

“Well, the one is convinced the other stole her Lululemon leggings,” 

Korra sighed at Jinora’s words. “I swear-” She turned to Asami, pausing. “Uhm- If you wanna go get your kids up, I can meet you in the mess after?”

Asami nodded. “Yeah, sure,”

Korra shook her head. “I have to go stop World War three. I’ll see you later, Asami,”

“Yeah! Cya,”


	7. Shopping

Breakfast had gone quickly that morning after Asami woke up her kids. She met Korra in the mess hall after, like they had said, Korra shaking her head and rambling about the two girls from her cabin as she ate her food. The group had joked as usual, making conversation until breakfast was over and it was time for Kuvira and Opal to take control of their cabins. They were currently sitting in Kya’s wrangler outside of a shop that specialized in fishing equipment, though Korra assured her they would have camping gear as well.

“What exactly am I getting again..?” Asami trailed off as she got out of the jeep, Korra walking over next to her and clicking the doors to lock. Korra took one look at Asami’s new outfit that consisted of a grey and red overcoat with a red skirt and grey boots; not to mention the sunglasses she had on.

“You just couldn’t stand to wear a t-shirt in public, could you?” Korra smirked, Asami raising an eyebrow. When the woman said nothing, Korra sighed. “Hiking boots, some t-shirts, cargo shorts, some decent socks…” Korra turned to Asami. “Did you even pack a water bottle?”

“I didn’t know I needed to.”

“That’s on the list too, then.” Korra shook her head. “Lets go,”

Asami’s face twisted in disgust, Korra fighting a laugh as they walked into the building. “Why is there so much camo.”

“You can get hunting things here, too,” Korra chuckled, before walking off in one direction. Asami followed her, heels clicking against the tile like floor. They approached a few aisles with heavy duty boots, Korra gesturing for Asami to pick one to walk down. Asami did as such, scanning the boots, before her eyes landed on a pair that were grey with red laces. Korra gave her a look. “Really? Do you like ANY other colors?”

“I do, but these’ll match my outfits,”

“Of course,” Korra rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

Asami pulled out her size, taking off her right boot and putting the new boot on. She tied the laces before standing up, putting her weight on the one foot. Her face scrunched in discomfort. “It’s tight,”

Korra fought the urge to make a joke. “Boots are weird like that. It can be your ‘size’ but too small or too big, still. Try the next size up maybe?”

Asami exchanged the boots, slipping her foot into the new size and tying the laces before standing up and putting her weight on it again. “That’s better,” She noted, taking a step forward, only to look down in distaste. “Why’re they so heavy?”

“Because they’re heavy duty boots. Not your heeled fashion boots,” Korra explained, raising an eyebrow. “If they fit, let’s get them and go find the other stuff.”

Asami narrowed her eyes at Korra as she took off the boot and put it back in the box. “What’s your issue?”

“I don’t have an issue.”

“No,” Asami put her boot back on, zipping it up the sides. “You’re being grumpy.”

Korra glared at Asami, before turning to the wall. “I hate shopping.”

“But you go to the store every weekend, I thought..?”

“Every other weekend; and grocery shopping is different from makeover shopping.” Korra grumbled. 

Asami shook her head. “Then I guess I’ll have to hurry,” Korra glanced back to her as she grabbed the box of boots, standing up. “What’s next?”

The two made their way through the store, Asami picking out a couple pairs of bottoms that Korra suggested and a few tops that she liked that Korra gave the ‘ok for camp’ on. Asami had convinced Korra to try on a few pairs of sunglasses, Korra giving in and picking out a pair of black aviators. After grabbing a sunhat, a backpack for hikes, some thick socks, a decent sized water bottle and a bottle of sunscreen, the two had made their way through checkout and back to the Jeep.

“Here,” Asami commented, grinning from ear to ear as she pulled Korra’s sunglasses out of one of the bags. Korra couldn’t help but snicker as Asami put them on her.

“How do I look?”

Asami shook her head, her tone joking. “Oh, sexy as always,”

Korra played along. “And it IS always,” 

The two laughed, Asami tossing the bags into the back seat and hopping into the passenger side. Korra put the key in the engine, twisting and looking over her shoulder to back out. Asami cringed as Korra backed out, pressing way too hard on the break every time and slamming her forward. “You’re gonna give me whiplash,” Asami joked, Korra blowing air between her lips. 

“You’re fine,”

Korra slammed on the breaks again at a stop sign. On the way there, Asami thought maybe it was just because she was getting used to the vehicle. That was obviously not the case, now. “Okay- Who taught you how to drive so I can tell them how awful a job they did when we get back,” Asami laughed.

“No one,”

Asami turned to Korra with wide eyes. “You do have your license, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Kya told Tenzin she would take me but really she just drove me around and we’d listen to music.”

“Didn’t she have to sign a waiver? And, yknow, didn’t you have to pass a test??”

Korra shrugged. “She lied. The test was online and I passed fine,”

Asami put her face in her hands. This was soon undone, however, hands going to her sides as Korra nearly hit someone at another stop sign. “Please- Do not run over pedestrians!”

“Relax! We’re fine,” Korra waved off, Asami shaking her head. 

“No. Put the car in park, I’m driving.”

Korra narrowed her eyes. “What makes you think you’re a better driver than I am?”

“The fact that my father owns one of the biggest vehicle production companies in the world. Or the fact that I took my test in person, and passed without a mark. Or the fact that I’ve been driving since I was fifteen. Or-” “-Okay! Okay, I get it. You’re more qualified,” Korra grumbled, glancing in the rearview mirror to assure no cars were behind them before putting the car in park and hopping out.

Asami traded Korra places, buckling her seat belt and adjusting her mirrors. She took a moment to observe the pedals, before slowly taking off. The first few minutes were a bit wonky, Asami taking a little bit to get used to the horsepower and brakes (that desperately needed to be changed; no doubt because of Korra) before they were smoothly cruising toward the grocery store.

“Wow…” Korra mumbled. “You actually are good at driving,”

Asami snorted. “Did you think I was lying?”

“I dunno. I figured you just wanted to be in control,” Korra shrugged.

Asami shrugged back. “That too. Where am I turning?”

“Left,” Korra pointed, hand holding onto the door. 

It took a few minutes before the two arrived, Korra pulling out the list as they both hopped out and walked around to the front of the vehicle. There were a few mumbles of conversation, before they were in the building. Korra insisted Asami push the cart; and while she claimed it was because it would be easier for her to grab things and throw them in, Asami soon found her true motivation to be the fact that she wanted to stand on the end of the cart while Asami pushed her.

“What’s next?” Asami asked, watching as Korra tossed several containers of lemonade mix into the cart. Korra looked down to the list, stepping onto the front of the cart. 

“Let’s see… Ooo, tampons and pads,” Korra sarcastically announced as if it was something exciting.

Asami rolled her eyes, grinning and pushing the cart with Korra standing on it towards the other side of the store. Korra had turned around on the front, standing now with her arms out and her eyes closed. Asami raised an eyebrow. “You having fun there, Jack?”

She could hear the smile in Korra’s voice. “The most, Rose.” Korra then leaned back, dramatically reaching for Asami’s hand. “Never let go of that promise,” 

Asami snorted. “What promise you dork?”

Korra gaped at Asami, instead using her hand now to swat the girl’s shoulder. “You ruined our moment.”

“We were having a moment..?”

“I thought so,” Korra shrugged nonchalantly, hopping off the cart and walking the two extra steps towards the pads and tampons. Asami stared at Korra for a moment before it hit her. Korra had called her Rose. Not only had Korra understood her reference, she had called Asami Rose after Asami called her Jack. Not ONLY that, they had just had a moment; at least, according to Korra. Wait. Had Korra meant like- a moment moment? Or just a moment that they shared? “What’d the floor do?”

Asami turned her head up to meet Korra’s gaze. “Huh?”

“You’re glaring at the floor,” Korra stated matter-of-factly, tossing a couple boxes into the cart. “What’d it do to you?” Korra repeated, climbing back on the cart. 

Asami stared at Korra for a second, before shrugging. “Exist.”

Korra gave a scuff of a laugh, giving Asami a weird look. “O-kay, weirdo. We’re going to office supplies now.”

The shopping was completed quickly, Korra paying for the groceries before Asami wheeled the cart out with Korra standing on it. The groceries were put into the back of the jeep next to Asami’s new things, Korra convincing Asami to let her drive so she wouldn’t have to give a hundred directions on the way back. As they pulled out of the parking lot, the aviators Asami had bought Korra resting on the girl’s face, Korra grinned as she looked at Asami. “Wanna make a pit stop?”

Asami shook her head, pointing out the windshield. “Pay attention to the road. Do I have a choice?”

“Not really,” Asami huffed at this, shaking her head. 

“Alright then. Pit stop it is.” They drove for a couple minutes, Asami doing her best to ignore the several times Korra almost hit someone, before Korra pulled into a small parking lot off the side of the road. “Tada!”

Asami looked at the building, a smile growing on her face. “An ice cream shop?”

Korra nodded, turning off the vehicle. Asami watched her normal confidence falter. “It’s… Not really much of a shop, but, I figured we could get ice cream before we went back…?” She trailed off. Her hand was on the door, the other on the key that was still in the ignition. “Or not! We can totally just go back if you want,”

Asami shook her head. “Where’s the fun in that? Besides, I’m starving.”

Korra’s grin returned at Asami’s words, both parties hopping out of the jeep and walking up to the window. “Do you know what you want?” Korra asked. They were third in line, so Asami should have enough time to decide. 

Asami stared up at the menu, twisting her lip. “Have you had their fruit flurry?”

Korra shook her head. “No, but I’m sure it’s good. Everything I get here is always good,”

Asami nodded. “I’ll take your word for it.” They took a step forward as the first person in line got their order. “So, what does the rest of the gang get?”

“Bolin gets Rocky Road in a cone, Opal gets strawberry in a cone, Mako just gets vanilla soft serve in a cup, Wu’s is always different, and Kuvira gets mint chocolate chip.”

Asami stared at Korra. “You actually have their orders memorized?”

Korra nodded. “At the end of camp, we all come here and get ice cream together. It’s our little tradition, almost.” Korra looked up when the people in front of them moved. For herself, Korra ordered a banana split. She turned to Asami, the latter ordering a flurry with strawberries and bananas. When Asami didn’t speak after giving her order, Korra spoke again. “You can come if you want..?”

Asami grabbed her own arm anxiously. “I dunno. I don’t wanna infringe on your tradition,”

Korra scoffed. “Yeah right. You’re basically a member of the group already,”

Asami couldn’t help but smile. “You think so?”

“I think that Kuvira likes teasing you, and Opal thinks you’re sweet. Bolin thinks you’re a little funny, and Mako likes that you aren’t making fun of him all the time like everyone else is. Wu.. Well, Wu thinks you’re pretty. But if I’m honest, I don’t think he’s…” Korra paused, looking up as if to gauge Asami’s expression.

Asami nodded. “...You know? I see it,”

Korra let out a laugh. “I’m glad it’s not just me.”

Pausing when she was handed both Korra’s banana split and her cup of ice cream, Asami handed Korra the split and began walking toward one of the tables on the side and sitting down. “...and you?”

“Me?”

“What do you think of me?”

“Oh,” Korra was ready to shove her face in her ice cream. Instead, she settled for staring down at the table. “Uh, I think you’re really cool-” “-I’m cool?” Asami teased, Korra looking up and waving her off.

“Shut up. You know what I meant…”

“Mhm. I’m cool.” Asami snickered, feeling Korra lightly smack at her arm. Korra looked back down to ice cream, taking a bite. They sat in a comfortable silence as they finished the desert, sharing occasional goofy glances that would make them snicker. When they were done, they tossed their garbage in a nearby garbage can, heading back to the Jeep. Korra jumped into the driver's seat, Asami next to her in the passenger seat.

“You wanna put on some music..?” Korra asked, nearly hitting someone else as she pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Sure.” Asami grit, releasing her death grip on the door to grab Korra’s phone that was being handed to her. She plugged in the aux cord, opening spotify. “Anything specific in mind?”

“Nah, you can just shuffle,” Korra waved off, keeping her attention on the road. Asami shuffled Korra's liked songs as she was told, raising an eyebrow and turning to Korra when the song started playing.

 _“Now you know, Cady! Regina George is not your friend, we’re your friends; and we’re gonna make her pa-”_ “-you can skip,” Korra interrupted the musical sheepishly, Asami hitting shuffle again. Asami narrowed her eyes at the screen, giggling as the next song started to play.

“Butthole Surfers?” 

_“Marky got with Sharon and Sharon got Cherese-”_ “-you can skip this one too,” Korra trailed off. Asami could tell she was embarrassed by the music. Asami skipped again.

“Madonna, nice,”

 _“Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone-”_ “-skip-” Korra choked. Asami was snickering at both her embarrassment and music taste. She skipped again.

 _“Turn on that radio, as loud as it can go, wanna dance until my feet can’t feel the ground-”_ “-y’know, why don’t you just shuffle the camp playlist,” Korra interrupted, turning to glance at Asami.

“I happen to think you have a very broad and admirable music taste,” Asami laughed, moving to the camp playlist as Korra had instructed and shuffling. Korra looked over to Asami when One Direction started playing, as if trying to see what she thought. Asami met Korra’s gaze, clicking off the phone and returning it to the cup holder, letting the song play.

The rest of the drive to the cabin was filled with everything from Hall & Oats to R.E.M to Taylor Swift, Asami not skipping any of them. Korra had noticed Asami’s foot wiggling to ABBA, pretending like she wasn’t paying attention to the other girl and instead looking forward. Jason Mraz was playing when they pulled up to the camp, Korra driving over the dirt and parking the jeep just in front of the mess hall. She cut the engine, music stopping as she grabbed her phone and shoved it in her pocket. “You think you can carry your bags back to your cabin? I can carry these in,” Korra asked Asami, gesturing to the bags of groceries. 

“Sure. Where did Kuvira and Opal take the kids?” 

Korra nodded back to the mess hall. “They’re making shirts today. Everyone’s in there.”

Asami nodded. “Gotcha. I’ll be back.”

Korra grinned. “I’m holding you to that.” When Asami took her bags on her arms and began walking towards her cabin, Korra loaded her arms with more bags than she should’ve been able to carry. She was thankful when there was a camper just inside the door that let her in, Korra offering a smile and thanks as she walked toward the kitchen. She pushed past the swinging doors, moving quickly and setting down the bags on the table in the center of the room. 

“Welcome back,” Opal smiled, Korra catching her in the corner of her eye washing her hands. 

“Hey. How’s shirt day going?”

“Fine. No one fought over colors this time,” Opal grinned, leaning back against the table Korra had set the bags on. Korra crossed her arms over her chest, nodding. 

“Good.”

“How was shopping with Asami?” Opal asked, grinning. Korra rolled her eyes.

“It was fine,”

“And you took her to the ice cream spot?”

“Mhm.”

“And?” Opal asked, pushing herself off the table. “Cmon! Details Korra!”

“She asked what I thought of her, and I said she was cool,”

Opal’s shoulder sunk. “You’re kidding.”

“No! What’s wrong with being cool??” Korra asked defensively.

“You’re an idiot.” Opal shook her head. 

“Whatever. It’s fine. It’s only the third day of her being here,”

“And yet you’ve managed to make zero progress.” Opal shook her head again.

“Look- Just cause I think she’s attractive, and that she’s funny when she complains about stupid things, doesn’t mean I have to ask her out,”

“But you want to,” Opal pointed out.

“I’ve known her for three days, Opal. Three.”

“And?!” Opal flung her arms at her sides. “Live your inner Disney, Korra! You don’t have to know someone for years before asking them on a date. If you wanted to claim to be soulmates I might think you were a little crazy, but there’s nothing wrong with a date!”

“And what if she isn’t into girls?” Korra sighed. “Then we have to spend the rest of the summer together and it’s gonna be awkward.”

“And if she does, then you get to spend the rest of summer TOGETHER!” Opal urged. “Look, if it’s that big a deal, why don’t you trade her cabins?”

Korra scrunched her face together. “What? What do our cabins have anything to do with it?”

“If there’s one thing I know about those teenage girls its that they are bored without their social media and they will attach themself onto ANY drama that happens. If they’re that desperate for drama, can you imagine what would happen when they got a hold of ‘the new girl’? She might not sleep for a couple nights with all the questions. There’s only one thing teenage girls love more than drama, and it’s love stories. If anything can get you two together, it’s those girls.” Opal explained, grinning.

Korra shook her head. “I don’t know. Asami probably doesn’t even think of me remotely like that. I’m sure she’s just being friendly till the summer ends; she could totally hate me,”

“I’m sure that’s what she was thinking today when you were out for hours together,” Opal rolled her eyes.

“You don’t know, Opal… She totally could’ve.”

“Mmhm.” Opal sighed. “Whatever, I’m going to go make sure they’re putting the glitter on the shirts and not their faces.” Opal walked through the doors, only to pause and poke her head back in. “And Korra?”

“Hmm?”

“Nice sunglasses.”

Korra’s face lit up at Opal’s tone, her head falling back as she groaned. Why did Opal have to be the way she was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs from Korra's playlist are (in order):  
> Revenge Party - Mean Girls on Broadway  
> Pepper - Butthole Surfers  
> Like A Prayer - Madonna  
> Play My Music - Jonas Brothers


	8. Medical Briefing

Upon returning to her cabin, Asami had changed back into her camp shirt and capri pants, this time wearing her new hiking boots instead of the converse that made her feet ache. She grabbed her lanyard, throwing it over her head, taking the radio from beside her bed and making her way back to the mess hall. The jeep was gone from its spot in front of the doors, Asami assuming Korra had finished unloading the groceries and had taken the jeep back up to the house she had yet to see. 

She opened the door to the building, pleasantly surprised to find the campers all in their seats working on their shirts. Asami could hear music in the background, something by WHAM! that she didn’t immediately recognize. She looked over to where her cabin’s specified table was, spotting Bolin leaned over and helping one of the kids, Opal next to him whispering something. They looked up to her when she started to walk their way, Opal lightly tapping his shoulder before walking off after offering Asami a small smile.

“ ‘Sami! Whats up!” Bolin asked, his usual cheeky smile plastered on his face.

“Honestly? I have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing but Korra told me to come here,” She answered, shrugging as she approached the table.

Bolin laughed. “We’re just finishing up shirts. I think we’re gonna have an hour of free time and then go on a group hike,” Bolin then nodded to Asami’s feet. “I see you got your boots,”

“Hopefully I won’t trip as much over roots,” Asami huffed.

“I think that’s more so because you’re a little clumsy, but we’ll see,” Bolin grinned, going back to drawing on the shirt. 

“To everyone who is done with their shirts, you can leave them where they are and go have some free time. Make sure you stay on the grounds, and don’t wander off.” 

Asami turned to Kuvira at the announcement she made, watching as most of the kids scampered off and out the doors. A few remained at the tables, adamantly working on their shirts still. Kuvira turned to Asami and caught her gaze, offering a tight lipped smile and a nod before walking out after some of the kids - no doubt to moderate. 

“Hey! I got these for your bag,”

Asami turned, unable to help the grin on her face as Korra came up next to her. Korra held out a few things for her, the main items consisting of a small first aid kit, a couple ponchos, and a large utility flashlight. Asami eyed the ponchos specifically, raising an eyebrow. “Is it supposed to rain..?”

Korra huffed. “The forecast says no, but you’d be surprised how often it does without warning. Believe me, it is not fun,”

“Noted,” Asami trailed off, examining the items. Korra gave a smile small, before looking down at the floor. 

“Uh, so, if you wanna go get your bag ready, I can stay here with Bolin and make sure the remaining kids don’t kill each other..?”

“Yeah, sure,” Asami nodded, taking a step back. “I’ll just meet you back here, then?”

“Yeah,” Korra smiled. Asami missed how breathless the girl sounded, as well as the soft slap Korra delivered to Bolin’s gut as she walked out of the hall. 

Korra however turned to Bolin, glaring. “She better not have heard that,”

“Why not? Opal told me. Even I’m not that lame,” Bolin grinned. Korra looked at the shirt Bolin was designing, a red, white, and brown ferret being outlined.

“I panicked, okay!” Korra sighed, bringing her hand to her face. “Please just don’t tell Kuvira. I’ll never hear the end of it,”

“I’d never betray you like that, Korra. Im 'cool'.”

Asami, now in her cabin, was currently wrapping the cardboard piece of the pricetag around the plastic loop. She pulled, the plastic loop snapping, hand setting it down on the table and zipping open the backpack. Asami tossed in everything Korra had given her, adding the sunhat she had bought and sunscreen. She grabbed her water bottle, deciding to hold it in her hand and fill it up at the mess hall when she went back. She grabbed her sunglasses off her table from where she had set them the first time she was back at her cabin, resting them on her hair and walking back out to the mess hall. 

When she entered the building, Korra, Bolin and Opal were deep in discussion about something. Opal turned to Asami and gave an odd smile; something Asami thought was weird but decided not to think much into. “How do I look?” Asami asked, half joking as she spun in a circle with her arms outstretched at her sides.

“Well, I for one, think you look cool,” Bolin commented, putting emphasis on the last word. Opal giggled as Bolin turned to Korra. “What about you, Korra? What do you think?”

“I think you look great, Asami,” Korra smiled, though it was through grit teeth as she turned and punched Bolin in the shoulder.

“Korra! We’re not supposed to condone violence,” Bolin warned.

“I’m gonna condone you here in a moment,” Korra grumbled.

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Bolin’s hands went up by his shoulders in gesture, Opal giggling beside the two. 

“I agree with Korra, I think you look gorgeous, Asami,” Opal smiled sweetly, giving Korra a look.

Asami merely raised an eyebrow, matching it with an uneasy face. “Jeez. I was kidding, you guys. All I did was put on a backpack and some different boots.”

“Don’t forget the sunglasses on your head,” Opal pointed out. “Besides; you always look pretty. Don’t you agree, Korra-?” “-Y’know, Asami I’ll go with you to fill up your water bottle,” Korra interrupted Opal halfway through, gesturing towards the kitchen. Asami shrugged, walking into the other room. Korra turned, glaring at her two friends as she went through the swinging doors.

When Korra turned back around, Asami was standing in front of the sink already, water running as she squeezed some soap onto a sponge and started scrubbing the newly bought water bottle. “How far of a hike are we doing today?” Asami asked, not taking her eyes off the plastic. 

“Probably five miles. That’ll bring us back in time for dinner,” Korra shrugged.

Asami merely whined. “Dinner’s three hours away…”

“Yep.”

Asami groaned, closing her eyes and slugging over the sink. “Do you think I can convince the kids to go to bed early tonight?”

Korra nodded. “I don’t see why not. You’re in charge of them. After dinner just tell them instead of free time in the cabin, they need to go to sleep.”

“That’s probably easier said than done,” Asami sighed, rinsing out the water bottle before beginning to fill it with water. 

“I’ll stop by to make sure they listen,” Korra snickered. 

“How do group hikes work?” Asami closed the lid of her bottle.

“It’s… pretty self explanatory. We get all the campers and go on a hike.”

“Is there any specified spot I should be? In line, or whatever?”

“...not really..? The younger kids are up front and the older kids in the back. That way, if one of the younger kids splits off, we notice it and can get them. Mako is probably gonna take the lead, Opal and Bolin told me they wanted the back with the teenagers, which means you, me, Kuvira, and Wu are gonna be in the middle,” 

Asami nodded. “Kuvira isn’t gonna make us all march in time, is she?”

Korra laughed loudly. “To be entirely honest? I can’t answer that with a hundred percent certainty,”

Asami shook her head. “If I’m being entirely honest, I’ve never been on a hike before.”

Korra fought the deadpan look on her face. “Well… It’s not too bad. It isn’t too steep,” Korra began walking out of the kitchen, Asami following her. 

“I’m holding you to that.”

Korra merely grinned, shaking her head. “Hey, If you want, I can show you where we keep the binder that has all the medical stuff for the kids? It’s in the infirmary with Kya,”

“Sure,”

Korra looked over to Bolin and Opal who were looking at them. “I’m taking Asami to see where we keep the camper binder,” She informed.

“Don’t forget we have a hike.” Korra pretended she didn’t see the way Opal’s eyebrows wiggled. She knew what she was hinting at.

Korra held the door open for Asami, speeding up to get next to her and leading the way to the infirmary. “Kya runs the infirmary, right?” Asami asked.

“Yeah. She was a doctor for most of her life, actually. When Katara and Aang retired, Tenzin took over and convinced Kya and Bumi to come help.”

Asami looked confused. “Katara and Aang?”

“Oh! Right. Remember how I mentioned Tenzin’s parents owned it? Katara and Aang were his parents.”

“Oh. Were they cool?”

Korra sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “Aang passed away before I got to meet him. Katara is cool, though. We get along really well, and she’s always supported me since I’m basically one of her grandkids at this point,”

Asami managed a small smile. “Well, Katara sounds sweet. And from what you told me about how Aang built the place, it sounds like he really cared about people and the environment,”

Korra nodded. “He did. From what I hear, anyways. Tenzin was kinda a stick in the mud until recently about keeping things the exact same as Aang had left them. I had to practically beg him to get with the times. Now, there’s a camp netflix, Disney+, and Hulu account that we use for movie nights and a camp spotify for music when we play it,” She explained.

“Movie nights? When?”

Korra shrugged. “Whenever we can fit one in. There’s probably gonna be one tomorrow night. I think Opal wanted to watch Freaky Friday,”

“With Jamie Lee Curtis?” Asami asked, unable to hide the smile on her face.

“Would it be weird to say I was relieved you knew what movie I was talking about?” Korra huffed a laugh, Asami shaking her head as they neared the door to the infirmary.

“Not at all,” Asami smiled, holding the door open for Korra and nodding at the thanks she received. 

“Korra! What’re you doing here, kid?” Kya asked, smiling as she embraced Korra in a hug. “I haven’t really seen you since the day before the kids got here and even then it was briefly,”

Korra shook her head, returning the hug. “That’s your own fault for being in here all the time,”

Kya turned to see Asami, offering a smile. She put her hand in front of her mouth as if it would prevent Korra from hearing what she was saying. “It’s because it’s the building with the best air conditioning,” She fake whispered, Korra rolling her eyes behind her. “The other ones work fine, I just like how cold it gets in here.” 

“You like the cold?” Asami asked. “I’m personally more of a sunbathe kinda girl,”

Kya shook her head. “No way. I lay there for two minutes and I’m a sweaty mess.” Turning to the restless girl beside her, Kya raised an eyebrow. “What? You come in here just to stare at me?”

Korra waved her hands. “I’m waiting for you to stop distracting Asami so I can show her where the camper binder is,”

Kya gave a grin, raising her arms in defense. “Hey, it’s not my fault you’re desperate for her attention. It was good to see you again, Asami. Hopefully,” There was emphasis on the word,” You won’t be back in here anytime soon for the reason the building’s here,” Kya dismissed as she started walking into a separate room.

“I hope so too,” Asami nodded at her, smiling. She then walked over to a grumbling Korra, watching her reach up to a shelf and point. “So, white is inventory, blue is when/if they were last in here and for why, and red,” Korra pulled down a thick binder. “-covers any health issues they have, any allergies, everything like that.”

“Got it,” Asami affirmed. 

“We bring this one with us on every hike. Normally we don’t need the blue one, but if we do we just radio back to Kya,” Asami nodded in understanding as Korra explained, watching her lean back against the table with the binder in her arms. “We haven’t ever had any issues, but…” Korra set the book down on the counter. “Here, I’ll flip to Jinora to show you hers,” 

“Jinora?” Asami hadn’t noticed anything by eye; but not everything was a visible medical issue. 

“Yeah, she has epilepsy,” Korra hadn’t taken her eyes off the book as she said it. “On the back of her name card is her medical stuff.” Korra explained, stopping once she reached the young girl’s name in the book. “Here. See how it’s formatted? It’s her entire medical history. Normally we just have it since they’ve been going here, but Jinora’s Tenzin’s daughter, so..”

“Right…” Asami trailed off, viewing the pages. Asami’s eyes stopped at one of the charts. “She had a seizure a week before I got here…?” Korra nodded. “Shouldn’t she be in the hospital..?”

Korra shook her head. “If she had gotten hurt, yes. But since we know it’s a thing that happens, she didn’t have any fluid in her mouth, and she wasn’t cut or anything, she was okay to rest for a couple days and get back to it. I was right with her when it happened, so it could’ve been a lot worse,”

Asami stared at Korra with wide eyes. “...Was it scary..?” 

“I mean… I’m used to it since I’ve known Jinora her whole life. The first time she had one a couple years ago in front of Bolin he almost pissed himself. They’d been goofing around and then she had one, and he thought he killed her,” Korra smiled softly at the memory of the boy’s reaction. “I just try to think that Jinora is probably more scared than I am. I try to do everything I can in that moment to make sure she feels safe,”

Asami hummed. “What are you supposed to do?”

Korra gave her a funny look. “What, you plan on becoming a seizure doctor or something?”

“No, but everyone’s been here longer than I have and I’m sure they know what to do. I don’t wanna have something happen and I’m at a total loss,”

Korra stared for a moment, before shrugging. “If she does have one, or if any other camper has a seizure for whatever reason, make sure their head is safe. Put a sweatshirt or blanket or something underneath their head. Time the seizure. If it’s longer than five minutes or they have a second one after, then they should probably go to the hospital no matter what. Make sure there aren't any rocks or anything like that around that could hurt them, and take off their name tag if they have it on so it doesn’t get caught around their neck. Wait until after the seizure subsides to roll them on their side, unless there’s fluid coming out of their mouth. Don’t restrain them during it. Like… ever.”

“And you remember all that…?”

Korra shrugged again. “Like I said, I’ve known Jinora her entire life. I memorized it after the first time she had one. Scared the hell out of me, that time.”

Asami shook her head. “Right. Sorry.”

Korra frowned. “What? Don’t apologize? If anything I appreciate that you cared enough to ask. If I was meeting someone with something for the first time I’d also be curious; especially if I was more or less incharge of them.” When Asami gave a small, sheepish shrug, Korra decided it was time to lighten up the mood. “Hey. You ready to go get hot and sweaty?” She laughed at the look Asami then gave her. “On the hike!” A fist hit her gut.

“Don’t say it like that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami is a little dense; mostly because she isn't entirely sure of her feelings yet and is totally oblivious. She's already nervous around the group since she's the new girl, in her mind they're just making inside jokes that they've had forever. 
> 
> Also- I don't know much about epilepsy, and I don't know anyone that has it, but I did some research the other night and that's what I found. I figured since Jinora is the most spiritually connected in the show, and some people with epilepsy say that their seizures are 'visions', it'd be a decent bit to put in there.


	9. Just Can't Wait to be King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira: Hey guys so dududududu. Yes I did that. And you would do it too for a check! I was an employee, and I was GOING to get employee of the month.

They had hiked two and a half miles by the time they decided to take a break, roughly an hour and ten minutes into the hike. Asami was currently sitting on a tree trunk, sweat falling down her red face as she shakily lifted a water bottle to her lips. “Jeez, Asami,” Korra started, laughing as she sat down next to her. “You’d think living in the city you’d be used to walking,”

Asami shook her head, slouching. “The city is flat. Not this hell.”

Korra snorted, looking out over the mass of campers. “Well, are you happy we’re taking a break?”

Asami gave a mere nod, resting her head against the water bottle. “How much longer do I have?”

“Uhh, more than five minutes,” Korra mumbled, looking down at her watch. She looked over when Asami gave a whine, watching as the woman sank into her lap. 

“I’ll tell you what. When we get back, you can take a nice long, hot shower, and I’ll watch the kids till you get back. Then, we can eat dinner on the dock away from the mess hall. Sound good?” Asami gave a quiet nod, not moving. Korra tapped her on the back. “C’mon, sit up or your back is gonna kill you the rest of the way,” Asami then groaned, sitting up and looking over at Korra annoyed. “You’ll thank me later.”

“But I want to lay down now,”

“Nope. You’ve got another hour or more.” Korra smiled, Asami leaning back on her hands. 

“I’m gonna sleep like a rock.”

“Good. Don’t think I forgot that you said you’d be my lake buddy tomorrow morning,” Korra poked Asami in the side, getting a smile in turn. 

“Never.” 

It was shortly after that when they got up to head back to the grounds. They were several minutes into walking again, when Korra eyed Asami. She fought a giggle, tracing the utterly bored and defeated look on the woman’s face, before quickening her pace to walk next to Kuvira. “Kuvira,” Korra whispered. 

The woman’s hands were formally at her sides, her eyes giving Korra a look as she raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Korra?”

Korra softly jabbed Kuvira in the side, looking forwards and nodding at Wu. “Can you say the thing?"

Kuvira immediately shook her head. “No.”

“C’mon! Please?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Please?” Korra whispered, giving Kuvira puppy dog eyes. When Kuvira didn’t budge, she sighed. “I’ll give you extra marshmallows at the next fire, and I’ll buy you a pint of ice cream the next time I’m out.”

Kuvira stared at Korra for a minute as they walked, a small smile spreading over her face as she rolled her eyes. “Fine. Okay.” She really liked her ice cream.

“Yes!” Korra fist pumped. 

“First, why?”

Korra made a face, turning to look at Asami and looking back. “She’s bored.”

“...That’s it? You’re gonna get him started because she’s bored?”

“You already agreed. You can’t back out now.” Korra grinned. Kuvira rolled her eyes again, Korra falling back a step or two into pace with Asami, before nudging her side. “Watch this,” She whispered, nodding up at Wu and Kuvira who were two paces in front of them.

“Nice try,” Kuvira started, shaking her head. She was definitely regretting this; Wu just better stop after the one song. “But only the king can do that,”

Asami gave Korra a weird look when she started talking. “Well, he’s the FUTURE king…”

Wu turned around, walking backwards with a large smile on his face as he looked at Kuvira. “Yeah. You have to do what I tell you.”

Kuvira folded her arms. Definitely regretting this, now. “Not yet I don’t. And with an attitude like that, I’m afraid you’re shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed.”

Wu then turned around, eyes closed as he grinned. “Huh. Not the way that I see it…” It was then that Asami widened her eyes, realizing what movie they were quoting and that Wu was now singing from. _“I’m gonna be a mighty king! So enemies beware!”_

Kuvira slumped. Maybe if she fell back in her pace she could get out of this. Korra, however, pushed on her back up towards Wu. Damn it. _“Well I’ve never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair.”_

 _“I’m gonna be the main event! Like no king was before!”_ Asami couldn’t help but smile, even letting a little snicker slide. Kuvira looked like she was in pain, while one would think Wu truly had just been awarded a crown. _“I’m brushing up on looking down, I’m working on my roar!”_

Kuvira glanced back to Asami, giving her a look. _“Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing,”_

_“Oh I just can’t wait to be king!”_

Asami had to admit, Wu wasn’t an awful singer when he was singing something that already existed. When it was something he thought of, though… _“You’ve rather a long way to go, young master, if you think-” “-No one saying do this-” “-now when I said that, I-” “-No one saying be there!-”_ Asami turned to Korra, wide eyed. She hadn’t been expecting Korra to join in. _“-what I meant was-” “-no one saying stop that-” “-Look, what you don’t realize-” “-No one saying see here-!” “-Now see here!”_

Back to Wu, the boy was waving his head, his arms dramatically out at his sides as he sang. _“Free to run around all day!”_

Kuvira sighed, Asami noting that she was Zazu in this situation. _“Well that’s definitely out,”_

_“Free to do it all my way!”_

_“I think it’s time that you and I arranged a heart to heart,”_

_“Kings don’t need advice from little horn-bills for a start!”_

Asami could practically see the annoyance growing on Kuvira’s face as she matched with the next line of lyrics. _“If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn’t hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing-”_

_“-Oh I just can’t wait to be king!”_

Asami bopped in step as the two in front continued their banter in song, failing to notice the grin Korra was giving her. The rest of the hike to the grounds went quicker, Wu continuing to sing. Kuvira had stopped after the first song, and Asami could tell by the time they were back with the way Kuvira practically ran off that she had grown more and more annoyed with the boy. “Does that happen every hike?” Asami asked Korra, leaning over.

Korra laughed. “Not every hike, but a lot of them. I’m surprised Kuvira didn’t run off before now,” Asami giggled with her as they walked, sighing as she turned to face Korra. “Y’know, I think I’m going to turn down that offer for a shower right now. I’ll take one after we eat and give the kids enough time to get ready for bed,”

Korra nodded. “Sounds like a plan to me.” 

The two walked into the mess hall where dinner was just about ready, Mako with a herd of kids already in the building. More were gathering in behind them, Korra grabbing Asami’s hand and dragging her through the swinging doors. Asami glanced down at the contact, doing her best to think nothing of it as Korra stole two trays from a pile and dragged her up to one of the dinner items.

“How was the hike, girls?” Pema asked, offering a friendly smile.

“Eventful.” Asami smiled, nodding in greeting.

“I’m gonna eat with Asami on the dock, but if Kuvira starts beating up Wu again just come get me,” Korra smiled, nodding in greeting as well. 

Pema sighed. “I will.”

Asami stared at Korra. “Are you just going to act like you didn’t say AGAIN?”

Korra shrugged, filling her tray. “They fought last year ‘cause Wu said, ‘Pack it up, Cadet Kelly’. He’d been calling her that for like a month, and when he said that she snapped,”

Asami held her hand over her mouth, doing her best not to laugh. Korra looked back when she noticed Asami wasn’t moving, letting a laugh fall out. “You can laugh if you want. I know I did,” Asami started laughing when Korra did, shaking her head.

“How bad did Kuvira beat him up?”

Korra shrugged. “He just had a couple bruises. I got to her before she ripped his head off.”

“Cadet Kelly…” Asami laughed, mumbling the words to herself. “That’s funny. I’ll give Wu that,”

“He can be funny when he isn’t annoying. Unfortunately for us, those are his only two settings.” The two laughed as they picked up their trays, Asami following Korra out of the hall. “I’m kidding. He can be sweet sometimes. When he wants to be,” Korra sighed, walking down the end of the dock. Asami followed her until they reached the end, watching Korra sit down and place her tray on her left. “Here, sit,” Korra gestured to her right, Asami taking the seat. Asami watched Korra take off her boots, the girl pulling off her socks after and sticking her feet in the lake. She laid there in silence for a few minutes, Korra having closed her eyes and leaned back on her hands. “And this is why you’re my new lake buddy.”

“...Because we can talk trash about Wu…?”

Korra laughed, opening her eyes and grabbing her tray. “No, because we can sit in silence together and it isn’t awkward.” 

Asami nodded, poking her fork into her food. “Yeah… I guess it isn’t.”

Korra paused. “...was the silence awkward for you-?” “-No! No, that isn’t what I meant,” Asami waved off. “I meant, like, yes, but I hadn’t even realized it wasn’t awkward because I wasn’t paying attention.”

Korra hummed. “I see.” Another silence befell the two as they started eating their food, occasional glances and smiles being shared until they finished. Korra had finished first and set her tray to her side, laying on her back and closing her eyes. She swung her feet in the water, Asami watching the ripples run through the lake before looking up to Korra’s face. She hadn’t noticed how long she had been staring, only that she had been caught when Korra opened one eye. “Is it time to go back..?”

Asami shrugged. “I have no idea.”

Korra brought her arm above her head, checking her watch and shrugging. “We have a couple more minutes. C’mere,” Asami raised an eyebrow, Korra sighing and patting the spot next to her. “Lay down, dufus,”

“Oh,” Asami mumbled, feet at the end of the dock and knees bending. She laid down on the wood next to Korra, staring up at the sky. A couple seconds passed before she turned her head to look at Korra, mumbling under her breath and turning back to the sky.

“What?” Korra asked, propping herself up.

“Nothing.” Asami grinned, closing her eyes and folding her arms over her stomach. She could feel Korra stare at her for a minute, before she cracked a smile and let out a laugh.

“What!”

Asami shook her head. “I love star gazing without stars.” She opened her eyes to see Korra jokingly giving her an offended look. “Seriously. Laying down with our eyes closed is so fun,”

“It was nice,” Korra defended. 

“Mhm,” Asami hummed, snickering. Korra lightly hit her shoulder. 

“I didn’t know you wanted to stargaze,”

Asami shrugged. “I mean, I was joking, but I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. The city’s too bright to really see anything,”

Korra frowned this time. Before she could mumble anything, Mako was yelling at them from the other end of the dock. “Sunbathing time is over! The kids are done!”

Asami groaned, flopping back onto the dock. Korra snickered. “Okay! We’ll be up in a minute!” Korra turned to Asami, seeing her hands over her face, “What?”

“The kids are gonna be the ones stargazing tonight if they don’t go to sleep,”

Korra gave her a look of fake shock. “It is highly unprofessional to threaten to harm a camper, Miss Sato,”

Asami rolled her eyes, standing up. “Oh shut it.”

Korra laughed as she started putting her boots back on, grabbing her tray. “Gimme yours. I’ll take your tray back, grab your kids, and get them to the cabin. You go take that extra long shower. I’ll stop by your cabin once my kids are done,” Korra insisted, reaching for Asami’s tray.

“Are you sure..?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.”

Asami gave Korra a sheepish smile as the girl took her tray. “I appreciate you.”

Korra started walking off the dock, shaking her head softly as she made her way to the mess hall. “I know you do!”

Asami stared after Korra, smiling. She made her way to her cabin, grabbing her things and making her way to the showers. Thankfully, she was there before anyone else was. By the time she was getting out of the shower, other campers were starting to file in for their own shower. Asami made her way back to the cabin, stepping past the kids and setting her things down in her room. She was ready to go to bed. Despite this, Asami waited fifteen more minutes until every camper was back in the cabin, moving into their room. 

“Hey guys?” Her shoulders slouched. Yet again they were going to ignore her. “Guys-” The kids laughed loudly, two bumping into her as they ran by. “Hey!” Asami spoke louder this time, looking at the kids. She clenched her hands at her sides. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. “HEY!”

“Asami,” Asami looked up to Korra’s shocked face in the doorway. Shit. Korra looked at all the kids, pointing in the room. “You guys need to listen when Asami says something. She’s in charge. If she says to get in bed because you’re going to sleep early tonight, then you will. Get in bed.” The kids scampered across the room like cockroaches, crawling into their beds. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” Korra asked, staring at her. Shit. Asami sheepishly followed Korra a few steps out of the cabin, shoulders tense when Korra stopped and turned to her. Shit shit shit- “Are you okay?”

What?

Asami stared at Korra for a minute. “...You didn’t bring me out here to scold me for yelling at them?”

Korra widened her eyes. “What? No! I mean, you shouldn’t do it all the time, but they weren’t listening so you were justified. Seriously, though. Are you okay?”

Asami sighed, and brought her hand up to her neck. “Honestly..? They were like this last night too. I had to tell them they were fired for them to listen,” Asami didn’t notice the look Korra gave her when she said that. “Are they gonna be like this every night..?”

Korra shrugged, offering a mix between a frown and a smile. “I dunno. They’re kids,” When Asami huffed, Korra thought before speaking. “Do you want me to trade you cabins?”

Asami looked up a little too quickly. “So I’d be with the teens?” Korra nodded. Asami was about ready to lift Korra in a hug, before she tilted her head. “Are you sure..? I don’t want you to feel like you have to,”

Korra waved her hands. “It’s no big deal, really. I don’t mind younger kids. Plus, I think they’re scared of me,” Korra gave Asami an evil grin, making the latter smile. “If you don’t mind gossip and drama. The one I sleep in is closest to the fifteen to seventeen year olds. Eleven through fourteen sleep in the one that’s connected to it, but there’s a wall separating them,”

Asami grinned. “I’m okay with drama and gossip. Is any of it good?”

Korra looked at Asami, grinning and shaking her head. “I’ll let you figure that out.” When Asami huffed, Korra looked back to the cabin. “Look, get some sleep tonight, tomorrow we can switch. Alright?”

Asami nodded. “Thank you.”

Korra smiled. “No problem.” She walked towards the door to the cabin, poking her head in. “Behave. Goodnight you little gremlins.” There was a series of goodnights from the kids, before Korra lightly tapped Asami on the back as she started heading to her own cabin. “Goodnight, Asami.”

“Goodnight, Korra,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, you can't convince me Wu wouldn't be the type to start singing on a school bus. Also, yes, I did choose to have Wu and Kuvira sing this song for lyrical reasons.


	10. Freaky Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for not posting yesterday, this one is twice as long. It feels a little crammed to me, but Im hoping thats just bc I wrote it. Hope you guys enjoy! (:

“Asami,”

Asami groaned, turning over in her bed.

“Asami, wake up,”

Asami cracked open one eye at the whisper, annoyance dissipating when she noticed Korra standing above her bed with a cheeky smile. “Do you want me to let you go back to sleep? You don’t have to come to the lake with me,”

Asami blinked, face twisting into one of confusion. She wracked her brain, humming and relaxing as she remembered. She was going to be Korra’s lake buddy. “No, no.. Gimme, uhm… Gimme a minute,”

Korra nodded. “I’ll be in the mess hall,”

Asami nodded, pushing herself up in bed. She rubbed at her eyes, letting out a sigh as she swung her feet over the bed. She got herself dressed, one of the pairs of shorts she had gotten yesterday with Korra, as well as the sweatshirt with the camp’s name on it, completing it with her boots and lanyard before grabbing her toiletries and making her way out of the cabin. She did the usual routine in the bathroom, dropping her things off at her cabin and grabbing the radio before walking into the mess hall. The building was dark, the only light on being one from the kitchen. Asami could hear two voices as she approached the door, walking through the swinging doors to find Kuvira with a mug of coffee in her hand and Korra currently pouring her own.

“Wait, you ACTUALLY got her up early??” Kuvira asked. Asami couldn’t decide if she was joking or not. 

“I’m more inclined to wake up when it’s not a bugle in my ear,” Asami yawned, approaching Korra. Korra handed her a mug that had been sitting on the counter, coffee already inside. Korra sipped her coffee that she had now added sugar and creamer into, gesturing to Asami’s mug.

“I didn’t add anything; it’s like you got it last time,”

Asami offered a tired smile. “Thanks,”

“Mhm,” Korra turned to Kuvira as she finished another sip, gesturing with her head towards the back door. “We’re gonna go sit on the dock,”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. “M’kay. Have fun.”

Korra ignored Kuvira’s comment, instead making her way to the door and holding it open for Asami. Asami did the same, walking through the door with a muttered thanks to Korra. She did, however, speak louder as they walked to the dock. “Why’s she also up?”

Korra hummed. “Every morning we go on a run around the grounds together. It’s good to be competitive then. The more we argue, the more we want to push to be faster than the other,”

“That makes sense,” Asami nodded, taking a seat on the dock. Korra took a seat next to her, offering a small smile. The two stared out over the water, the rising sun reflecting off the surface and making it look like the lake was pink. “You guys have some really pretty sun rises,”

“Mhm,” Korra hummed quietly. It went quiet between them again, each cradling their mug of coffee in their hands. Several minutes past, long enough for both to have finished their coffee and kids to start heading towards the mess hall. “See, this is why you’re my lake buddy,” When Asami raised an eyebrow, Korra continued. “We just sat in silence for about forty minutes and not once did I feel awkward about it,” Korra explained. “It’s not like that when I try to sit with them,”

Asami gave a small laugh. “I’m glad to be of service,” When Korra gave her a look, she shrugged. “Seriously. I’m not great at taking care of the kids, and I can’t hike like you guys can. I think i’d probably lose my mind if something serious went wrong,”

Korra blew a scoff. “I’m sure you’d be able to handle it, Asami. Give it some time. You’ve only been here, what, four days? It’s your fourth day here; only your third with the kids. It’s not that easy to adjust to; especially if you’ve never done it.” Korra lightly shoved Asami’s arm when she noticed a small smile. “Give yourself some credit.”

“I suppose…” Asami trailed off, smiling. She looked back at the kids entering the mess hall and sighed. “We should probably go inside, huh…”

“Probably.” Korra awkwardly bit her lip, before turning to Asami. “Would you wanna, like… Do this again sometime..?”

Asami stood up first, offering Korra her hand. “Of course. It’s calming.”

Korra gave her lopsided grin as she stood. “Cool. Right. I mean- Yeah, okay,”

Asami snickered at her antics. “We could do it every Sunday? Make it our thing?”

“A thing?” Korra nodded. “Yeah, that’d be nice,”

“Every sunday it is, then.” Asami nodded in affirmation, beginning the walk to the mess hall with Korra in towe. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“To be honest..?” Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “I have no idea. I think after breakfast the kids are gonna have some free time to do whatever they want within reason. No lake, yet. We can probably switch our things, then.”

“Gotcha.” Asami held the door open for Korra, the two entering as the last in line before approaching the table. Opal gave Korra a grin, the rest of the table oblivious. They ate breakfast as usual, making conversation about dumb things or inside jokes Asami had yet to learn. By the end, it was time for her and Korra to switch cabins and move their things.

It was a couple hours before dinner by the time Asami and Korra had finished switching their things, the two having taken a lunch break in between. She had been right about the daily plans. It was mostly the kids having free time to do whatever they wanted. Opal was in the mess hall helping those who wanted to work on their shirts still, Bolin, Wu, and Mako had led another shorter hike, and Kuvira was in charge of monitoring those that wanted to stay on the grounds while Asami and Korra completed the move. Korra had talked it over with Tenzin the night before and assured Asami it was fine, but Asami couldn’t help but feel like she owed Korra. Most specifically, she couldn’t help but think that she and Korra were going to be sharing beds, even if not directly. That thought was quickly shoved to the back of her mind, however. 

Currently, Asami was glaring down at a piece of string, bead in hand as she attempted to put it through. Her cabin was doing arts and crafts in the mess hall, Mako’s group of boys on the other side of the room as they too worked on something. Asami grumbled at the necklace, instead trying to focus her anger on the music, which quickly failed. You couldn’t exactly be mad to Fleetwood Mac. Furrowing her eyebrows as the song changed, Asami noticed a Stevie Nicks song had started playing. Yes, Edge of Seventeen was a good song, but before that it was Go Your Own Way and before THAT it was Rhianon. 

Asami shook her head, grumbling to herself. Why couldn’t there be any angry music? “Who the hell made this playlist, Misty Day?”

The older girls around her shared a look, their own beaded artwork in their hands, before turning to Asami. “You watch American Horror Story..?”

Asami grinned when she got the bead through the string, looking up. “Yeah,” She paused, narrowing her eyes. “Isn’t that show, like… I dunno, a little inappropriate for you guys?”

“I’m seventeen,” One of them defended.

“Besides,” Another started. “Evan Peters is hot.” 

Asami shrugged. “Alright, that’s valid,”

“What’s your favorite season?”

Asami bobbed her head in debate. “I got to the start of Freak Show and got busy. Never really went back to watch the rest of the seasons. I really liked Coven, and I liked the ending of Murder House. Asylum was good, but…”

“-not the best out of the three,” One of the girls nodded. “That’s what I think, too. I liked that they had the lady from Titanic in Coven,”

Asami snorted. “You mean Kathy Bates??”

The girl gave her a blank look, shrugging. “Yeah sure.”

Asami felt a pang hit her chest. Was she getting so old that no one else knew the names of these actors..? “I really like Sarah Paulson,” another girl commented. “Sarah, Evan, and Lily are the only three cast members to be in eight seasons. I wish Jessica Lange was in more though,”

“Right? That’s what I was thinking!” Another girl agreed. Asami liked this cabin; even if they didn’t know many actors that she did. At least she could talk with them.

“What other shows do you guys like?” Asami questioned the bunch.

“Ummm,”

“The Originals,”

“-On My Block-”

“-Oh! I really like Umbrella Academy. Not Luther, though,”

Asami nodded. “I remember when the first episode of Vampire Diaries came out,”

One of the girls gawked. “How old are you?!”

Asami jokingly gaped back, throwing a bead at the girl. “You gonna ask my weight, next? It came out in 2009,” Asami scoffed, some of the girls giggling. 

“I thought it would’ve come out earlier,” The girl defended. Asami shook her head, grinning. 

“Asami, do you have a TikTok?”

Asami hummed. “Not really. I spend a lot of time working on class-” “-boring. You should get it,” The same girl interrupted. 

Another girl gasped. “You don’t know what the dances are!”

“Do you know the Cannibal?”

Asami stared at the girl. “...The what.”

“Cannibal! By Ke$ha? The dance??”

“No-” “-Oh my god, we TOTALLY have to teach you tonight,” 

“Do you know Say So??”

Asami looked around, half expecting Korra to be laughing somewhere. Surely Asami wasn’t THIS detached from social media culture. “..No..?”

“Oh my god-” One of the girls stood up. “Look it’s like-” Another girl stood up next to the first. “Shrug, cross, head, bop bop, swing, roll back, frame forward, point, shrug,” Asami stared with a blank face. The girls were humming some song together as they did the dance, copying the motions they had previously said. 

“Asami!” Asami turned at her name, Bolin walking into the hall with his kids behind him. “You almost all cleaned up?” Shit. Asami looked over to the clock on the wall, shaking her head at Bolin as she started to clean up the art stuff.

“No, I got caught up in my necklace,” Asami grumbled when he approached her, scrambling to put the art things away. The girls at her new cabin did the same, helping her clean up the mess. Bolin picked up the supposed necklace, slightly cringing. 

“Y’know, it may not be a necklace, but you can turn it into a bracelet,” Bolin nodded. Asami rolled her eyes, watching the boy tie the strings together as she finished loading the art supplies onto the cart. She pushed the cart back to the hallway where she had gotten it, not bothering to instruct the girls. They were A LOT easier to manage. When she returned to her table, Opal, Kuvira, and Wu’s groups were already in line to get their dinner. Asami picked up the former necklace, now a bracelet that Bolin had left on her table, looking up when Korra entered. The kids were behind her, all in a nice line as they approached the line to wait.

Asami raised an eyebrow at the grin she received as Korra looked her way, unable to fight her own grin as Korra started walking over. “So?” Korra started eagerly. “Regretting your decision yet?”

Asami shook her head. “The opposite. The girls are MUCH easier to handle,”

“We’re teaching her how to do the renegade tonight,” One of the girls from the cabin nodded, sitting down at the table with a tray of food. 

Asami gestured to the girl, smiling. “I’m learning the renegades,”

“ReneGADE. No s.”

“Right,”

Korra raised an eyebrow, smiling. “I would love to see that,”

Asami rolled her eyes, laughing. “Yeah, okay. Maybe if they think I’m good enough that I won’t embarrass myself.” Korra laughed at that, Asami taking the time to hold the bracelet out to Korra. “Here, I made this for you,” Korra’s expression melted. “It was supposed to be a necklace, but I kinda lost track of time. I wanted to thank you for trading me, and I can’t exactly run off to actually buy something, so…”

“No,” Korra started, staring at the bracelet as she took it into her hand. “I’m glad you didn't. It’s grey and red,” Korra smiled.

Asami shrugged. “I know your colors are kinda blue and white, but… I was making it, so… I figured, the colors could remind you that it’s from me,” Asami shook her head. “It’s just a stupid thing, though. You can totally throw it away or use it as an example for what NOT to do,”

Korra’s heart sunk into her stomach, a genuine frown forming. “Why would I do that..? I think it’s sweet.” Korra slid the bracelet onto her wrist. “I’m wearing it.”

Asami straightened her posture. “Oh, okay.”

Korra looked up, nodding towards the line. “You wanna get food?”

“Yeah,”

After making their way through the line, Korra and Asami sat down at the counselors table. Asami and Korra both missed Bolin eying the bracelet on Korra’s wrist, as well as when he whispered something to Opal at his side. Instead, Asami shook her head. “Okay, does anyone know what the hell a renegade or a cannibal is?” She just wanted to be sure she wasn’t going to be tortured. Sure, they had explained it was a dance, but they could have been lying.

The group stared at her.

“The renegade is a dance,” Bolin started.

“-a cannibal is a human that consumes other human flesh. Or another dance if it’s in that context,” Kuvira finished. 

“So those aren’t code words they’re sharing to plot on pranking me in the cabin?”

Wu made a face. “Have you been living under a rock, woman?”

“No, I was just always busy. Either helping my dad run the business or working on my school,” Asami defended, stabbing a noddle. 

“They’re dances from TikTok,” Opal explained. “I never really learned how to do them.”

“I did,” Wu grinned, proud of his statement. “I can do all of them.”

“Of course you can,” Mako sighed, stabbing his own food.

“I for one am excited to see what they teach Asami,” Korra grinned, looking over at the girl. “It’s gonna be great,”

“Yeah, when I fall on my ass maybe,”

“That’s not a dance move,”

“I’m aware.” Asami turned to Wu, giving him a deadpan look. The boy gave her a defensive look back, shrinking into his seat. “It’s not super hard, is it?”

“Not really.” Bolin shrugged. “Easy enough to learn in ten minutes if you’re really trying.”

“Okay, good,” Asami sighed.

“They’re probably gonna ask you a ton of questions tonight, though,” Opal grinned. “You know how teenage girls are. Curious about everything.”

“One of them already asked how old I was,”

“What’d you say?”

“I asked if she was gonna ask my weight next and threw an art bead at her,” The group laughed at that, Asami grinning. “You don’t ask people that,”

“Wait, how old ARE you?” Korra suddenly seemed concerned.

Asami stared at Korra. “I’m twenty-two, if you must know,”

Korra huffed. “Oh thank god.”

“Why? How old are you guys?”

Korra was the first to answer. “I’m twenty-one.”

Then Mako. “Twenty-two.”

Bolin was next. “Twenty.”

Asami looked to Wu, Kuvira, and Opal. Kuvira shrugged. “Fuck if I know,”

Bolin snorted, Korra lightly slapping her arm. “If you’re gonna curse, keep your voice down!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bolin asked the woman.

Kuvira shrugged. “At this point I don’t pay enough attention,”

Opal gave Kuvira a weird look. “You’re twenty-four,”

“Sure,”

Opal shook her head. “I’m twenty.”

“-and I’m twenty,”

“You turned twenty like two weeks before camp started, Wu,” Mako raised an eyebrow.

“-and?? I’m still twenty!”

“Yeah, but you’re the youngest,”

“Not if you don’t mention it I’m not,”

“What?” Asami laughed at Mako’s expression. “How does that even make sense?”

“Shh. Don’t question me.” Mako rolled his eyes at Wu’s remark, going back to the last bites of his food.

Korra sighed, staring down at her empty tray. She looked up to where the trays were supposed to be dropped off, noting that almost all of them were in a stack and looking next over the sea of kids. “Hey! We’re gonna have a movie on after this. If you’re finished, you can go get ready and be back here in an hour for it to start.” Asami watched most of the kids get up and head out the doors, one or two remaining with their group at the tables. “If you guys wanna take the trays back and help Pema, I’ll show Asami how we get the projector to work.”

The group of counselors mumbled a couple words of affirmation, Korra leaving her tray and standing, gesturing for Asami to follow. “You guys have a projector?” Asami questioned. Korra nodded.

“We build this like, screen thing? That way no matter where you’re sitting you can see. Last year, I got Bo and Mako to help me tie a giant white sheet between two trees and we watched a movie at night on the lake. Everyone had like, a tube that they sat in. It was super cool.” Korra grinned.

“What movie did you guys watch?”

“Jaws,” Asami had noticed the evil grin on Korra’s face. “I dove under the water and grabbed Opal’s foot halfway through the movie. She screamed so loud Kya came down from the infirmary because she thought something was wrong,”

Asami laughed at that. “No wonder she’s poking fun at you all the time,”

“Yeah, I guess that does make sense,” Korra grinned, opening the door down the hallway and propping it open. She switched on the light, moving and grabbing the projector cart from the back of the room. Asami watched her pull it out, flicking off the light and closing the door behind her. Asami followed her back out into the mess hall, taking note of Mako and Wu wiping off the tables. She could see Kuvira, Opal, and Bolin in the back helping Pema with the trays. “Hey Mako! When you’re done can you go grab my computer from cabin five?!” Korra yelled to the man across the room. Mako raised his arm, giving Korra a thumbs up. 

“You said Opal wanted to watch Freaky Friday, right?”

“Yup,” Korra mumbled, crouching down once she got the cart in place and grabbing the cardboard box underneath. “You wanna help me put the screen together?”

“Sure,”

Korra opened the box, reaching in and pulling out several pipe looking pieces. Asami glanced at what was left in the box, taking note of a large white sheet before looking up at what Korra had set on top of the cart. “Just… Try your best to figure out what connects to what. It isn’t too difficult,” Asami nodded at Korra’s instructions, beginning to piece them together. True to Korra’s word, the two were done setting up the frame in five minutes, Korra instructing her to lean it down so they could attach the sheet. There were several metal rimmed holes at the edge of the sheet, a hook off the frame to hold it. They stood the frame back up and pushed it back against the wall, Korra returning to the cart and grabbing the extension cord. She plugged it into an outlet, the light of the projector coming on.

Asami did her best to adjust the projector to fit the screen, Korra grabbing her laptop from Mako as he came over and handed it to her. Asami paid no attention to Korra’s computer screen, instead watching Opal, Bolin, and Kuvira walk out of the kitchen. Opal and Bolin were wheeling a popcorn machine, Kuvira holding a large box in her hands. “Tada,” Asami turned to see Korra smiling, the first second of Freaky Friday now projecting onto the screen.

Asami nodded her head towards the group of three. “You guys have a popcorn machine?”

Korra nodded. “Opal and Kuvira’s mom is like, insanely wealthy. Opal sent one letter home a couple years ago about how she missed movie theater popcorn and the next day one was being unloaded off the truck and into the kitchen.”

Asami paused. “Opal and Kuvira are related??”

Korra bobbed her head. “Kinda..? Not by blood. It’s Kuvira’s business to tell you the whole story; all you need to know from me is that they grew up together in Opal’s house,”

Asami nodded. “I had no idea,”

“Most people don’t. They’re nothing alike.” Korra shrugged.

“You can say that again,”

Asami turned over her shoulder, Opal standing there with a sweet smile. “Don’t worry, I didn’t-” “-I know,” Opal interrupted Korra, waving her off. “It’s okay. ‘Vira doesn’t mind it anymore.” Opal then turned to Asami. “It’s still something you should ask her about, though,” Asami just nodded. Instead, Asami turned her gaze to the kitchen doors as Wu, Kuvira, and Bolin brought out several popcorn buckets. It wasn’t enough that everybody could have one, but if every two or three people shared they’d be fine. The popcorn maker was making noise, the light on signalling that it was heating up. 

“Asami, you wanna get changed into your pajamas or anything?” Korra asked, now at Asami’s side. Asami shook her head. 

“No, I’m alright. This sweatshirt is pretty comfy.” 

Korra nodded. “Cool. Uhm, do you wanna sit together..? We have some couches in the back that I’m gonna go help Bo, Mako, and Kuvira lift out here. Normally the counselors get to pick, but some campers get to sit on them if they want,”

Asami smiled. “Sure.”

Korra smiled back. “Sure. I mean- yeah, cool,” 

Asami snickered, watching as Korra gave her a thumbs up and walked backwards, nearly tripping over the cord to the projector in the process. Her leg caught her, however, Korra giving Asami an embarrassed grin before she ran off down the hall to where Bolin, Mako, and Kuvira had already walked off to. Asami hadn’t noticed Opal shaking her head until the other girl spoke. “She’s goofy, isn’t she?”

Asami shrugged, turning her attention back to Opal. “Yeah,”

She hadn’t noticed the change in Opal’s eyes. “Y’know, I think sometimes she’s trying to impress you,”

Asami turned with a confused look. “What do you mean?”

Opal stared blankly at Asami for a moment, only to sigh and shake her head, turning to the popcorn machine. “Nevermind,”

Asami was still confused, but decided to shrug it off. Soon enough, three couches and several bean bags had been dragged into the room. Opal had enlisted Asami into helping her push some of the tables together to make room up front. After that, the kids started to return to the hall. After doing headcount several times, they had decided all the kids had returned and it was time to start the movie. Several batches of popcorn later, everyone was sitting in their seat, most snacking on popcorn watching Lindsay Lohan talk about asian voodoo.

Korra was at Asami’s side, the two sharing the last blanket that Opal had handed out. Bolin, Opal, and Kuvira were on a different couch, Wu and Mako on the third. Several campers littered the bean bags, others behind them at the tables. Asami had her legs tucked underneath her, shoulder brushing against Korra’s every few minutes when either of them shifted. Asami glanced at Korra, taking note of the reflected light highlighting her face, only to quickly look away when Korra turned to meet her gaze. She looked back when Korra tugged her hand under the blanket, only to stifle a giggle when Korra made a funky face. Asami shook her head, Korra smiling, before the two went back to watching the movie. 

It was late by the time the movie ended, a little past the usual camp bed time. Everyone folded their blankets, setting them on the tables as Kuvira dismissed them all to get ready for bed. Korra, Kuvira, Mako and Bolin had started to carry the couches back, Asami helping Opal fix the tables and put away the screen and projector. “Sorry you and Korra got the last blanket,” Opal smiled.

Asami shrugged, yawning. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it,”

“Well, I know you two ended up having to share,”

Asami finished stuffing the last piece of screen frame into the box, setting it on the cart. “Really, it’s ok. It was big enough for the both of us,”

“That’s good,” Opal grinned. Maybe she was just tired, but Opal didn't sound entirely genuine. 

Wu had finished taking every one of the popcorn bowls back, a few of the adults starting the sweeping. Bolin came back in, moving the popcorn machine back into the kitchen. Korra helped Asami put the projector back, the two walking back into the main dining area to see everyone but the adults had left; presumably to go to their cabins.

“Thanks for sharing the blanket,” Korra gave Asami a sleepy smile.

“Thanks for sharing popcorn,”

“Oh, anyday,” Korra was over polite on purpose, Asami letting out a small laugh.

They started walking towards the doors, Asami noting that Korra was still walking with her. “You don’t have to walk to the cabin with me,” Asami trailed off.

Korra merely raised an eyebrow. “My cabin is right in front of yours,”

“Oh- right-”

“-if anything, you’re gonna be the one walking me to my cabin,” Korra jokingly touched Asami’s shoulder. 

“Well, I don’t see anything wrong with that,”

“Never said there would be.” Asami eyed Korra’s cheeky grin at the girl’s words, rolling her eyes. They continued the walk to their cabins in silence, Asami stopping with Korra in front of the cabin. “Thanks for walking back with me,” Korra said cheesily, Asami letting out a laugh.

“Oh, it was my pleasure,”

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Was it, now?”

Asami nodded. “Absolutely.”

Korra snickered. “Right. I gotcha,” She smiled at Asami, letting out a small sigh. “Have fun with your teenagers,”

“Have fun with your pre-tweens.” Korra rolled her eyes at Asami’s words, turning and walking towards the door of the cabin. “Goodnight, Korra!”

“Goodnight, Asami! Get some sleep!”

Asami smiled as Korra’s figure retreated into the cabin, sighing and turning to make her way towards her own cabin. When she got in, most of the younger girls were asleep. The older girls, however, were just laying in their beds talking. “Asami, I’m just gonna teach you tomorrow,” One of them sighed dramatically. “I’m too tired to do any dance right now.”

Asami nodded. “ I suppose I can wait till tomorrow,” She grumbled jokingly, getting a few smiles and chuckles. “Goodnight you guys.”

“Goodnight.”

Asami climbed into bed after shedding herself of her camp clothes and throwing on pajamas, plugging her radio in and closing her eyes.

“Asami?”

Asami opened her eyes as one of the girls closest to her bed spoke. “Yeah?” She whispered back.

“What’s your life like outside of camp?” Another girl asked. Opal had mentioned that they never slept easy.

“My dad owns a big company. After this summer, I think he’ll finally sign it over to me.”

“That’s cool,” The same girl whispered.

“Do you have any friends?”

Asami closed her eyes, though she knew she wouldn’t be falling asleep anytime soon. “I have friends at home, yes. We don’t exactly hang out every night or text all the time, but we get food sometimes.”

“That’s kinda lame,”

Asami shook her head, though she knew no one was seeing it. “Do you have a boyfriend?” Another girl asked. Were they all awake??

“No,”

“A girlfriend?”

“Nope. I wasn’t dating anyone. I was… I was too focused on my dad’s company and my school for relationships.”

There was a silence from the other room, before someone spoke again. “That’s kinda sad. Did anyone try to date you..?”

Asami could feel herself frown. “A couple guys did, but I never paid too much attention. I was always worried too much about other things.”

“Guys? So, are you straight?”

“I guess..?”

“You guess..? How do you feel about girls?”

Asami couldn’t help but think of Korra. “Girls are pretty..? If I ever felt like I had feelings towards one, I probably wouldn’t recognize it at first, but I wouldn’t be angry or anything about it. Everyone should be able to love who they want; I’m no exception.”

“Period, sis,”

“Period.”

“That’s on period,”

Asami rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh as three of the girls spoke in unison. “Okay, girls. Enough with the interrogation. Lets get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay!”

“Goodnight,”

“Night Asami,”

Asami smiled, turning over into her pillow. “Goodnight, girls.”


	11. Dodgeball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, but im just here to have fun and so is this story.

“So. What’s the plan for today?” The eyes of the group looked up as Asami sat down at their table, Kuvira shaking her head.

“Korra needs to make you a schedule.”

“Wait, you have schedules?” Asami turned, everyone at the table shrugging. 

“I’ll work on it,” Korra waved Kuvira off. “After breakfast, we’re having a dodgeball tournament,” Bolin and Mako gave each other a fist bump as they ate. “Then lunch. After lunch, we’re gonna spend time on the lake. Then dinner, another campfire, then bed.” Korra raised her hands. “Not too bad, right?”

Asami shrugged. “Sure. Is this the famous lake day or a normal one?”

“A normal one,” Bolin answered. “The big lake day is towards the end of the year. This time around, they can go swimming or canoeing, or just sit on the sand if they want.”

“Got it.”

“I for one,” Wu raised his hand as he spoke. “Will be resting on the sand. I don’t swim in things unless I can see the bottom.”

“I hear that,” Opal laughed, high fiving the boy.

“I’ve never swam in a lake,” Asami commented. The group gave her a look. “My house has its own pool…”

“Haven’t you ever been to the beach?” Mako asked.

“Yeah, but I didn’t go far enough to touch the fish. That’s gross,” Asami mumbled. Kuvira gave her a deadpan stare.

“You know the lake has-” “-been around since this place was built,” Korra interrupted, smiling at Asami. “There’s a ton of boats and stuff at the bottom which is cool,”

Asami didn’t think anything of it. “Sounds like it.” On that note, the group resumed eating their food until it was time to turn in their trays and head out of the building. Kuvira announced for all of the campers to follow her, Asami standing next to Opal as Korra walked off from the large group. 

“She’s going to get the dodge balls and stuff,” Opal answered, as if she could tell what Asami was thinking. Asami hummed in response, watching Korra walk off, before bringing her attention to the group when it stopped. 

“Today, we will be having a dodgeball tournament. It will be the boys’ cabins against the cabins Opal, Korra, Asami and I are in charge of. Mako’s cabins will be split in half. One half goes against my cabin, the other half goes against Asami’s. Korra and Wu’s cabins will be competing, and Opal and Bolin’s cabins will be competing. The winners will compete against each other for every game until there is one winner left. You got that?” The wave of campers agreed to Kuvira’s words, Kuvira pointing to several spots at the field they were now standing on. “Mako’s cabins, go find him and he’ll split you guys. My cabin, you guys are on field one. Asami’s cabin, you guys are on field two. If you’re in Korra and Wu’s cabins, you’re on field three. Opal and Bolin’s cabins, you guys are on field four. If you have any questions, ask your cabin leader.”

The group began to disperse, Asami following the girls from her cabin to the second field. It was a simple rectangle that had been painted on the grass, a line in the middle also painted to make it look like the normal gymnasium floor. They all huddled, not needing any instruction from Asami as they discussed their game plan. Asami scanned her eyes around the field, making sure everyone was in their spot, when she caught sight of Korra walking back with a giant mesh bag of dodgeballs. Korra gave her a smile, using her free hand to wave to Asami from her spot across the field. Asami waved back, returning the smile.

“Are you and Korra dating?”

Asami snapped her head to one of the girls she had talked with the night before. “What? No,”

“But you waved at her,” Another one added, grinning. Why were the older girls always asking her questions? 

“We’re not dating,”

“But you’re blushing.”

“We’re not!” Asami huffed, waving her hand. “Go get hit in the face, or something,”

“We don’t have the dodgeballs yet. If you’re not dating then do you like Korra?”

“No!”

“So you don’t like Korra? What’d she do wrong?”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like her-”

“-so you do like her?”

“No! I mean- Not like-” Asami pointed her finger. “Don’t twist my words.”

“We’re not twisting anything.” One of the girls smiled. “You’re the one in love with your coworker. It’s like super obvious,”

Asami shook her head, glaring at the girls. “Exactly. Korra is basically my boss.”

“And?”

“AND, that would be inappropriate,”

“I mean, not with Korra. If you wanted to date Kya that’d be weird. Korra’s in charge of you, but she isn’t your boss-boss. That’s Tenzin,”

Asami turned. “I’m just gonna ignore you guys.”

“Because you know we’re right!”

“Don’t just ignore what you said last night, Asami. You deserve love!” 

Asami pretended she didn’t hear what they had said. They did have a point, though. Technically, Tenzin was her boss. Korra was just in charge of making sure she was doing things properly and not killing the children. Tenzin was the one who would end up firing her if she did something, Korra didn’t have that authority. But did she like Korra in that way…? Asami definitely had enough to think about to keep her preoccupied during the day's activities. Soon enough, Korra made her way over to their group with a whistle in hand. 

“It’s a new one. Mako’s going to be moderating his cabins, but if you see anything you can call them out too.”

“Got it,” Asami nodded as she took it, Korra leaving her side to place ten small dodgeballs on the line dividing the field. Asami pretended she didn’t hear the giggling from the girls on her side, instead walking to the middle of the field. “Take your places,” Asami pointed at the two sides, narrowing her eyes at the girls. With the blow of her whistle, their game had begun. 

Mako’s cabin was throwing their dodgeballs a bit too hard, Asami shaking her head at them as they got over competitive. The girls in her cabin were holding their own, however. They had managed to take out a couple of the boys, Asami turning to nod one of them off the field when a ball smacked her in the back of the head. She blew the whistle, turning to the girls and pointing at them again. “I’m not playing dodgeball!"

The girls merely snickered, Asami waving her hand to resume the game. Not even five minutes had passed before she was hit in the side by a ball from one of the boys, getting hit again when she turned to scold them. A small yelp left her lips as a few more dodge balls were thrown at her, before she loudly blew the whistle. “All of you are gonna be disqualified her in a minute. Quit!” The kids laughed, Asami picking up one of the balls that remained at her feet and throwing it at the girls who had started the whole mess. The girls merely laughed, Asami raising her hand and jerking her head forwards in a “come at me” form. She turned behind her when she heard laughing, only to blush when Korra was raising an eyebrow. Asami smiled anyways, shooting Korra a thumbs up. Korra nodded, returning the gesture, before they went back to their own game. 

The winners of the first set had been Bolin’s team over Opal’s, Korra’s team over Wu’s, Mako’s team over Asami’s, and Kuvira’s team over Mako’s. The teams that were out now sat around one of the two games going on, Asami dismissing her girls to watch whichever game as she went to watch Korra’s. The girls had made a comment about it, though it wasn’t something she caught. The game between Kuvira and Mako’s other team had been quick, the other campers coming to watch Korra’s team beat Bolin’s. It was now time for the game between Kuvira and Korra’s cabins. Korra gave Kuvira a look, as if telling her to make her kids go easy because of the age gap. Kuvira rolled her eyes, mumbling something to her team before backing off the field and blowing the whistle. 

The game was going pretty fair, Kuvira’s team playing easier against the younger kids. The younger kids managed to get a couple of them out, but ultimately Kuvira’s team won. Asami watched Kuvira mumble something to Korra, Korra grinning and giving her a thumbs up before she turned to the crowd that had gathered at the side lines. “How about a game of counselor v cousnelor?” The kids gave a tiny cheer, Korra wiggling her finger at Asami for her to come out onto the field. Asami walked up, shaking her head. 

“I already got beat up,”

“Well be prepared to get beat up AGAIN,” Bolin high fived Mako, the two grining. “Boys versus girls?”

Korra nodded, turning to Wu. “You wanna ref?” 

“PLEASE.”

Asami laughed, Korra gesturing over her shoulder. “Go set up the dodge balls.” Korra turned, taking a step back towards Bolin and shrugging at Asami. “I hate for it to come to this, Asami,”

Asami crossed her arms. “So now you’re gonna be the one hitting me with dodgeballs?”

“Yup.”

“Great,” Asami shook her head, smiling. It was now Kuvira, Opal, and Asami versus Bolin, Mako, and Korra. Wu lined up the dodgeballs, running back to his spot on the side before blowing the whistle. Kuvira was the only one to run forward on their side, while Korra, Bolin, and Mako all ran forward. Kuvira managed to snag two dodgeballs, backing up and tossing one to Opal and one to Asami. 

“They better not get caught,” Kuvira warned, Asami shaking her head. Of course Kuvira was going to take it way too seriously. Asami hit the dodgeball with the one in her hands, the ball going up and Kuvira catching it. 

After a few minutes in the game, Mako had hit Opal’s shoe while Korra and Bolin had both thrown a ball at Kuvira. Kuvira covered her hand, holding it against her chest as she flipped off the two while walking backwards off the field so the kids wouldn’t see it. Just before Kuvira had gotten out, she had thrown a ball that hit Bolin, so they had both gotten out at about the same time. Now, it was just Asami and Korra. 

“C’mon, city girl,” Korra grinned, Asami laughing as Korra did a weird move with her shoulders. “Bring it.” Asami just shook her head at the cocky girl, holding a ball in both of her hands. The two stood without moving for a couple minutes, before Korra threw a ball in Asami’s direction. She picked up another immediately, Asami dodging the first ball and keeping one of her hands on the ball she had been holding before. When Korra threw the second ball soon after, Asami cringed instead of trying to duck, opening her eyes when she felt it hit her arm. The ball had managed to lodge itself between the ball she had already been holding and her shoulder, staying there as she looked up to Korra with her mouth agape. “What!”

Wu blew his whistle, Asami staring down at the ball in shock. “Korra, you’re out! Asami’s team wins!”

“Lets GOOOO-!” Kuvira was at her side in a second, pumping her fists and pointing at Korra mouthing ‘you suck’. Korra was still standing with her jaw dropped. Opal came and nudged Asami’s shoulder, mumbling a praise before Asami shook her head at Korra. 

“You told me to bring it.”

Korra shook her head. “That was a fluke.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re the one that’s out, and my team wins,”

Korra groaned, shaking her head. “I’m not going easy on you next time.”

Asami shrugged. “I’m counting on it.”

Korra gave her a grin, shaking her head as she turned to the campers. She checked her watch before speaking, telling the campers to make their way to the mess hall for lunch. Asami hadn’t even noticed how much time had passed as they played their several games of dodgeball, walking up to Korra as the others left to accompany the kids. “You gonna pout all day about losing?” She teased.

Korra shrugged, smirking. “I’m seriously thinking about it,”

“Well, don’t. I’ll admit. It was a fluke.” Korra bent over, grabbing two of the dodgeballs and making her way over to where the bag was as Asami spoke. “I don’t think I could do that again no matter how many times I tried,”

“So you’re admitting defeat?” Korra shoved the two dodgeballs into the bag, bending down to grab a few more. 

“I am,” Asami nodded.

Korra hummed. “Alright. I guess you’re still welcome to spend time with me in the lake, today,”

Asami gave a fake frown. “You weren’t going to invite me?”

Korra shook her head. “Nah. I was gonna make you sit in your cabin all night,” She teased. 

“Well now I don’t know if I wanna go,” Asami gave a shrug, helping fill the bag.

Korra turned, raising an eyebrow. “Even if I offered you the seat next to mine at the fire, after?”

Asami did her best to act nonchalant. “Well, now that you mention that,” 

“Mhm.”

“I think I can be convinced,” Asami grinned, Korra letting out a laugh.

“You’re so weird,”

“Keep it up and I will stay in my cabin,” Korra turned to Asami again, hand behind her back. Asami only gave her a look, before moving her head when a dodgeball was thrown at her. “Hey!”

“Fluke!”

“You’re a fluke!” Asami ducked when Korra threw another ball, taking the one that was in her own hands and tossing it in Korra’s direction. She felt one smash into her hands as they blocked her face, quickly leaning down to grab it before throwing it at Korra’s head. 

“Hey!” Asami and Korra both froze, Wu a couple yards away. “Bolin’s about to eat your food. Are you guys going to eat?”

“Yeah!” Korra yelled back. “Keep him off my food or I’ll drown him later!”

“Okay!”

Asami turned to Korra, shaking her head. “You’re a child.”

“You’re the one that-” “-what,” Asami interrupted. “How did I provoke you.” 

Korra laughed, shaking her head. “You looked at me.”

“No-”

“-YEAH.”

Asami shook her head, giggling. “Whatever. You’re just a sore loser.”

“Am I now?”

“Yes,” Asami shook her head, nodding towards the mess hall. “Now hurry up and put the balls back before Bolin eats my food.”

Korra snorted. “Balls.”

“Literally shut up.”

“You said it!”

“You’re literally five,”

“Six, actually.”

“Put the dodgeballs in the bag.” Asami watched Korra put the last one away, shaking her head. “C’mon.”

“Someone’s hangry,”

“I will slap you,” Before Asami had even finished, Korra had yelled hangry again and started running towards the mess hall with the mesh bag in her hands. Asami scoffed, watching Korra practically jump up the stairs. She continued her own slow pace, letting out a sigh. Tenzin was her boss… Not Korra. So how did she feel about her?


	12. Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call it the beach a couple times, and when I say that Im refering to the shore of the lake. There's sand around it!

Asami sat at the lunch table, leaning her head against her hand. She picked at the food on her tray, staring off in thought. It wasn’t until Bolin tapped at her shoulder that she looked up. “Did I hit you too hard with a ball or something?” Korra gave a small, concerned smile. “You good?”

Asami waved her off. “Yeah. I’m just thinking.” When the group went quiet, Asami looked up to find their eyes on her. They wanted an explanation. “Camp’s supposed to be a place for self discovery, isn’t it?” She couldn’t exactly explain she was thinking about her relationship and feelings for Korra-- if she had any.

“That’s so cheesy,” Kuvira scoffed, shaking her head. The group laughed at that, Asami going back to her tray. Bolin started a conversation with Wu about something she didn’t entirely hear, focusing her brain power on what had been interrupted.

Sure, Korra was nice. Korra was also really pretty, and, yes, her muscular figure was admittedly attractive. Maybe Korra was also funny, and really easy to talk to. If Asami enjoyed her company a little more than the others, that didn’t have to be a thing, did it? Especially if she felt a little nervous around the girl, and when she never failed to make her smile. Part of Asami wanted to scold herself; it had been five days, forming feelings so early was stupid. But she knew she wouldn’t be thinking the same thing if Korra was a guy. That thought made her pause. If Korra was a guy, she’d definitely be interested in going on a date with him. Shit. 

Asami wanted to sink into her seat at the table, tuning out the conversation of the others yet again. Okay, so maybe she did find Korra attractive. Nothing was wrong with that. What was she supposed to do about it?

“Asami,” Asami shot her head up when Opal said her name, finding the girl grabbing for her tray. “You done?” Asami looked down to her tray, looking up and nodding at Opal.

“Yeah, sorry,” Opal waved Asami off at the apology, grabbing her tray and making her way toward the kitchen. Asami glanced around, finding everyone standing from their seats and heading out of the mess hall. 

“We’re gonna go get into swimsuits. You don’t have to wear one, but it is recommended,” Korra gave her a cheeky grin. Stupid cheeky grin.

“Yeah, sure, I can wear one,” Asami nodded, finding herself smiling back. Stupid returned smile. When Korra nodded and walked off with the other campers - presumably towards her cabin - Asami sighed and started for the door herself. She wasn’t going to let herself do that. Get bitter because she thought she might have feelings for Korra. If one thing was going to make the rest of summer unbearable, it was going to be hating everything Korra did or unknowingly made her do. Korra was sweet, so really there was no reason to be upset about it. The only difference was that Korra wasn’t a dude; which also wasn’t a big deal. Or it wouldn’t be, if it wasn’t the first girl Asami had feelings for. 

“You okay..?” Asami looked over when she opened the main door, Opal walking up behind her from taking their trays to the sink.

Asami nodded. “Yeah, just thinking still.”

“Don’t strain yourself,” Opal joked, the mess hall door slamming behind her as she kept pace with Asami. “Anything I can help with?”

Asami glanced up awkwardly. She was not stupid enough to talk about this with one of Korra’s best friends. “Uhh… No… It’s all good.”

Opal raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“...Yeah,”

There was a pause. “You are an AWFUL liar,” 

Asami grinned, waving her hand. “Shut up. It’s fine, really. I’ll just have to…” Asami brought her hands near her head, extending them as if she was showcasing something. “-figure it out.”

Opal gave a scuff of a laugh at that. “Yeah, okay, Spongebob. Have fun with your iMaGiNaTiOn,” Asami grinned at Opal, watching the girl back into her cabin.

Asami was in her own cabin before long, some of the girls already in swimsuits and others leaving to put theirs on. Asami walked into her room, picking up the swimsuit she had packed. It was a summer camp; even if she originally didn’t want to be there, she wasn’t stupid. She knew they were going to have a lake or a pool or SOMETHING. Asami got herself changed after warning the girls from coming into her room, going and standing in the closet - another perk of Korra’s cabin - and shutting the sliding door. She grabbed her backpack that was usually for hikes, assuming any of it might be something she could use. She took the beach towel she had packed, throwing it in the bag, attaching her radio to one of the side pockets and slipping on her sunglasses from the table beside her bed. 

“You guys ready?” Asami asked, emerging from her room after slipping her feet into a pair of sandals. She did a head count when she got a series of yes and yeahs, making sure they were all there, before starting walking towards the lake. As soon as they were within ear shot, Asami couldn’t help but smile at the yelling she heard.

“Fight me!”

“Korra does NOT fight small children!”

Asami walked up in time to see Meelo grabbing onto Korra’s head, feet on her back as he attempted to dunk her under. Meanwhile, one of the girls from Korra’s cabin was jumping in near her, splashing her face with water.

“It’s because you’re WEAK!”

“Korra is over her stance on fighting small children,” With that, Korra grabbed Meelo off her back and flipped him over and into the water, using both of her hands to send a wave and splash the other child in the face. The group of younger kids near Korra giggled, one of them yelling “get her” as they closed in on Korra’s position. Why Korra was talking in third person, Asami had no clue.

“Don’t worry,” Asami looked over to Kuvira who was just getting there as well. “Korra won’t actually drown any of them on purpose.” What was that supposed to mean? Was Korra going to accidentally drown one of them? “Listen up!” Asami turned as Kuvira yelled over their two groups, Bolin coming in behind them. “You too, Korra-cabin!” The splashing behind them paused. “Lake rules. No crying, diving, and if you’re going to drown, tell me first so I can watch,” There was a collective giggle. “-who said I was kidding.” Kuvira deadpanned, giving a small smile. “Please do not kill each other.” Kuvira paused. “...you can go,”

The kids then broke into a sprint, some running off the dock and jumping into the water, others wading in at the shore, a few simply laying down their towel on the sand and deciding to bathe in the sun. 

“Asami!” It was Korra who called her name this time, Asmai turning and looking at the woman in the water. “Set your stuff next to mine! It’s over there,” Asami looked to where she was pointing, finding the radio and making her way towards it. Korra had a mat down, Opal’s kids running toward the water as Opal approached the large blanket. 

“No running!” Opal scolded them, the kids ignoring her for the most part. “Gremlins…” She grumbled, Asami stifling a laugh. They both set their bags down, Asami sitting with her legs crossed on the blanket. “You’re not gonna swim?”

Asami shrugged, digging into her bag. “I gotta put on sunscreen. I don’t tan, I burn.” Opal nodded.

“That’s how Mako is. One year he forgot to put on sunscreen and his back was the color of an apple. Korra slapped it as a joke and it hurt so bad he threw up,” Asami widened her eyes as Opal spoke. “I don’t think she’d smack you if you were burnt, though. Maybe-” Opal paused as if she caught herself. “-Nevermind. I forgot what I was going to say.” Asami didn’t buy it, but she wasn’t going to push. “You want any help?”

Asami gave Opal a sheepish smile as she stood, handing over the bottle of sunscreen. “Can you spray my back?”

“If you spray mine,” Opal bargained, Asami grinning and accepting the offer. It only took a couple minutes before they were completely covered in sunscreen, Asami walking with Opal towards the dock. Opal sat down on the side, ignoring Bolin running behind them and cannon-balling into the water. Asami sat next to Opal, resting back on her hands.

Soon enough, Mako and Wu emerged with their cabins, the kids splitting into the area. Asami was watching Korra and Kuvira smack a ball over a floating net, some of the kids around them playing too. Bolin had run behind her and Opal so many times she lost count, each time creating more and more of a splash as he jumped in. Mako made his way over when Bolin walked back onto the dock, Asami hearing something about a race as they ran off the dock and shoved each other in. Wu was sitting on the beach, sunglasses on and arms outstretched. He was laying perfectly still, so much so that Asami knew he was either asleep or dead. Most likely the former. 

“You gonna get in?” Korra asked, Asami looking down at the water to find Korra swimming over toward her. She had yet to see what Korra was wearing, and it wasn’t helping that everything below Korra’s chin was in the water. 

“Maybe,” Asami shrugged. “I don’t wanna get my hair wet.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Okay.” She stood up a bit, bracing her arms on the edge of the dock between where Opal and Asami were sitting. Asami could see everything from below her chest up. Korra had a white, strapless swim top on. Bold move. There were definitely no cannonballs in Korra’s immediate future. “You excited for the fire tonight?”

Asami nodded. “Now that I finally get to have my smores,”

“Don’t forget I get as many as I want,” Kuvira was behind Korra, stopping in front of Opal at Korra’s side. “My reward for being tortured with Wu's awful screeching,”

“Yeah yeah, I didn’t forget,” Korra huffed. When Korra pushed herself up and onto the dock, Asami raised an eyebrow. “Hey Asami, can you stand really quick?”

Asami gave her a confused stare, but stood nonetheless. Korra acted nonchalant, before pressing on Asami’s shoulder and trying to get her into the water. Asami grabbed onto Korra, letting out a yelp and pushing back. She was holding her own until Korra grabbed her around the waist and turned, falling backwards into the water and dragging Asami with her, screaming as she fell. “GERMAN SUPLEX!”

When Asami popped her head above the water, Kuvira and Opal were laughing, Korra swimming under her feet and popping up in front of her. “My HAIR,” Asami grumbled, fumbling with it. 

“It’ll dry,” Korra grinned, laughing when Asami splashed water at her. 

“Your turn,” Kuvira grinned, now sitting where Asami had been next to Opal.

“Uh, no.”

Asami watched as Korra turned to Opal, Kuvira jokingly continuing to nudge Opal’s shoulder. “If you push me in-” Opal couldn’t finish her sentence before Kuvira had pushed on her back, Korra pulling her by the feet into the water. Asami grinned. At least she wasn’t the only one in. Kuvira jumped in after, splashing Asami again. 

Their group shared a laugh, Opal grumbling when she popped back up above water, only for the three sets of eyes to turn to Asami - maybe more - as she screamed. Korra gave Asami a look when the woman scrambled for the dock, pulling herself entirely out of the water. “Something just touched my foot.”

Korra started laughing, Kuvira staring at her. “A fish.”

“No! It didn’t feel like a fish!”

“Maybe it was a shark,” Korra said, voice laced with sarcasm. 

“I’m serious! Ew,” Asami sighed, fists clenched into balls as she stared down at the water. 

Korra shook her head. “I’ll look and see if I can’t see anything,” Asami watched as Korra dove under, not paying any attention to the smiles Kuvira and Opal were trying to hide. Asami waited for Korra to come up, worry seeping into her expression when she didn’t. “Korra..?”

Kuvira glanced down at the water. “She isn’t down there anymore,”

“Maybe she got eaten,” Opal laughed, Kuvira snickering. Asami frowned, leaning over the dock to look into the water. She hadn’t heard the surge of water behind her until it was too late, feet slapping against the dock as she was shoved back into the water. Korra had jumped in after, Asami pushing herself back up to the surface and reaching over to smack at Korra’s shoulder.

“You ass! Stop doing that!”

Opal made an o shape with her map, Kuvira covering her mouth to bite back a laugh.

“Asami said a no-no word!”

“No she didn’t!” Korra covered up, turning to the child not too far from them. “She said cass. It’s an inside joke,” Korra gave the kid a smile. “She would NEVER say a no-no word, isn’t that right, Asami?” Asami just glared at Korra. “Go back to swimming!”

Once the kid was dismissed, Asami slapped Korra's arm again. “You’re not funny.”

“I think I’m hilarious,”

“CANNON BALL!!” Asami hadn’t had time to respond to Korra before Bolin jumped off the dock near them, hitting all four with a large splash of water. 

The rest of the time had gone quick as the sun fell, the camp scarfing down dinner and smores as the night progressed. Asami was now laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling above her. During the campfire, Korra had offered her one of her smores when they sat next together. Asami couldn’t have ignored the grin on Korra’s face, now lost in thought about the same thing she had been having trouble with that morning. A thought popped into her head. Could they be trusted to keep quiet? Probably not, but she was just going to suffer and make things awkward for everyone if she kept it in and dwelled on it. Letting out a sigh, Asami closed her eyes.

“Girls, are you awake..?”

“Uhm, always,”

“No rest for the wicked, Asami,”

“What’cha need, sweet cheeks?”

The dark room erupted into a series of quiet laughs, Asami smiling and shaking her head. She took a deep breath, before letting out a sigh.

“About Korra…” There was a silence. “...What should I do if I did think I might have some feelings for her..?”


	13. Just Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super late! It's just under twice the length of a normal chapter, and that's because Im not positive Ill be able to update tomorrow. I'll definitely try!
> 
> Also, the dances that are mentioned can be found on youtube!

The eyes of the group were on her as she made her way to the table, slamming down her cup of coffee and slouching into her seat. 

“Rough night..?” Opal asked, cringing when Asami merely nodded.

“What’d the girls get a hold of this time?” Korra asked knowingly. 

Asami sighed, resting her head in her hands. “I don’t even know.”

It was a lie, and a bold one at that. She knew exactly what they had been worked up about. As soon as the words had left her mouth last night there was gasping and excited interruptions, all of them speaking so fast she couldn’t understand. The girls had asked about how her relationship was with Korra currently; what they knew about each other, why she thought she might like Korra, what she wanted to do about it. The girls were able to confirm that it did in fact sound like the beginnings of a crush, and offered that she look into learning more about Korra before making any final decisions. They also explained that Asami should take time to think about how it would affect herself. How it would affect her personal life, how their relationship - if one started - would change during the camp’s off season, and how Korra might act once they were no longer tending to a bunch of children. Although anticlimactic and a bit discouraging, Asami had to admit, it was some good advice. 

“How much sleep did you get?” Kuvira spoke this time.

Asami shrugged. “I don’t know. An hour…? Hour and a half, maybe..?”

“Girl- that is NOT enough beauty rest,” Asami paid no mind to Wu. She didn’t have the mental capacity to be thinking about beauty rest right now. 

“The girls were up until four am talking, and then once they finally passed out the rain was so loud against the roof that I could feel it in my veins,” Asami grumbled, sitting up and taking a large sip of her coffee. “Speaking of which, what are we gonna do since it’s pouring out..?”

“It’s supposed to rain all day,” Mako shrugged.

“Which means-inside day! Woop woop!” Bolin pumped his fist, Asami giving him a look. Why was he so energetic in the morning..?

“Inside day..?” Asami turned to the other end of the table in search of an explanation.

“We basically bring everyone into the mess hall and hang out. We watch movies, play games, those kinda things.” Korra answered. “If most of your cabin wants to stay in their cabin, they can. You have to agree to sit in the cabin with them, though.”

Asami hummed. No way were the girls going to pass up on the opportunity to watch Asami make a fool of herself in front of Korra. “I’m pretty sure they’ll wanna cram in here… What kinda games do you guys have?”

“We have a whole ton of things on the Wii, no shooter games though. Mario Kart, Just Dance, Smash Bros, Rock Band,” Bolin trailed off. 

“We also have puzzles that we play, pretty much every board game in existence,” Wu started. “My personal favorite is beating Mako at Scrabble,”

“That’s because you make up words.”

“I do not!”

“Batoeh is not a word!”

Asami watched the interaction, turning to her side when Korra nudged her arm. “You wanna be my Scrabble buddy..?” Korra offered her signature lopsided grin, Asami giving a smaller smile and nodding.

“Sure.”

“Good,” Korra leaned over, looking at the group that was now arguing over words they had used. “We play in teams. Normally, it’s Bo’ and Opal, Mako and Wu, then me and Kuvira to start off. After every game we rotate though,” Korra explained. "I almost punched Kuvira last time. She played a word that got us half the points my word would have."

Asami chuckled. "Well, I certainly hope I won't get punched by you,"

Korra smiled, shaking her head. "Nah. Never."

Once the conversation died down and the clock hit seven fifty, everyone was splitting off to wake up their cabins. Asami was the last person back in the mess hall, practically having to beg the girls to get up and get ready. Asami made her way through the line, grabbing breakfast and yet another mug of coffee as she sat back down at the table. 

“Okay, well if we do a movie then game time, that’ll take us to lunch,” Opal was explaining, looking at the group. “Then after lunch, we can do another two movies, more game time, dinner, a movie, bed.”

“Sounds good to me,” Mako took a sip of his own drink.

“Okay but what movies?” Bolin asked.

“We could have every cabin suggest two, then we vote?” Korra gave the group an uneasy look.

“That’ll work.” Kuvira nodded. “We shouldn’t bring the popcorn out until after lunch. Popcorn isn’t a great breakfast food.”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, eating her own food. She looked up to Asami when she noticed her, bobbing her head in her direction. “What about you, ‘sami? What do you think?”

Asami shrugged. “I think that sounds fine.”

“Ok. Go to your cabins, ask them to suggest two movies, and we can decide from there,” Korra instructed, the group standing. Asami made her way over to the table, ignoring the grins the girls had already been giving her. 

“Good morning,” She mumbled, getting a few voices returning. “So, we’re gonna be voting on what movies we wanna watch. What do you guys wanna suggest?” Asami crouched, sitting on her heels as she braced her arms against the end of the table.

“Lemonade Mouth?” One of the girls suggested, getting several nods of agreement after.

“Star Wars?” There were a lot of ‘meh’ sounds. 

“Oh! Sky High,” More sounds of approval.

“Lemonade Mouth and Sky High? That’s what you guys wanna put towards the vote?” The group gave a series of nods. “Alright. I’ll go tell Korra.” Asami narrowed her eyes when they started making faces. “Don’t.” She stood up and walked back to the table before they could say anything else, slouching into her seat.

Asami voiced her cabin’s votes to Korra, the others at the table doing the same as they returned. Thankfully, they were all movies that were capable of being shown at summer camp. Korra then stood, asking everyone to vote between movies by raising their hands. This went on until they had their final four: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Up, Lemonade Mouth, and Moana. It was then decided that Up would be first, followed by Moana and Spider-Verse, ending the night with Lemonade Mouth.

Asami had set up the projector and screen with Opal while Bolin, Mako, Korra and Kuvira dragged the couches from the other night back out. Wu enlisted a couple of the older boys and a few girls from Mako and Kuvira’s cabins, having them help him push some of the tables together to make more room. Soon enough, they were all huddled together on tables in the back or on couches and bean bags in the front. The group of counselors maintained their seats from the previous movie night, Asami and Korra, Opal, Kuvira and Bolin, Mako and Wu. There were no blankets, as the room was warm enough from the humidity. Korra, however, didn’t seem to pay that any mind as she kept close to Asami; something Asami thought she had only done to stay under the blanket. 

Asami was so focused on the thought prompts the girls in her cabin had given her the night before that she didn’t notice when the movie was over. Korra had mentioned that her family lived in Greenland, but she lived here with Tenzin and his family. The camp was outside the city, a couple hours drive from where Asami lived. If a relationship did sprout, that wouldn’t be much of an issue. If Korra moved back to Greenland, on the other hand… There was also the doubt of how Korra might act when she wasn’t in a camp setting. Maybe she could discreetly ask Opal about that later; the girl had mentioned wanting to help. The last thought prompt the girls had given her was how it would affect Asami personally. Asami hadn’t said anything to her father over the years about her relationships and sexuality, but he always seemed to know when she was going on a date with a boy. How would he react to finding out she had feelings for a girl..? Sure, the company had donated to several funds in support of the LGBTQ+ community over the years, mostly influenced by Asami telling her father they should, but he never seemed to mind it. The big issue is that from what she understood, most parents seemed to think there was a difference between supporting the community and supporting their child. What if her dad wasn’t okay with her liking both boys AND girls? She wasn’t even capable of thinking HOW to get to know Korra better at this point. She had too much to think about.

“Asami,” It was Korra’s voice that ripped her from her thoughts, Asami taking notice that the lights were back on and Opal was wheeling out a cart with a mountain of puzzles and board games. “You ready to kick some butt in Scrabble?”

Asami smiled, nodding her head. “Always.” The two made their way over to the unoccupied counselor table, Opal walking up with the box of Scrabble in her hands and starting to set it up. They all divided into the starting teams Korra had mentioned earlier, Asami looking around to find Kuvira starting a puzzle with a couple of the younger kids.

“ ‘Vira!” The woman looked over when her name was called, Opal being the one who yelled. “Pick a number 1-10!” When Kuvira nodded, Opal spoke again. “Three!”

Kuvira shook her head. Wu spoke next. “Ten!”

Kuvira looked to Korra and Asami. “One,” Korra offered, clenching her fist when Kuvira looked at Wu and nodded to him. Wu gave an enthusiastic shake of his fist, turning to Mako and pointing at the letters in front of them. Asami took the time to study her own letters, moving around a few of them. They had pulled three Es, two Ns, an I, and a G. She watched as Wu laid down the word “FAR” with the A in the middle of the board. She had an idea; if Opal and Bolin didn’t take her spot. Thankfully, they didn’t. Instead, Bolin laid down two letters, creating the word “FIX”, the I on a double letter. Asami didn’t even nudge Korra, readily grabbing all of the tiles and laying them down. “ENGINEER” was spelled across the board, the R in Wu’s far being the finishing letter. There was a double letter on G and the third E, Asami counting the points and turning to Opal who was in charge of keeping the score. 

“Fifty since we used all seven letters, plus twelve for the word itself. Sixty two.”

Opal stared at her, mouth hanging. “Seriously?”

“Did I spell it wrong..?” Asami looked down to the board, finding that she indeed had spelled it correctly. She looked over to Korra, watching the woman shake her head.

“Best. Scrabble partner. EVER.” Korra pointed her finger at the rest of the group. “You heard her! Sixty two points!”

The rest of the game continued after that, Wu and Mako falling far behind in points. Opal gave Asami a run for her money, but Asami won for her and Korra when she yet again used all seven of their letters and two already on the board to spell out “BLUEPRINT”, covering a triple word and double letter that earned them thirty two points not including the bonus fifty for using all of their tiles. 

“Where were you last year when Opal kicked my butt?” Korra sighed, looking down at the board with a stupid grin.

“You just got lucky,” Mako grumbled, arms folded across his chest.

“Uh, lucky that Asami’s here, yeah,” Korra responded. The group continued to mumble among themselves, Opal admitting that Asami was a formidable opponent. They played another few matches, Asami and Opal winning by a landslide when they were on the same team. It was at the end of the third game that Korra checked her watch, looking up to the kitchen. “Lunch time,” She muttered, standing and turning to the kids behind them. She announced that they should put back games that would be in the way, telling them puzzles could stay out so long as they didn’t spill anything on them. The mess hall started to move, everyone putting back what they could before going to get in line for food. 

After eating lunch as usual, the group had started watching the next two movies. Asami would like to say she had noticed the closing space between her and Korra on the couch, but by the time the lights were turned back on and she was fully opening her eyes (having nearly fallen asleep) she was pulling herself from Korra’s side. She let out a yawn, turning to Korra and shaking her head. “Sorry,”

Korra frowned, quickly shaking her own head. “What? Don’t be,”

Asami offered a small smile of appreciation, standing from the couch and raising her arm as she stretched. She bent her back, looking around the room as everyone else seemed to do the same before focusing on Korra. “So, what game are you guys gonna play now?”

Korra hummed, yawning herself as she shrugged. “We could probably do just dance,”

“Yes! I absolutely agree with that,” Again, Bolin being more hyper than the rest of them.

“Oo! Can we do Istanbul first?” Wu was at their side now, Korra shaking her head.

“You guys can. I’m gonna sit for a minute and let the feeling come back in my legs.” Korra staggered over to the game cart, pulling out a cardboard box from the bottom and shuffling back over to the projector.

“Mako!”

Asami watched Korra piece together a wii as Mako made his way over. “What?”

“Do Istanbul with us.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.” The taller, lanky boy tilted his head back with a groan. Wu then turned to Asami, who quickly waved her hands. 

“No- thanks- I’m still half asleep, honestly,” Asami answered before he could ask.

“Ugh- Opal!”

“Yes, Bolin, I’ll play Just Dance with you guys. Please stop being so hyper,” Opal sighed. Bolin fist pumped, Korra coming back with four remotes. She distributed them to the four, scooting back and taking her seat on the couch again. Asami looked over to where Kuvira was sitting on the other couch, watching the group. She most likely stayed quiet and seated so she wouldn’t be asked to join. Smart. Asami slumped next to Korra, watching as Wu scrolled through the songs until he found Istanbul by They Might Be Giants. 

“I call dibs on the zebra!”

“Opal! Why’d you take the shark!”

“Because it’s the only female one-” “-I wanna be the shark!”

“Whatever, Wu…” Opal and Wu switched places and remotes. Opal was now the rat.

“Mako, choose the bird,”

“Ok,”

The button to start was pressed, the four characters coming on screen with glitter as the music started. Asami had to admit, she didn’t think she’d enjoy watching four grown adults play Just Dance this much, but it was proving to be very entertaining. Asami understood why Wu wanted the shark, as it was the only one of the characters that had its own part throughout the song. They performed with a decent accuracy, Mako tripping over himself or not entirely understanding the move a couple times. The others were far from graceful, but they weren’t bad enough to completely embarrass themselves. Asami joined Korra, Kuvira, and a few of the kids in clapping when they finished, letting a small laugh fall when Bolin and Wu dramatically bowed.

“Oh! Opal, wanna do promiscuous with me?”

“Sure,”

Once more, Opal was wrapped into doing one of the dances with Bolin. Mako and Wu walked over to the couch they had been sitting on, Asami turning when Korra leaned close to her ear. “They did this one together like seven times last year… I’m pretty sure they have the entire thing just memorized,” Asami snorted at that, watching as the screen changed. Bolin chose the male character, Opal the female as they clicked start. Asami could see what Korra had meant. They definitely looked like they had the dance memorized. Yet again, they were far from graceful, but it wasn’t too bad. Once they finished, a boy Asami hadn’t seen before walked up with Jinora, tapping Bolin on the back. 

“Can we do one?”

“Sure, Kai!” Bolin turned to Opal. “Do another?”

Opal waved her hand. “I’m gonna sit for a minute.”

When Bolin slumped, Asami turned to Korra who was standing up from the couch. “I’ll join.”

“YEAAAH!”

Asami shook her head with a grin and Korra gave her a look, watching as the four grabbed the remotes. Bolin selected Kiss You by One Direction, claiming it would “wake [them] up” and was going to be “fun”. They all started choosing their characters, Kai choosing one with a denim jacket, Korra was the one in a yellow beanie next to him, Jinora was a character with a black and yellow striped shirt, and Bolin’s character had on some sort of pink hawaiian shirt. The dance soon started, Asami hearing Korra yelp almost immediately.

“Why are they moving so fast!”

“Keep up, Korra!” Kai yelled back. Korra did her best to match time with the moves, taking a few seconds before she picked up the pace to match. Asami hadn’t paid much attention to the other three, glancing over to Opal at the couch next to hers and taking a deep breath. Now was her chance to ask about Korra. 

Asami eyed Kuvira at Opal’s side, the two sitting and watching the current dance. Asami caught Opal’s eye, waving her over. Opal raised an eyebrow, standing from her seat and making her way over to Asami without disrupting the quartet. “What?” Opal questioned, Asami leaning in and whispering.

“Are you friends with Korra outside of camp..?”

Opal made a funky face. “Yeah..? Why?” She whispered back.

Asami felt her stomach in her throat. Opal wasn’t going to know, it was just a question about Korra’s personality. No biggie. “Is she different outside of camp?”

Opal paused, studying Asami’s face for a moment, before whispering again. “No..? I mean, she’s a little more hot-headed, but no drastic personality changes.”

Asami sighed in relief. That was good. She had an answer to one of the questions. She was so relieved at finally having a solid answer, that she forgot it was suspicious to ask too many questions about it, and asked another. “Do you know her plans for after summer..? Like, is she moving back to Greenland or anything..?”

Opal gave Asami a weird look and shook her head. “No. She goes to visit during thanksgiving or christmas sometimes, but normally she just stays at her house outside the city.” Asami hadn’t even thought of that. Of course Korra probably had her own house!

“How far outside the city?”

Opal waved a hand. “Okay, hold on. Why are you asking me all this?”

Oh, shit. Asami opened her mouth to respond, only to quickly close it. Shit shit shit, think of something- “Uh...Well… you guys are all really cool… I didn’t notice until the girls in the cabin started probing me about it but I don’t have many friends, much less ones who live close by…” Good, Asami! She watched Opal relax. “I guess I’m just asking about Korra first because, uhm… I’ve talked to her the most, so far…”

“That makes sense,” Opal nodded in understanding. “Korra lives like an hour from the city. Bo’ and Mako live together around Korra’s house. I honestly have no idea where Wu lives, but Kuvira and I live with my mom on the outskirts of the city. We all live pretty close to her,” Opal explained. Asami hadn’t planned on knowing how close ALL of them lived, but she was glad that she knew now. 

“Got it… Thanks,” Asami gave Opal a smile. The girl returned it.

“No problem. You do have friends now, though. We may not know you too well yet, but,” Opal shrugged as she trailed off.

“I appreciate it,” And she did. She now knew two of the three questions the girls had offered her. Korra did in fact live nearby, and she was in fact being herself at camp. All Asami was missing now was how it might affect her personal life, but that was something she probably wouldn’t know until anything actually happened. That, and how she was going to get to know Korra better. 

Before anything further could be said, Korra walked over, lightly panting. “Asami-” Asami looked up, Opal doing the same as Korra handed Asami a controller. “Wanna do one with me?” Asami looked down at the controller, Korra waving it. “I’ll pick an easy one?”

Asami sighed, grabbing onto the controller and standing. “I better not embarrass myself,”

“I wouldn’t let you.”

Asami smiled at that, walking up with Korra to the space on the floor. Korra scrolled through the songs until she landed on Take A Chance On Me by ABBA. Korra chose the character with dark hair, Asami choosing the other character that had white hair. Korra started the game, the music starting, Asami doing her best to watch the moves as they showed up. She was definitely not as good as the others had been before her, but she didn’t think it was awful considering it was her first time ever playing the game. Asami messed up more than a few moves, but still managed to get three stars by the time it was done. The song was easy, like Korra had said. Korra turned to her when it was finished, holding both of her hands up for a double high five. Asami met the high five, laughing as Korra was a little too enthusiastic about it.

“See! I told you you’d be fine!”

“Yeah yeah, I still only got three stars,”

Korra raised an eyebrow. “And? I got four?” When Asami just waved her hand, Korra turned to see Kuvira on the couch, watching them looking as bored as ever. An idea popped into her head. “Kuvira,” The woman looked in her direction. “What’ll it take for you to do one?”

“Nothing. I’m not doing one.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeee-” Kuvira gave Korra a look. “-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-” “-shut up-” “-eeeEEEEAAAAAAAAAA-” “-FINE! Fine. Just shut up.” Korra grinned when Kuvira stood up. “I want twenty bucks, as many smores as I want for the rest of the season, and you have to watch my cabin the rest of the night.”

Korra didn’t even hesitate. “Deal.”

“Show me you at least have the money first,” Asami watched Korra dig around in her back pocket before pulling out a crisp twenty dollar bill. Kuvira narrowed her eyes, grabbing it from Korra’s hand, and walking over to where the space was cleared. “What song are you gonna make me do?” Asami watched the screen as Korra typed into the search bar. R. R-A. R-A-S-P. Kuvira seemed to figure it out before Asami did. “Really, Korra?”

“You already agreed! Do it for mother russia! C’mon, Rasputin isn’t that bad!”

Kuvira just glared at Korra, yanking the controller from Korra when it was handed to her. She put the strap around her wrist, continuing to glare as the song started. “You better stop asking me to do stupid things, after this,”

“We’ll see,” Korra grinned, watching Kuvira clap as she sat down. Asami sat next to Korra, watching Kuvira turn around to the screen. It was obvious to the eye Kuvira didn’t want to be doing it, but that didn’t stop her from watching the dance moves almost perfectly. It was when the dance got to the squat kicks that Asami’s jaw dropped a bit, Korra clapping and whooping as she did them perfectly. Bolin joined in the clapping, and Asami could practically feel the annoyance radiating off the woman who was being forced to dance. Kuvira continued to do all of the moves perfectly until the song was over. A five star score showed up on screen, Kuvira undoing the strap around her wrist and tossing the remote at Korra.

“Radio if you need me,” Kuvira grumbled, walking towards the kitchen. Asami assumed she was going to grab something for dinner, but turned to Korra when she spoke.

“You did fabulous, Kuvira!” Korra yelled. The group around them laughed at that, Korra turning to Opal and Asami. “Do you guys wanna do Handclap with me..?”

“Sure,”

“Why not,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ra, ra, Rasputin, lover of the Russian queen...


	14. Kayaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im alive! (Waaah!)
> 
> I was going to aim for more words than this, but I wanted to have something to post this morning and I almost fell asleep last night while writing. So, here ya go. 
> 
> Also, I know absolutely NOTHING about kayaking even though I tried to do some research. If there's something that's very obviously super wrong, please forgive it!

“Asami,”

Asami’s eyes shot open, head leaning up as she did her best to look around. Korra was next to her, a small smile on her face. 

“You fell asleep when they started singing Determinate,” Korra whispered. Asami scrunched her face, sitting up all the way and looking around. Mako was trying his best to wake up Wu who was quite literally laying on top of him, Bolin and Opal were taking down the screen and projector, while there was no sign of any of the kids. They must have been dismissed to get ready for bed.

“I didn’t even notice,” Asami hummed, more than half asleep.

She heard Korra snicker. “Was my shoulder comfy?”

Asami felt her face heat up; that woke her up. “What?”

Korra shook her head. “I’m just teasing. I don’t mind,” Asami mentally slapped herself. Stupid. “Why don’t you go monitor the girl’s bathroom? Make sure no one is killed over leggings,”

A nod. “I can do that,” When she yawned, Asami stood to her feet, stretching herself out. “I’m… sorry for falling asleep on you,”

Korra shook her head. “I don’t mind, really. If I’m entirely honest, I almost fell asleep on you too,” Asami bit her cheeks, nodding. 

“I’m gonna go watch the bathrooms,”

“Alright.”

Korra must not have noticed the way Asami practically ran out of the building, or at least Asami hoped she didn’t. God- Really? Of course she fell asleep on Korra’s shoulder. The girls were without a doubt going to give her shit about it sometime or another. It was an hour before everyone was done with the bathrooms and back to their cabin, Asami checking to make sure everyone was out before walking to her own cabin. When she walked in the lights were already off, to which Asami was thankful for. She made her way to her room, not bothering to turn on any lights as she slipped into another pair of pajamas. She slipped under her sheets, barely having time to think of sleeping before she was out.

It wouldn’t be an overstatement to say Asami slept like a rock that night. She woke up as the sun was starting to touch the sky, no alarm or radio call needed. Asami turned her head to her bedside table, taking note that she had forgotten to charge her radio when she collapsed the night before. She swung her legs over the bed, crawling over to where the radio was in her pile of clothes, and plugged it in to charge. Asami took note of the growing pile; she would have to ask someone where/if she could do a load of laundry. 

Without waking anyone in her cabin, Asami had gotten dressed and done her morning routine in the bathroom. She had made her way to the mess hall, through the doors and into the kitchen to make herself a bowl of oatmeal by the time Bolin was making his way in behind her. “You’re here early,” Bolin noted, Asami shrugging. 

“Woke up early.” Bolin followed behind her with an apple and a bowl of cereal as she made her way to the table, the rest of the group already seated.

“Is that Asami?” Wu asked dramatically, Asami rolling her eyes.

“Yes, I am here earlier than usual. I woke up early.”

“Probably because you slept through most of the last movie,” Opal laughed, giving Korra a look. Asami didn’t notice it, and Korra ignored it.

“Probably,” Asami answered truthfully. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“Korra making you a schedule,” Kuvira sighed, shaking her head.

“Shut up,” Korra grumbled, turning her attention back to the other woman. “Kayaking and archery. Woo!” She added, not entirely enthusiastic about the last bit.

“Archery… Fun…” Asami trailed off. 

“Your cabin is mostly kids who have been coming here every year for a while; I wouldn’t worry too much,” Opal explained. “It’s the younger kids we gotta worry about,”

“If I get shot, I am not gonna be happy,” Bolin warned, earning several laughs.

“I don’t think anyone would be happy about that, Bo,” Mako added.

“The boys’ cabins are gonna do archery first while we get to do kayaking,” Kuvira started. “Then after lunch it switches.”

“Got it.” Asami nodded. “Is kayaking hard…? I’ve never done it before,”

“It’s not too bad to learn,” Opal shook her head. “If Wu can learn, so can you.”

Wu scoffed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re not a very outdoor-sy person.” Kuvira deadpanned. 

Wu made a face, before shrugging. “Yeah,”

“Opal, if you wanna stick with Kuvira, I can stick with Asami,” Kuvira looked to Opal. 

“That’ll work,” Opal grinned, sharing a look with Bolin.

As the time to get the campers came, they all dispersed and gathered their groups before returning to the mess hall. The light hearted conversation continued as they all ate the more official breakfast, joking and sharing glances before it was time to start the day’s activities. Korra had walked with Asami to her cabin, offering to get her backpack ready if she brought the kids to the shack with most of the equipment. Asami agreed, grabbing her radio and the kids before making her way to the specified area. Opal and Kuvira were walking out of the building when they arrived, Bumi next to them. Opal waved her towards them, Kuvira saying something she couldn’t hear to the other two cabins of kids. They all started walking back, Asami asking her group to keep up and follow them as she sped up to match pace with the other three counselors.

“How you doin’, kid? Having fun?” Bumi asked eagerly, Asami smiling and nodding.

“Surprisingly, yes.”

“Surprisingly?” Kuvira raised an eyebrow.

“..If I’m honest, I thought this place was gonna be run by a bunch of hippies…” Asami rubbed the back of her neck, hearing the other few snicker at her.

“My little brother is many things; a hippie is not one. A spiritual guru maybe,” Bumi laughed. “I’m glad you’re not miserable.”

“I have the good company to thank for that,” Maybe she was being a little over-flattery, but she still wanted to impress the adults of the camp.

“You obviously haven’t been spending much time with Tenzin,” Bumi laughed, Asami smiling at the taunt. The other three started to slow down as they reached a large shed, Bumi pulling a keychain out and unlocking the door. When it swung open, Asami couldn’t help but drop her jaw. There were dozens kayak’s, if not more. 

“That’s a lot,” Asami breathed, Bumi humming in response.

“My parents had a lot of connections… They knew a lot of people, and had a lot of donations plus their own funds to start the camp. It helps that there isn’t any other summer camps around, too.” Bumi explained, turning to Kuvira and nodding.

Kuvira turned, arms formally held behind her back as she addressed the group. “Here’s what’s going to happen. If you’re from my cabin and Opal’s cabin, step to the right. If you’re from Asami and Korra’s cabins, step to the left. Find a partner with someone from the other cabin, and come up here once you’re partnered. Every group gets a kayak and two life jackets. Your paddles are stored in the kayak, so don’t worry if you aren’t handed one. Once you receive your kayak and life jackets, start heading back to the dock with your partner. Don’t do anything else until we’re there. Understood?” The kids muttered a series of acknowledgements, Kuvira nodding and starting to grab down kayaks. 

Asami helped distribute life jackets with Opal, making sure every person had one that would fit them. It hadn’t taken long for each group of two to make their way through the line, Asami looking into the back of the shed. She took notice of a few different colored life jackets, as well as some different colored kayaks behind the last few of the ones they had been handing out. “What’re those?” She asked Opal, gesturing to them.

Opal grabbed one of the lifejackets, tucking it under her arm, and grabbing another that she tossed to Asami’s chest. “We get different colored ones so the kids know we’re counselors. Our kayaks are also different because they seat one person instead of two.” Asami hummed in understanding.

“Opal,” Asami and Opal both turned at Kuvira’s voice, finding her with a hand on Ikki’s shoulder. “Ikki didn’t have a partner,”

“What about Jinora?” Opal frowned.

Ikki shrugged, as if it didn’t bother her. “I only got to be with Jinora last year because I was in the younger kids cabin. Now I’m older and there wasn’t a younger kid for me to pair with,”

Opal seemed to twist her face in thought, before Kuvira spoke first. “Why don’t you share a kayak with Asami?”

Asami looked up with wide eyes. “Me?”

Opal turned, nodding. “That’d work. Ikki’s been here longer than me or ‘vira. You’ve never been kayaking before, so she can help you. You can just take a two person kayak, but the counselor life jacket,”

Asami bobbed her head, shrugging. “I guess that does make sense, doesn’t it?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tip us over like Meelo does,” Ikki grinned sweetly. 

“You better not,” Asami joked, hearing the young girl giggle. She grabbed a life jacket for Ikki, putting on the one Opal had thrown at her, and pulled out one of the two person kayaks. She started walking towards the beach as the other girls had done, Ikki following. “I haven’t seen much of you or your siblings. What cabins are they in?” Asami asked.

“Jinora and I are in Kuvira’s cabin. Meelo is with Bolin,” Ikki answered. 

“Huh.. I would’ve thought you’d be in Korra’s,”

“Mmm, well, Jinora was in Kuvira’s cabin last year since it was her first year. I guess she just stayed and I moved in too.” Part of Asami wondered why they hadn’t been moved into her cabin, seeing as it was her first year; then again, she had originally been placed in the young girls cabin so Ikki and Jinora wouldn’t have fit in the age gap. “Actually, you switched cabins with Korra, didn’t you?” Asami nodded. “Then we’re probably going to switch some of the girls in your cabin and move in there soon since you’re new,” Ikki shrugged, answering the question Asami hadn’t even asked.

“Huh… Alright.” Asami smiled. It wouldn’t be bad to know that she had help there if she needed it. She was glad, until a thought crossed her mind. Korra said she’d been living with Tenzin since she was young, and had known the kids since they were born. She was probably like their sister-- the teenagers that were already in her cabin asking her about Korra related issues and giving Asami Korra related advice was going to be extremely awkward once they switched over. 

“Are you okay?” Asami turned to Ikki, giving her a look of confusion that asked her to explain. “You look like Meelo when he ate some bad wildberries,”

Asami was offended for a second, but couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face. She probably did look weird. “Yeah, I’m okay. I was just thinking about something,”

“What was it?”

Asami paused. Was it inappropriate to ask what their relationship was with Korra..? They were Tenzin’s kids more than campers, and they had offered help so they were more like counselors to her than people she was in charge of. Plus, Ikki DID ask… “Is Korra really close to your family?”

Ikki seemed to mirror her pause. “Korra’s been around as long as I remember. She’s like my big sister. Gran-gran treats her like she treats Jinora, me and Meelo, and Mommy treats her like she’s her daughter too,” Well that answered that. “Why?”

Asami shrugged. “Korra mentioned that she’s lived with your parents for a while. I just didn’t know if she was close with you guys,”

Ikki nodded. “She is. She’s closest with Jinora, but that’s because they’re the closest in age, I think,” Asami hummed. She was definitely going to have to say something to her cabin about the Korra advice before they switched. As she and Ikki approached the dock, she could see Korra already on the dock, helping some of the girls into their kayaks. Asami smiled when she noticed the pair of aviators she had bought Korra on the girl’s head. 

“Asami!” Korra grinned after finishing helping the two girls in front of her. She stood, making her way towards the land end of the dock, Asami approaching with Ikki at her side and the kayak behind her. “Here’s your bag. I filled it with the stuff you’ll want,” Korra handed over the bag, Asami grinning in appreciation.

“Thanks,”

“No problem.” Korra smiled. When she looked to Ikki behind Asami, Korra raised an eyebrow and gave a small chuckle. “You got stuck with her, huh,”

Ikki made a noise, showing that she was offended. “Actually, I’m helping Asami since SHE has never been kayaking before!”

“Mhm,” Korra waved off, playing around as she turned to Asami. “If she gets too annoying, feel free to push her out and leave her behind,”

Ikki gasped, lightly slapping Korra’s arm. “YOU’RE annoying!”

“Nope,”

“Uh-huh!”

“Nah,”

“Yes you are,”

“Asami doesn’t think I’m annoying. Do you Asami?”

Asami gave Korra a look. “I don’t find either of you annoying,”

“See, Ikki?”

“-right now,” Asami added, getting an offended look from both of the girls. Asami simply laughed, shaking her head. “I’m kidding,”

“Korra!” The group turned their heads to see Opal and Kuvira walking with their own kayaks behind them. “We gonna get these girls on the water or what?” Korra rolled her eyes. 

“Ikki, can you help Asami get in the kayak?”

“Mhm!”

“Alright,” Korra smiled, fist bumping the small girl before walking off to the other side of the dock. “See you on the water, ‘Sami,”

Asami hummed, nodding at Korra, looking down when Ikki started to talk. “Is Korra your favorite?”

Asami quickly furrowed her eyebrows. “What? Why’re you asking that?”

“Because you smile a lot around her,” Ikki deadpanned as if it was nothing. Asami opened her mouth to respond, hesitating.

“...I’ve spent the most time with Korra, is all. She’s funny.”

“She’s a butthead sometimes,” Ikki sighed. Asami laughed.

“She definitely is.”

Ikki grinned at that, starting to walk onto the dock. “Here, follow me,” 

Asami did as she was told, trailing behind the girl with the kayak behind her. After pulling the two paddles out, Ikki instructed her to push the kayak off the dock and into the water, making sure not to get any water in. She was able to sit herself in the kayak with Ikki’s instruction, Ikki herself climbing in behind her. Asami put her backpack between her legs, taking her paddle and putting one end into the water. Ikki gave her a quick rundown on how to maneuver, the two slowly paddling out of the way and out onto the water. 

It wasn’t long until all of the kayaks were out on the water, Opal and Kuvira up front with Asami, Ikki, and Korra in the back. Kuvira had yelled out, asking if anyone needed anything or was having any issues, paddling off with Opal when nothing was brought up. Korra soon paddled her way over to Asami and Ikki, the same old lopsided grin spread across her face. “You having fun, yet?”

Asami hummed. “Trying not to drown,”

Korra laughed. “I wouldn’t let you, as entertaining as it’d be,” Asami smiled. “We haven’t ever had anything awful happen, though. The worst thing that’s ever happened was when Bolin and Mako first started working here. The three of us went out alone and drunk and Bolin started to sink. He was freaking out and all Mako and I could do was laugh,” Korra shook her head.

“I thought that was a couple years ago? Aren’t you only twenty one now?”

Korra sucked in her cheeks at Ikki’s question, turning to the girl. “Don’t tell Tenzin.”

Ikki shrugged. “Daddy doesn’t need to know everything,”

Korra sighed. “It was before the kids were even here. I promise we aren’t that irresponsible,”

“Never said you were,” Asami offered, Korra giving an appreciative look. “How’d you get back?”

“We had to pull up on the side of the river, and I gave Bolin my kayak. I walked back as close as I could, and then swam over. We went and got Bolin’s kayak the next day and figured out it had a small hole that we didn’t see,”

Asami gave Korra a look. “...You swam back? While you were drunk?”

Korra shrugged. “Yeah?”

“Korra’s a good swimmer,” Ikki answered Asami. “She’s also faster than almost everyone. Not aunt Kya though,”

“Well, that’s because she’s older than me,” Korra defended. “I could kick anyone else’s but in a race.”

Asami shook her head. “I’ll take your word for it.”

For the rest of their time on the lake, Korra kept Asami and Ikki company by paddling near them. Thankfully, there weren’t any issues with the group. They made it back safely in time for lunch, Ikki helping Asami get the kayak onto the beach and out of it. The kayaks were dragged out of the water and safe onto the shore where Mako, Wu, and Bolin would be able to get their kids in after eating. The life jackets were left inside the kayaks, Kuvira leading the group of kids into the mess hall. When Asami sat down with Korra at the table, the group was already in conversation. 

“Kai’s going to be forbidden from doing archery anymore ever,” Mako grumbled, angrily stabbing his fork into his food.

“What’d he do this time?” Korra sighed.

“It wasn’t even that bad!” Bolin defended the boy, turning to Korra. “He almost hit Mako with an arrow. He didn’t though!”

“He’s been coming here for four years,” Korra raised an eyebrow. “He’s done archery before?”

“Exactly.” Mako deadpanned. “He did it on purpose.”

“You don’t know that!” Bolin shook his head. “Maybe he forgot.”

“You need to stop defending him,” Mako shook his head at his brother, though Asami could tell Mako wasn’t overly serious about the issue. Most likely just a little upset. 

“If he does anything again, I’ll talk to him,” Korra offered. “He seems to like me at least,”

“Uh, yeah, cause he can use you as a scapegoat,”

“Psh, nah,”

“Yeah.”

Korra raised an eyebrow at Mako. “Stop being grumpy and eat your food before I help him torture you,” Mako shook his head, stabbing at his food again. “Other than that, how did archery go?”

“I think it went great!”

“Wu, you ALSO almost hit me.”

Wu stared at Mako. “That isn’t what she asked.”

Asami turned as Korra put her face in her hand in attempts to hide the smile and laughter she was emitting. Mako scoffed. “It’s not funny!”

“It really is,” Korra responded, sitting up and taking a bite of her food. “You need to chill out. You weren’t impaled, you’re fine. Just take a deep breath.”

Mako slumped, glaring into his tray. “I can’t wait for Friday.”

Asami turned. “What’s happening Friday?”

“Friday marks one week of the kids being here,” Opal explained. “It’s also when we’re going up to the house to have a little time to ourselves,” So they were going to get drunk.

“I finally get to see the house,” Asami hummed. 

“-and the other half of your bags,” Bolin grinned. “What was in those anyways?”

“Just some more shoes and clothes. None of which I can wear, anyways,” Asami shrugged. 

“How many shoes did you bring..?” Opal asked, a look that resembled concern on her face.

“A lot..?” Asami answered. “Not all of them,”

“You have MORE?!” Korra gaped.

“I don’t see anything wrong with that,” Wu commented. “I have a ton of shoes at home,”

“Mhm.” Asami hummed. “It’s not bad to have a sense of style,”

“Exactly.”

Korra shook her head at the two. “I’ve got my pair of hiking boots, a pair of flip flops, and a pair of sneakers. I don’t see how you guys can wear a different pair every day,”

“I correlate with my outfits,” Asami explained. “I can’t wear navy shoes with black pants?”

“So get black shoes..?” Kuvira questioned.

Wu shook his head. “Then you can’t wear navy pants,”

“Why not?” It was Bolin who spoke this time.

“Uhm, because they’re clashing colors? They don’t go together,” Asami was a little offended. “How do you not know that?”

“I don’t really care what I wear,” Bolin shrugged. “If it fits, I wear it.”

Asami shook her head in disappointment. “I am not looking forward to seeing what you wear when you’re not in camp clothes. Any of you; except Wu.”

“Thank you,” Wu smiled, proud to be excluded. 

“Y’know, Asami,” Opal sat up, changing the conversation. “Have you ever done archery?”

“Nope. I learned karate when I was like eight, and I know how to use a gun, but this’ll be my first time using a bow and arrow,” Asami answered.

Opal grinned. “Korra, you should show Asami how to shoot it,”

Korra looked up from her food, glancing at Asami and back to Opal. “Uh… yeah. Sure. I can do that,” Asami missed the look Korra gave Opal, as well as the confused one Opal received from Kuvira. “If Asami wants me to, that is,”

How was Korra going to show her how to shoot..? “I mean, sure,” Asami shrugged.

“Cool,” Korra nodded. "I'll teach you, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did kinda forget the air kids existed. DW, they're gonna be around more. (;


	15. Archery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did archery when i was six, haven't since then. Please go easy on me.

“Hey Korra?”

Asami looked over to Ikki as she started talking. “What’s up?” Korra responded. Asami, Korra, Opal, and Kuvira’s cabins were all walking to the shooting range. After finishing lunch, they had taken a brief break to use the bathroom, and were now on their way to the next activity.

“Can Jinora and I move into Asami’s cabin?” 

Korra turned to Asami, giving her a look that asked where the idea had come from. Part of Asami wanted to hint to Korra that she didn’t want the girls to switch cabins, because she didn’t want them to end up exposing her and her growing crush on Korra. The other part was afraid that if she did such a thing, Korra might take offense to it; she was their family, after all. Instead, Asami just gave Korra wide eyes and shrugged. “Well, I don’t know if there’s two bunks open, Ikki,”

“There is! I checked during bathroom break,” Asami gave Ikki a look. How had the girl managed to sneak into her cabin??

“Does Jinora even wanna switch?” Asami asked, nearly jumping out of her skin when the very girl responded from behind her.

“I don’t mind. I can help you with the older girls and other camp stuff,” Jinora shrugged. Were these kids going to continue to pop up like weasels??

“That’s up to your dad,” Korra waved off. “You can ask him- Ikki!” Korra reached forward as Ikki stole the radio off her hip, a screech of feedback coming through the radio at Asami’s hip.

“Daddy can Jinora and I move into Asami’s cabin??” Asami watched Opal and Kuvira look back at them. 

_“I don’t see why not. Is Asami okay with it?”_ Asami cringed when Jinora, Ikki, and Korra all looked at her. She couldn’t say no without seeming like the world’s biggest bitch to all of camp.

“I guess…” She trailed off, Ikki shouting excitedly as Korra grabbed the radio back.

“Sorry, Tenzin… I’ll help them move after archery.”

_“It’s fine, Korra. Just make sure to clear it all up with Kuvira and the records.”_

“I heard it all. I can help, too.” Asami looked up to Kuvira who was ahead of them, radio to her face. It was probably the easier alternative than yelling to them at the back.

_“While we’re trading kids, does anyone want Kai?”_

_“Mako, Kai was right next to me and- what?”_ Bolin paused. _“He says to tell you that you’re a- what? He’s taking the radio,”_

_“-you’re a worn boot, Mako.”_

Asami looked up when Korra laughed, smiling herself. __

_“What the hell is that supposed to mean??”_

_“Language, Mako.”_

_“Sorry sir,”_

After that, the radio went quiet. Korra hooked the radio back on her hip, turning to Asami. “Kuvira and I can help move them in after archery. We should be done with this an hour or two before dinner. There’s just gonna be free time the rest of the night after that.” Korra explained.

“Sounds good.” No, it didn’t. She was going to have to find time to tell her girls to not bring up anything Korra related. 

“Yay!” Ikki squealed, clapping loudly and drawing the attention of Korra and Asami as they approached the shooting range. 

“Alright! Listen up, because there’s a few rules. While some of you already know them, it’s important that we go over them this year just as we have every other year. For starters, no aiming at anyone. Whether or not you have an arrow strung. Second, no one should be touching any arrows or drawing their bow while one of the counselors is on the range. If we’re pulling arrows or adjusting the target, your bow needs to be down at your side. Third, the only thing you should be aiming at is the target. Not a bird, not a squirrel, not the ground; aim at your target. If you can not follow these rules, you will be sat aside and you will watch everyone else until we head back. Am I clear?” The campers gave a wave of acknowledgement. “Good. Follow me and we can get everyone their equipment.”

“You’re still going to teach me, right..?”

Korra turned to Asami. “Yeah. Why?”

“It’s a little intimidating now that I actually have to try it,” Asami admitted. Korra grinned, placing her hand on Asami’s back. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it. The aiming is probably the hardest part. The rest of it is just breathing and strength,”

Asami gave Korra an uneasy look, as if she doubted what the girl was saying. Instead of dwelling on it, Asami helped Kuvira and Opal pass out the pieces everyone was going to need. When they were done, she grabbed some for herself, staring at them. How was she supposed to know where everything went..?

Asami followed Kuvira and Opal up onto the porch-like stand, Korra trailing behind her. Kuvira stopped in the middle, leaning her bow against the railing as she grabbed for the two leather pieces she had tucked inside her pocket. “Listen up. This piece,” Kuvira raised one of them. “Goes on the arm of your nondominant hand. This will be the arm you hold the bow with.” Kuvira pulled out the next piece. “You were asked when you received the next piece; it should go on your dominant hand.” Asami stared down at her own pieces, fumbling to put them on. “When you hold your bow, keep your hand under this part right here,” Kuvira touched a spot, “-make sure no one is behind you, grab an arrow, draw it back,” The string was pulled back near Kuvira’s face, “-make sure you mean to hit what you’re aiming at, and let go.” The arrow flew from the string, striking the border of the centermost target color. Kuvira held the bow at her side, turning and looking down both sides of the porch. “Remember the rules from earlier and the consequences if you can not follow them. Handle your bow safely; I don’t want any trips to the infirmary. You may start.”

“Here, grab your bow and an arrow,” Asami peeked at Korra who was just behind her, doing as she was told. “Put this hand here,” Asami moved it up to the spot Korra had tapped, “-now grab the string right here… Yep. Slide the arrow… yeah. Okay, move your arms-” Asami tensed as Korra grabbed onto her shoulders, straightening her posture, moving then to her arms to pull the one closer to her chest. “-there, and,” She could feel Korra’s breath on her neck. “-pull it back,” Asami did as told, feeling Korra’s chest brush against her arm. “-okay, let it go.” Asami watched the arrow fly forward and into the ring second closest to the center, smiling as it lodged into the hay. “See? It’s not so bad,”

“Good job, Asami!” Asami turned, seeing Opal giving her a grin and a thumbs up from down the porch, to which she returned.

“Well, I have a good teacher,” Asami sighed, turning to Korra behind her. 

Korra shrugged. “I’ve been doing archery since I was eight, teaching it since I was sixteen and Tenzin let me become a counselor. I’ve taught so many kids I’ve lost count,”

"That's impressive," Asami commented. "Any chance you wanna shoot all my arrows for me?"

Korra gave a snort of a laugh. "I'll help you do one more, then I gotta go patrol and make sure no one gets shot,"

Asami smiled. "Fine. One more."

Korra grabbed her shoulders again when Asami brought up the bow, the arrow slung against the string. "Move your finger here," Korra grabbed Asami by the waist, twisting her body. "-now move this arm a little further- perfect," Okay, maybe Asami had only asked because she knew Korra would touch her again. She almost felt bad for it, but Korra's hands were so soft- Korra was capable of saying no, right? "Line it up," Korra was breathing on her neck, and Asami was sure her face was the color of a fire truck. Korra's mouth was right next to her ear when she spoke next, Asami's heart thudding in her throat. "Release," The arrow flew forward, hitting the outer rim of the target. Asami could hear Korra snicker as her hands left Asami's waist. "You nervous or something, 'Sami?"

Shit. Was it that obvious…? "Uh- yeah- I was just-" shit. "-thinking about… Mako," Korra's face fell. "Y'know. Wondering if he's going to mysteriously… drown…" Asami trailed off. 

Korra was quiet for a minute, before she gave Asami a tight lipped smile. "Hopefully he comes back."

Asami took notice of the change in Korra's stance, immediately waving her hands and shaking her head. "Oh- no! No- I don't like him- not Mako-"

Korra's smile returned. "Not Mako? But there is someone?"

Asami opened her mouth to speak, pausing. "W- I didn't say that,"

"You said not him." 

"Yeah- like-" When Korra didn't look convinced, Asami gave the girl a fake glare. "-you're just as bad as the girls,"

"You're the one crushing on counselors," Korra grinned, before her face fell. "...it is a counselor, right…?" 

"Yes-" Korra looked smug. "I mean- no! Y-" Asami huffed. "-don't you have to make sure people aren't getting shot, or something?"

"Maybe," Korra grinned, snickering at Asami's grumpy face as she walked past her. "Asami's got a crush~" She sing songed, getting a roll of the eyes from the taller woman. 

Asami watched Korra walk off and shook her head, turning to one of the girls from her cabin next to her when she spoke. "That was an awful cover up."

Asami gave her a look, waving her off. "YOU'RE an awful cover up. Leave me alone."

"I'd be nervous too if the person I liked was being that handsy,"

Asami rolled her eyes, picking up her bow and an arrow. "Korra was not being handsy-" "-uh- yes? She was? Korra taught me! She was never that touchy,"

"It's probably just because I had no idea what I was doing," Asami dismissed.

"OR, she likes you too." Asami stared at the girl. "Whatever, I can't force you to see it. You'll just have to live in ignorance,"

Asami ignored the girl, going back to the bow in her hands. Every so often, Kuvira or Korra would walk by, and the latter would always make sure to correct something Asami was doing. After retrieving arrows and shooting them back several times, the campers were turning in their equipment and following the counselors to the equipment building. Mako and the boys were walking back from the kayak shed as they were leaving the building, their groups joining and mingling as the counselors grouped up.

“We’re just gonna do free time, right?” Opal asked.

“Kuvira and I are going to help move Jinora and Ikki into Asami’s cabin,” Korra explained. 

“I can watch outside if you guys wanna have them stay outside and in their cabins?” Mako offered. The group agreed.

“Alright! Listen up!” Asami was noticing a pattern; Kuvira was always the one to speak over the kids and instruct them. Maybe it had something to do with how strict she was. “We’re going to have free time for the rest of the night. You can stay in your cabins, or you can hang around outside. Don’t go anywhere else, or wander off on your own. If you need something, grab one of us or the other counselors,” Kuvira instructed. The kids began to wander to where they wanted, Asami turning to Korra and Kuvira.

“Is there anything I can do to help you guys move their stuff..?” She was praying they said no; she really needed to tell her girls to not mention any Korra things.

Korra looked to Kuvira, then back at Asami and shrugged. “Not really. If you just wanna head to your cabin and let them know?” Perfect.

Asami smiled. “I can do that.”

“Cool. We’ll be over shortly.”

On that note, the two dismissed, Asami watching Ikki and Jinora walk off with Korra and Kuvira as she herself attempted to catch up to the girls from her cabin. The girls walked in the room, dispersing to their beds or the floor while talking, Asami standing awkwardly at the door. “Hey, guys?” The kids turned to look at her. They were MUCH easier than the eight year olds. “Jinora and Ikki are gonna be moving in here.” She paused, “Which means no more Korra talk.” The girls let out a collective grumble.

“Why not!”

“Because, Ikki and Jinora are basically her family.”

“And?”

“AND, that’d be awkward!” Asami crossed her arms.

“You just don’t want us to talk about you falling asleep on Korra last night,” One of the girls teased, getting a few laughs. 

“No-” “-you should’ve seen Korra showing Asami how to shoot the bow today,” Another girl interrupted Asami, the girls oo-ing at the words.

“It didn’t mean anything!” Asami groaned.

“Just tell her, Asami! You guys don’t have to immediately be girlfriends, you can just go on dates knowing you’re interested.” One of them advised.

“It seems like she likes you too,” Another added.

“She does not,” Asami excused. “I’m sure she’s just being friendly since I’m new.”

There was a collective grunt from the group. “You’re in denial.”

“Who’s in denial?”

Asami jumped forward at Kuvira’s voice behind her, turning to see the woman with a heap of bags and Jinora at her side. “Asami’s in denial about-” “-getting to have two great new campers,” Asami loudly interrupted, grabbing Jinora and bringing her into an awkward side hug. Kuvira gave Asami a weird look.

“..O-kay…?” Kuvira shook her head. “I don’t even care, to be honest,” Asami sighed, watching Kuvira set down Jinora’s things. “Are you good to help her get the sheets on?” Asami nodded. “Cool. I’m gonna head to my own cabin then,” Kuvira left with that, the door to the cabin slamming behind her. Asami and Jinora peeked out, looking for Korra, when Jinora turned to Asami and crossed her arms. 

“What are you REALLY in denial about..?”

“Nothing-” “-her crush on Korra,”

Asami turned, glaring at one of the girls. “You don’t get any smores at the next fire.” She then turned to Jinora. “I don’t have a crush on Korra,”

Jinora shrugged. “It’d be okay if you did. Korra’s bi,”

Asami felt like a piece to the puzzle popped into place in her head. Before she had time to say anything, Korra was clambering her way into the door with Ikki holding it open. “Jesus, Ikki! What did you bring??”

“Everything,” Ikki shrugged, smiling sweetly. 

Korra stumbled her way over to the other open bunk, tossing Ikki’s things on the ground. “Jesus…” Korra turned to Asami, giving her a grin. “You excited about your new cabin kids?”

Asami raised an eyebrow, nodding. “Very,”

“Seriously, if either of them ever do anything, you have my permission to flick them in the head,” Korra laughed, Asami snickering.

“I don’t think I’ll have any issues, but I’ll definitely remember that,”

“Good,” Korra smiled. “I’m gonna head back to my cabin and make sure the eight year olds haven’t gone completely feral yet. I’ll see you at dinner?”

Asami returned the smile. “I’ll see you then.”

“Cool.” 

Asami watched Korra walk off, turning when Jinora spoke up. “You definitely do.”

“I do not!”

“Don’t what?”

Asami turned to Ikki, then to the rest of the cabin, and shook her head. “Don’t.”

Ikki frowned. “Don’t what?” When Asami instead started putting the sheets on Jinora’s bed, the rest of the girls going back to whatever conversation, Ikki scoffed. “Don’t what???”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say, I really appreciate everyone who reads, comments, and/or has left kudos. I'm just writing and posting this for fun, but it never falls to brighten my day when I receive new kudos or comments. Thank you!
> 
> Also, what other ships are most of you into that are LoK related? (Kya/Lin, Bolin/Opal, Mako/Wu etc. I'd appreciate any comments letting me know!)


	16. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who commented on the ship question, one or two are gonna be sprinkled in. Our girls are gonna be the main focus by far, but I thought it'd be neat to have a lil bit of some other ships too. I hope you guys enjoy!

“Asami, can we listen to music?”

Asami looked up to Jinora. Was she allowed to play music? When Jinora nodded, Asami shrugged. “Okay, but you’re going to have to listen to what I have downloaded,” Asami stood up and made her way to her room, grabbing her phone off the bed stand where it had been since her arrival. No new notifications. She plopped back down on the carpet, opening spotify and moving to her playlists. “Any suggestions?”

“Do you have anything by Lizzo?” 

Asami bobbed her head, scrolling to one playlist. “Jinora, does the language rule apply to camp songs?”

“It probably should, yeah…”

Asami hummed. “Good As Hell? The one with Ariana Grande?”

Jinora made a face, as if she was thinking. “It says a couple words,”

“We won’t snitch!” One of the girls insisted. 

Asami shook her head. “I don’t want anyone to walk in and I get in trouble. Or Jinora, for that matter.”

“Can you play X?”

Asami shrugged. “I don’t have any downloaded.”

“What about Juice WRLD?”

Asami scrolled down, nodding. “I have Come & Go with Marshmello.” She turned to Jinora. “I think it has one..? That’s it though,”

Jinora shrugged. “Why not.” 

Asami clicked on the song, putting another playlist of music she knew wasn’t explicit into queue before turning back in front of her. She picked up her UNO cards from off the floor, placing down a blue five and continuing the game. “So, Jinora,” Asami started as they all placed down cards in a circle. “When we all go up to the house this weekend, do the other counselors watch you guys?”

Jinora nodded. “Yeah. You guys will have until Sunday morning.”

Asami nodded. “Cool.” That meant they could have a hangover Saturday and not have to worry about loud kids. The group continued to place cards until somebody won, starting another game once the cards had been properly shuffled. 

They were five games in, halfway through the sixth when Korra poked her head into the cabin, grinning. “Dinner time,”

“Finally,”

“Ugh, I’m starving,”

Asami set down her cards with the rest of the group, standing and stretching out her back. She gave Korra a smile, Korra nodding at her. The girls spilled out of the cabin and towards the mess hall, Korra staying back to match pace with Asami. “So… You plan anything with them after dinner?” 

Asami shrugged. “No. Probably just more UNO, to be honest,” She turned to Korra. “Why do you ask?”

Korra held her own hands behind her back, taking long strides. “Well… I was wondering if you wanted to… hang out after.”

“...Sure,” Asami raised an eyebrow. “Hang out how?”

Korra just grinned and shook her head, grabbing onto the door and pulling it open. “That’s a surprise.”

Asami bit back a smile at her peaked interest, Korra following her into line. She grabbed a tray and her dinner, making her way to the table with Korra in towe. “-no, I’m serious! We don’t have to be back till Sunday, so we should take Asami to the pizza place and go hang out or something!”

“Why would we do that?” Kuvira gave Bolin an uninterested look.

“Because it’s our day off!” He urged.

Wu shook his head and crossed his leg. “Well, if we’re going to do something, I vote a spa day,”

“That’s something I would be interested in,” Asami grinned, Korra taking the seat at her side.

“No! We should go to an arcade or something,” Bolin gripped the edge of their table, shaking it as he tilted his head back. “C’mon! We should do something super fun!”

Mako lazily stabbed at his food, shrugging. “We could go to a bar and get absolutely trashed again,”

Korra pointed her finger. “There’s an idea,”

“No,” Opal shook her head. “We have to be back here Sunday morning to take care of the kids. I don’t feel like doing that with a raging hangover,”

“I second that,” Kuvira raised her arm.

“Count me three,” Asami chuckled. 

“We can figure it out tomorrow,” Opal offered Bolin a sweet smile, grabbing his arm to calm him from giving the table an earthquake. 

“Fine.” Bolin whined, slouching over and stabbing his food.

“How did the move to your cabin go?” Mako asked, looking up to Asami.

Asami swallowed and shrugged. “Fine. I helped them get all their stuff away and their beds set up.”

Korra furrowed her eyebrows. “What’d you do the whole time until dinner?”

“UNO?”

Kuvira laughed. “And they didn’t all kill each other?”

“Almost,” Asami laughed. “But no. They kept talking about TikTok and filled me in on the latest ‘trends’. Apparently, I give off ‘immaculate vibes’, whatever that means,”

Korra snorted. “They’re not wrong,”

Asami shook her head. “I think they’re going to teach me some of the dances they said they would, before bed,”

“Which ones?” Wu leaned over the table.

“Uhh, there was big talk about a pumped rodeo, say so, the renegade, and cannibals,”

“Cannibal. Just one,” Wu corrected. “It’s a song by Ke$ha,”

“Right.”

“You should seriously show us if you get it down,” Korra grinned. 

Asami rolled her eyes. “I’ll think about it.”

The rest of dinner was filled with conversation about other dances, Wu at one point standing up and starting to do one until Mako pushed him into his seat by his shoulder. Once all the trays were back in the kitchen and the tables had been wiped off, Asami approached Korra. Korra noticed her and grinned. “Not yet. Just meet me at the dock in thirty minutes,”

“O-kay..” Asami trailed off. Her mind began to wonder the possibilities of what Korra had planned as she walked to her cabin, opening the door to find the girls already in their pajamas. “You guys going to bed early or something?”

“No,” One of them answered.

“Pajamas are more comfy.” Another added.

Asami shrugged. “That’s true.”

“Are you gonna get in yours?”

Asami shook her head. “Can’t. I’m leaving in twenty minutes,”

“What for?”

“Korra wanted me to meet her at the dock,”

The room gave a collective gasp. Asami eyed Jinora who was reading a book, though by the smile on her face she was probably just staring at the words. She looked around the cabin for Ikki, finding a couple other girls missing. They were probably in the bathrooms.

“Is it a date???”

“No-” “-Why does she want you to meet her??”

“I don’t kno-” “-What does she have planned??”

“I don’t know,” Asami raised her voice to avoid being interrupted again. “All she said was that she had a surprise, and she wanted me to meet her at the docks.”

“I bet she was just too afraid to say it was a date,”

“It’s not a date,” Asami shook her head.

“It totally is! What’d she tell you to wear?”

“She didn’t.” 

One of the girls shrugged. “Then you should be able to wear what you have on now.” Asami glanced down at her outfit, then back up to the girls. 

"I was gonna wear this anyways,"

"You weren't gonna get dressed up for your date?"

Asami shook her head. "It isn’t a date! She just said we're hanging out,"

"Alone," One of the girls grinned. 

"Together…" Another added. 

Asami waved them off. “If it was a date she would have said so. I’m sure she just wanted to hang out and nothing else. Okay?” When the girls looked unconvinced, Asami rolled her eyes. “I’m leaving now,”

“Cover your neck when you come back!”

Asami huffed and let the door slam behind her, hearing the giggles of the girls in the cabin as she made her way to the docks. The sun had completely set by now, Asami straining her eyes to see enough to stumble through the dark. “You didn’t think to bring your flashlight?” Asami looked up to see Korra with her arms over her chest, smiling.

Asami returned the look. “I guess I didn’t think it was going to be this dark,”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere and the only light is what comes out of the cabins,” Korra made a face. When Asami shook her head, Korra just laughed and nodded her head back. “C’mon, it’s this way,”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “...it?” She continued walking until Kora stopped and moved out of the way, her face falling at the small rowboat in the water. 

“Don’t worry; I’ve used this thing more than once.” Korra chuckled nervously, stepping into the boat and staring expectedly up at Asami. “You still wanna come?”

The boat was decked out with a lantern set up in the middle plank, Korra sitting closest to the oars. Asami just nodded and sat across from Korra, grabbing onto the plank when the boat wobbled. She could hear music echoing off the water and trees across the lake back to them, the original source being the mess hall. The older counselors were probably listening to music as they finished cleaning. Asami smiled as she looked out across the lake once they got to a more open area, shaking her head. “It’s really pretty,”

Korra hummed and looked up. “That’s not the best part,”

Asami followed her gaze, jaw falling open as she took in the mass of spread out lights. She couldn’t remember a time when she’d seen the stars so clear. “Woah.”

“Woah is right,” Korra smiled, reaching over to the gas lantern and turning it to a more dim setting. “There isn’t much light out here other than us,” Korra gestured to the cabins. “So it’s really easy to see them.”

Asami couldn’t pry her eyes from over her head. “And they look like this all the time..?”

Korra shrugged. “When it’s clear out, yeah,”

Asami shook her head. “Wow.”

“Sometimes I come out here in the middle of the night when I can’t sleep. I’ll just stare up at the stars and listen to the water. It’s really calming,” Korra sighed.

Asami finally shifted her gaze, looking to Korra. “Right; you said you’re from Greenland, right? The sky at night must be insane, there,”

Korra grinned. “It is. When I visit on holidays I always stay up late to see the lights,”

Asami frowned, looking back up. “I wish it looked like this in the city,”

“Well, you’re glad that you’re here now, aren’t you?” Korra offered Asami a smile, to which she got a small laugh.

“It hasn’t been awful,” Asami joked.

There was a few minutes of silence before Korra bit her lip anxiously. “Asami?” The other woman hummed. “Can I ask why you ARE here..?” Asami turned her attention to Korra now. “Tenzin only told me that you were here, and you didn’t want to be. That, and you had no experience with summer camps whatsoever. I guess it just doesn’t make sense that you’d be here if you didn’t wanna be…”

Asami looked to the bottom of the boat and back up to Korra. “You know Future Industries?” Korra nodded. “It’s my dad’s company.”

Korra’s jaw dropped. “You’re THAT Sato??”

Asami gave a light laugh and nodded. “Yes, I’m THAT Sato. I’m supposed to take over the company once my dad retires, but I’ve been rushing him to so I can take control. I’ve wanted to since I was fourteen, and I’ve taken every business class, every public speaking lecture, everything he said I should take if I wanted to run the company. I’ve worked with the smaller branches, I’ve managed PR, I’ve been to every factory, but the one last thing he wanted me to do was come here.”

Korra looked confused for a moment, before her expression changed. “I guess that makes sense… To see how you are in a real situation where you’re in charge of a group,”

Asami nodded. “That’s what I’m thinking.”

Korra hesitated. “Well… You don’t act like you don’t wanna be here… I mean based on that, you sound like you should be calling your dad every day to see when you can come home and bail,” Korra quickly shook her head. “No offense-” “-none taken,”

Korra sighed. “It’s just… You’ve been really good with the kids so far, and you haven’t killed any of them, and you seem to be enjoying yourself… It’s not what I’d expect from someone forced to be here.”

“What behavior would you expect?”

Korra huffed. “The same from the first day you were here,” Asami cringed. She was almost a total bitch the first day. “What changed?”

Asami thought about it before answering. “Well, I realized that my dad sent me here for a reason. He wanted to see how I would handle the responsibility; if I would take it on or if I would do it just because I needed to. There’s no point in hating it all summer and making myself miserable. I might as well have fun, too,” 

Korra raised her eyebrows. “A good choice.”

Asami grinned and bobbed her head. “Plus, the adults here are pretty fun, too,”

Korra returned a cheeky smile. “You’re not too bad, yourself,”

“Really though,” Asami shifted in her seat. “The closest friend I have is seven years older than me and a little crazy. He throws insane parties, and he’s a nice guy, but he isn’t exactly the type I wanna go get brunch with all the time. It’s not like that with you guys... You’re cool.”

Korra gave Asami a suspicious look. “A guy friend?”

Asami quickly shook her head. “He’s married. He and his wife got together really quickly, hadn’t even been dating a couple weeks before he proposed. But they’d gone everywhere together since before I knew them, which is at least four years,”

“Sounds like they knew each other pretty well,”

Asami smiled. “They did. He’s one of my dad’s business partners, and I think his wife might be smarter than he is,”

“Maybe one day I can meet them,” Korra tilted her head. “They sound fun.”

“He’s definitely… interesting…” Asami trailed off.

Korra watched Asami for a moment, before leaning forward and jabbing her in the shoulder. “You don’t have to worry about friends though. Wu only got here last year and he’s already part of the crew.”

“I appreciate it,” Asami smiled. A silence fell over the two, Asami tilting her head back to stare at the sky. She hadn’t noticed how much time had passed until the music that echoed over the area abruptly stopped in the middle of a Patsy Cline song. It must have drawn Korra’s attention too because Asami heard her sigh, looking down to see Korra's hands grab at the oars. 

“We should probably head back,” Korra seemed disappointed almost, to which Asami quickly spoke up as Korra started to row them back.

“Thank you,” Asami started, continuing when Korra’s eyes met her own. “For this. It was… pretty great,”

Korra’s smile returned. “It’s no problem. You mentioned that you didn’t see much of the stars in the city, so I wanted to show you what they looked like on a good night.”

Asami looked shocked. “I’m surprised you remembered,”

Korra shrugged. “I guess I just… did,” The boat thumped as it knocked into the side of the dock, Korra leaning over and tying something before hopping out. She offered Asami her hand, the latter taking it and standing with grace.

“Thank you,”

Korra only hummed, hesitantly letting go of Asami’s hand once the taller of the two was on the dock. “I’ll.. see you for breakfast tomorrow..?” Korra asked, voice wavering as if she was unsure what to say.

Asami nodded. “Save me a seat,” She joked, taking a step back. “Goodnight, Korra,”

“Goodnight, Asami!”

Asami started the walk back to her cabin, opening the door in no time and entering the dark room. The girls were already in their beds, though there were still some whispers of conversation as she made her way to her room. She got into a pair of clean pajamas and sank into her mattress, staring up at the ceiling with a stupid smile. 

“Asami,”

Asami hummed at the whisper from the other room.

“What’d you guys do??” Asami’s grin grew as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she let it escape. 

“We hung out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My vocabulary consists of only five after quote actions; I am SO sorry. 
> 
> What do you guys think the Krew should do on their day off?


	17. Spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, it talks about spiders near the end.

“Karaoke? Seriously?” The group looked up to Asami as she sat down to the table with the tray of lunch in front of her. 

“Well, it’s more of a free night,” Opal answered. “We’re just gonna listen to music, play games, and then end the night with a big campfire again,”

“How’s this different from an inside day?”

“On inside days, we’re forced to be inside the whole time. Now, the older counselors are gonna watch outside and we get to do a bunch of fun stuff in here. Basically the kids can run around and do whatever they want within reason. Go in the lake, use the swings, hang out in here, go sit on the dock and read a book,” Mako explained.

“Thursdays are the only days when EVERY staff member is here.” Kuvira further explained. “So, the kids get to have more freedom,”

“I see,” Asami commented.

“I hope they didn’t kill your dreams of karaoke,” Bolin grinned, leaning closer to Asami. 

“Oh, no, I just didn’t want to hear Wu singing again,” Asami excused, earning a gasp and a few laughs from the table.

“I’ll have you know the animals love when I sing!”

“Are you sure it isn’t just when you’re DONE singing?” Korra asked, the table laughing more. 

“Yes,” Wu defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You have no room to talk, Ms.Madness,” Asami snickered, Korra turning and raising an eyebrow. “My first impression of you with always be you singing Our House so loud you couldn’t hear what Opal was saying,”

The table laughed at that, Korra’s mouth opening as if she was offended. “I heard what Opal was saying!”

“So you chose to ignore me?” 

“No!”

“But you just said you heard me?” Opal tilted her head. When Korra didn’t respond, Opal gave Korra a disapproving gaze. “Tsk tsk, Korra. Asami was right. You didn’t hear me, did you.”

“It’s a good song, okay?” Korra grumbled.

“It is,” Asami added, taking a sip from her cup. “-just not when you sing it,” The group laughed when Korra shoved Asami’s shoulder. 

“You probably don’t sound any better,” Wu chipped in, coming to Korra’s aid despite her having done the opposite to him.

Asami just shrugged. “I don’t sing,”

“You give me Jade from Victorious vibes,” Bolin nodded. When Asami gave him a look, he quickly continued. “I mean- like- singing wise. Not the attitude. Can you just like.. count to three? But try to be like sultry and stuff,”

Asami and Opal gave Bolin a shared look, Opal being the first to bounce back. “I feel like Asami would sound more like Sara Bareilles,”

Bolin stared at her. “Who’s that?”

“Y’know, King of Anything, Love Song, Brave…” When Opal received several looks from the table, she sighed. “Say, whatcha wanna say, and let the words fall out…?”

“Ohhh!”

“Yeah,” Opal nodded at the group’s understanding. 

“I don’t sing,” Asami shrugged again. “Good luck finding out.”

“That’s no fun!” Wu whined. Asami shook her head.

“What kinda music are you gonna have on tonight?” Asami started again, changing the topic. 

“Probably just Korra’s playlist,” Mako shrugged. 

“It’s full of songs that don’t curse too much and aren’t explicit.” Kuvira explained.

“Right; you should link me that,” Asami turned to Korra. “The girls asked me to play music during UNO yesterday and I had to pick from my playlist,”

“Is that your way of asking for her number?” Opal joked, though she didn’t expect Asami to shake her head so fast.

“No! I just want songs that I can play and not get in trouble for…” Asami defended. Opal noted it was a little too quick, but decided against saying anything about it. 

“I’ll send it to you tomorrow night,” Korra nodded. “The house has service.”

Asami would be lying if she said she hadn’t perked up a bit. “Really?”

“Mhm,” Korra took a sip of her drink, before making a quizzical face. “What kinda music do you listen to anyways?”

“No no! Don’t tell me!” Bolin interrupted, closing his eyes. “I bet you listen to techno. Like, hard dubstep.”

Asami made a face. “Oh, yeah, definitely,” She laughed, very obviously joking.

“I knew it!”

Mako turned to his brother. “Bo’,” Bolin met his eyes. “She’s kidding.”

“What,” Bolin frowned. Asami chuckled and shook her head. “What do you actually listen to then?”

“Depends on what kinda mood I’m in,” Asami answered. “Everything really.” Asami quickly shook her head. “Not… like… gospel, though. Or stadium country,”

“Stadium country?” Kuvira gave her a look.

“Yeah, there’s like… Guy country, and then there’s Miranda Lambert,” Asami elaborated.

“God, that’s so true,” Mako shook his head. 

“You listen to Miranda Lambert?” Asami raised an eyebrow, amused.

“Uh- No- I just meant-” “-It’s okay Mako, everyone loves angry breakup country,” Wu interrupted, patting Mako on the back. Mako shook his head and glared at the table. 

“What about you guys? What do you listen to?” Asami questioned.

“Musicals.” Wu was the first to answer.

“Same as you,” Korra shrugged at Asami.

“Uhm, I really like Taylor Swift. Mostly her older stuff, but her new stuff is good too. Selena Gomez? Miley Cyrus, uhmm,” Asami had to admit, she was a little surprised that Bolin was so openly admitting it. Then again, music was music; and she hated the idea that certain genders could only listen to certain music. 

“Death metal.” Opal deadpanned. Asami gave her a look, before Opal grinned. “Kidding. Whatever’s on the radio,”

“Uh… The Killers…?” Mako trailed off. He must not be much of a music guy.

“The Man from Wonderful Wonderful is in my playlist,” Asami assured, watching as he gave her a small smile. She turned. “Kuvira, what do you listen to?”

Kuvira looked up from her food, making eye contact with the rest of the group before shrugging. “Music.”

“Yeah, but what kind?” Korra prodded.

“Why does it matter?” Kuvira raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t be a buzzkill! C’mon!” Bolin urged, shaking the table.

Kuvira sat up, looking down to her food. “I like The Feast and The Famine by Foo Fighters,”

“Did you like Concrete and Gold?” Kuvira seemed surprised by Asami’s words and only nodded. “My dad likes a lot of their stuff; we went to their concert a couple years ago,” Opal was the one who seemed surprised now. “...What?”

“You went to one?” Asami nodded. “Like, a rock concert? Live? With other people?”

Asami made a face. “Yes…? Why?”

Opal still seemed shocked. “I kinda thought you were all, y’know… College, working on being successful, got to have the perfect life,”

Asami rolled her eyes. “No life is going to be perfect. Yes to the rest of it, but I didn’t limit myself to just those things. I went out to a couple concerts,”

Korra gave Asami a dumb smile. “Did you ever go in a mosh pit?”

“That I can say I’ve never done,” Asami shook her head. “But I’ve been to concerts that had them.”

“I bet you had an emo phase,” Bolin nodded, to which the table laughed. “What! I’m serious! Did you?”

Asami just shook her head and buried her face in her hand. “Middle school was an awful time for me,”

Korra gasped. “Do you have pictures?!”

“NO.” Asami warned. “I was very successful in deleting most of them.”

“Mako had an emo phase,” Bolin grinned. 

“What do you mean phase?” Kuvira questioned, getting more laughs. 

“I’m not emo!” Mako defended himself. “There’s nothing wrong with liking the color black,”

“There is when that’s your entire wardrobe,” Opal giggled. 

“And? Asami’s entire wardrobe consists of grey and red!” 

“Don’t shift this to me,” Asami raised her eyebrows and shook her head. “We’re talking about you right now, buddy,”

“Isn’t it time for lunch to be over, or something?” Mako excused, standing up with his tray. 

Korra looked down to her watch and sighed. “Yeah… You guys go give your kids a bathroom break and let them run around. I’ll take your trays back,”

“You sure?” Opal asked, getting a nod. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right after you guys,” Korra assured. The others began to disperse, the kids cramming out of the building. Asami, however, stayed and started to grab a few of the stray pieces of garbage or trays. “Asami,” She turned to Korra who was shaking her head. “Really. I got this.”

Asami shook her head. “I can help,”

“Asami.” Korra gave her a look. “Seriously.”

“No.” 

Korra just sighed. “You’re stubborn.”

“So are you,” Asami retorted, starting to walk back with the trays. She set them in the sink, one of the older counselors thanking her. She made her way back to the main room where Korra was wheeling out the cart of games. 

“Thank you,”

Asami hummed and nodded. “Do you want any help with that stuff?”

Korra just shook her head. “I’m all good. You can head back now,”

“Alright,” Asami huffed. “If you need anything, radio me?” When Korra hummed, Asami left the building. She didn’t see much of anyone walking around, so she assumed they were probably either in the bathroom or their cabins. It was when she got to the door of her own cabin that she knit her eyebrows and rushed inside, looking around at the screaming. “What happened??”

Instead of responding, the group of girls that were up on the bunk beds merely pointed. Asami followed their gaze, heart dropping into her stomach at the massive spider that was starting to crawl in her direction. She didn’t think she had ever moved as fast as she had when she climbed up onto the bunk bed, screaming herself. She did NOT mess with spiders. 

Korra was only trying to make her way back to her cabin when she heard the screaming, going from a slow walk to sprinting into Asami’s cabin. “What??” Korra looked up to Asami who was still on the bed, following her finger that pointed to a rather large spider on the floor. “Seriously?” Korra asked, only for another wave of screams to fill the cabin as it started crawling. “Okay! Okay, stop screaming,” Korra huffed, before bending down and grabbing it. 

Asami watched in horror as it wiggled, hand covering her mouth as Korra ran out the door. It was a few seconds before Korra was back, hand spider free. “Where’d you put it??” Asami managed to sputter out, watching as Korra wiped her hand on her pants. 

“Outside, away from the cabins, by a tree,” Korra assured. “There shouldn’t be anymore of him in your future,” 

“Why’d you touch it??”

“I could’ve left it in the cabin?” Korra asked, looking to the kid who spoke. 

“Ew!”

Asami was definitely not going to be getting any sleep tonight. Korra gave Asami an expectant look. “You guys can come down now,”

Asami started to move, anxiously placing her boot on the floor as if another one would crawl out and jump on her. When nothing of the sort happened, Asami sighed and held out her hands. “I would hug you, but you touched it,” She admitted, watching Korra scoff and roll her eyes.

“You’ll just owe me one,”

“Fine,” Asami dismissed. “That doesn’t happen a lot, does it?”

“At least once a year. Normally they’re smaller than my pinky fingernail,”

Asami let out a deep breath. “Those I can deal with. That was as big as a soda can,”

Korra shrugged. “We had one that’s body alone was as big as the lid to Pringles, a couple years ago,"

Asami stared at her in horror. “-and you just grabbed it??”

“That one no,” Korra elaborated. “I grabbed a broom and swept it out and away from the cabin. They’re just insects,”

“Still,” Asami shook her head. “They’re- No.”

“Fair enough.” Korra sighed and looked at the girls who were still on the bunks. “C’mon. It’s not in here. Go use the bathroom so you guys can hang around until the fire tonight.” The girls all stumbled out of the cabin, Korra watching in amusement as Asami nervously peeked out of the cabin. “Asami?”

“Huh?”

“It’s not gonna crawl back over here.”

“I knew that,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of ALL the chapters ive ever written, this is the most filler. I promise, it's gonna start to pick up soon!


	18. Rock Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next... Friday. (:<

By the time Asami and Korra had made their way back to the mess hall, the other counselors had beaten them into the building and were already starting things off. Asami noted that it was mostly the older kids that had returned to the mess hall, while only a few of the younger campers were sprinkled at tables with a board game in front of them. A few of Korra’s kids and the majority of Asami’s pushed past the two and into the building, making their way to the game cart to grab a game or puzzle. Asami turned to Korra when the shorter girl nodded her head in a direction, following her until they were next to Mako who was hooking up the wii. 

“What’re we playing tonight?” Korra asked.

“Rock Band,” Mako answered. He tore his eyes away from the machine and looked up at Asami. “You ever played?”

Asami shook her head. “Can’t say that I have. I know what it is, though,”

“Korra’s normally the guitar,” Mako pointed. “Bolin takes drums, and I get stuck with bass. When Korra doesn’t play though, I’m on guitar,”

Asami nodded. “Sounds about right,” When Korra gave her a look, Asami elaborated. “Your positions I mean. On the game!” Asami corrected, getting a laugh from Mako.

“Oh, hey guys!” Bolin grinned, setting down the games drum set and a chair with it behind the projector. “Korra you gonna play?”

“Yup,” Korra nodded. “I’ll go grab two other chairs,”

“I’ll go grab the guitars,” Bolin grinned, the two leaving to the back room.

Asami watched them leave, and turned when Mako spoke. “So. I saw Korra running out of your cabin earlier. Everything okay?”

Asami couldn’t help the heat that rushed to her cheeks. It was a stupid thing to be embarassed about; especially since so many people had the same fear. “There was a spider in the cabin,”

“Oh,” Mako laughed knowingly. Before anything else could be said, the audio from the game cut in as Mako plugged in the cord, looking up to see the proper loading screen now projected in front of them. “Boom, ready,”

“Yooo! It’s working!” Bolin grinned, two game guitars in hand. Korra was right behind him, a chair in each hand. 

“What’re we playing first?” Mako asked, standing up and grabbing one of the chairs from Korra with a thanks. He set the chair into position on the right of Bolin’s drumset and took the guitar from his brother. 

“Fire and Flames?” Korra suggested, taking her own seat on the left of Bolin’s set and powering up her guitar.

“To start?” Bolin gaped, plopping into his chair. “You’re just trying to show off.”

“Maybe,” Korra grinned, looking over to Asami when the taller woman sat at one of the tables that was next to Korra’s seat. 

“I guess we can try it,” Mako sighed, strumming through the menu until he found the song. Mako picked the medium setting, Bolin choosing hard and Korra going with expert.

“You’re insane,” Bolin commented.

As the note board popped up on screen, Korra readjusted the guitar in her lap and shrugged. “I think you’re forgetting I’ve been playing this game here since we got it, Bo’,”

“Fair,” Bolin grit as he hit the first note, Korra’s fingers already tapping away at the keys. Asami watched the four times multiplier show up at the bottom of Korra’s noteboard in no time and leaned back in her seat just as Opal, Wu and Kuvira took their seats around her. 

“They’re already doing this one?” Opal questioned, stuffing a baby carrot into her mouth.

“Yeah,” Asami mumbled, not taking her eyes off the screen. 

“I never understood this game,” Wu sighed. “It’s stressful,”

Opal gave the boy a funky look. “Minecraft stresses you out.”

“And?? How am I supposed to know I’m not going to die with my good gear!” Wu defended.

Opal simply rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” She moved her hand out, holding the bag of baby carrots out to Asami. “You want one?”

Asami peeked into the bag and grabbed a carrot, bringing it up to her mouth and taking a bite. “They’re really good at that,"

“Korra’s mastered every song on expert.” Kuvira explained. “Bolin’s pretty good on drums, too. Mako is decent at it, but he hasn’t beat half as many songs on expert as Korra has,”

“Korra’s just good with her fingers,” Opal winked at Asami when she spoke, Asami too caught up in the game to notice the underlying joke.

“Apparently,” Asami trailed off. “Do you guys ever play?”

“No,” Kuvira was quick to answer. “If I play a guitar game, it’s Rocksmith.”

When Asami looked confused, Opal elaborated. “This but for guitars only and you hook it up with an actual guitar,”

“That sounds cool,” Asami nodded. “-and harder,”

“It is.” Kuvira sounded proud.

“I like playing tycoon games,” Wu interjected, grinning. 

“Don’t those take hours?”

“When you’re not as experienced as muah,” Wu gestured at Opal, getting a friendly hand in his face. 

“Whatever,” Opal laughed, going back to watching the screen. Soon enough the song was over, Korra having five stars, Bolin with four, and Mako with four. Opal didn’t miss the way Korra looked at Asami first. 

“Did you see it?” Korra asked eagerly, grinning.

Asami nodded and returned the smile. “I did. Impressive,”

Korra tried to bite back her smile with a shrug. “I mean, I’ve been doing this since we- uh- got the game, so,” Mako and Bolin shared a look, then glanced at the two, before sharing a look again.

“What other songs can you play like that?” Asami asked, watching as Korra’s smile grew. For the next few hours, the group stayed in the mess hall entertaining themselves and a few of the campers. Korra, Bolin, and Mako ended up playing several more songs, occasionally offering the others a chance to play to which was declined. After that, they switched to Mario Kart. Asami played a round before passing on the controller. It was nothing like actually driving. Cut to current time, Asami was sat on a log with a hotdog on her stick cooking over the fire; one of the few light sources now that the sun had gone down. The music from the mess hall had followed them outside, the speaker being set at the food and drink table. 

“I got you a bun,” Korra commented as she returned to her seat from the food station. Asami mumbled a thanks when the plate was sat in her lap, eyes watching Korra take a bite of her own hot dog. 

“So, how’s tomorrow gonna work?” Asami questioned, looking back to the end of her stick.

“Well,” Korra swallowed. “We’re going on a hike in the morning; Kuvira and Mako aren’t gonna be there though. They’re going out to buy happy juice,” Asami smiled at the name. “-then after the hike, we get to escape to the cabin. They’ll probably bring back pizza or something,” Korra finished.

“Sounds fun,” Asai noted, pulling her stick back and wrapping the bun around her hotdog to pull it off the stick. 

“It will be,” Korra grinned, taking another bite after. Asami looked up as she took her own bite of her food, finding that a few of the girls from her cabin were watching the two. Typical. Asami gave them a look that made them shift their gaze, before turning back to Korra at her side. 

“Does the group have any special plans for the first night off?”

Korra shrugged. “It’s kinda tradition to have a little too much to drink; We’re gonna be the only ones in the house, and the closest person is gonna be Kya ten minutes away, so,” At Asami’s face, Korra quickly shook her head. “You don’t have to drink though,” A look of worry coated Korra’s features. “You’re okay with drinking, right..?”

Asami nodded. “Yeah. I probably won’t have too much, though. I don’t wanna embarrass myself,”

Korra seemed relieved. “I wouldn’t worry about that, but I respect it. All of us drink - even Kuvira - so you can be our designated…” Korra paused. “...not wasted but a little tipsy, person…?” Korra finished, almost asking.

Asami laughed. “Should we abbreviate that? NW..BALTP..?”

Korra shook her head. “I thought you didn’t add words like 'but' or 'a' to an abbreviation?”

Asami shrugged. “Whatever. Yes, I will be your designated not wasted,”

Korra pointed. “That sounds better,” Asami chuckled at that, taking a bite of her food and watching as Korra finished off her own food. “You want me to go get you another drink?”

“Nah,” Asami picked up her cup and stared down at it. “I think I’ll be good for the rest of the night. Thank you though,”

“No problem,” Korra smiled, standing up to go fetch her own refill. 

“Dude,” Asami turned to one of the girls from her cabin that was seated next to them. “Tell her.”

“No,” Asami shook her head.

“You’re making this so difficult,” The girl whisper shouted, Asami rolling her eyes.

“There is no ‘this’,” Asami whispered back, looking up when Korra started approaching. 

“I stole you an extra marshmallow,” Korra grinned, holding a few of the fluffs out for Asami to take.

“Thank you,” Asami smiled, setting them on her plate. “If I had known I was gonna get spoiled with smores I would’ve come to summer camp sooner,”

Korra snorted. “Yeah, well, I figure it’s...Y’know… One of the better parts about summer camp… So I’d, y’know,” Korra gestured with her hands.

“I appreciate it,” Korra gave Asami a smile at that. 

“Oh! Kuvira wanted me to ask. I know you said you’re only gonna get tipsy,” Korra gave a nervous look, making sure none of the kids around them could hear. “But, uhm… What do you drink?”

Asami hummed. “Red wine,”

“Really?” Asami raised an eyebrow at Korra. “That’s so.. on brand for you, is all,”

“What do you drink?”

Korra shrugged. “Whiskey, beer… Whatever there is.”

“How on brand of you,” Asami joked, getting a fist to the shoulder. 

“No, but really,” Korra shook her head, readjusting in her seat. “I’m not very… picky.”

“You aren’t with your music, either,” Asami leaned back. “Is there anything you ARE picky about?”

“Uhh,” Korra grabbed the back of her head. “...Yeah,”

Before Asami could ask, the music was turned up louder. Asami found herself looking towards where she knew the speaker was, raising an eyebrow at Bolin who was quite literally dragging Opal up from her seat. The boy started to spin her around, dancing to Come On Eileen, Opal obviously not entirely excited about it.

“You a fan of Dexys Midnight Runners?” Korra questioned, Asami turning to find Korra was still looking at Bolin.

“Uh… I guess…?” Asami trailed off, widening her eyes when Korra grabbed her hands and dragged her up. “What are you doing,”

“Having fun,” Korra answered, bopping her body to the song. When Asami stayed stiff, Korra shook her arms. “C’mon! If you want the true summer camp experience, you gotta have fun!”

“By dancing?” Asami laughed, taking note that now Wu was forcing Mako to dance, a few of the kids getting up and dancing too. 

“Yes!” Korra urged, pulling at Asami’s arms so her body at least swayed. “Don’t tell me you don’t dance either,”

“Not usually,” Asami gave in and started to slightly move to the beat. Korra didn’t speak after that, instead continuing to sway her head and bob her body. At some point, Bolin made his way over and grabbed Asami’s hands that Korra had let go, dancing wacky with her as the music picked up. After that, I Want You Back by The Jackson 5 came on, to which Bolin and Korra convinced her to not retreat to her seat. Despite feeling a little embarrassed, Asami let go and continued to dance with the group as the night went on. 

It wasn’t until their usual curfew - an hour and a half after dinner - that the fire was let burn out. The kids were dismissed to get ready for bed, Asami and the other counselors cleaned up the area before retreating to their cabins as well. Asami managed to grab her things and wash off the smell of campfire smoke with a shower before heading to bed, the lights already off and the girls in their bunks.

“Asami?”

Asami turned back over in bed after hooking up her radio to charge, humming loud enough that the girls could hear. 

“Are you scared to tell her?”

Asami was hit with a wave of panic. As long as the girls didn’t go too into detail, she shouldn’t have to worry about Ikki finding out about Korra. “...I think anyone would be,”

“You’re not gonna leave if she says no, right?”

Asami couldn’t help but frown. “Of course not,”

“Good,”

“You’re fun. I like you being our cabin leader,”

The frown turned into a smile. “Well, I like you guys being my bunk mates. I intend on staying for the summer season.”

It was Jinora who spoke next, much to Asami’s surprise. “Even though you don’t wanna be here…?”

The cabin went quiet.

“On the first day I wasn’t happy about being here. It’s definitely not something I’m used to, but I’m glad now that I get to be here. I get to be in charge of you guys, and make sure you’re okay-” “-Who said I was okay?”

“I haven’t been okay since second grade,” The cabin erupted in giggles.

Asami shook her head against her pillow. “Well, I get to hang out with you guys. Do fun camping stuff. Y’know?”

“Yeah,”

“You’re mushy.”

Asami blew out a puff of air. “Alright, okay, let's just go to bed. Alright? Heathens…"

“Ooo! I like that song,”

“Can you guys please go to bed? Some of us are trying to sleep,”

“Shut up, no one cares,”

“Girls.” Asami groaned, hoping she wouldn't have to break up a fight like Korra had on one of the first days.

“Goodnight, Asami,”

“Sleepy sleep time!”

“Night guys,”

“Goodnight,” Asami sighed, turning over into her pillow and closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being kinda a filler again. Tomorrow's chapter is probably gonna be ALOT longer, so hopefully that makes up for it. I know Im excited to write the krew drunk. Stay safe and healthy, and thank you for reading! (: <3


	19. Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I wanna say Im sorry this is late! I've been busy all day and just now finished it (literally). Second, this chapter is longer (4×) for several reasons. One of those reasons is because I wanted to make up for two filler chapters in a row, the other is because tomorrow is Halloween and I won't be able to update this story. Third, I have never had alcohol, so I just went off what I knew. 
> 
> Last, the song they end up singing is Revenge Party from Mean Girls on Broad Way. If you can, I do suggest listening to it. Funny enough, the parts I have Korra and Bolin sing actually kinda sound like them in the song. Enjoy!

“Do you want some water?”

Korra bent over with her hands on her knees and panted, raising a lazy hand to wave Asami off. “Nah...I’m good…”

Asami raised an eyebrow and wiggled her water bottle. “I’m serious, I have some. Or we can go to the mess hall and you can have a drink…?”

Korra shook her head, standing up and looking up at the sky. “No, I’m not drinking anything until tonight,”

Asami was confused. “Why not?”

Once Korra caught her breath, she approached Asami and patted her on the back. “Because. When I drink tonight,” Korra let out a deep breath. “I’ll get drunk faster if alcohol is the only thing in my system.”

“That has to be like, I dunno, dangerous?” Asami made a face.

Korra just shrugged. “Oh well.” Asami followed Korra’s gaze to the kids who were entering the mess hall, turning back when Korra sighed. Korra grabbed the radio at her side and lifted it to her mouth. “Tenzin, the kids are all in the mess. Are we good to head up to the house?” Asami looked over her shoulder, waiting for Tenzin to respond. Opal, Bolin, and Wu had gone into the mess hall with the kids to make sure they would be settled and to explain that now the other adult counselors were in charge. 

_“I suppose. Be safe, and have fun. Make sure you clean up after yourselves,”_

Korra turned to Asami and grinned. “Will do. See you Sunday,” Tenzin didn’t respond after that, presumably because he was either doing something else or it was assumed he would have heard. Asami shifted her stance. 

“So, how do we get to the house?”

“Kya’s jeep,” Korra answered, starting to walk towards the infirmary with Asami in towe. “It’s only like a ten minute walk, but we just hiked six miles and I’m not feeling it right now,” Korra explained. As they approached the infirmary, Korra leaned her head into the building. “Kya! I’m stealing your jeep to go to the house!”

“Alright!” Kya called back, despite not being anywhere visible. “If you need anything call me!”

“Will do!” Korra responded, shutting the door and jumping down the stairs. Asami followed Korra to the back of the infirmary building where Kya’s jeep was parked, walking around to the passenger side when Korra hopped into the driver’s seat. As Asami got in, Korra flipped down the sun visor and grabbed the pair of keys that fell, plugging the key into the ignition and starting the car. Asami turned out of instinct to watch Korra back up the car, grunting when Korra once more slammed on the brakes. She should teach Korra to drive, sometime. 

The jeep slowly crawled over the dirt path, Asami spotting the missing three standing together. Korra pulled up next to them, each jumping in with a grunt, before Korra started off. Bolin leaned forward and grabbed onto Asami’s shoulders, eagerly shaking them. “Are you excited?! It’s your first ever camp off night!”

Asami couldn’t help but smile at how eager he was. “Sure, you can say that,”

“I know I’m excited,” Opal huffed. “The kids in my cabin are especially rebellious this year. Mako and Kuvira better bring back more than a couple cases of beer,”

“They’re getting a lot of stuff,” Korra explained, briefly glancing back over her shoulder. “Not enough to satisfy any college party, but it should be more than enough for all of us.”

“Good.” Opal slouched. 

“My whole body hurts,” Wu whined, shifting in his seat. “I’m well overdue for a couple drinks. Mako BETTER get my fruit or I’m not having any.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you three, like… Not of age?”

Bolin stared at Asami. “When has that ever stopped anyone our age?”

Korra waved Bolin off. “They stay in the house, no one drives. No one gets into anything reckless. Normally Kuvira would probably stay sober to keep us from going insane, but since you won’t be drinking much…”

“-I can watch,” Asami finished the thought, nodding. “Alright. As long as you guys usually do it…”

“Don’t worry, Tenzin doesn’t care since we stay at the house. If we were going out or something after, then it’d be different,” Opal cleared up, Asami humming in response. It was a few minutes when they reached the house, Asami turning to her pocket when her phone started to buzz. She had grabbed it that morning before their hike having been told the house had service. What she forgot, was to turn the notifications off to avoid being bombarded. Korra snickered as she hopped out of the jeep, walking around the front to meet Asami. 

“Turn it to silent. It’ll stop eventually,” Korra advised. Asami did as Korra had instructed, setting her phone to silent and looking back up at the area around them. Korra had parked the Jeep at the end of a long row of cars - which Asami assumed belonged to the other counselors. On the other side of the road was the same, cars lined up next to each other. Up ahead of them was a three story house that no doubt had room in the fourth story attic. It had a nice porch that wrapped around half of the base, an overall Victorian appearance fitting the design.

“Wow.” Was all Asami could manage to mumble. Korra definitely wasn’t kidding when she said Tenzin’s parents were wealthy, and this was DEFINITELY a step up from the cabins they were staying in. 

“Wait till you see the kitchen,” Bolin grabbed onto Asami’s shoulders again, lightly shaking her before running off and up to the porch.

Asami turned to Korra in question, Korra only shrugging in response. “This house is nicer than mine,” Korra laughed, starting to walk up to the porch. Wu and Opal ran after Bolin, leaving the two of them together.

“Where do you live?” Asami asked.

“In a small house outside the city. Nothing too big. It’s one bathroom, two bedrooms… I only use one. The other is where I keep my workout stuff,”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “You made your own gym?”

Korra nodded. “Gotta stay fit so I can hike five miles at the start of camp and not die,”

Asami laughed. “I guess you would have to.” The two made their way up the few stairs, Korra holding open the door for Asami to go in. Once Asami entered the house, she was met with a large foyer that had a set of stairs spiraling to the second floor. Past that, there was a large kitchen where she could see glimpses of Bolin, music already blaring. To her left was a room that had a large sectional couch with a coffee table in front that she could see. On the left was a room that had almost no furniture, instead consisting of a wall lined with shelves of books and a couple yoga mats in the corner.

“That’s Tenzin’s meditation room,” Korra answered before Asami could ask, turning and pointing to what was on their left. “Living room. There’s a massive TV on this wall,” Korra knocked on the wall and pointed in towards the kitchen. “Kitchen.” Asami refrained from making a joke, following Korra into where the others were. Bolin was digging around in the stainless steel fridge, Opal was sitting at the counter checking her phone, and Wu was nowhere to be found. “Where’s Wu?”

“Bathroom,” Opal answered without looking up. When Asami turned to Korra, Korra pointed to their right.

“Between here and Tenzin’s study,” Korra explained, turning and pointing to their left. “-and in there is the dining room. It connects the kitchen to the living room,”

“Got it.” Asami nodded. Korra then pulled out her own phone, tapping at the screen.

“Alexa, pause,” Korra commanded, the music coming to a stop. Korra lifted the phone to her ear, waiting for whoever she was calling to pick up. “Are you guys done yet?” Must be Kuvira or Mako. “Okay. Did you have any issues buying it or anything? ...I wouldn’t worry about that, no. ...yeah, exactly. Are you gonna get food on the way back?” Korra looked up, holding the phone away from her face. “What do you guys want for lunch? Mako thinks we shouldn’t get pizza since we’re taking Asami to that pizza place tomorrow,”

“I would kill for a burger right now,” Bolin groaned, shutting the fridge and turning to them. Korra looked to Opal and got a nod, nodding herself. 

“You wanna get burgers from somewhere? ...yeah. Yeah. You know what everyone gets, right? Yeah, one sec,” Korra shifted her gaze to Asami. “What would you like to eat? They’ve got burgers, chicken sandwiches, salads…”

Asami shrugged. “I’ll take a burger. You can get everything on it,”

“She said a burger with everything on it. Yes. No he’s in the bathroom just guess. Okay. Okay. Text me when you’re outside and I’ll come help bring the stuff in. Okay. Alright. Be safe, bye,” Korra pulled the phone away from her face and sighed, turning to the three in front of her. “Mako said they had just gotten out of the store when I called, they got the drinks and everything, they’re gonna stop and get food on the way here.”

“Good! I’m starving,” Bolin whined, putting his hand over his stomach for emphasis. 

Korra turned to Asami specifically. “I’m gonna go use the bathroom upstairs. Your phone is probably done blowing up if you wanna check it?” Asami nodded.

“Here,” Opal patted the seat next to her. “You can sit next to me.”

“Okay,” Asami smiled. She made her way over and pulled out her phone, cringing at the mass of notifications. She’d been service-less for more than a week, the flood of texts and reports should have been expected. Checking her text messages first, Asami noted she had one from her father, three from Varrick, and one from Zhu Li. 

**Dad:** I know you might not appreciate it now, but I assure you that you will come to appreciate this experience in the future. Remember that I will be keeping tabs on you, so you aren’t completely on your own. 

Asami huffed, and sent back her own reply. “I know. It’s not as bad as I thought it was going to be. So far, I think things are going pretty okay. Thank you for this (no, that isn’t sarcasm)” would suffice. Closing out of that, Asami opened up her conversation with Varrick.

 **Varrick:** Asami! You gonna show up tonight or what??  
**Varrick:** My start-of-summer party is tonight! HELLO?!  
**Varrick:** PARTYING WITHOUT U.

Asami only shook her head and sighed. Of course Varrick was going to be angry. She had attended every start-of-summer and end-of-summer party since she had met the man; but in the rush and anger of being forced to A) summer camp and B) into a taxi, the extravagant gathering had completely slipped her mind. Instead of responding to him, Asami backed out and opened the conversation with Zhu Li.

 **Zhu Li:** Asami, I apologize in advance for any messages you may have received from Varrick. While he is aware you’re taking some PTO, he seems to have misunderstood that it means you will not be attending his parties this summer. The invitation to the end-of-summer gathering still stands if you think you’ll be back in time. Have a fun vacation! 

Asami smiled down at the text. Zhu Li was always so formal, and had always been the more composed of the two. However, she wasn’t exactly sure how Zhu Li knew that she wasn’t in the city, or how it had gotten out that she had taken “personal time off”. Instead of texting back to ask, Asami opened up her news app and found her answer. “Future Industries CEO says his daughter is ‘taking time off’ from her work.” Of course her father wouldn’t have said where she was going. It was smart, really. There weren’t exactly many summer camps near the city, and it wouldn’t have been long before a reporter of some sort found her and showed up to bug her until they got what they wanted. That definitely wouldn’t have been good for heror the camp.

Checking the rest of her notifications, Asami swept aside a few spam emails and generic youtube notifications, raising an eyebrow at one from her instagram. “ **beifopal** started following you”. Asami turned to Opal at her side expectedly, watching as Opal turned to her with a sheepish grin. “Sorry. I wanted to know who I’m going to be sharing a house with tonight,” Opal answered without having to be asked. Asami just rolled her eyes. “Your dad’s the CEO of Future Industries?”

“Yup,”

Opal made a face. “Why are you here?”

Asami noted Wu walking back into the room, and shrugged. “My dad wanted to see how I do before signing the company over to me,”

Opal’s eyes were wide. “Really…?” Asami nodded.

“So, you’re like, famous?” Wu questioned, leaning against the counter with a mischievous smirk.

“I guess you can say that..?” Asami shrugged. “I don’t like to think of myself as famous, but I’ve definitely had reporters stop me before,”

“That’s so cool!” Bolin gushed. 

“Does Korra know?” Opal questioned, and Asami nodded again. 

“Why does Korra get to know first?” Wu whined. 

“Because she asked first.”

“Who asked what?” Korra interrupted, walking back into the kitchen. 

“You found out Asami was famous before the rest of us,” Bolin pouted. Korra rolled her eyes. 

“Because I took the time to get to know our beloved new counselor, unlike you losers,” Korra explained, and Asami couldn’t help but blush at the word ‘beloved’. 

“We should totally play twenty questions tonight,” Opal gaped, excited. The group shared a look, before sharing a collective shrug.

At a ping, Korra pulled her phone out of her pocket. “We can discuss tonight stuff later. First, we gotta bring in food and groceries,”

Asami watched Korra put the phone back and followed her out of the house. “I thought you were the go-to grocery person?”

“For camp stuff,” Korra answered. “Mako and Kuvira just grabbed some stuff for the house since there wasn’t much for us to eat that wasn't vegetarian,” Asami didn’t respond, but hummed so Korra would know she was heard. Out front, Kuvira was getting out of a hideous yellow SUV and opening the trunk. 

“Cheese squeeze!” Bolin yelled, squeezing both Asami and Korra before jumping down the steps. 

Korra just shook her head and looked at Asami, noticing her face at the vehicle. “It’s Pema’s. Tenzin’s car is bright orange,” Korra laughed, watching Asami shake her head in disgust. 

“I don’t know why anyone would get a car that color,” Asami muttered, approaching the trunk. She grabbed a case of beer in one hand, another in the other. Asami started making her way up to the porch, Korra following behind her with more than a few bags on her arm. Asami set the cases on the counter next to another two cases that Bolin had borough it, Korra doing the same with her own groceries. Bolin was sitting where Asami had been before, digging through the food to find his own. Opal was next to him, helping sort the food into who got what, and Wu was doing his best to peek into the bag.

“Did you guys skip breakfast or something?” Kuvira asked, Asami stepping aside as the woman plopped down a large bag with several boxes of alcohol inside. 

“No,” Opal answered. “We were on a hike burning calories while you guys got to walk around a store,”

“Wanna help me put this stuff away?” Korra asked, turning to Asami.

“Sure,” Asami responded, watching Korra prop open the door to the refrigerator. Asami started to empty the bags, handing Korra things like bacon or eggs that needed to be refrigerated. What she didn’t hand to Korra, Asami kept on the counter. Once all of the bags were empty, Korra made her way over and grabbed the untouched food that belonged to her and Asami, walking over to the dining room table and setting it down for them to eat. Asami took her seat next to Korra and started eating. Bolin and Wu engaged in meaningless conversation, giving them entertainment for the whole time until everyone was done with their food. Korra collected the trash and put it back in the bag the food had come in, walking off to the kitchen to throw it away.

“So, are we limiting ourselves to when we can drink?” Bolin questioned, looking around the table.

“No,” Korra scoffed, opening the fridge and ripping open one of the cardboard boxes of beer bottles. “Mako, you want one?”

“Yup,” Mako stood from his spot, catching the beer that was thrown at him.

“Korra,” Kuvira called, catching the beer that was thrown to her after. Kuvira then turned to Asami and pointed to one of the boxes she had set out before. “I got you your wine thing,”

Asami nodded, laughing. “Thanks…” She watched as Opal pulled something out of one of the boxes and grabbed two glasses from a cabinet, preparing two drinks; one was handed off to Wu, the other Opal drinking from herself. Bolin had somehow found a drink when she turned, though she had no idea where from.

“You’re our designated not wasted, right?” Bolin questioned, belching after taking another swig of his drink. Asami nodded.

Mako cringed. “How’d you get stuck with that on your first off night?”

Asami shrugged. “I don’t wanna embarrass myself in front of you guys before I even get to know you,”

“Oh!” Opal pointed at the ceiling. “We were gonna play twenty questions,”

“We were?” Kuvira questioned, getting several nods.

“Do you guys wanna go, like, sit in the living room?” Korra questioned, the group dishing out several more nods as they all stood up and moved. Korra was seated with her right side against the corner of the couch, Asami to her left and Opal next to Asami. Wu was next to Opal, and Mako was sitting on the floor in front of Wu. Kuvira was next to Mako on the floor, sitting in front of Opal, and Bolin was next to Kuvira in front of Korra and Asami.

“Who’s going first?” Mako asked, looking around and turning when Bolin spoke.

“Oo! Oo! I wanna go first!” Bolin turned to Asami. “Do you know any famous people?”

Asami shrugged. “Yeah. I got a couple texts from Varrick earlier actually-” “-wait, Varrick? Like, Varrick industries?” Asami just nodded at Wu’s interruption. 

“Wait, THAT’S the crazy friend you were talking about?” Korra questioned, to which Asami nodded again.

“Yep.”

“I thought twenty questions was about figuring out an object,” Kuvira interjected, getting a wave from Opal. 

“Fine, call it identity ask. You’re next,” Opal told Kuvira.

“Okay, uh…” Kuvira thought for a moment before speaking. “On a scale of one to ten, how hard is it for someone to get under your skin?”

“Dayumm, out here with the good questions,” Bolin laughed, getting a few chuckles at his words.

Asami let out a breath at the thought. “Well… It depends on what they do. And how I am that day. Some days i’m the nicest person you’ll meet, other days if I’m mad enough I could kill you,” 

“-or make you carry all of her bags,” Mako commented, snickering when Asami gave him a playful glare.

“Normally, I’d say a five or six; if one is super easy.”

Kuvira nodded, Mako speaking next. “Okay, my turn, uhm, Asami give us a list of the top five things you do the most in order.”

“Why are these only questions for me..?” Asami narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“We know basically everything there is to know about each other,” Korra shrugged. “You’re the new person,”

“They questioned me last year, too,” Wu informed. 

“Fair enough… Well, I graduated from college before summer, so… Work with my dad’s company, look at stuff for my dad’s company- data and stuff, uhm… Manage PR for my dad’s company-?”

“Do you do anything that isn’t related to your dad’s company?” Opal asked, Asami shaking her head.

“Not really. I’ve spent the past couple years of my life doing everything I could so he would sign it over to me,” Asami explained.

“...and now you’re here,” Korra finished, as if connecting the pieces of the puzzle in her head. That’s why Asami was originally so upset about being there.

“Yep.”

“Why’re you so obsessed with running the company?” Kuvira asked, and Asami shrugged.

“...before my mom passed away she would always talk about how smart I was and how the company had a bright future. I just want to give the company the future my mom said it would have.” Asami took note that the room had gone quiet.

“I… Uh… Sorry,” Kuvira apologized, Asami shaking her head.

“Don’t be. What other questions do you guys have?”

“What would a normal day look like for you if you weren’t here?” Wu asked.

“Well,” Asami started. “I would’ve woken up early, checked the stock market and made sure it hadn’t crashed or something over night, checked to make sure there was no immediate issues that needed tending to. Normally there wouldn’t be, so I’d eat breakfast and have some coffee, shower and get ready. Go to the company, look over numbers with my dad, talk with the board about things that need attention, head to my office to work on designs for the rest of the day. Maybe get dinner with my dad if I wasn’t still working at night,”

“You design stuff for the company?” Bolin asked.

“Yeah. I designed one of the parks for the city, actually,” Asami explained.

The group's jaws dropped. “For real?” Bolin questioned. Asami nodded.

“Yeah.”

“My turn!” Opal interrupted before anything else could be said. “How would you describe your gender and sexuality?” Asami missed the glare Korra sent Opal, and the grin that Bolin was sporting. 

“Uhh… Well… I’m pretty certain that I’m female, or, a woman, whatever-” Asami gestured with her hand, as if trying to say she didn’t know much about how to describe the topic. “...and… I’ve never really been in a serious relationship with anyone. I’ve dated people before, but I was always too busy to focus on a relationship,”

“Would you want a relationship?” Korra asked, though Asami didn’t pay any mind to how fast the question came out.

“...Yeah. if it was with the right person.” Asami answered.

“-and are you into guys or girls? Or both?” Opal questioned. 

“...Both…” Asami answered sheepishly, as if trying to gauge the expression around the room. Jinora already told her that Korra was bi, but maybe Korra wasn’t out to them.

“I’m bi,” Korra grinned.

“None of us are strictly straight,” Opal shrugged. “..or strictly gay, that I know of,” Opal narrowed her eyes. 

“Got it.” Asami smiled, somewhat relieved. “Okay, my turn. How’d each of you start working here?”

Korra was the first to answer after a shrug. “Tenzin.”

“Korra,” Mako answered. “Bo’ and I became friends with her in highschool. She convinced us to come work here one year during the summer, and we’ve just come back every time since.”

“My aunt is friends with Tenzin and his family,” Opal explained. “I started to work here because I needed a job. Stayed cause it’s fun,” 

“I don’t know what I’m doing here,” Wu smiled. “My great aunt knew Tenzin, so I started to work here. Stayed cause of these guys,” He gestured to everyone else.

Asami turned her attention to Kuvira, who held a darker face. “After I got out of the military I wasn’t in the best spot. I was so used to the schedule of everything that I’d been in for so many years that adjusting was hard. I had started working here a couple years ago when Opal did while I was taking the summer off. When I got back, Opal’s mom thought the having schedule here again might help me readjust better. So, I’ve been working here since.”

“What branch?” Asami asked.

“Marines,” Kuvira seemed proud as she said it. “Korra, your turn.”

“Okay, are you a cat person or a dog person?” Korra questioned.

“Personally..? I think I’d prefer to have a cat, but I still love dogs.” Asami answered.

“Valid,” Korra nodded. “I have a dog.”

“What breed?”

“Great pyrenees,” Korra beamed. “Her names Naga,”

“I have a ferret!” Bolin grinned, speaking before Asami could comment. “His name is Pabu!”

“Bo’, she didn’t ask,”

“So?” Bolin frowned at his brother.

“You guys have to show me pictures later,” Asami assured. “Where are they since you’re here?”

“My mom’s house,” Opal responded. “We all hang out outside of camp during the off season, so my mom doesn’t mind pet sitting,”

“That’s nice,” Asami commented, smiling. 

“I’m going to get another beer,” Mako sighed and stood, turning to the group. “Does anyone else want one?”

“Yep.”

“For sure.”

“Yes, please.”

A couple hours had passed since the group had originally started drinking, enough so that they had just finished dinner. While Asami had excused herself to the bathroom, the others had cleaned up the mess from their grilled cheese dinner. With everyone else already passing the tipsy point, cooking had definitely been interesting but Asami had managed to keep them from burning themselves. Asami had her first glass of wine while eating, Bolin of course commenting on her meal of wine and grilled cheese before he ate the rest of his own. As Asami made her way back from the bathroom, she could hear the music playing loudly from the speaker, as well as some of the group’s voices singing along. The voices that were singing currently Asami recognized as Bolin and Korra, her suspicions confirmed when she rounded the corner.

_“A revenge party! A party that ends, with somebody crushed and alone!”_

Korra then turned to Bolin, pointing at him in the face as she sang another line on her own before the two sung together again. _“-and ugly crying!”_

_“It’s a revenge party, with your two best friends! It’s like a party and revenge is what it’s like!”_

Asami leaned against the wall, watching as Opal and Wu joined in on the next part, even Mako and Kuvira weirdly swaying a bit. Although she couldn’t see the mouths of the last two, she had her suspicions that they were also singing. 

_“What’s Regina eating? God, look at her figure? Did her boobs get bigger? Regina, Regina, Regina, she has everything! She gets everything! Regina Regina Regina!”_

The next part was Korra on her own again, Asami watching as Korra touched Opal’s shoulder and the two sang the conversation in the song. 

_“We’ve got to go harder. If we could get Gretchen Wieners to think that Regina is mad at her-” “-I won’t do that, Gretchen is fragile!” “Exactly! If we crack her, she’ll spill something we could use.” “Shh! Here she comes!”_

The two as well as Bolin shifted their gaze to Kuvira, who Asami noticed had another nearly empty beer bottle in her hand. She had lost count, at this point. 

_“Stop pulling it down,”_ Kuvira slapped Mako on the back. Although Kuvira was saying the same things as the song, it was easy to distinguish Kuvira’s dull tone from the one with the music. _“-your hair looks sexy pushed back. Cady, will you please tell him his hair looks sexy pushed back?”_

Opal looked very dramatically defeated. _“Your hair looks sexy pushed back…”_

Mako then gave Opal a tight lipped smile, something obviously on brand for the character in the song. _“Um, thanks. I’ll see you in calc.”_

Now, back to Bolin and Korra, the latter taking the lead. _“At every party, there might me a lull, where the energy dips…” “Whuh-oh, whuh-oh, woahhh. You might be thinking, it’s late we should go, and they ran out of chips…”_

With Opal, the dramatic energy seemed to shift to a more upbeat atmosphere. _“No, no, no! I can’t even watch when she touches his hair, and I watched a snake eat a cow! Regina needs to be toppled, sorry Gretchen. I swear, we’ll get that party now! One candy cane please!”_

Now, Korra, Bolin, and Opal were all singing. _“A revenge party! A part that ends with lions in a Roman arena!”_

Asami couldn’t help but laugh, staying in her spot leaning on to the wall. The group hadn’t even noticed she was there until the end, each of them staying “in character”. Wu was supposed to be Gretchen, Kuvira Regina, Mako Aaron, Opal Cady, while Korra and Bolin were two characters that didn’t have names said in the song. Once the song was over, Korra was the first to take notice of Asami, dancing over and grabbing Asami’s arms when Hey Ya! started to play. 

“Have you been counting your drinks??” Asami yelled over the song, letting Korra dance with her as Korra nodded. “How many have you had??”

“A lot!” Korra responded, spinning herself under Asami’s arm. Asami grinned and shook her head.

“You’re totally drunk!”

“Yuup!” Korra smiled back, continuing to dance as she held up her bottle. “I’m gonna go get another!”

“Okay!” Asami yelled back. Yes, maybe they were being unnecessarily loud, but none of the others seemed to mind. As Korra danced back off to the fridge, Asami made her way over to where her empty glass of wine was. She placed her cup on the counter and unscrewed the cap, pouring more and screwing the cap back on. When Asami lifted the glass to her lips, she made her way into the living room where the others seemed to have moved to. 

As soon as Asami stepped into the room, she internally cringed. Bolin was dancing crazy with Wu and Opal, Mako doing a less hyper version of some dance. Korra was jumping with them as the song changed to What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club. 

“How many drinks is that?” Kuvira asked, coming up next to Asami from who knows where.

“Third,” Asami lifted her glass. “What about you?”

“Four shots, three beers-” Kuvira looked to the bottle in her hands. “Four beers.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “You’re very composed for someone who’s had that much,” Asami knew if she had that much, she’d be a falling, giggling mess. 

“I don’t get drunk easily,” Kuvira slurred, showing that while the alcohol wasn’t dramatically affecting her, it was still having some effect. “I’m gonna go get another beer,”

Asami felt like the night was repeating itself. “Okay,” 

Asami had started to softly dance to the music, though it wasn’t anything crazy - just swaying to the beat, mostly - when Opal approached her. “Asami! Why’re you so sober! I thought you were gonna get tipsy!”

Asami raised an eyebrow. Bolin must have turned up the speaker, because she could almost barely hear Opal. “I’m slowly working my way! I gotta stay composed,”

Opal looked confused. “Why??”

“I can’t embarrass myself in front of Korra,” Asami explained. “I want to at least have a chance of her feeling something for me,” It wasn’t until Opal’s eyes widened that Asami realized what she had said. Maybe she was a little more tipsy than she thought. “Opal, I didn’t-” “-I knew it!” Opal yelled, Asami suddenly very sober and VERY thankful for the blaring music. Asami looked at the group, watching Kuvira walk past them, before grabbing Opal by the arm and dragging her into the dining room. 

“Opal, you can’t say anything,” Asami warned.

“I won’t!” Opal whined, leaning her head back. “Just tell herrruh! Seriously! You guys are ridiculouss!” 

Asami knit her eyebrows together. “What do you mean you guys?”

“I need another drink,” Opal dismissed. Asami could tell it wasn’t just an excuse, that Opal really had wanted another drink, but it didn’t make her any less confused about what Opal had said. Instead, Asami decided to focus her attention on the abrupt stop in music, walking into the living room to see all five of the others on the couch, peeking out the window from behind the curtains.

“Shit,” Kuvira huffed.

“Bolin! Bo, where’s your radio?” Korra giggled. Asami didn’t know what they were looking at, but watched Bolin grab his radio off the TV stand and hand it over to Korra. “Kya,” Nothing. Why was Korra calling Kya? “Kya!”

_“What?”_

“Can you-” Korra burst into a fit of giggles before she could finish, Bolin grabbing Korra’s hand and pressing the button as he finished Korra’s sentence. “Can you come up to the cabin?”

_“Is someone hurt??”_

“Mako’s about to be,” Korra laughed, Bolin and Wu joining in her giggles.

_“Is Kuvira there?”_

“Yes,” Kuvira sighed, ripping the radio from Korra’s hand. “It’s no emergency ma’am,” Kuvira nodded as she spoke, looking out the window; Korra and Bolin giggled at the formality from where they were on the couch. Asami walked up, peeking out the window herself to see what was going on. Instead, she saw a cop car and a woman with shoulder length grey hair approaching the house. “Lin’s here,”

_“Lin?? I’ll be there in seven minutes,”_

Korra grabbed the radio, “Love youuuu!” Korra slurred into the radio, giggling as Kuvira ripped it away again. 

“I have to go hide,” Mako whisper shouted, Wu and Korra laughing at him as he started stumbling up the stairs. “Beifong’s gonna kill me if she finds out I let you guys get drunk…”

Asami raised an eyebrow, turning to Bolin as they all started walking towards the door. “Did he say Beifong? Like, Opal?”

“Yup,” Bolin nodded. “Mako’z training to be a copp! Opal’s aunt is the chief ‘round these parts,” Korra laughed when Bolin did a southern accent toward the end. Mako was a cop during the off season, Opal’s aunt was a cop and the chief of police in the area, and also Mako’s boss; Asami was learning more now than she had during their questions game earlier. 

When there was a knock on the door, Korra shushed the group and cleared her throat as if it would sober her up. Korra opened the door, Asami noting the scary looking woman - Opal’s Aunt Lin - up close. “Hello, officer,” Korra spoke, doing her best not to giggle. 

“Are the adults here?” Lin sighed, giving Korra a look. 

“Right here,” Korra grinned, giggling when Bolin and Wu laughed from behind the wall. Asami watched Lin peek into the house at them, before looking back up to Korra.

“Wu, where’d you put the rest of the fruit stuff? I can’t find it,” Opal grumbled, walking over with a bottle of something in her hands. She shifted her gaze up, face going pale. “O-oh… Hey aunt Lin…”

“Opal,” Lin sighed. “I see you’re drunk.”

“Whaaat..?” Opal hid the bottle behind her back, as if Lin wouldn’t have already seen it. “Nooo…” Opal shook her head, glaring at Bolin when he cackled. 

“Is Mako here too?” Lin crossed her arms, thoroughly unimpressed with the group in front of her.

“Nope,” Korra giggled, popping the p. Lin stared at Korra for a moment, before shaking her head. 

“I know he’s here-” “-Lin!” Asami looked to the porch, noting that Kya was now coming up the stairs. Lin’s bored and annoyed face all but disappeared. “What’d they do?” Kya sighed, turning and shaking her head at the drunk group that was now giggling. All Asami could do was watch; she had no idea what was going on.

“I got a call from the supermarket earlier,” Lin started to explain, pointing in the house. “These fools bought alcohol on the camp card, and a lot of it. I’m just here to make sure you aren’t dealing out it to the kids. I wanted to talk to Tenzin, but it appears the only people here are them,” Korra turned to Kuvira, as if to ask why she had used the camp grocery card, but only got a shrug from the older woman. Korra probably hadn’t explained to Kuvira to use a different card.

“I see,” Kya laughed, folding her own arms over her chest. “Well, I can assure you none of the campers are drunk. We’re all having smores right now, about to go to bed,” 

“Understood. I’ll still probably have to talk with Tenzin to get a statement, however, so I can write it in the reports.” Lin spoke. 

“Sure. Can I catch a ride back in your car?” Kya asked, getting a nod from the cop.

“Of course,” Lin then turned to the crew in the house. “I know Mako’s here. The only reason I’m not arresting anyone is because I know your mother,” Lin pointed at Opal, “-doesn’t care, and you-” Lin pointed at Bolin, “-are an orphan.” Korra laughed, Bolin mumbling a fake “ouch”. “-and you,” Lin looked at Wu and shook her head. “I trust Mako wasn’t completely stupid,” she sighed. “Is at least one of you sober?”

Bolin grabbed Asami’s hand and raised it, waving it. “Asami’s our designated not wasted!”

Lin seemed surprised. “Didn’t know the daughter of a wealthy CEO was here. I’ll be keeping an eye on you. Make sure everyone stays safe, Miss Sato,”

“Yes Ma’am,” Asami nodded, getting a couple laughs from the others. With that, Lin began to walk back to the police cruiser with Kya at her side, and Korra closed the front door. Not a second after did Mako start to come down the stairs, Asami turning when his foot missed a stair and he fell the rest of the way down. The group erupted into laughter - even Mako - as he rolled around on the floor and started to push himself up. 

“I’m getting another drink,” Mako dismissed himself, the others still laughing as he half limped into the kitchen. 

“Asami,” Korra whispered, and Asami wasn’t sure why. “Can I have some of your wine?”

“Sure,” Asami whispered back.

“MAKO!”

“YEAH?!” 

“BRING ME IN ASAMI’S WINE AND A GLASS,” Korra yelled.

“OKAY!” Mako screamed back. Bolin was a laughing mess as he picked himself up off the floor and made his way to the couch, the rest of them following. 

“Where’s the fruit?” Opal asked Wu again as the boy draped himself against the arm of the couch. 

“In the eggs by the refrigerator,” He mixed up.

“Gotcha.”

“Yup,” Wu affirmed, Opal walking off to find what was required for her drink. Asami sat in a chair that was on a different side of the room to the sectional, watching Korra lay down with her head against the arm of the couch. Kuvira slouched into the corner of the couch, Mako taking a seat and doing the same after he handed Korra the bottle of wine and glass. Asami watched Korra take the bottle and hold the glass, tipping the bottle so as to pour some in. When the wine didn’t come out, Korra further tilted the bottle. When it still didn’t come out, Korra was so focused on getting the drink that she started to pour the empty glass into the wine bottle. 

Asami snickered. “You wanna try taking the cap off?” Asami suggested, Korra going into a fit of giggles as she hugged the bottle to her chest.

“Fuckin hell,” Korra wheezed, sitting up and doing as Asami had instructed. 

Before Asami had even noticed how much time had passed, she was waking up to the sound of the bathroom door opening. Asami looked around and noticed a half asleep Kuvira walking back into the room. “Are you awake?” Kuvira asked, rubbing her eyes. Asami nodded and sat up, letting out a yawn. “I’m gonna go upstairs. Your room is the last one on the right, down the hall of the first floor. Blankets are in there if you want any extra,” Kuvira mumbled, pointing to one of the drawers of the TV stand and disappearing behind the wall. Asami looked over the others, taking note of their positions. Bolin had somehow managed to roll onto the floor, Mako and Wu the same. Wu’s head was on Mako’s stomach, each of the three utterly knocked out. Opal and Korra were on the couch, Korra leaned against one of the arms and Opal the other; a space in the middle that Asami assumed was where Kuvira had been.

Standing up and stretching, Asami opened the drawer with the blankets and grabbed a few, setting them on a spot of the coffee table that wasn’t covered with beer bottles. She undid one of them, plopping it over Opal, doing the same for Korra and Bolin. She would have put one over Mako or Wu, but given how they were laying there wasn’t a way to without possibly smothering one. Instead, Asami left it at that and glanced at the clock on the wall. Three AM. Asami took one last look at the group and shook her head. They were each going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.


	20. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im gonna do my best to keep this short. I've been really sick and haven't been able to write much, but I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging so I (slowly) wrote this. It's still a chapter; not as good as I'd like it to be, but not terrible. I appreciate you guys for understanding, thank you, and I promise I'll try to get more out soon!

“Do you wanna wake them up or should I?”

Asami looked behind herself in the mirror to see Kuvira. Instead of wearing her regular camp clothes, she was in a pair of khaki pants with a deep green t-shirt. Might as well have been her camp outfit. “I can wake them up?”

“Alright. I’ll go see what we’ve got for brunch,” Kuvira nodded, disappearing behind the doorway. Asami turned back to the mirror and spat her toothpaste into the sink, rinsing her toothbrush with water and replacing it in her bag. She grabbed the rest of her things and put them in her room before making her way down the stairs, turning into the living room to see that Mako was missing from the clump of friends. 

The rest of the group was in positions similar to where they had been the night before, Opal and Korra on the couch with Bolin and Wu on the floor. Asami approached Korra, whose mouth was open and arm draped funky against the back of the sectional. “Korra,” Asami whispered, leaning down to look over her. Korra’s face didn’t even twitch. “Korra,” Asami whispered again, looking around. Truth be told, she didn’t know why she was whispering; she was going to have to wake the others up after anyways. “Korra.” Asami said, speaking louder now. She reached out and lightly shook Korra’s shoulder, earning a hum. “It’s almost noon,” Asami informed, Korra’s eyes straining open. 

“What…?”

“It’s almost noon,” Asami said again. “Kuvira said it’s time for you guys to get up,”

“Yeah,” Korra mumbled, though Asami could tell she was still half asleep. “Shit…” Korra’s hand moved to her head as she sat up, Asami cringing knowingly. “I’m gonna go get some medicine and water…”

“Good idea,” Asami nodded. She watched Korra stand on stiff legs, taking note of the way Korra’s back bent when she stretched and eventually the way Korra sluggishly stumbled into the kitchen to find the medicine she had mentioned prior. Asami turned to Opal next, reaching down and lightly shaking the girl’s shoulder. “Opal…? It’s time to wake up,” Asami made sure she wasn’t speaking too loud, and that she wasn’t shaking too hard. Opal had had a lot to drink the night before, and Asami wasn’t sure how well she handled her alcohol. It was when Opal opened her eyes and turned, dry heaving towards the floor that Asami realized the answer was not very well. Thankfully, Mako appeared at her side with a small trash bin - from where she had no clue - that Opal grabbed with both hands and began tossing her stomach’s contents into. “Thanks…” Asami muttered.

“No problem. I managed to make it to the toilet. I didn’t think they were going to be as fortunate…” Mako huffed, Asami turning behind her to see Wu doing the same as Opal into a plastic bag, with a missing Bolin. “Kids. Amiright?”

Asami let out a small laugh. “Yeah… I can handle this if you wanna go in the kitchen. I think Korra mentioned something about medicine..?”

“I’ll go grab that and some water for them,” Mako nodded, leaving the room to where Asami could now hear the sizzling of food.

“I feel like shit,” Opal grumbled. Asami leaned forward and rubbed Opal’s back, combing through the younger girls hair with her fingers to push it behind her ear. 

“That’s what happens when you drink that much,” Asami hummed.

Opal groaned into the small trash bin and shook her head. “I see now why you didn’t want to drink so much in front of Korra,” Asami deflated, and Opal must have been able to tell. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna te-” before Opal could finish, she was leaning into the bin again, spilling out more of her guts. Asami grabbed back what hair she could and continued to rub the girls back. She looked up and offered Mako a small smile of thanks as he set down a glass of water and some medicine tablets on the coffee table, the boy returning said gesture as he kneeled down next to Wu. 

Several heaves and an empty stomach later, Mako was taking the trash bin and Opal was off to brush her teeth. Asami made her way into the kitchen and spotted Korra sitting at the table on the way; a piece of bacon hanging out of her mouth. Kuvira looked up when Asami entered the room and nodded at her presence, Asami doing the same as she looked over the stove. “What’s cooking?”

“Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Scrambled.” Kuvira stated, gesturing with a spatula to the plates of already cooked food on the counter. When Asami made a confused face, Kuvira nodded back to a different cabinet. “I put all the empty bottles in recycling, and what was trash away too. If it still has anything in it, it’s in the fridge.”

“Gotcha,” Asami nodded, making her way over to one of the cabinets and grabbing a glass. She opened the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of orange juice, pouring some into her cup and setting the pitcher down on the counter. Once she had made her plate, Asami took her food to the dining room and sat. Korra offered a weak smile, Asami returning one with more oomph as she dug into her food. Soon enough, the two were joined by a sick looking Bolin, Opal who had obviously taken a shower, Mako with Wu (who was only laying his head against the table), and Kuvira with her own plate. 

“Did you have a headache?” Korra asked, looking at Asami.

Asami shook her head. “Nope. But I also didn’t drink nearly as much as you all did.”

Korra grinned at that and looked back down to her food. Asami watched her shake her head. “Yeah…” Korra then looked to Kuvira. “How are you not in pain?”

Kuvira stared at Korra with a blank face. “For starters, I am more than capable of handling my alcohol. I also took some medicine and chugged some water last night before bed.” 

“I wish I had done that…” Bolin whined, holding his head in his hands. “I feel like I got hit by a semi.”

“I’m convinced I was mauled by a bear and none of you are telling me,” Wu whined. “I seriously need a spa day.”

“Too bad you aren’t gonna get one,” Opal managed a smile. Asami was glad that the girl seemed to be more lively; no doubt because she had showered and rid herself of most of the alcohol in her system. Wu whined at Opal’s words, to which Mako started to rub his back with a cringing face.

“Why aren’t you dead?” Korra asked Mako.

Mako nodded at Asami. “I didn’t drink as much as you. Also, I tossed it all in the toilet this morning before you guys woke up,” He gestured to the pained few.

“Fair enough. Did you clean up after yourself?”

“Yup.”

“Good,” Korra sighed. She leaned her head in her hand and stabbed into her pancake. 

By the time everyone had finished their food, they were all starting to look a bit better. Korra and the others were in the living room, lounging on the couch with the TV on, while Asami and Kuvira were working on the dishes. Asami took the scrubbed wine glass Kuvira handed her and started to dry it with a towel, glancing towards the living room as she rubbed it with the towel in her hands. “How long until they bounce back?”

“They’re probably asleep right now, to tell you the truth. I’ll probably clean up the rest of the bottles before I wake them up.” Kuvira explained. “You can watch TV or just hangout if you’d like.”

Asami shook her head. “I can help.” Kuvira only nodded at that, handing Asami a clean cup to dry. Asami studied Kuvira for a moment. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“You’re a lot more put together than they are,” Asami gestured to the living room. “How?”

Kuvira didn’t meet her eyes, and instead continued to stare into the sink at the plate she was washing. "Like I said; the medicine and water I chugged at three AM really helped."

"How much did you take?"

Kuvira gave Asami a side glance, and turned right back to the sink. "Four times the recommended amount."

Asami stared at her with wide eyes. "Oh," That would definitely do something. Kuvira handed Asami the last plate and grabbed a hand towel to dry her hands with. 

"I'm going to work on the living room; you can… Well, work wherever you'd like." Asami nodded at that, noting the can that Kuvira pulled out from under the counter and left for her to use. Once she was finished drying the glass, she set it back in its place and set down the towel; instead picking up the can and making her way into the dining room. Asami could hear bottles clinking in the living room as Kuvira cleaned up, Asami tossing in more than a few empty glasses of something. 

It hadn't taken them long, and because of that by the time they were done and both rooms were restored to their former glory, the rest of the group was still asleep. Kuvira only shrugged at Asami before taking off upstairs for who knows what, leaving Asami to herself. Asami quietly walked back into the living room and sat in the unoccupied chair she had fallen asleep in the night before. Unlocking her phone, Asami started to scroll through her new notifications. Instagram, news, stock check, company scandal check (thankfully none), and texts. No response from her father yet, which was to be expected. She wouldn't have had time to respond to herself if she wasn't in her current situation. 

She hadn't noticed when she fell asleep - or even that she had - until Korra was shaking her shoulder. The sky outside was darker now, and Asami could hear more voices in the room behind her. "Wakey wakey," Korra grinned. Asami noted that Korra seemed to have showered, as well as brushed her teeth; the girl visibly looked better, and no doubt felt it too. "You were asleep for a couple hours." Korra must have noticed Asami's face. "Don't worry- I only woke up like an hour ago."

"What time is it?" Asami squinted, taking note of the lack of the others. 

"Five," Korra answered, nodding her head. "We're gonna go to this pizza place that we all like. If you wanna come?"

Asami gave a small nod. "Yeah… Uhm… Now…?"

"Mhm." Korra backed up, making room so Asami was able to stand and stretch out. "We're gonna take Opal and Kuvira's car. They drove here together in Su's SUV that can seat eight, so." 

Asami nodded. "Yeah. Sure," 

"She's awake!" Bolin grinned. He seemed to be feeling better too. "Hey, I don't blame you for sleeping more. My first weekend off I slept the entire time. Literally."

Korra squinted at him. "Bolin, you woke up thirty minutes ago…"

"And?" Bolin gestured with his hands. "That's why I'm saying I don't blame her! I was tired too!" Asami couldn't help but smile at the antics of the two. 

"We ready to go or what?" Mako questioned, stepping into the room. When Korra and Bolin looked to Asami, Asami nodded and yawned. 

"Yeah. I'm ready when you guys are," Asami affirmed, looking down and picking up her phone that had fallen between the arm and the cushion of the chair. 

"Alriiight! Cmon," Bolin jumped, leaving her side and running towards the front door. 

"Are we leaving?!" Opal yelled, walking down the hallway so she was in the foyer. She gave Asami and Korra a smile as she appeared in the doorway, Wu pushing past her and Kuvira standing with her hand on the front door. 

"I guess so," Mako shrugged, walking out after Wu. 

"UNLOCK THE CAR!!" Bolin yelled from outside, Korra and Asami converging on the entrance. 

"You gonna lock it?" Korra asked, Kuvira humming as they all exited. Kuvira stayed behind to lock the house, Opal following Korra and Asami to the car. Bolin had climbed into the middle row with Mako and Wu, Opal was over to the passenger seat, and Korra gestured for Asami to climb into the back with her. "You got your seat belt?" 

"Yeah," Asami nodded, clicking it into place. Korra did the same, Asami looking forward to see Kuvira strapping into the driver’s seat. 

“Does everyone have their seat belts on?” Kuvira asked, adjusting her mirror. Asami made eye contact with her in the glass.

“Yes! Now let’s go, I’m STARVING,” Wu whined.

“That’s probably because you didn’t eat breakfast,” Mako raised an eyebrow at Wu as they started to back out and drive out of camp. Instead of listening to their continued conversation, Asami turned to Korra next to her.

“So, how far away is this pizza place?” Asami asked.

“Not super far.” Korra assured. “It’s a small pizzeria a couple miles outside camp. It’s better than any pizza I’ve had from the city,”

Asami raised a brow. “I’ll have to be the judge of that.”

Korra flashed Asami a grin. “I guess you will.”

“What do you guys normally order?”

Korra bobbed her head. “Uhh, everyone usually splits four cheese pizzas and then Wu gets his own since he likes a ton of stuff on it,”

Asami made a face. “Ew. Everyone knows pizza is best with just cheese,”

“Exactly! Hear that, Wu? You’re disgusting,”

“I didn’t say that!” Asami gaped, Mako laughing as Wu sat up and turned to look at the two.

“Just because I like things on my pizza doesn’t mean I’m disgusting!” Wu scoffed.

“It definitely does,” Bolin nodded. “It’s just wrong, man. How can you get EVERYTHING on it!”

“Because! It helps soak up the grease, and I can’t have grease or I’ll ruin my princely skin!”

Mako looked confused. “Aren’t you still eating it if it’s soaked up..?”

“I don’t think Wu is ready for that conversation,” Korra laughed, the car joining her as Wu started to once more defend his order. It wasn’t too much longer before they reached the pizzeria, a small building on the side of a dark and desolate road. There were only a couple cars in the parking lot when they pulled up, the three boys in the seats in front of them hopping out so Asami and Korra could get out easier. When the doors to the car were shut, Kuvira clicked the lock on her keychain and the group made their way into the restaurant. Once they were in, they were seated quickly - mostly because only two other tables were taken - and left with menus to look at. 

“Do you know what you’re gonna get?” Opal asked, offering a smile from across the table. Their seated positions starting off at the end were Mako, Wu, Bolin and Opal. Then, across from Opal, Kuvira, Korra, and Asami across from Wu. The seat across from Mako and next to Asami was open. 

Asami shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll probably just eat a couple slices of pizza,”

“We should order five, then,” Kuvira humed, closing the menu. 

“Probably,” Korra nodded.

Asami stared at them wide eyed, slightly offended. “I’m not gonna eat a whole pizza…”

“No!” Korra quickly shook her head, Kuvira snickering and Bolin full on laughing. “I meant- that- we should since most of us haven’t eaten since breakfast - if we ate anything. Not that you’d eat a whole pizza,”

“Oh,” Asami relaxed, letting out a breath. “Good. I was a little offended,”

“Bolin’s the one that eats a whole pizza,” Opal rolled her eyes, Bolin grinning from next to her. 

“I’m a growing boy!” Bolin excused, placing his hand over his stomach. “-and, it’s good pizza. Korra eats almost a whole pizza too,”

“I get up every morning and run around the entire camp. I burn plenty of calories,” Korra defended. Bolin opened his mouth to speak, when a server came over to the table and asked for their drinks. “I’ll have a water,” Korra offered a small smile to the waiter.

“Water, please,” Asami nodded.

“Water.” Kuvira was always one to keep things short.

“I’ll have a pink lemonade, please!” Opal was the first to get something with sugar. 

“I’ll have a coke,” Bolin with the first soda of the night.

“Do you guys have any cucumber-aloe water yet..? I’ll just take regular water then.” Of course Wu was going to be extra. 

“Do you have Mountain Dew?” The server nodded. “I’ll take that, then,” The server gave a thanks to Mako and the group, before flipping over their notepad and walking back towards the kitchen. 

“I like this place,” Asami commented, smiling when the server came back and set a glass of water in front of her. “It’s cute,”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, grinning.

After bringing them each their drinks, the waiter took their order - five large cheese pizzas and Wu’s small one with everything on it. Their menus were stacked and handed back, the waiter walking off and leaving them to their conversation. 

“So, Asami,” Opal was the first to start. “How’re you enjoying camp so far?”

Asami shrugged. “It’s fun, I guess. I don’t really have any other camp experience to compare it to, but I’d say I’m having a good time.”

“What about us?” Opal wiggled her eyebrows, and for a moment Asami felt her stomach dip. “What do you think about your fellow counselors; especially after last night?”

“Well,” Asami sighed. “You’re all awful. I can’t believe I got stuck with this group,” Asami tried her best to sound serious and play it off, Korra jabbing her in the shoulder with a grin. Bolin, however, remained offended.

“Really…?”

Asami frowned. “No, Bolin. I was kidding. You guys are great. I wish I had friends like you guys a while ago,”

Bolin gaped. “WE’RE FRIENDS?!”

A couple of the patrons looked over as he yelled, Asami looking around and nodding. “Are we not..?”

“No, I just wanted to make sure you thought so too!” Bolin grinned, fist pumping. 

Asami nodded again. “I’d like to think we’re all friends..?” When she looked around the table, they all nodded.

“I already told you; we’re your friend group now. You gotta deal with it,” Korra grinned, taking a sip from her drink as she finished her sentence. Asami smiled.

“Have you heard any good drama in your cabin?” Mako asked, nodding his head up at Asami.

“I have not. It’s mostly just the girls asking things about me,” Asami answered.

“I knew it would happen,” Opal took a sip from her own drink. 

“Have you had to reveal anything scandalous?” Wu asked, wiggling his eyebrows in interest. 

“Not yet. They did ask about my sexuality though,”

“And you told them...?” Korra raised her eyebrows.

Asami made an awkward face. “-the same thing I told you guys….Was I not supposed to..?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just that,” Korra paused. “-you’re setting yourself up for them to try to get you with someone for the rest of summer.”

“Oh boy,” Mako sighed, shaking his head. “I still can’t believe that happened,”

“What happened?” Asami asked, confused. Korra shook her head.

“The first summer Mako and I were counselors our cabins tried to get us together.”

“Like, REALLY tried,” Bolin nodded. Asami deflated. She hadn’t even thought of the possibility of Korra liking Mako or one of the others. 

“What happened..?” Asami asked, paying no mind to the look Opal was giving her.

“We dated for like… a month.” Korra answered.

“Not the best match,” Mako sighed.

“I like us better as friends.” Korra agreed, sending Mako a smile that was returned.

Asami felt a little better, but not much. Korra could still have feelings for one of the others. “Who else has gotten together at camp..?” 

“Well, my second year as a counselor I dated Korra’s cousin,” Bolin started, Korra beginning to snicker. “It’s not funny! She scared me…”

Asami made a face. “How’d that end?”

“Bolin tried breaking up with her and she said ‘no’,” Mako laughed, getting a glare from his younger brother.

“We’re broken up now, it’s fine!”

“Are you sure?” Korra teased. “Last I remember, the two of you never officially broke up. She just didn’t come back as a counselor the next year,”

“No! I swear! We did break up!” Bolin defended.

“Does Eska know that?” Mako asked, starting to laugh with Korra. 

“She does!” Bolin huffed.

“Sounds messy,” Asami cringed, feeling bad for the younger boy.

“It was,” He sighed. A few moments later, the pizzas arrived at the table. Asami noted that Korra was right to have wanted so many pizzas, because by the time they were all done eating there was only one slice left.

“Is anyone gonna eat that?” Korra questioned, grabbing the slice when everyone shook their head. 

“Aside from Korra,” Kuvira gave the girl a look “Is everyone else ready to go?” The group gave a series of nods, Kuvira taking the bill up to the counter and paying. Asami watched Korra shove the entire crust into her mouth and shook her head.

“What?” Korra questioned, Asami merely laughing.

“I think you probably ate a whole pizza on your own,” Asami explained.

Korra shrugged. “I was hungry.”

“You’re always hungry,” Opal made a face, and Korra returned it.

“I’m impressed,” Asami praised, Korra grinning.

“At least someone appreciates my talent,” Korra hummed.

Mako rolled his eyes. “Just wait for lake day, Asami. Last year Korra ate three hot dogs, a burger, and like ten cookies,”

“I was hungry.” Korra defended.

“That can’t be your excuse every time,” Wu noted.

“Okay, but we spent all day swimming. I was starving!” Korra shook her head. “You’re just mad I can eat more than you.”

“We’ll see about that this year,” Bolin grinned. Korra punched his arm.

“You’re on.”

“Are we leaving?” Kuvira questioned, walking up and standing by her chair. The group mumbled a collective affirmation before standing, walking out of the restaurant and getting into their seats. They all sat in the same seats they had been in on the way to the pizzeria, buckling in before Kuvira started to drive off. Per Korra’s request, Kuvira turned on the radio; though stated it would only be music she liked. Pearl Jam, The Cranberries, and Alice In Chains were among the artists that played on their way home, Asami spending a fair amount of the drive listening to Korra hum along. The music stopped as they reached the house, Kuvira barely having time to put the vehicle in park before Bolin was running out of the car and up to the front door, screaming about the bathroom.

“I told him he shouldn’t have had four drinks,” Mako shook his head, calmly stepping out of the vehicle.

Asami shook her head with a small smile. “You guys have any plans for the rest of the night?”

“Movie?” Opal asked, Korra nodding her head as they all approached the front porch.

“We could watch something scary?” Kuvira grinned, Opal shaking her head. 

“No,”

“I also vote no,” Wu backed Opal.

“Asami?” Korra turned.

“Sure…?”

“Mako?”

“I don’t care,”

“Looks like we’re watching a scary movie. Kuvira, you pick something. I’m gonna go change into comfy clothes,” Korra pointed, Kuvira simply nodding and picking up the remote to the TV as they entered the house. 

“You gonna have popcorn, Korra?” Mako asked.

“Yup,”

Mako looked at Asami next.

“I’ll probably have a few bites, sure,” Asami shrugged. Mako nodded at that and disappeared into the kitchen. Wu, Opal, and Kuvira were in the living room arguing about how scary the movie should be, Bolin was still in the bathroom, and Korra was walking up the stairs. “I think I’m gonna change, too,” Asami explained to Korra, walking up after her. Jeans and a blouse weren’t exactly the most comfortable movie clothes. 

“Sounds good,” Korra grinned. When they reached the hallway to the second story, Korra broke off to go into her room that was one of the first few doors. Asami continued into her room and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt - clothes she normally wouldn’t be caught dead in - and unlocked the door. She pulled her hair out from under the back of her shirt, crouching to find the sweater she had packed. It wasn’t in any of the bags Mako and Bolin had brought to the house, which meant it was most likely sitting with her things at the cabin. Great. “Everything okay?”

Asami turned around when Korra was in her doorway and nodded as she turned back to the bags in front of her. “Yeah. I can’t find my sweater,”

Korra watched Asami stand up. “Do you want my sweatshirt?”

Asami felt the blood rush to her cheeks before she got the chance to even think it over. “Oh, you don’t have to, I’ll be fine,”

“No, c’mere,” Korra walked away from Asami’s room after that, Asami sheepishly following Korra until she was in the girls room. Korra’s room was far more home-y than her own; a clear show that Korra stayed there every summer. Art pieces that were done by kids were hanging up on the walls, pictures of Korra with some campers hung next to them. There were even pictures of Korra with Bolin and Mako in camp uniforms. As the three started to look older in the images, the rest of the group began to join them. “Here,”

Asami pulled her eyes down to the hoodie Korra was holding out for her. It was one of the camp hoodies, the fabric a dark blue with white lettering. Asami shook her head. “Are you sure..?”

“Yeah,” Korra grinned. “I’m sure. Put on the hoodie,” 

“I’ll give it back,” Asami assured, offering a small smile as she took the hoodie. When she pulled it over her head, Asami couldn’t help but take a deep breath. It smelled like Korra. She must have worn it some time recently. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Korra waved Asami off and gestured to the door. “Kuvira probably picked something actually scary, knowing her,”

“I dunno. Opal and Wu seemed bent on trying to convince her to choose something that wasn’t too bad,”

“We’ll see,” Korra smiled, walking down the stairs after Asami. The smell of popcorn was filling the house - both girls subconsciously thankful Mako hadn’t burned any. When they made their way to the living room, Bolin was already eating a handful of popcorn. Mako was making his way into the room with two more bowls of popcorn, handing one off to Opal before taking his own seat with the other. Starting on the left of the sectional, the order of seats was Mako, Wu, Bolin, Kuvira, Opal. The two seats on the far right - the arm seat and the one next to it - were the only two open spots. Korra was the first to take one of the seats, hopping into the edge seat and stretching her legs out on the ottoman. Asami noted that Korra had her arm draped over the back of the couch, right behind where Asami’s back would be when she sat down. Opal noticed the same thing, though didn’t bother to mention it. Korra knew what she was doing. 

“What’re we watching?” Mako asked, Asami taking her seat next to Korra and watching the man squint at the TV from across the couch. 

“Us,” Kuvira hummed. “Opal and Wu didn’t wanna watch Sinister,”

“It’s the scariest movie of all time!”

“Debatable,” Bolin bobbed his head at Wu’s comment.

“No, he’s right,” Opal nodded. “Broadbandchoices performed the ‘Science of Scare Project’ and tracked the heart rates of like fifty people during over a hundred scary movies. Sinister was the scariest of them all,”

Korra made a face. “What else was on the list?”

“Insidious, The Conjuring, Hereditary, and Paranormal Activity were the others in the top five.” Opal answered.

Kuvira gave Opal a look of weirded out confusion. “Why on earth do you have those memorized?”

“So I don’t watch any of them.”

“Baby,” Kuvira rolled her eyes. 

“I am not!” Opal defended.

“You definitely are,” Korra snickered, Asami leaning back when Opal’s hand reached over to slap Korra. “No violence!”

“I’m gonna violence you here in a second!”

“You’re gonna hit Asami!”

Opal paused her attack on Korra and sat back. “Asami can you stand up for a second?”

Asami looked confused, but stood up anyways. She then watched as Opal and Korra started fighting; the ‘slaps’ were mostly just playful jabs from Opal, and Korra was blocking Opal’s hands most of the time.

“Dude I’ll fuckin body slam you,” Korra grumbled, Asami snickering at how fast Opal pulled back.

“That’s all it took?” Asami questioned, reclaiming her seat.

“Yes, because I know she’ll do it,” Opal glared at Korra and got a tongue face in return.

“I’m starting the movie,” Kuvira stated, not bothering to ask if everyone was ready. Thankfully, they were. With Asami back in her seat, she looked over when Korra moved her left arm to the table beside the couch, grabbing the bowl of popcorn by it and setting it between the two. The two shared the popcorn as the movie progressed, Asami forgetting about Korra’s arm behind her. Opal, however, didn’t. It was about halfway through the movie when Opal picked up her drink from the coffee table, pretending to take a sip. At the next jump scare, Opal jumped and spilled part of her water on the spot between her and Asami. Opal moved towards Kuvira, and Asami scooted towards Korra as a result. Success.

“I’m so sorry-” Opal apologized, Asami waving her off.

“Was it water?” Korra asked, Opal nodding her head.

“I’ll dry it after, if you’re okay?” Opal questioned, watching Asami nod.

"Yeah, that's fine," Perfect.

By the end of the movie, Asami was up against Korra’s side - thanks to Opal - and Korra’s arm had draped around Asami’s shoulder. Asami was sure her face was red the entire time, and would be lying if she said she had paid attention to the movie. When the credits started to roll and everyone stood up from their seats, Asai pryed herself from the warmth and stood awkwardly. “So, what’s the plan now?”

Opal could practically feel the nerves in Asami’s voice. “Bed.”

“Even if I slept all day. I’m still exhausted,” Mako sighed. 

“-and we have to be up early tomorrow morning,” Kuvira reminded. 

“I could use some sleep…” Korra agreed, standing up next to Asami. The TV was turned off as the group headed upstairs, lights shut off behind them. Asami noted that the boys went down the hall opposite to her room, Kuvira, Opal, and Korra going down the same path as her. Asami grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth among other things. When she got back to her room, she collapsed onto the bed and huffed to herself. Asami pulled the sheets back and got under the covers, being sure to flick off the light next to her bed before staring up at the ceiling. When the collar of Korra’s sweatshirt came up under Asami’s nose, she couldn’t help but take a deep breath. Korra had said she shouldn’t worry about giving the hoodie back. Would it be creepy if she wanted to keep it for a few days?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt kinda all over the place for me, and I'm sorry about that. I didn't have a plan whatsoever for their Saturday, but I DO have somewhat of a plan for their Sunday (especially Sunday night) that you can look forward to. I'm not sure if the next update will be tomorrow, but I'll try to make sure its not a week gap again. Thank you for reading, and thank you to everyone who has left comments/kudos! I appreciate it all! <3


	21. Friendship Bracelets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isnt NEARLY as long as I wanted and originally intended for it to be. It's also not my favorite chapter ive ever written, but it's a chapter! Im starting to feel a bit better, so HOPEFULLY i should be able to return to a more normal update schedule. I really do appreciate you guys being patient with me! <3

“GOOOOOD MORNING CAMP EMPLOYEES!” 

Asami jolted up in bed, hair matted to the side of her face, tired eyes staring at the closed door to her room.

“IT IS SIX O’SEVEN A. M.”

Asami rolled back over, pulling her pillow over top of her head. Kuvira must have one of the bluetooth microphones that could hook up to speakers. 

“PER CAMP RULES, WE ARE TO BE DRESSED AND BACK AT CAMP BY SEVEN AM. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR-” “-shut up-!” “-TO GET DRESSED AND READY FOR A DAY OF ARTS, CRAFTS, AND KAYAKING! HOP TO IT!” 

Asami couldn’t help but smile at Korra’s interruption - a scream she could hear from several rooms away. Thankfully, Kuvira had finished her speech, leaving Asami in the quiet of the morning once more. She should get up. Who knows what Kuvira would do if she didn’t. Still, it didn’t make it any easier for her to sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed, yawning and looking down at the hoodie she was wearing. The smile grew back on her face. 

Part of her wanted to wear the sweatshirt back to camp; the other part knew it was a VERY stupid idea and that not only Opal, but the others would question her attire. Not to mention the chaos once the girls from her cabin saw. Blue and white were Korra’s colors; they’d sniff it out immediately.

“ASAMI SA-TO! I DO NOT HEAR MOVING,”

“I’m awake!” Asami yelled back, rolling her eyes when Kuvira’s hand pounded on the door. Kuvira must have walked away, because she didn’t bother Asami after that. Asami stood and grabbed her things, walking into the bathroom in her room and doing her usual routine. It was when she was nearly done - stood over the sink and brushing her teeth - that she felt her knees wobble. She spat the toothpaste into the sink and took a deep breath, rinsing her mouth out and quickly putting her things away before making her way downstairs. Her grip on the railing down the stairs was a little tighter than usual; she definitely felt a little off, something that was probably just from lack of sleep. 

“Good morning,” Opal greeted. 

Asami hummed and nodded. “Morning,”

“We’re just gonna eat at camp,” Mako explained. “Have everything you need?”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded again. She made sure to bring Korra’s sweatshirt in her bag; Korra would eventually want it back, and Asami had no idea when they’d be returning to the house. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Korra grinned. “Asami, you riding with me?”

“Sure,” Asami nodded, following after Korra. The others went outside with them, Kuvira, Bolin, Mako and Wu piling into Pema’s van; Opal, Asami, and Korra climbing into Kya’s jeep. Korra was driving, Asami was in the passenger seat, and Opal was in the middle seat in the back.

“I’m sorry I spilled a little water on you last night, Asami. I hope you weren’t uncomfy for the rest of the movie,” Opal spoke, leaning forward a bit between the two front seats.

“It’s fine,” Asami shook her head. “I wasn’t uncomfortable at all. You’re fine,”

Had Asami been looking behind her, she would have seen the grin Opal was giving Korra, and the glare Korra was giving back. The glare didn’t last long however, Korra turning to Asami with a look of concern on her face. “Are you okay? You sound kinda off,”

Asami nodded. “I think I probably didn’t sleep too good last night. I’ll be fine,”

“Alright..” Korra finished, deciding not to press on the topic. If Asami said it was that, she had no reason to believe it wasn’t. The drive back to the camp was short, the group dismissing to drop things off at their cabins and go back to the mess hall as usual. 

“Are we still waking them up at eight?” Asami questioned, taking her seat with a glass of water. Coffee hadn’t sounded at all appealing, so Asami had settled with some water. 

“No,” Kuvira shook her head. “The other counselors will. We take over once breakfast starts,”

“Gotcha,” Asami nodded. “What’s the plan for today?”

“You guys are gonna start off in here,” Bolin started to explain.

“We’re making friendship bracelets!” Opal interrupted, grinning.

“-and we have to go kayaking first…” Wu groaned. “I would much rather be making bracelets all day,”

“Too bad,” Mako hummed, tilting his mug and drinking some of his coffee. “We’re kayaking until lunch. Then we’re in here until dinner. Right?"

“Mhmm.” Korra hummed.

“So, suck it up.” Mako concluded looking up when the door opened and a few kids started to pile into the room. The group of counselors eventually stood and made their way to grab their own trays of food. Asami for once hadn’t taken everything that was offered, and instead settled on a lighter breakfast. Breakfast carried on as usual, the group talking over certain things that had happened over the weekend; Asami’s refusal to get drunk, Lin’s surprise appearance, Wu’s pizza and Opal’s water spill. Korra had even commented on Kuvira’s microphone stunt from that morning, threatening something about shoving it somewhere if she did it again. Asami vaguely listened to the details, however. Instead, she focused on the queasy feeling in her stomach, and the temperature of the room. It felt a little warmer than usual, and she considered paying a visit to Kya before she rationalized. Her body was probably thrown off from how much she was moving around. First a cabin, then a house she had never been in. The first night at the house she had alcohol in her system, which helped her fall asleep no doubt. Last night was probably her body retaliating for her moving so much. 

“Asami,” Asami looked up at Opal who had gained her attention. “You ready?”

Asami turned to the room, now realizing that Mako, Wu, and Bolin had left with their cabins already. The trays from breakfast had been taken into the kitchen and Kuvira was wiping off the tables. Korra wasn’t in the room. “Yeah…” Asami mumbled her response, standing up next to Opal. She followed Opal to the center of the room, taking note that the eyes of their cabins were now on them.

“Okay! So, today we’re going to be making friendships bracelets! Woooo!” Opal bobbed around, earning a giggle from a couple of the campers. “But really, we’re just gonna give you guys the stuff and you can make what you want. The goal is something wearable, but my brother would hate me if I blocked your expressive freedom. ‘Let the art make you’,” Opal quoted, doing a weird voice that earned a few more laughs. Asami turned when Korra walked back into the room, the cart for arts and crafts being pushed in front of her. 

Korra and Opal handed out the materials, Kuvira joining them once she was done wiping off the last of the tables. Korra ushered Asami over, the four older counselors taking seats at one of the tables. “I’ll make you one if you make me one?” Korra offered Asami, grinning.

Asami returned it with a gentle smile. “I already made you one?”

Korra made a face. “Well, make me another. This one was with beads,” Korra gestured to the bracelet that was still on her arm. “It’s not exactly the best for doing things actively. Now you have an excuse to make me one out of this stuff,” Korra held up a dark red strand of yarn-like material.

Asami shook her head and grabbed the strand from Korra’s hand. “Alright. But I want the one you’re making.”

“Deal.”

Opal frowned, looking up at the two. “I want one…” She turned to the woman across from her. “Kuvira, wanna-” “-no.” 

Opal glared at her. “Don’t be a party pooper!” A few of the younger campers at their table laughed. “Make me a bracelet.”

“Why?” Kuvira scrunched up her face, refusing to peel her eyes from the strands of grey and dark green that she was weaving together.

“Because…” Opal trailed off, somewhat pouting. “Korra and Asami are doing it.” Asami looked up at her name, looking back down to the red in her hands. Kuvira gave Opal a face that practically screamed Korra and Asami’s whatever in Opal’s face. Opal glared. “Please?”

“Fine. Just do this for mine,” Kuvira sighed, handing over the one she was working on. Opal took the bracelet with a happy smile, Kuvira taking the one Opal handed her with a look of distaste. Asami noted that Opal had chosen red, gray and a yellow-orange. Definitely not Kuvira’s colors. Korra was making one that was a dark and light shade of blue, with white mixed in. Asami had black, red, and a dark gray that she was weaving together. By the time they were cleaning up for lunch, Asami and Korra had completed and traded their bracelets; Asami had even had time to make one for Opal and vice versa, while Korra threatened Kuvira to make one with her. 

“You guys have fun?” Opal questioned, grinning as she sat down with her tray of lunch. A wet Mako looked up with a tired face.

“No.”

“Why’re you so wet anyways? Decide to go for a swim?” Korra snickered, earning a glare. 

“No! Kai splashed me with his paddle.” Mako stabbed his tray. “He said there was a bee.”

“Was there?” 

Mako scoffed at Korra. “Of course there wasn’t!”

“He’s just gonna keep causing trouble for you if you let him know it bugs you,” Kuvira informed, getting a roll of the eyes.

“Whatever.”

The rest of lunch was quiet. Asami didn’t put in as many words as she usually would, which thankfully seemed to go unnoticed. She hadn’t even had the stomach to eat more than half her food. Now, they were moving on to the next activity.

“Who’s ready for some kayaking?!” Korra asked excitedly, stood outside the mess hall with their four cabins. The campers gave a cheer, Asami looking sheepishly to where Opal was standing next to Kuvira. She then shifted her gaze to Korra, and let out a deep breath.

“Follow me, and we’ll get you all set up,” Kuvira informed, the campers going after her to the shore where the boys had left their things. 

Before Korra could bring up the back of the crowd, Asami stopped her. “Korra..?”

“Yeah?” Korra questioned, stopping and turning to Asami. Asami hadn’t noticed it, mainly because of the breathless feeling she was starting to carry, but Korra seemed a little over concerned.

“Do you think I can stay here..?” Asami asked, one of her hands grabbing her own arm anxiously. 

“Yeah. You okay?” Korra asked, eyebrows knit in worry.

“Yeah. My stomach isn’t doing great… I don’t think rocking back and forth in a kayak would do me much good right now,” Asami sighed, relieved she wouldn’t have to spend hours on the water. 

“Do you need to go see Kya? I can walk you there?” Korra offered, Asami shaking her head. 

“I appreciate it, but I think I’ll be alright. I’m just going to chill and make a couple more bracelets with the boys,” Asami hummed, raising her wrist and wiggling the bands around it. Korra nodded.

“Okay. Yeah, drink some water- don’t push yourself. If you start to feel worse, go see Kya, okay?” Korra instructed.

“I will.” Asami nodded. “Don’t drown,”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Korra grinned. It was a nice distraction for Asami, giving her a moment that she felt fine enough to admire the other girl's signature. Korra turned, after, and made her way down to the kayaks. Asami went the other direction, back into the mess hall. Immediately she was greeted by Bolin.

“Asami!” When she looked his way, he gestured with his hands. “You forget something?”

“Nope. I’m gonna stay here and make sure you guys don’t get tied together,” Asami joked, offering a small smile.

“That only happened one time, and it wasn’t my fault!” Bolin whined, not understanding that Asami had been joking. She took the empty seat next to him and looked over their table, taking note that Wu was already nearly done with his bracelet. 

“When did you start working on that?” Asami asked him, Wu smirking before giving his answer.

“The same time Mako started on his,” Asami looked to Mako’s bracelet, which was more of a tangled mess than anything. “While I believe that beauty takes time, I also know that I am one of the most skilled bracelet makers in this camp.” Wu huffed.

Asami gave a slow nod. “Right…”

As dinner started to roll around, Asami finished the bracelet Bolin had insisted they make together. She had also gotten one from Wu before the boy had to help Mako fix his attempt at one. By the time Korra, Opal, Kuvira and their cabins were back for dinner, Asami’s wrist was covered in string. Her body had also started to feel heavier, knees wobbling when she stood and vision going hazy. The temperature in the room had increased, and she wasn’t sure exactly when. Her head was throbbing, and the thought of eating anything made her want to get sick. She managed to make it through dinner, however, without raising any questions from the other counselors. Instead of eating, she stared at the food in front of her and avoided taking a bite. Yes, Asami felt bad for wasting the food, but she was sure she would feel even worse if it came right back up. After what seemed like a week long day, Asami was finally able to escape to her cabin with the girls. She was getting into her pajamas and about to smack into her mattress when Korra came into her room. 

“You okay..?” Korra questioned, barely speaking above a whisper.

Asami hummed. “I think my body is punishing me for moving around so much.” 

Korra nodded with crossed arms from her position leaned against the door frame. She uncrossed her arms as she spoke, and stuck out her hands. “I noticed you didn’t eat any of your food at dinner. We’re not supposed to have food outside of the mess hall, but I brought you a pack of saltine crackers in case you wanted something that might help you feel better,” Asami took the crackers from Korra.

“Thanks,” Asami gave a weak nod. “Honestly, I’m just hoping I’ll feel better once I get some sleep…”

“Right.” Korra wrapped her arms around herself. “Well- if you need anything, radio me,”

“Will do.” Asami affirmed. Korra gave a small nod to Asami before making her way out of the cabin. Unfortunately for her, Ikki followed.

“What is it, Ikki?” Korra sighed, continuing the walk back to her own cabin. Ikki would be able to go back alone.

“Why did you bring Asami food? And why do you guys hang out the most? Is it because you’re best friends?” Ikki rambled off the questions that Korra wouldn’t have been able to understand had she not grown up with Ikki’s quick words.

“Because.” Korra shrugged. “...I like her,”

“Like, like her-like her?” Ikki questioned, grinning when Korra nodded. 

Korra interrupted before Ikki could scream. “Don’t-! Say anything to her. Understand?” Ikki eagerly nodded. “-and don’t bother her tonight. Make sure you guys go to sleep and don’t cause trouble. Asami isn’t feeling great.” Korra instructed.

Ikki skipped alongside Korra. “We will! I’m not gonna say anything,” 

Korra huffed. “Good. Now go back to your cabin,”

“Okay! Goodnight, Korra!”

“Goodnight, Ikki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Asami doesn't have Corona. Yes, it is a bit self indulgent that Asami is gettin' sick. Dont worry. After Monday, Asami's gonna start feeling better!


	22. Heat Exhaustion

Asami hadn’t woken up the way she wanted to. In fact, she was starting to hate the pattern that had formed over the past few days in which she was woken up early and unpleasantly. Today, she woke up with her body as heavy as rocks. The thought of moving made her want to puke, the thought of eating made her want to puke, and the thought of puking made her want to puke. Her sheets were stuck to her skin, and she was laying in a puddle of her own sweat. Last night, she had figured maybe the temperature change was because of her body. Now, she was positive it was because of the weather. There was no way this was only her body heat; it had to be a mix of the two. 

She must have laid awake in bed for hours before she was able to force herself up and out of bed. She wasn’t sure what time she had woken up, but given that it was dark then and the sun was rising now, it had to have been a while ago. Asami managed to get herself dressed - not bothering to shower; even thinking about it made her want to keel over. She reached over to the radio beside her bed, and lifted it to her face. “Do you guys have a radio on?” 

Wu’s voice came through. “Sure do. We’re all here. What’s up?”

“I’m not gonna come in before breakfast, I’m gonna try to close my eyes for a little bit. Is that okay?” Asami questioned, eyes closed. She could feel herself leaning back and forward involuntarily. Korra spoke next.

“That’s alright. You okay?”

“Yep.” Asami managed to breathe, before setting the radio back down on the table. Thankfully, no one responded. Asami swung her feet back up and laid on her sheets with her head propped up by a pillow. She kept her eyes closed and focused on breathing through her nose - a set of chills running up her spine. The girls in her cabin started to get ready shortly after, forcing Asami to take a deep breath and stand from the bed. She should be able to handle this. She was going to have to manage one of the biggest industrial companies in the nation; she needed to be able to handle a small sickness. She could push through it.

The girls of her cabin followed her to the mess hall, making comments that reassured Asami it was in fact insanely hot outside. When she entered the building, Asami felt the familiar sick feeling rise in her throat at the smell of food. She pushed it down, and focused on walking to the table. The group was sitting in a way that showed they had been eagerly awaiting Asami’s arrival. Their eyes were on her as she approached the table and sat down, Korra giving her a concerned look as she took her seat. “You feeling alright?”

“Yeah, I feel fine,” Asami nodded.

“You gonna eat anything?” Opal made a face.

“Nah,” Asami shook her head. She would definitely get sick if she tried to eat. “I’m not really hungry,”

“You didn’t eat last night either,” Mako narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Asami needed to think of something to get them off her case; she didn’t need Tenzin to call her dad and say she had to go home because she was sick. Not only would that ruin her chances with the company, but also it would ruin the rest of her summer with Korra. And the others, of course. “Really, I’m fine. It’s just cramps.” That usually shuts people up.

“Oh,” Asami felt a ping of victory when Mako looked away with a red face. “Uh, yeah.. Right…”

“Oh, do you need motrin?” Opal asked, unphased.

“Can we… not talk about this…?” Mako cringed.

“I don’t see the big deal, Mako,” Bolin shook his head. “Almost every woman goes through it. It’s a natural body function,”

Mako buried his face in his hands. “I know! I know, I just… don’t like blood,” Mako cringed, Korra snorting.

“Yeah, okay. You’ve never had a problem with it before; but whatever.” Korra turned to Asami. “You think you’ll be good to go on a hike today? We’re gonna have a short hike and then swim the rest of the day. It’s supposed to be a heat index of 106,”

Asami felt her heart hit her stomach. It was already 90, easy. Not to mention how icky she felt; now she was going to have to hike, too, and in the sun, even. “Oh… yeah… I’ll be fine,” Asami excused, and Korra nodded.

“Cool.”

“I call dibs on back,” Bolin grinned.

“Front,” Mako joined in.

“I’ll take front with Mako,” Wu said, eagerly.

“I’ll be in back with Kuvira and Bolin.” Opal nodded. 

Asami was surprised when Kuvira didn’t object the position Opal had claimed for her, which must have shown on her face because Kuvira gave an explanation. “As long as I’m not in front with Wu.”

Wu gasped. “I’m hurt!”

“My ears hurt.” Kuvira huffed, a few chuckles coming from the table. Asami wasn’t able to laugh, but forced a small smile. 

“Guess that means it’s you and me, then,” Korra nodded at Asami. Asami returned the gesture. The rest of breakfast consisted of friendly arguments; Kuvira complaining about Wu’s voice, Wu being offended, the group laughing until Wu brought up Kuvira singing, to which she promptly shut him down by explaining her artistic talents lie elsewhere. They dismissed afterwards as usual, Asami going back to her cabin with her girls to grab her backpack and assemble it as needed. Her cabin met back up with the others, Mako and Wu beginning to lead them towards one of the trails they were going to hike. Asami could already tell it was warmer outside, and hoped it truly would be a shorter hike. She was absolutely not going to make another five mile one; her legs already felt like lead.

Asami found herself zoning out, paying little attention to Korra and instead focusing on what her body was trying to tell her. Her chest felt tight, and she felt like no matter how deep of a breath she took, it wasn’t enough. They had been walking for several minutes now, and even Korra was breaking a sweat. Asami felt like her head was spinning - her stomach was definitely twisting, and she could practically feel the heat radiating off her body. Her heart was thumping in her ears, which most definitely didn't help her headache. It was when she took another attempt at a deep breath that still didn't fill her lungs that she walked to the side and bent over, hands on her knees.

"-Asami?" Korra asked, following her over. A few of the cabin girls looked their way, as if unsure if they should stop. 

"Im fine," Asami huffed. A lie. The ground was spinning. "I don't wanna hold up the line, I just… Need to breathe…"

Asami didn't know when Korra's hands had gotten under her arms.

"Asami?? Sit down-"

Or when she had closed her eyes. 

"Asami, sit down,"

Asami opened her eyes, noting one of the girls from Kuvira's cabin standing back with an uneasy face and a radio in her hand. The girl's mouth was moving, speaking into the radio, but she couldn't hear what she was saying. The rest of the campers behind the girl had stopped moving. 

"Asami, relax your knees. Sit," Korra was behind her, arms under her shoulders, holding onto her. She had been the one giving her instructions.

Asami blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, she was sitting on the ground. Korra was in front of her, as was Kuvira and Opal. How had they gotten there so quick?

"No, we got it," Kuvira mumbled into the radio. 

Asami blinked again, and this time Korra was pulling a large water bottle out of her bag. Asami felt her radio fall off her hip, and reached down to reattach it. She couldn't lose it. She blinked again.

"Asami, hey, look at me,"

This time, half of the water from Korra's bottle was gone. Asami could feel her hair matted to her skin, and her shirt was wet. She hadn't even noticed that Korra poured it on her. 

"Breathe." Korra instructed, and Asami closed her eyes. When she opened them, everyone was relatively in the same positions. She hadn't passed out again. "Can you drink some water?" Asami hummed, weakly reaching out to grab onto the bottle Korra was handing her. "Don't drink too much," Asami took a small sip of the water. It couldn't have been cooler than the average room temperature, but it felt a hell of a lot colder than her body. "Do you want more on your head?" Korra asked, and Asami couldn't muster enough strength to hum again. Thankfully, Korra dumped more anyways. 

Asami blinked rapidly through the water, the ground seeming to slowly halt its spinning. "Im sorry,"

Korra made a face. "It's alright. Are you okay?"

Asami huffed again, sucking in a tight breath. "Huh. Sorry-" "-Asami, it's okay, don't worry about that," Korra shook her head. "How're you feeling?"

"Warm," Asami swallowed, running her tongue over her lips. Her body felt like jell-o. 

"Alright. Can you stand up…?" Korra questioned. Asami made a move to stand, but instead fell forward. "Okay- okay, stop. I'm gonna pick you up. Okay?" Asami hummed. She could barely feel Korra's arm go under her knees, or the other around her side, but she could feel the ground come out from under her. She felt dizzy again, and closed her eyes. "Kuvira-" "-we got it, Korra. Just focus on her."

The next time she opened her eyes, her body felt a lot cooler. She was able to take a deep breath, and even move her head. She was laying down on something, brain not entirely processing where she was.

"I've been here since I was a kid, Kya. I should've recognized it."

"It's not your fault, Korra,"

"It was textbook! Headache, cold and clammy, increased heart rate, dizziness-" "-It isn't your fault-" "-but she could've gotten hurt!" 

"She didn't. You caught her. Didn't you?"

"...yeah-" "-so don't be so hard on yourself. You did fine. She's gonna be fine. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Alright?"

"Yeah."

Asami turned over, seeing Kya standing next to a nervous looking Korra. Kya turned to meet her gaze at the same time, and nodded in her direction. "She's awake," Korra's head snapped over and met her gaze. Both women walked over to the side of the leather bed Asami was laying on. "How're you feeling?" Kya asked, pulling up a chair and sitting. 

Asami watched Kya through eyes that were barely half open. If Kya was there, she must be in the medical building. "Tired,"

Kya nodded. "That's to be expected. Are you hungry?" When Asami hummed, Kya looked up to Korra, who gave an anxious nod and practically ran off. Kya turned her attention back to Asami. "Do you know what happened?"

"Um…" Asami shifted. "Did I pass out…?"

"You did." Kya confirmed. "Korra told me you didn't eat breakfast, and you didn't have much dinner last night either. When was the last time you had something to drink?"

Asami had to stop to think. "Uh… Lunch…"

"Yesterday?" 

"Mhm."

Kya didn't look happy, but nodded in understanding. "That combined with the heat today- I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." Asami just looked up. "You passed out; heat exhaustion. You've got a low-grade fever, too… anything else?"

"Nausea, I've been-" Asami paused to swallow. "-dizzy… fatigued…"

"Well, that with your lack of appetite," Kya shrugged. "You've probably got a stomach bug. Not eating didn't help it, and it definitely didn't help that you weren't sleeping good," Korra must've mentioned it. "Asami, is this the first time you've been around younger kids in a while?"

"Yeah," Asami breathed. "A long while…"

"There's the how." Kya hummed. "Your body isn't used to all their germs. I wouldn't worry too much, you'll feel better soon. You're not allowed to go back to the kids, though, until you feel better. Get some food in your system, drink some water, and I can give you some Tylenol for the headache and nausea. You can zonk out in here for the rest of the day; it's the coldest building. Alright?"

Asami gave a small smile when Kya referred to sleeping as "zonk[ing] out". "Alright," Asami agreed. It wasn't two seconds later that Korra walked in, a plate in hand and Asami's water bottle under her shoulder. Kya seemed to take that as her queue, and stood up to go fetch said medicine. 

"Okay, uhm- I made you a sandwich, and- I got you some chips, and also a couple cookies-? 'Cause i didn't know if you would want anything sweet or not, and also i got your bottle out of your bag and filled it with water," Korra rambled, holding the items out for Asami to take. 

Asami sat up on the leather cot and leaned back against the wall, reaching out to grab the food from the girl. "Thank you,"

"Mhm." Korra hummed. Asami could feel Korra's eyes on her while she ate, and watched as Korra hesitantly sat down in the chair Kya had been in. "Uhm… I'm sorry that I didn't notice…" Korra started. "I've been here since I was little. I should've been able to recognize it was heat exhaustion."

Asami swallowed the bite that was in her mouth and shook her head. "What? I'm the one that said I was fine. I'M sorry for… passing out…" Korra didn't miss the way her voice got quieter.

Instead of dwelling on the event, Korra decided to try to lighten the mood. "...-several times," She added, sending Asami a small smile to let her know she was joking. Asami seemed a little embarrassed, but Korra kept going. "-and I do mean several times. You REALLY didn't wanna sit down, huh?"

Asami rolled her eyes, doing her best to bite back a small smile. "Okay, if you could cut me-" Korra started to snicker, "-just, a LITTLE slack, here." Korra was full on laughing now, Asami joining in with a snicker. 

"I think you scared the shit out of the tweens," Korra grinned, and Asami let out a puff of air. "I know you scared me."

"Oh, god…" Asami set her food down beside her on the cot, and put her head in her hands. "Did I look stupid?"

Korra looked confused. "What?"

"When I passed out. Did I look stupid?"

Korra hesitated. "...you passed out… And fainted… And you're worried about how you looked…?"

Asami looked at her expectantly. "Yes? Did I look bad or not?"

"I don't know-? You looked like someone who passed out from heat exhaustion-" Korra started to laugh, Asami shaking her head. "-I don't think you could look bad if you tried," Korra finished, and for the first time that day Asami's breathing issues weren't because of the heat.

"Thanks," Asami stuttered. Before Korra could say anything more, Kya came back over with a bottle of medicine. 

"You stole my chair," Kya pointed at Korra, the latter standing up with arms raised in surrender. Kya took her spot back, and handed the bottle over to Asami. "You can leave," Kya looked at Korra. "I'll send her back when I think she's good to go."

"Radio me when you do?" Korra asked, and Kya nodded. Korra sent a small smile to Asami, before ducking out of the room and letting the door to the building slam behind her. Asami now focused her attention on Kya. 

"Can I ask you something?" Asami questioned, and Kya shrugged. "I feel a lot better right now than I did before I passed out. Why?"

Kya hummed. "It affects everyone differently, so I can't really say. If I had to guess, I'd say it's probably because your body was shutting down before, and now it's like it's rebooted itself. You're tired now, aren't you?" Asami took two of the pills from the bottle and nodded. "Yeah, it's focusing on keeping you up right now. Finish your food and lay down to nap. You're probably gonna feel out of it when you wake up, but I'll be here. Alright?"

"Alright," Asami nodded. She took a sip of her water as Kya put the chair back, speaking when the older woman started to walk away. "Thank you,"

"Mhm. Get some rest, kid,"


	23. Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all constantly remind me, "Hey, this would probs happen" and I'm SUPER thankful for it. Sometimes I get too focused on certain parts of the story, that I forget other things that should probs be happening too. I always appreciate it!

“Asami,”

Asami half opened her eyes, looking up at Kya who was leaning over her.

“It’s late. If you go to the mess hall now, you can still make it in time for dinner. Or, you can stay here and I can try to cook something for you later?” Kya offered. 

Asami hummed. “No… No, I’ll get up,” Asami now noticed that there was a blanket over her, most likely courtesy of Kya given that the medical building was freezing. She rolled onto her side and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the cot. The blanket fell to her waist, Asami looking at it - somewhat disoriented. “Did you say dinner…?”

“Yup,” Kya pulled the blanket and was starting to fold it. “You came in only a little after breakfast. I thought you might need the sleep, so I thought I should let you sleep past lunch.” Asami’s stomach grumbled as if on cue. Kya watched Asami stand and made sure she didn’t wobble too much. Once she knew the taller woman was in the clear, she spoke again. “Korra’s called me over the radio every hour to see how you were doing,”

Asami felt the heat rise to her cheeks. “She has?”

“Mmhm.”

Asami rubbed her arms and looked down at the cot. “I guess I should head back, then…”

“Probably.”

“Thank you,” Asami started, looking up to Kya. “-again. For… taking care of me.”

“I just let you sleep,” Kya advised. “Korra’s the one that caught you,”

Asami nodded. “I’ll have to thank her too, then,” When Kya just hummed, Asami offered a small smile and made her way to the door.

“Asami?”

“Yeah?”

“Say hi to Korra for me,”

Asami didn’t notice the knowing look on Kya’s face, and made a confused one of her own. “Oh… Yeah… Okay, I will,” When the door closed behind her, she could hear Kya pull out the radio and mention something about Asami leaving, which made her curious. Couldn’t Kya have just spoken to Korra over the radio? Deciding not to dwell on it, Asami focused on making her way to the mess hall. Her head still felt a bit cloudy, but it wasn’t the same as it had been this morning. Most likely from just waking up. As she neared the building, she could see Korra standing with the screen door propped open, grinning.

“You feeling better?”

Asami huffed. “A lot better. Thank you,”

Korra hummed and nodded, following Asami when she started to walk into the building. “Don’t worry about it; I’m just glad you’re okay.” Korra looked over to the other girl. “You hungry?”

“I could eat,” Asami affirmed, and Korra walked over with her to the empty line. Asami noted that everyone else was already at their tables, and seemed to be eating food already. When she approached the food, Pema was with the older counselors, talking. She looked over when she noticed Korra and Asami.

“Hey you two,” Pema greeted. “Asami, how’re you feeling?”

“Better,” Asami nodded. 

“Hungry,” Korra quipped in, and Pema merely smiled.

“I bet. Anything specific?” Pema grabbed a tray and gestured to the food. 

“Uh… Whatever you guys have, a little bit of everything, if you will,” Asami asked, and Pema nodded. Asami turned when Korra patted her on the back and held her pointer finger, before disappearing behind the doors. Pema put the food on the tray and slid it over to Asami, the two exchanging thanks and whatnot before Korra came back out of the kitchen. She had a jug of water in her hand, the water bottle relatively flimsy. 

“It’s a backup,” Korra explained. “We keep some in case someone’s bottle breaks or they forget theirs. I just filled it up with water,”

Asami took the bottle and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Mhm. C’mon,” Korra gestured to the table with her head, and walked back over with Asami in towe.

“Look at youuuu!!!” Bolin was the first to greet Asami, beaming up at her. “She’s aliiiveee!!!” Asami couldn’t help but smile as she took her seat.

“How’re you feeling?” Opal questioned, and Asami gave a small nod.

“Better.” Asami answered.

“Good,” Mako smiled, and nodded at her. “I was starting to think you might not be able to participate on Thursday,”

Asami made a face. “Thursday…?” She turned to Korra who was sitting next to her. “What’s thursday?”

“Color wars,” Korra answered, swallowing a bite of her own food.

“Everyone gets a color, and colored water balloons. You run around with your cabins and you have to eliminate other cabins by hitting them with balloons,” Wu answered, eagerly. 

“Last cabin standing wins.” Kuvira added, and Asami could tell even she was excited for the event.

“I see…” Asami hummed. “Well, I’m already feeling better. I should be able to participate,”

“Good,” Bolin grinned. “ ‘cause I can’t wait to kick your butt.”

Asami narrowed her eyes. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Ladies, ladies,” Wu raised his hands. “I think we all know that I’m going to win.” Asami couldn’t help but laugh, and was thankful she wasn’t the only one. The others at the table laughed as well. 

“Wu, the only thing you’re gonna be first at is first out,” Mako grinned, and they all laughed again.

“Am not!”

“You definitely are,” Opal nodded. “Last year when I hit you, you just screamed ‘Wu down’ until Korra had to come drag you back to the mess,”

Wu folded his arms and glared. “I’m tougher, now.”

“Okay,” Korra rolled her eyes and took a drink, the group giggling again. Dinner didn’t last much longer after that, and the campers were urged to go back to their cabins to get ready for bed given the long day they'd had. Korra told Asami their group was going to be dishes that night so the older counselors didn’t have to, and had even given her an out in case she just wanted to sleep more. Asami politely declined, and was now picking up trays and wiping down tables with Opal in the main room. 

“So,” Opal asked, standing across from Asami and wiping off the table Asami had just picked the trays off of. “What happened with you and Korra at the med building?”

Asami shrugged. “Nothing, really…? I thanked her for catching me,”

“-and carrying you,” Opal added, and looked up when Asami froze. “She carried you to the building. How did you think you got there?”

“I dunno…” Asami looked off. “I didn’t really think about that…”

“Did you think we dragged you?” Opal snickered, and rinsed out her towel. “Korra carried you on her own.”

“Huh…” Asami took a deep breath. “Good to know…”

Opal stared at Asami for a minute, before slouching her shoulders. She moved closer to the taller woman, and glanced to the kitchen doors where loud music was playing. “Just tell her.”

Asami looked up to the kitchen doors in a panic. Relieved that no one was there to have heard, she turned to Opal and shook her head. “What’s there to tell?”

“Uhm,” Opal followed after Asami when the woman moved to a different table. “That you have a crush on her-?!” “-shh!”

Asami watched the kitchen, and shook her head again. “I don’t think it’s the right time for that,”

Opal tilted her head back and groaned. “Are you serious?”

“I’m taking these trays in.” Asami informed, more or less telling Opal the conversation was done.

“Fine. I’ll be right back. I just remembered Ikki wanted to talk to me earlier,” Opal sighed. It was obvious that it was a lie - that Ikki hadn’t said anything of the sort - but Asami figured Opal just didn’t want to do dishes. As she made her way through the kitchen doors, the loud music became clearer. Asami noticed that Kuvira was the only one that seemed to be doing work, stood over the sink and scrubbing some of the trays that had already been brought in. Mako was also doing work, but wasn’t as focused as Kuvira. He was drying some of the trays, but was distracted due to Wu next to him trying to dance with him. 

Before Asami could even look for Korra or Bolin, the latter grabbed the trays out of her hands and set them on the counter. He grabbed her arms and resumed jumping, the chorus to Give Me Everything by Pitbull and Ne-Yo blaring from the speaker. Korra was also jumping, next to Bolin, dancing to the song. Asami gave a small smile as Bolin tugged on her arms, spinning when the boy twirled her arm. She gave a few pulls to his arms before letting them go, letting the two continue to dance as she grabbed the trays and took them over to Kuvira. “What can I do??” Asami asked, speaking loud so she would be heard over the music. 

Kuvira looked up. “Unplug the speaker.” Kuvira yelled back, and Asami could tell she was only half kidding. “If you want to take the trays from Mako and stack them?” Kuvira asked, and Asami nodded.

Asami moved over by Mako, Wu grabbing her arms and trying to dance with her. Asami only shook her head and wiggled his arms before grabbing some of the trays Mako had set aside. Mako turned to her and made duck lips, wiggling his shoulders jokingly as if he was dancing. Asami laughed at that and focused on stacking the dishes. Soon enough, Opal came into the kitchen with a grin. Thankfully, the song ended as she walked in. Opal would be spared from the dancing. Korra turned the speaker down and huffed, breathing heavy. 

“I see I missed a party?” Opal asked.

“Uh, yeah!” Bolin nodded, and turned when another song came on. “Oooh!! I love this song!!”

“You say that for every song,” Mako questioned, but was only shrugged off. What Asami recognized as Dancing in the Moonlight was now playing. Bolin had resumed his dancing, taking Opal’s arms and forcing her to dance with him. Kuvira had started to dry her hands off, the last tray making its way down the line as Mako finished drying it off and Asami put it into the stack. Korra now made her way over and grabbed Asami’s arms, Asami giving in and at least swaying. 

“-and you?” Korra questioned, but it was only loud enough for Asami to hear.

“Me…?” Asami asked, not entirely understanding the question.

“How do you feel about this song?” Korra asked, and spun Asami around much softer than Bolin had done before. 

“I think it’s kinda romantic,” Asami answered, elaborating when Korra gave her a confused look. “The idea of it. Dancing under the moon.” Korra nodded at the explanation, and continued to sway with Asami. It wasn’t long before the song was over, the group dispersing because dishes had been finished. Korra insisted on walking with Asami back to her cabin, so Asami stayed behind to watch Korra turn off the lights in the building. 

“Asami!”

Asami turned at a familiar voice, but made a face when Ikki dressed in pajamas ran up and hugged her. “Hey, what’re you doing up?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Ikki shrugged, and pulled back with a grin. Asami gave the girl a small smile, and both heads turned when Korra shut the door to the mess.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here.” Korra narrowed her eyes at Ikki. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“Seeing Asami. I wanted to see her before bed,” Ikki smiled, and Asami watched Korra’s faux tough exterior crumble. 

Korra let out a sigh. “Alright. C’mon then. I guess I’m walking both of you back.”

Ikki gave an excited jump, and fell into pace next to the older women back to their beds. “Asami, was it scary when you passed out? How did it feel??" Ikki questioned, not missing a second to pester her.

“Uhh… kinda, yeah,” Asami answered, taking note of the awkward look Korra was giving her. “I didn’t really know it was happening. Kinda felt like when you stay up too late and your body makes you go to sleep,” 

“I guess that makes sense,” Ikki nodded. “Some of the girls in the cabin are awake. They were really worried about you, too.”

Asami felt her heart melt. “Awe, I’m alright. You guys are sweet,” Asami smiled, and Ikki returned the gesture before speaking again.

“Asami, did you know Korra likes-likes you?”

Wait, what?

Asami stared down at Ikki, mouth parted. There was only one thing a kid ever meant by “likes-likes”. Asami almost turned to Korra to ask if Ikki was joking, but the horrified shriek from the other woman was enough to let her know Ikki was being serious. 

Oh.

_Oh._

“Oh,” Asami started. What was she supposed to say?? How was she even supposed to react to that?? Korra’s eyes were practically stabbing through her head waiting for some kind of response, and she didn’t have one. “Uh… No… I wasn’t- completely aware of that,” Asami breathed. Before she got the chance to even gauge Ikki’s reaction, Korra had grabbed Asami by the arm and was dragging her off away from Ikki.

“Okayy! I’ll see you before bed, Asami!” Ikki called, and Asami felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Korra easily could have called Ikki out, and said it was a joke or that the younger girl was lying. But she didn’t. The way Korra reacted to what Ikki said made it VERY clear Ikki was telling the truth; most likely spilling a secret she was told to keep to herself. In which case… Korra liked her. Liked-liked her. 

Korra practically skidded to a stop near a tree, away from the cabins and away from Ikki. “I am- so sorry- I don’t know what Ikki was thinking-” Korra still hadn’t denied it, “-she wasn’t supposed to tell you that- If you feel uncomfortable or don’t wanna talk to me-” “-Korra, why would I be uncomfy?” Asami interrupted, and Korra looked up at her confused. _Here goes nothing._ “I… like you, too…”

Asami felt a sick feeling in her stomach again when Korra just stood there, nerves working their way into her brain. Maybe Korra DIDN’T like her. “You-” Korra started, then paused. “We-” She tried again, but cut herself off. “Did Opal know?”

Asami nervously nodded. “I told her on accident…”

Korra slammed her head into her hand. “No wonder she kept trying to get me to tell you.”

Asami was confused. “Wait, she knew you-” “-yeah,” Korra removed her hand and rolled her eyes. “-I didn’t even tell her. She just assumed and kept talking about it until I admitted it,” Asami gave a small smile at that, and Korra looked up to meet her gaze. “So… Uh… Does that mean… If I- asked you on a date, you wouldn’t say no…?”

Asami grinned. “I’m not sure what kinda dates we can go on at a summer camp,” Korra’s face changed to one of realization. “But I would say yes.”

“Uh,” Korra paused for a moment, thinking. She then waved her hand. “Y’know what? I’ll figure something out. I will let you know… when the date is,”

“But you didn’t officially ask me,” Asami raised an eyebrow, teasing. It was funny the way Korra looked panicked.

“Do you-?” “-Yes.” Asami answered, and Korra grinned.

“Cool. I mean- yeah, I’ll figure something out,” Korra sputtered, and Asami nodded. When Korra gestured to the cabins, Asami started to walk back with her. “Mind doing me a favor?”

“What’s that?” Asami asked.

“Smack Ikki with a pillow for me.” Korra told, and Asami laughed. The two stopped outside the door to Asami’s cabin. 

“So…” Asami started. “Just… Let me know.”

Korra eagerly nodded. “I will.” There was a brief pause between them, before Korra spoke up again. “Uhm… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,”

“Mhm. Goodnight, Korra,”

“Goodnight, Asami,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to keep reminding myself that it's SUPPOSED to come out of nowhere (thanks, Ikki). In other news, yay! Finally! Woo!!! It was supposed to be like in B1 when Ikki snitches to Asami Korra's liking to Mako. Dunno if it turned out that way. Thanks for reading, have a good day, yall (:


	24. Kuvira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So. I recently realized that the others feel like cardboard cutouts, and they don't really have any depth (or at least as much ad I'd like). Starting now, each of them is probably gonna get a chapter or two explaining something about them. There's still gonna be Korrasami based events/mentions, but for this one at least it kinda focuses on the Kuvira thing.

_Opal was the one who had been most excited for Kuvira to get her own apartment when she came home. She made it sound like she would be there every weekend, spending time with Kuvira at their “sanctuary”, as she had called it. For the first couple weeks, she had. But now that it was summer, Opal was off to help prepare the camp before the kids got there, and Kuvira was stuck with endless weekends alone. It was harder to fall asleep without Opal there, too. Opal had normally talked to her until she fell asleep, which Kuvira hadn’t been thankful for until the nights that Opal couldn't. Without her, it was either quiet or background noise; and Kuvira didn’t know which one was worse._

_If it was quiet, all she could do was think about the things she had seen over there. The gore. If it was anything else, there was a way she could connect it to something that haunted her. If it was TV, then she would remember the kids. Whether she had shot them or not. If it was her fan, she would stare at the turning blades as the familiar adrenaline rush crawled into the back of mind; not to mention the sound alone brought back the ring of gunfire. Hell, the only “decor” she had around when she moved was fancy certificates or maps she had brought back with her. Staring at those just reminded her of the men and women who weren’t able to bring back their own, for more reasons than lost luggage._

Asami cracked her eyes open, an uncomfortable yet familiar feeling at the pit of her stomach. She mentally cursed herself for not going to the bathroom before bed last night, but with everything that had happened, it was hard to remember. The second she got back to the cabin, she was bombarded by the girls asking what had happened. Unsurprisingly, Ikki had snitched on the two and let all of the girls know what she had done. They were expecting news. Asami simply told them that she and Korra had talked about it, and that she was going to bed. Of course, then they asked how she was feeling after fainting. When Asami explained she was feeling better, the girls took it upon themselves to make lighthearted jokes about what happened. By the time Asami WAS able to get to bed, her head was swarming on what had happened with Korra. She had been far too preoccupied to remember something as simple as going to the bathroom.

What Asami definitely hadn’t been expecting that morning was Kuvira to be sitting, straddling the bench in the middle of the bathroom when she got there. Asami assumed maybe she also was awame to use the bathroom, but when the woman didn’t move in her seat, Asami grew a little worried. “Kuvira…?” Asami slowly approached her. “Kuvira? What’re you doing up?” Asami asked, and the woman didn’t even turn her head. “Kuvira.” When Asami softly put a hand on Kuvira’s shoulder, the woman whipped her head around to face her.

“What?”

“I asked what you’re doing up…” Asami repeated, a worried look knitting onto her features. “It’s four in the morning.”

Kuvira looked away again. “Oh…” Asami waited for a response, which held a longer pause than Kuvira probably noticed. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Is everything okay?” Asami questioned, and Kuvira hummed. 

“Everything is fine.”

_Suyin had taken it upon herself to invite Kuvira to dinner. Something about “still being part of the family” and “spending time with someone other than Opal”, which, in all honesty, was a fair comment. Since Kuvira had gotten back, she had basically confined herself to her apartment. But it wasn’t without reason. Anytime Kuvira left her apartment, she couldn’t help but feel anxious; the nerves bubbling up under her skin. Still, she wanted to try to attend the dinner. So she got ready and left the house. She hadn’t even moved her car before her head was spinning. The familiar sandy roads and debris covered sidewalks were in front of her, and she didn’t have her gear or any backup. She was alone._

_Walking wasn’t much better, but it was bearable. Sure, she had stared into the soul of anyone standing in an alleyway, or anyone leaning out a window, or hell- anyone that drove by in a way she didn’t like. But she made it to the restaurant. The Beifong’s were on their way out by the time she got there, already finished with their meal. Suyin was the first to take notice of her, and was also the first at her side._

_“Kuvira- Where were you? I left you messages, but you didn’t respond so I thought you weren’t coming…” Suyin trailed off. Kuvira couldn’t bring herself to look the woman in the eyes; she was ashamed._

_“...I couldn’t drive.” Kuvira mumbled, and earned a sad look. When she finally looked up, and took notice of the look Suyin was giving her, she immediately stood straight. “If you guys already ate I can walk back-” “-no,” Suyin was quick to interrupt. The woman turned around to the rest of her family. “Wei, ride with your brother. I’m going to drive Kuvira home.”_

_“Yeah, sure,” The boy nodded, pulling out a set of keys and tossing them at his mother. Kuvira flinched at the clinking, but followed the group to the parking garage nonetheless._

_“So, how many dudes did you kill?” Wing asked._

_“Did you get blown up?” His twin added._

_“Did anyone you know die?”_

_“Do you have any cool scars-” “-Boys.”_

_Kuvira hadn’t paid any attention to what Baatar Sr. had said after that. She felt sick at the questions. Pathetic. Thankfully, whatever he said seemed to shut them up. Suyin led her to one of the sports cars that must have belonged to Wei, because the boy had gotten into another sports vehicle with his brother. The other car roared to life, as did the one the other Beifong’s had gotten into. Both vehicles left the parking garage, the twins speeding off faster than they probably should have, and Baatar Sr. driving as any careful father would. Suyin, however, hadn’t even started the car._

_“They’re just curious, you know,” Suyin started, turning to look at the younger woman. “You haven’t said anything about any of it to any of us.” She paused, as if expecting Kuvira to speak. When she didn’t, Suyin spoke again. “We’re still your family, Kuvira. You can talk to us.”_

_“I don’t want to put those thoughts into your head,” Kuvira broke her silence._

_“What I’m imagining is worse-” “-It’s not.” Kuvira interrupted, and Suyin shook her head._

_“So tell me. Talk to me, Kuvira. Tell me about it. I want to hear it.”_

_“Like it’s some vacation?!” Kuvira snapped, turning to meet the eyes of the woman in the driver's seat. “Like I went there and sat on the beach every day with a glass in my hand?! You don’t have any idea what it was like!”_

_“I DON’T know what it was like! You haven’t told anyone anything!” Suyin returned. “You haven’t gotten any help, you haven’t talked to anyone-” Suyin sighed heavily. “We’re your family, Kuvira! You have to let us in at some point-” “-I can’t!” Kuvira screamed._

_“I can’t!” She continued, watching Suyin sink back into the seat. “I can’t! I can’t do it, okay?! Why do you even want me?! Why are you so obsessed with me being in the family, huh?! Why?! I’m just a fuck up!” Suyin’s eyes resembled that of a dog’s. “I can’t leave my house, I can’t sleep, I can’t even fucking drive myself anywhere without being back there! All I want to do is forget about it, and you keep asking me to relive it!” Kuvira huffed, digging her fingers into her palms. “All I do is relive it! All the time!" Kuvira's voice wavered. "Every damn second…."_

_Suyin stared at Kuvira with sad eyes. The younger of the two had gone quiet, the only noise coming from her now being her heavy breaths. “Kuvira…”_

_“I want to go home.” Kuvira mumbled, avoiding Suyin’s gaze. The older woman could hear her voice breaking._

_Suyin stayed quiet for a minute, before speaking. “Go to the VA with me.” Kuvira turned to her with a questioning gaze. “Have you even been to the VA yet?” When Kuvira didn’t respond, Suyin nodded. “Come to the VA with me. If you won’t talk to us, maybe you can talk to people who understand what you saw. And… I think you should move back in. Opal said she thought she was helping when she was there; maybe we can help.” Kuvira stared at the woman with a shaky lip. “Please, Kuvira?”_

“Where’s Kuvira?” Opal asked, sitting down at the table. The group was in the mess hall before the kids were awake, as their usual routine required. 

Korra shrugged, lifting the cup of orange juice to her lips but not taking a sip until she was done speaking. “Outside running.”

“In the rain?” Wu questioned, making a face. Since the time that Asami used the bathroom, the sky had opened up and let rain fall. Thankfully, it made things a little cooler at camp. Korra looked to Wu and shrugged her head. 

“Normally when it rains we don’t run. I guess she wanted to blow off steam, or something,” 

Asami was confused. “She’s still running?”

Now Opal looked at Asami. “Still?”

Asami nodded. “I got up at like four because I had to use the bathroom. She was in there zoned out when I went in. When I came out, she was gone, and I saw her running when I walked back to my cabin,” Asami explained. Opal’s face fell, and she turned to meet Korra’s gaze that held a similar expression. 

“I’ll be back,” Opal dismissed, before standing from the table and making her way outside. The group was silent as the door to the mess hall slammed shut.

Asami turned to Korra. “...Did I say something..?”

“It’s not you,” Korra shook her head. “Kuvira… Kuvira has days, sometimes.” Korra started. “Some are better, some are worse. It’s from when she was deployed.”

“Oh,” Asami frowned, realization hitting her. “I didn’t even think of that,”

“Don’t stress it,” Mako advised, taking a drink. “It happens. We just have to be there for her if and when she needs us.”

“Bumi was in the Navy,” Bolin grinned. “So, sometimes they share war stories."

“They’re like, sister branches, aren’t they? Navy and Marines…?” Asami asked.

“Yep,” Mako nodded. “Plus, he knows more about it than any of us would.”

"Bumi has a couple tours under his belt," Korra explained, turning to Asami. "Other than that, the only person closest to being in combat is probably Lin," Asami remembered the woman from Friday night. "-but even then, she wasn't in the military; just a cop for…" Korra blew a breath out of her mouth. "-as long as I remember."

“She’s definitely seen some shit,” Mako sighed, looking into the bottom of his cup. 

Bolin stared at the faces of the others when it went quiet, making one of unease. “So, Korra, what are we gonna do today since it’s raining?”

“Well,” Korra started. “Probably just a free day again. Movies, maybe. Puzzles and whatnot.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Wu smiled.

“We gotta go get the kids,” Mako noted, looking back from the clock on the wall. 

“I can grab Kuvira’s and Opal’s,” Korra spoke. The group stood up and dispersed to gather their campers, though Korra didn’t leave without giving Asami a cheeky smile first. 

Breakfast was halfway over when Opal and Kuvira joined them again; and if it hadn’t taken them so long, Asami would have thought Kuvira’s wet hair from showering was actually from the rain outside. Although Kuvira wasn’t dressed any different, there was something about her that wasn’t like it normally was. Something in the way she was carrying herself that day. Opal and Kuvira sat down, Opal holding both of their trays and sitting down next to Kuvira at their table. Asami noticed the way Opal nodded at Korra, and Asami could basically see Korra sink. 

“Hey,” Kuvira looked up when Korra spoke. “If you need to go back to the city, you can. It won’t change anything here.” 

Asami felt her heart in her throat. Surely Korra had been blunt for some reason? Maybe the two had a “no bullshit, no sugar coating” policy. Hopefully. 

“No,” Kuvira shook her head. Thankfully, she seemed unphased by Korra’s direct approach. “I can stay here.” Kuvira assured.

Korra nodded. “Alright. If that changes, tell me, okay?” 

Kuvira merely hummed in response, and the rest of breakfast was quiet. Despite the others having prior experience with it, no one spoke about it - save for Opal, who made the occasional comment to Kuvira. The trays were sent back and the campers were corralled, Korra explaining the plans for the day as Mako and Bolin dragged out the art and projector carts. After setting up the couches in preparation for a movie later, as well as the projector, the group had opened a box of UNO cards and were making their way through the stack. 

“Reverse,” Korra grinned, and Mako glared. The current order was supposed to be Korra, Mako, Wu, Bolin, Opal, Kuvira, and Asami - now flipped because of Korra’s card.

“Can you stop skipping me??” Mako grumbled, looking to Wu. “This is the third time I haven’t been able to put anything down.”

“That’s how the game works, bro,” Bolin laughed, placing a card once it was his turn. 

Wu bit his cheeks to hide a smile, and put down a card. “Plus four, Mako,”

Mako scoffed, putting down another plus four. When Korra put down another reverse card, Mako's jaw dropped. “You can’t do that!”

“Just did.” Korra smiled, and Asami swore Mako nearly tossed his cards. Instead, he picked up his eight cards. Wu placed down a card, and it was on to Bolin.

“Uno,” Bolin called, placing another reverse card. Wu started to snicker, which earned looks from the group. Asami understood why when the boy placed another draw four.

“How many do you have?!” Mako yelled, and most of the group laughed loudly. “Screw this! I’m not playing anymore.”

“Don’t pout,” Korra laughed. “I have another skip card and I know for a fact Asami just picked up a reverse,”

Asami couldn’t help but grin at the mention, and nodded. “Sorry, Mako,”

“I hate it here.” Mako grumbled, picking up four more cards. Asami stifled a laugh when some fell out of his deck due to the sheer amount of cards he was holding. 

UNO was played until lunch, Mako ending up with what felt like half the stack during several games. The group was now sat, a movie projected on screen. Lunch had just finished, and many of the board games and puzzles were put away. The campers had decided on watching Ratatouille, several of the girls from Asami’s cabin saying something about a musical of the movie that she couldn’t understand. The counselors had taken their usual seats on the couches, and for the first time that summer Asami wasn’t terrified to lean against Korra. It was during the opening scene in which the elderly woman was shooting at the rats that Asami noticed Kuvira stand up and make her way out of the mess hall, Opal standing up and going after her. When Asami looked to Korra for an answer as to what they should do, Korra simply shook her head. 

Asami slumped back into the couch with a frown. Her mind wandered as to what she might be able to do to help, shoulders slumping when she drew a blank. There wasn’t exactly much she could do. It was like Mako said. They just had to be there for her, when and if she needed them. Asami had to trust Korra, who trusted that Opal would make it known if she needed help. For now, Opal and Kuvira were going to have to work through it together, and Asami was going to have to hope that it turned out fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to mention, I have never served, but much of my family has. Again, there's only so much I can learn by watching documentaries and reading up, so I apologize if I got anything wrong. This isn't me romanticizing PTSD; I originally planned for Kuvira to have a military background and the PTSD is just what I chose to go into depth on for her. It will also play into the very end of the story. I appreciate you guys for reading! Have a good day!


	25. Opal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a sort of time line, Kuvira's backstory took place a little over two years prior to the timing of this story. Opal's backstory takes place 3-4 years before that. Its a little wonky, given that I didn't entirely plan it out beforehand, but just to give you guys the gist.

_Opal stared at the wall in front of her. It was summer and she had nothing to do. Literally._

_Wing and Wei were off at their sports camps, per the usual. Huan was at some prestigious art school abroad, with a name that she couldn't even pronounce. Baatar Jr had spent every second with their dad, working on plans for the company and other industrial ideas. Kuvira wasn't going to be on leave for a couple more weeks._

_Yet here was Opal. Sitting in her room, bored out of her mind with not a single plan for how she was going to spend her summer._

“ASAMI!”

Asami turned her head to the table of girls from her cabin, watching as one of them waved her over. “Come do a puzzle with us!” Another one of the girls called out, and Asami turned to look at Korra on the couch beside her. They had finished the first Princess Diaries a few moments ago - having started the movie after Ratatouille - and they were now going back to activities other than a movie. Korra looked to Asami when she felt the other woman’s gaze on her, and nodded. 

“You can go ahead. I’m probably just gonna make Mako cry by kicking his butt on Mario Kart,” Korra shrugged, and Asami smiled.

“Go easy on him.”

Korra let out a puff of air, and shook her head. “Hell no,”

With a laugh, Asami stood up and walked over towards the table of teenage girls. Two of them pointed to a space between them, Asami taking the seat and looking down at the puzzle they had started on the table. It was a hefty puzzle, the edges of the puzzle and some other spots that had already been put together not taking even a dent out of the massive pile of pieces. “Wow…” Asami commented, and another one of the girls sighed.

“I know, right? Like, pick a struggle,” Some of the other girls laughed, but Asami gave a quick confused glance. Maybe it was a joke for their age group. Asami started to dig through the puzzle, looking at the picture on the box and going back to the pieces before the prodding began. 

_"What's wrong?"_

_Opal looked up to see her mother's face, sitting up at the worried expression. "Nothing," she dismissed, and shook her head. They were sitting at the dinner table, just the two of them. Bataar Sr and Jr had called to let them know they wouldn't be home until late due to a project, and that they should eat without them._

_"Opal, I'm smart enough to know when something's bothering you." Suyin gave her daughter a look. "We don't have to talk about it, but if it's something I can help with I'd appreciate the chance to try."_

_Opal sighed and turned her attention back to her plate, offering a shrug as she stabbed at her food. "I'm just bored… Everyone else is off doing things, and I'm just here."_

_Suyin frowned. "Well, what seems interesting?"_

_"That's the thing." Opal sat up straight again. "Nothing seems interesting. I feel like I'm supposed to be making plans for my future, or attending college, or anything like that, but I have no idea what I wanna do…"_

_"Why don't you get a starter job and see how you like it. Then you can discover what path you want from there?" Suyin offered._

_"Yeah, but what?" Opal asked._

_Suyin thought for a moment, before she spoke again. "I think I might know someone who would be willing to help you out."_

“Soooo,” The girl on Asami’s left started, leaning forward with her elbows on the table. “You and Korra were awfully close during those movies,” She commented, and Asami sighed. She should have known. “Are you guys girlfriends now?”

She shouldn’t answer. But if she didn’t, they were just going to continue to ask her questions. “No, we’re not girlfriends now,” Asami could see the girls slump at her words, and for a minute Asami hesitated. “I mean… I don’t think so. But we’re gonna go on dates,”

“At a summer camp?” One of the girls asked skeptically.

“How are you guys dating but not girlfriends?” Another questioned.

“Like, tinder. You don’t go on a date with someone and you’re immediately dating. Yknow?” Asami explained, earning a couple “oh”s from the group. “Does anyone have part of the bridge railing?”

“Yeah,” Asami took the piece that was handed to her, and went back to focusing on the puzzle.

“Well, I think it’s cute.” A girl spoke up. “You two, I mean.”

Asami raised an eyebrow, but didn’t take her eyes off the puzzle. “Thank you,”

“Which one of you is the flower shop girl, and which one is the tattoo shop girl?” A girl asked. 

Asami gave her a confused look. “Which one is what now?”

“Girl, Korra is obviously the flower shop worker in their not-yet-relationship,”

“I KNOW you did not just say that,”

“BOIH! THAT’S CAP!”

They might as well be speaking greek. 

One of the girls pointed her finger. “Yall- Korra works in the tattoo shop, and Asami works at the flower store.”

Another made a gun with her finger, and waved it. “-and that’s on period,”

“PERIOD.”

“Asami, care to tell us what you think?”

Asami looked up and shook her head. “I have no idea what was said in the last two minutes, if I’m being honest,”

“Which one of you would work in a tattoo shop?”

Asai knit her eyebrows together. “We’re working at a summer camp…?”

“-theoretically.”

“Uh…” Asami thought. “I can’t draw… I don’t know if Korra can dr-” “-KORRA!!!”

“YEAH?!” Asami turned around to see Korra yelling. The other woman was currently mid mario kart game, Wu at her side complaining about how his controller “has to be broken”.

“CAN YOU DRAW??” The girl yelled, and Korra glanced over her shoulder.

“BARELY? WHY?”

“RESEARCH PURPOSES.” Korra turned around again at the girl's words and gave Asami a confused look, and Asami just shrugged. She didn’t entirely understand it, either. “Asami do you like flowers?”

Asami shrugged. “Kinda, yeah. I had to know which ones were best to send people when I was working with PR,”

One of the girls clapped and held her hands out in gesture. “Boom. See? Asami works at the flower shop.”

“I still don’t entirely understand why we’re talking about this…?” Asami asked.

“Because. Tattoo and flower shops are like the lesbian versions of Hallmark movies,”

Aaaand, there goes the L word. At least the concept of what they were talking about made a bit more sense, now. Asami would have brought up the L word again, but knew it would come with an entire new set of questions; and she was still trying to focus on the other ones. Not that there was anything wrong with being a lesbian, but it wasn’t exactly what she’d label herself. Asami focused back on the puzzle, jokingly scolding the girls for making her come over to do all the work on it alone. With a constant set of questions being thrown her way, Asami did her best to answer them as best as she thought she should while continuing with the puzzle. It was almost done by the time dinner was called, and Asami watched half of them run to the food, the other half staying to pick up some of the pieces. The puzzle was put away, Asami putting the box back onto the cart before making her way over and grabbing a tray and food.

_"This is Mako, Bolin, and Korra. They're some of your other counselors." Tenzin introduced, and Opal was approached by the three._

_"It's good to meet you, Opal," Korra nodded, gesturing with her hands._

_Opal nodded. "Likewise,"_

_"Opal? That's a beautiful name," Bolin commented, before sticking his hand out for a handshake. "My name is work here, I Bolin," the boy mixed up, repeating what Tenzin had previously said. Opal could only laugh._

_"Mako. Glad to have you on board." The taller of the two boys introduced with a nod, and Opal offered a smile._

_"Korra," Tenzin called her attention. "Do you want to show Opal to her cabin?"_

_"Yeah, sure," Korra nodded, offering Opal yet another smile. The two girls picked up the luggage, Korra leading them deeper into the grounds. "So, the kids won't be here for another week and a half. Right now we're just planning the schedule and fixing up a couple things, but I can use the time to teach you a couple things if you want." Korra offered, though it was a rhetorical question. Of course she was going to teach Opal. Once inside one of the cabins, Korra put the luggage down on the bed and gestured to the structure with her hands. "Well, Opal," Opal turned to face her. "Welcome to Camp Spirit."_

"Asami! Asami! Look!"

Asami looked to where the girls had grouped inside their cabin, and watched with a raised eyebrow as two of them did a sort of dance. After eating dinner, the kids had all been dismissed and the counselors followed. Korra had assured Asami that Kuvira and Opal were capable of getting dinner if they wanted, given that they hadn't shown up for the designated time. Asami was walking into the cabin from the mess hall, and had found the girls doing whatever this was. 

"You should try!" One of the girls urged, waving Asami over. "Here, it's: guitar five times, woah, clap, worm, row twice, pause, strap, cross, fists, then mop." The girl did the moves as she said them, and Asami just stared. "So then all together…"

Asami watched the complicated dance, and made a face when the girls looked at her. "I'm gonna be honest with you guys: I don't think I could remember all that if i tried."

"It's the Rodeo. It's just a dance," One of the girls offered, and Asami smiled. 

"The only dance I know how to do is the chicken dance, so," Asami excused.

"What's this I hear about chickens dancing?" 

Asami turned around at Korra's voice, finding the woman standing just inside the door. She was soaked from the rain, but Asami could only think about how pretty she was with the hair matted to her face. "Korra can dance!"

"She can?" Asami asked, turning to Korra again.

Korra made a face, but grinned. "I'm like, the greatest dancer at camp," Korra nodded, though Asami heard the sarcasm in her voice. "What, we got, uh, Kriss Kross," Korra paused and started doing a goofy version of the dance, making some of the campers laugh. "Aunt Viv," Korra did a different dance. "The Jerk," Korra very briefly did another move, and some of the younger campers were rolling with laughter. "I don't know why you guys are laughing! I'm pretty good," Korra defended, jokingly. 

"Those were awful," Jinora commented. 

"Better than Asami's chicken dance," Korra teased, and Asami scoffed.

"You leave my chicken dance alone!"

"Mmh," Korra shook her head. "Nah. That's not any fun." Asami scoffed, and playfully smacked Korra's arm. Korra raised a finger. "Snack me again and I'll hug you; no matter how matter how rain drenched I am,"

Asami's hands went up in surrender. "I'd rather not." 

"That's what I thought." Korra folded her arms. By now, the girls had gone back to focusing on their dances, leaving Korra and Asami together. 

"So," Asami started. "You come to tell me what kinda date you're planning?"

Korra grinned. "I was actually coming to check in on you, but I do actually have one planned. I just need it to stop raining, first."

"And you're not gonna tell me what it is?" Asami asked, and Korra shook her head.

"Nope. You'll just have to find out." Korra grinned. 

Asami rolled her eyes, but grinned anyways. "Okay. Guess I will."

"I'll see you in the morning, then," Korra nodded, and Asami hummed.

"You shall." 

Korra grinned at that and turned around, heading out of the cabin and back into the rain. Asami retreated to her room after that, grabbing her things and getting ready for bed. By the time she was done, the girls were already in their beds. Asami turned off the light as she made her way to her bed, and turned off her own before she crawled under the covers. She focused on one of the conversations in the other room, listening to the two girls talk.

"No, seriously, I can't believe she actually got with him,"

"I know right? And like, she KNEW he had a girlfriend, too,"

"Literally. There wouldn't be any beef with them if she would just stop sleeping with every guy she thinks is cute,"

"Ugh, she just needs to keep her whore legs closed."

Asami's hand cupped over her mouth to stifle a laugh, having to take a few deep breaths before she spoke. "Girls. Language."

"Oop- sorry miss gurl,"

Several of the girls in the other room laughed, and Asami even snickered. "Miss who??"

"Nothing. Sorry, Asami," the girl corrected, and more campers giggled. 

Asami only rolled her eyes, despite knowing none of them could see it. "It's fine. Get some sleep, girls."

"Goodnight, Asami,"

"Night,"

"Sweet dreams,"

"Night miss gurl,"

"Goodnight, kids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. Im gonna skip Wednesday (in the story) and get on to Thursday. I'll do a little overview, though. Im really just excited for Color Wars and the date that night. Thanks for reading! <3


	26. Color Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, long story short some life crap got in the way. Hopefully the next update won't take as long!

“ASAMAYYYY!”

Asami made a face and grinned at the green eyed boy surrounded by campers as she approached. “Bolinnnnnnn,” Asami returned, watching as his face lit up. The boy approached her and gave her a high five, turning and patting her on the back as he looked out at the mass of kids. 

“You excited?”

Asami nodded. “It’s my first color wars. I think it’ll be entertaining enough.”

“Just remember, you guys are purple. If any of your kids get hit by any other color, they gotta come back and sit in the mess.” Bolin advised, and Asami nodded again. The day before had been spent deciding on colors. As Asami was the newest, she was also the only one without a color already chosen, and was left with the option of one or two: purple or yellow. Purple was more her style. Mako had gotten red, and claimed it had been his signature color wars team since he had been there. Opal was orange, Wu was lime green, and Kuvira was dark green. Asami didn’t need to ask to know that Kuvira and Wu had probably argued, so they settled on having two different shades. Korra was blue - unsurprising - and Bolin was brown. Why they had brown when the other colors were main rainbow colors, Asami had no idea. 

Asami tilted her head as she picked out Korra in the crowd of campers, the aviators Asami had bought her on her face. Asami would have thought nothing much of seeing the girl, except for the fact that Korra was currently dancing - if you could even call it that - to Just Dance by Lady Gaga. The song was playing over the speaker Korra had been using on the day of Asami’s arrival, though wasn’t loud enough to be heard across camp. Asami raised an eyebrow at the (attempted) goofy dance moves, and turned to Bolin. “Why did no one tell me Korra was such an amazing dancer?”

The boy must have picked up on the sarcasm in her voice, because he let out a howl of laughter that was so loud it earned them a few looks from the main group. Asami couldn’t help but smile and laugh a bit, mainly because of Bolin’s laughter. The joke wasn't that funny, but Bolin must have thought it was. He turned to Asami, giggling still, and shook his head. “Oh, god, she’s awful isn’t she.”

“Just a little bit,” Asami nodded, and Bolin burst into a fit of giggles again. 

“What’re you two laughing at?” Wu questioned, coming up behind the duo and wrapping one arm around each.

“Korra’s amazing dance moves,” Asami noted, and Bolin started to laugh again. 

Wu looked confused. “Amazing? I’d hardly call it that,” He must have missed the sarcasm. “-Korra’s default dance has NOTHING on my ceremonial moves,” Wu assured, walking in front of the two and starting to do his own moves. Asami turned to Bolin, mouthing ‘ceremonial’ out of question, to which the bulkier boy shrugged. 

“What in god’s name is happening,”

Asami turned to her left where Kuvira was approaching from the crowd, Opal behind her, both their sets of eyes shifting from Korra to Wu. “Don’t you know?” Bolin started. “It’s bad dance day,” When Kuvira made a face of disgust, Bolin started to do some weird move as well. “C’mon. You and me, Kuvira. Dance battle.”

“No.”

Bolin ignored her denial and continued to dance, at one point throwing his arm over towards Opal and then freezing. “Opal, take it away!” When Opal stood still with a weird face, Bolin brought his arm back and resumed dancing. “Bringin’ it back!”

“What’s happening?” 

Asami turned to Korra, and grinned. “We’re making fun of you.”

Korra made a face of hurt. “What! My dancing is better than that!” Asami shook her head, and Korra turned to Kuvira for backup. When Kuvira also shook her head, Korra turned to Opal, who shook her head quicker. 

“I hate it here.” Korra grumbled, and Asami laughed. Korra smiled at that, and nodded towards the small council that had formed. “So, judges, are we ready to start color wars?”

“Is Mako here?” Asami asked, and Korra nodded back towards the kids. 

“He’s explaining to the boys that they’re not allowed to aim for the head or crotch,”

Asami slowly nodded. “...got it.”

“I think we’re ready.” Kuvira nodded.

“I am,” Opal shrugged.

“Bolin?” Korra asked, and the boy stopped his dancing to place his hands on his knees and take deep breaths. 

“Yeah,” he panted. “I’m good! We’re good here,”

“Wu?”

“Now THIS one I like to call ‘Wu Run the World’! It’s improvised from one of my all time FAVORITES-” “-Wu,” “-huh?” Korra stared at the boy as he paused mid dance. 

“You ready to start color wars?”

Wu stared at Korra for a second, before standing up straight and adjusting his shirt back to normal. “Yes, of course,”

“Good.” Korra nodded, grinning with a small snicker that the boy hadn’t noticed. Korra then turned back towards the crowd of kids, and yelled so they could hear. “Listen up!” The kids turned their attention to the counselors, and Mako made his way towards the group. “There are a few rules I’m going to go over before we get started. For some of you, I will be the second time you’re hearing them.” Korra looked at the boys. “Rule number one is if you are out, you must sit out. No cheating, or you get no smores tonight.” Korra pointed towards the crowd. “Rule number two: no headshots or crotch shots. No rockets, either. The point is to shatter the BALLOON on them; not shatter their bones. I don’t want any injuries or else we won’t be able to do any other fun things the rest of the year. Rule number three: no wandering off. You’re all old enough to know that you shouldn’t walk off on your own. You used the bathroom before we met here, so there’s no reason to go in the woods. If anyone walks off, they will be suspended from any further participation in fun activities. Got that?” When a chorus of understanding came back, Korra continued. “The entire camp ground, save for the woods, will serve as the battle grounds. The mess hall is where you will go once you’re out. I also advise you avoid the infirmary. I’m not responsible for any damages Kya may cause if you hit her with color stuff.” Korra joked, and a few of the campers laughed. “Alright. Find your cabin counselor, and head to your designated starting spot.”

Korra turned to Asami and offered a small smile, which Asami returned as the counselors broke up and turned to find their kids. Asami’s cabin found her pretty easy, to which they then broke from the larger group towards their spot. They were lucky enough to be in the corner of the camp, near the infirmary. Asami could see Kya give her a playful warning glare through the window, and Asami nodded a hello. Asami crouched near one of the tubs of colored balloons and began handing them out. “Each of you gets two. If you don’t want one, you can give it to someone else. Okay?” Asami questioned, and a series of agreements responded. There were a few balloons left in one of the tubs - the other still full - once Asami was done, and she stood up to look at her campers. “So… How do we know when to start?”

“Bumi’s in the mess hall, and he’s got his phone hooked up to the radio outside. He’ll play a sound when we start.” Ikki answered, and Asami nodded. The entirety of her group, as well as all of the other campers, had on white shirts with the camp’s name in black lettering. This way, the color would stay on the shirt if they wanted to keep it. 

“What’s the main strategy?” Asami asked.

“Well, Korra normally rushes right into the middle to fight everyone,” Asami laughed. “Opal has her kids split up, and they each attack on their own. They’re pretty quick. Bolin stays in the one spot the whole time and doesn’t move, Mako has been different every year. Wu’s entire cabin got out first, last year. Kuvira is different each year too, but not like Mako. Hers is more thought out.” Jinora explained, and Asami was happy to have the girl on her team; she was smart. 

“Any advice on what you think we should do?” Asami questioned. 

“Well, I think we should go towards the mess hall but not too close. We can see how long it takes for Wu to get out and maybe Bolin, and see what everyone else's plan is, and then go from there.” Jinora nodded, and Asami mirrored the movement. 

“We’ll do that then.”

After a few more minutes, the loud sound - a horn of some sort - was played from the radio. Asami gave Jinora another nod, and started to move towards the mess hall. Asami had to hide behind the wall of the infirmary before they could get anywhere, as one of Opal’s kids ran by with balloons in hand. After a few seconds of waiting, the purple crew began to move once more towards the middle. Once they were close enough to the mess hall, Jinora pointed out most of Wu’s cabin already sitting on the porch of the food building with grumpy faces, covered in blue. Surprising enough, Mako was also sat on the porch with some of his cabin, the group covered in dark green. There was a few members of Opal’s cabin, some covered in red and one or two others covered in brown. One of Kuvira’s cabin was in the group, covered in red, and none of Korra’s group was sitting. Korra and Asami were the only two with cabins that had yet to have anyone out. 

“YOU CAN’T STAY BEHIND THE WALL FOREVER, KUVIRA.” Asami turned at Korra’s voice and grinned, watching her with her back against the wall. She had her back against one of the walls outside the bathrooms, and Asami assumed Kuvira must be on the other side.

“YES I CAN.”

Asami almost laughed, but turned to her cabin. “Kuvira isn’t gonna move,” Asami started. “What if half of you go around and hit Kuvira’s group, the other half of us hit Korra’s?” When most of her cabin nodded, Asami quietly put her arm down to split the group in front of her, and then made a gesture for them to head around. “You attack when you get there, we’ll start right after.” Asami told, and the girls nodded before disappearing. Jinora had been split off with them, leaving Asami with the rest. A minute or two later, Asami heard Kuvira yell.

“WHAT THE HELL.”

Asami waited for Korra to turn before motioning to her group, the crew running out and throwing the purple balloons at Korra’s group. Korra hadn’t even turned around before she had been hit by balloons, like most of her cabin. The ones in Korra’s cabin that hadn’t been hit first had thrown balloons at some of Asami’s group, hitting them. The majority of Asami’s group hadn’t been colored, however, and had thrown their second balloon soon after to get out the rest of Korra’s group. Korra looked at Asami with mock hurt and shook her head, to which Asami just shrugged and smiled. 

When Korra started to walk back to the mess hall, she flipped Asami a joking middle finger; to which was slapped down by Kuvira walking back behind her. Asami watched as all of Korra and Kuvira’s cabins went to sit out, covered in purple, and gave her returning campers a nod of approval. “Well done,” Asami complimented, being sure to tell the ones who had gotten out as well. 

“They’re coming from over there,” Jinora pointed out a few of Mako’s cabin that were wearing brown, as well as some of Bolin’s cabin wearing red. “We should go get the rest of them out,”

“Yeah,” Asami agreed, before turning back to her group. She started to move towards where the others had come from, balloon in hand, until she found the remaining few of Wu’s cabin hiding behind a wall of one of the cabins. A few of her crew threw balloons, getting the already small amount out. Two more came from further into the cabin area, Bolin’s group - covered in red, and Asami motioned to walk their way. 

“LEAVE ME ALOOONE!”

“NO WAY!”

Asami watched as a balloon smacked into the side of one of the cabins, hearing Bolin yelp from what was assumed to be the other side. Asami glanced over to her girls and motioned for a split, the crew seeming to understand she wanted to do the same as last time without any verbal cues. She watched as half of her remaining group broke off to sneak around, and waited for Bolin’s scream to throw balloons into the other boys from Mako’s cabin. Asami had thrown her remaining balloon and made contact with one of the older boys when a balloon hit her in the shoulder, red powder exploding and coating her neck and side of her shirt. Several colors exploded, and once the powder had cleared, Asami looked around to see who had been the last unmarked. It was then that Jinora, in all her glory, peeked her unscathed head out from behind one of the cabins to see if anyone else was left. 

“Yes!” Asami turned to Ikki at the younger girls celebration, but smiled. Ikki had beat her to the celebration. “See? I knew you were good for something, Jinora,” Ikki smiled, and Ikki shoved her sister.

“Not fair,” Bolin whined, coming out from his spot. “It’s your first year. Why do you get to win?”

“Jinora,” Asami answered, and stuck a hand out for Jinora to high five. 

“Maybe you can win next round?” Jinora offered to Bolin, accepting Asami’s high five. The older boy just grumbled and shook his head.

“Good game.” He sighed, and offered a small smile.

“Good game.” Asami nodded. The large group began to head back towards the mess hall, Ikki running up with arms raised screaming about their victory. Korra was the first up, patting Asami on the back with a grin.

“Good job,” Korra complimented.

“Thank you,” Asami gave a fake bow, and laughed. “Jinora strategized it all.”

Korra blew air out of her lips. “Strategy is dumb. Just rush in and crush it,”

“-that’s exactly why you didn’t win,” Ikki snarked, and Asami had to bite back laughter as Korra flicked her in the head. “You can’t do that!”

“Just did.” Korra defended.

“I’m gonna tell dad,”

“If you do I won’t give you any smores,”

Ikki gasped. “That isn’t fair!”

“Life isn’t fair,” Korra narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger. “Get lost,”

Asami watched Ikki clench her fist and let out something resembling almost a growl before walking off, and had to do her best to try not to laugh. It was obvious that for the most part the two were kidding. “No smores? That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?” Asami joked, and Korra looked up with a weird face.

“Ikki responds to sugar and sugar only. Nothing else.” Korra sighed, and Asami laughed. 

“You guys ready for round two?” Opal questioned, and Asami assumed the girl’s team had probably gotten out while she was fighting Korra and Kuvira; mostly because of the red and brown covering her teams shirts.

“You mean ready to kick your butts again?” Asami challenged, and Kuvira jumped off the step of the mess hall.

“You’re on.” Kuvira responded, and Asami smiled. 

In the next round, Asami had gotten out third as she learned when she got back to the mess hall and Wu was sitting with Bolin. Korra had snuck up on Asami’s group from behind, and Asami had been bombarded with blue balloons. Thankfully, her team had managed to get out some of Korra’s cabin before both sides retreated at their losses. Bolin was covered in orange, and Wu was covered in red. It wasn’t long before Korra’s team came back to the mess hall, Korra covered in purple and purple only, signifying her win. Asami of course congratulated her, and when asking found out that Korra had beat Kuvira’s cabin without any strategy. Mako claimed it was because his cabin had also attacked Kuvira from the other side, as did Opal, to which Korra briefly thanked before doing some weird dance resembling that of a football player who had just scored a touchdown and claiming herself champion. Which, of course, brought them to their current conversation. The camp was now inside the mess hall, color covered and all, eating lunch before one of the other events of the day. 

“You can’t just say you’re champion after two rounds,” Mako scoffed.

Korra made a face. “Uh, I think I can? Considering, you know, I did, and all.”

“What about Asami’s win?” Opal gestured to the quiet woman eating while covered in blue and red. “What if Asami wants to be the champion?”

“Asami, do you wanna be champion?” Korra asked. 

“Uhh…” Asami glanced around the table, then back at Korra. She swallowed a bite of food before speaking. “...is this a trick question?”

“No,” Korra responded, but it sounded almost like a question. Asami narrowed her eyes at that, which prompted Kuvira to talk.

“There’s no single champion. There would need to be at least a third round, and Asami or Korra would have to win. Both of them are victors.” Kuvira explained, thoroughly annoyed at having to explain the simplistics of it all. 

“Victors?” Korra turned to Asami. “Ah, yes. Hunger Games. I call dibs on Katniss,” Korra grinned.

“Wait, since when are we assigning each other Hunger Games characters?” Bolin questioned, taking a seat with his second tray of food.

“You’re Finnick,” Korra pointed at Bolin, getting an odd look in return. “Opal you’re Mags,”

“Why is Opal an old lady?”

“Shut up, Wu! She was sweet. I’m fine with it. Continue.”

“Asami you’re…” Korra paused. “You’re more Katniss, actually.”

“I’m okay with that.” Asami shrugged. 

“Kuvira, you’re Snow.” Korra grinned, and ignored the middle finger the woman discreetly sent her way. 

“What’s that make me? And you?” Mako asked.

“Mako is Gale,” Opal answered, and Korra laughed when both Mako and Asami cringed. 

“Y’know? I agree with that.” Kuvira nodded. “Korra, you’re Johanna.”

“Fine with me,” Korra leaned back from the table and crossed her arms. “Johanna was bada-” Korra paused and looked around. “-badass,” Korra whispered, earning a laugh from bolin next to her. 

“Didn’t she strip in front of Peeta and Haymitch?” Opal asked, earning a series of chuckles. 

“What, you wanna be Peeta now Opal?” Korra asked jokingly, opening her arms in gesture. 

None of the group had noticed Kai, one of the boys in Mako’s cabin, come up behind their group. “No, Asami does,”

It was those words that made Asami choke on her drink and Korra’s face go red, the others around the table either biting their tongues or laughing. Opal pat Asami on the back to help clear her lungs of the water she had inhaled. Korra on the other hand reached behind her back and swatted Kai in the head, Asami barely catching the boy laughing and ducking behind Bolin.

“You get NO smores!” Korra grumbled out, and the boy just shook his head with a smile. 

“Yeah right. The last time you did that Bolin gave me some anyways.” Kai excused, which made Korra look at Bolin. Bolin just gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. 

“What do you want?” Mako questioned the boy, watching as he braced himself on Bolin’s back. 

“When are we gonna throw the powder color?” Kai questioned.

“You might not throw anything,” Korra grumbled again, and Mako gave her a look.

“Powder is after we eat. Go sit down.” Mako sighed, and Kai nodded and slapped Bolin on the back before running back to his table. 

“Are you okay?” Opal asked, and Asami huffed out a breath. 

“I definitely was not expecting him to say that,” Asami sighed, and got an apologetic look from Korra. The group finished their lunch in a brief awkward silence that was thankfully interrupted by Bolin talking about something else. Afterwards once the trays were taken back, Korra asked Asami to go grab the colored powder, to which Asami agreed. 

“So,” Korra started. “I’m sorry about Kai. He’s been here since the year after Bolin and Mako came here, and sometimes he’s a little too comfortable…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Asami dismissed. “It didn’t bother me too much. Just caught me off guard.”

“Well, I’m glad.” Korra nodded, and opened one of the doors down the back hallway of the mess hall. “Does that mean, you’re still down for those dates?”

Asami knit her eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Good.” Korra grinned and found the box of powder, picking it up. “Tonight. Nine ish. Meet me at the dock.”

“So I finally get to know what it is?” Asami questioned, holding the door open for Korra to fit through.

Korra tilted her head. “Not exactly. You get to know where to meet me and what time.”

“Uh-huh,” Asami hummed. “Nine ish at the dock. I guess I’ll find out then.”

“You will.” Korra nodded, and pushed the screen door to the outside open with her back. She held the door for Asami, and the two made their way towards the crowd of campers + their main group. Korra plopped the box down in front of the group, which prompted several small plooms of colored powder to come out of the box. “Okay! Let your counselor grab the bag, then go up to them and get either a small cup or a fist full of powder.” 

Asami was handed the purple bag of powder, Korra taking blue, Mako red, Bolin brown, Opal orange, Kuvira dark green and Wu lime. Each were handed small clear cups, that were distributed to the kids who wanted one. Then one by one, the kids came up to the bag and scooped some of the powder until everybody had their cup or fist full. 

“On my mark, you can throw it, pour it on someone, do whatever with it. But no eating the powder.” Korra instructed and offered Asami a smile. “On one. Three… two… one-”

The air around them went from clear to multicolored in an instant, powder thrown from each and every direction. Asami couldn’t help but laugh when Korra threw a pinch of blue in her face, and threw purple back as a result. Neither of the two could have guessed when Bolin picked Korra up, which resulted in blue powder spilling down his back and brown being thrown at Asami. At some point, Opal, Kuvira, Mako, and Wu had all made their way towards them. Opal made sure to douse Asami in a fair amount of orange, and Wu covered the entirety of the group in what was left of his lime colored powder. Kuvira had even bombarded them with some dark green, and Mako some red. By the time the powder in the air subsided and everyone was out of their powder, anything in the general vicinity was covered in one color or another. 

“That’s a great look, Mako,” Opal laughed. Mako had been the original target of Wu’s lime, and it definitely showed. 

“You look like Shrek,” Bolin laughed, and Mako slapped his brother's shoulder. 

“At least you got some of everything, Asami,” Wu pointed out. Asami’s shirt had colors she didn’t think had even been passed out. 

“Yeah,” Asami huffed. “I wish I had more orange to brighten it up,” She sighed, taking a deep breath. 

“More orange, you say?” Korra questioned, and Asami’s face dropped at the orange covering the front of Korra’s shirt. Asami didn’t have the chance to say anything before Korra had wrapped her arms around Asami’s midsection and lifted her up, successfully getting some of the orange powder from her shirt onto the back of Asami’s. When Korra finally put Asami down, she received a shove to the shoulder. 

“You know, you could’ve just thrown more powder at me?” Asami asked.

“What would be the fun in that?” Korra grinned, and Asami rolled her eyes. Korra ignored the action and instead turned to the campers behind them. “Hey!” The crowd once more focused their attention on Korra, covered in color as she was. “If you wanna keep your shirt colored, you can grab a bag from the box on your way to your cabins to put it in until the color sets. Go get washed up if you want, and grab your stuff. We’re getting into the lake the rest of the day,” Korra explained, and a short cheer came back from the kids before they made their way towards the cabins. 

“Finally!” Asami watched as Bolin pulled off his shirt and threw it at Korra, laughing at her face before running towards the dock and jumping off. 

“I guess he’s swimming in his shorts,” Opal mumbled, briefly watching him come back up before making her own way towards the cabins. 

“I’m gonna kick his ass…” Korra grumbled, taking his shirt and spinning it. “C’mon, let’s go back,” Asami watched as Korra twirled the shirt and laughed when Korra jokingly whipped it toward her. “G’on! G’it!”

“You’re a moron,” Asami laughed, and grabbed the shirt, starting to walk back and grabbing the other half of Bolin's shirt to tug Korra with her. 

“I won’t argue with that,” Korra grinned, and held her hand out to defend herself from a playful slap sent her way. 

“A wise decision on your part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, fun times. My brains been running with a trillion other ideas that I wanna write, but I know if I start those I won't finish this. So, I'm trying to hold off. Hopefully this story sill be finished before Christmas. I appreciate you all, thank you for the comments/kudos/ and even just reads! Have a good rest of your day and otherwise!


	27. Mako & Bolin // Docks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night I finally sat down and planned out the days for the rest of the story (woo!)! Mainly to keep it from being super repetetive, summer in Republic City is gonna last 5 weeks. Maybe Sozin had something to do with it!

_“Psst,”_

_Korra made a face and looked around, turning around at another whisper behind her. A boy with dark hair and green eyes that sat behind her grinned, and gestured to the chalkboard in front of them._

_“Do you have the notes for number five? I can’t find mine,”_

_Korra stared at him for a moment, before slowly nodding. She raised a finger and looked back to the teacher - making sure she wasn’t paying attention - before slowly sliding her paper off the desk and back to the boy. Korra started work on another problem of the worksheet that she knew, finishing half the problem before she was poked on the back. Immediately Korra looked up to see the teacher still oblivious, and subtly grabbed her notes. The boy behind her whispered a short thank you, before silence resumed. Korra looked over her notes, taking note of the small scribble on the top left of her page. It was a cartoon face drawing, resembling the boy that was behind her, with text to the side of it._

_“I’m Bolin c:”_

Asami watched Korra’s head peak up from under the water, though only her eyes and up were unsubmerged. She couldn’t help but grin as Korra swam closer, somewhat resembling an alligator. Korra stopped by Asami’s feet and grinned under the water - visible because of the rise in her cheeks and the squint of her eyes. 

“You gonna push me in again?” Asami asked, and Korra snorted a laugh, forcing her to come up and out of the water to get air.

“Not yet,” Korra commented, and watched the way Asami rolled her eyes. Korra stuck her head back under the water and grabbed a mouth full, popping back up and spitting it like a fountain back into the water. 

Asami made a face. “That’s disgusting.”

“What?” Korra laughed.

“There’s fish in the lake. You probably just put some of their pee into your mouth,” Asami filled in, and this time it was Korra’s turn to roll her eyes.

“I’ve been at this camp since forever. I’ve swallowed more gallons of this water over the years than I can count.” Korra defended, and Asami simply shook her head.

“What’re we shaking our heads about?” Opal interrupted, plopping down next to Asami on the dock and looking between the two. 

“Probably something to do with Korra,” Kuvira answered, sitting down next to Opal. 

“Hey,” Korra asked, looking thoroughly offended. “Just because someone’s shaking their head doesn’t mean it’s because of me,”

“Asami?” Kuvira questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“I was telling her how gross it is-” Asami splashed water onto Korra’s head with her foot, “-that she put the water into her mouth.” Kuvira gave a deadpan look back to Korra, Opal laughing, and Korra wiping the water out of her eyes. 

“Shut up, Kuvira,” Korra grumbled, not needing to see to know Kuvira was giving her a look. Once she got the water out of her eyes, Korra grabbed Asami by the ankles and yanked her into the water - grinning at the yelp the taller woman let out - and standing back with a smirk of her own. “That’s for throwing me under the bus and splashing me with water,” 

_“Okay, everyone! Get into groups of three!”_

_“Korra!”_

_Korra turned behind her to see the boy from her earlier class, and raised an eyebrow when he waved her over. Next to him was a taller boy with his face in his hand, shaking his head. Korra walked over, silently accepting their group invitation._

_“So Korra is your name!” Bolin grinned. “It was what was at the top of your notes. I hoped they were yours and not one of your friends, maybe,”_

_“Nope,” Korra shrugged. “They’re my notes. That’s my name,” Korra offered a smile back to the boy, who brightened at the gesture._

_“Well, Korra, this is my brother: Mako!” Bolin slapped Mako on the back, and the taller boy turned to his brother with a glare._

_“How many times have I told you not to do that?” Mako grumbled to his brother, and Bolin waved him off, facing Korra._

_“Don’t worry about him. He’s just angry that we had to transfer halfway through the year,” Bolin sighed, and Korra raised an eyebrow._

_“Hey, I’d be pissed too. You guys get expelled or something?” Korra questioned._

_“No, we weren’t expelled. Don’t worry about it.”_

_Korra almost physically recoiled from the bite in the older brothers words, tone nearly the opposite of the younger boys. She sent a silent glare Mako’s way - which went unnoticed - and focused her attention back on Bolin. At least he was nice._

“KOWABUNGAAAA!”

Asami flinched when Bolin jumped in right next to her, grinning at the mass of water that flew into the air and back down. “Bolin, you’ve gotta learn to do more than just a cannonball!”

Bolin flipped his hair around like a wet dog and grinned at Asami, eyes widening in excitement. “Have you seen my ball launch?!”

“Your what?” Asami asked, and the boy made a small gasp before swimming over to the dock and pulling himself up. Asami watched as he ran down the dock and out of sight, turning to Opal with a look of question. 

“He’ll be back,” Opal assured and waved her hand. 

“I hope someday he hits himself in the face with the ball,” Kuvira mumbled, and Opal scoffed. Asami laughed at the thought. 

“ ‘vira! Don’t say that!”

“It’d be funny,” Kuvira defended. Before Opal could argue, a shout from the dock drew their attention. 

“ASAAAAMIIIII! KORRA SAID SHE THINKS YOU LOOK HO- OOUGH!”

Asami’s jaw dropped when Korra ran up and roughly shoved Ikki into the water, Korra herself stopping next to where Ikki had originally been standing. She hadn’t seen Korra run as fast in the entire time she’d been at camp. When Asami looked up at Korra, the woman gave a meek wave and a head nod, before jumping in on top of Ikki and starting to playfully wrestle the young girl in the water.

“WATCH OUT!”

Asami turned again as Bolin yelled, watching the boy run down the dock with a dodgeball tucked against his stomach. When he reached the end of the dock, he jumped off and launched himself over where Korra and Ikki were floating, falling in on his back and tucking the ball as far down as he could. The next thing Asami saw was the dodgeball rocketing several meters up, her jaw dropping again. 

“Jeez…” Asami trailed off.

“BOLIN! CATCH IT WITH YOUR FACE!”

“Kuvira!”

_“God damn it!”_

_Korra furrowed her eyebrows at the distant curse and looked around, bag of groceries in her arms. She turned to her left at the banging of what sounded like a dumpster, and walked to the edge of the grocery building. Mako, dressed in a worker's apron and name tag, delivered one last kick into the dumpster before bringing his hands up and tugging on his hair._

_“Fuck…”_

_“...Mako?” Korra called, slowly approaching the boy. Mako turned at the sound of his name, and Korra caught sight of the tears brimming his eyes before he quickly blinked them away._

_“Yeah?” Mako called back, voice betraying his act and cracking._

_Korra frowned as she approached him. “What’s wrong...?”_

_Mako stared at her for a minute, before shaking his head. He looked up at the sky and started to rapidly blink again, and Korra guessed it was to fight back more tears. “I just got fired…”_

_Korra’s heart sunk. “What?”_

_“I got fired,” Mako’s voice cracked again, and he turned to look at the pavement under their feet. “-and I need a job, and soon, because otherwise Bo’ and I have to move back in with our grandma, and she’s already got so much on her hands-” The boy paused and took a deep breath, before shrugging. “I’m screwed…”_

_Korra stared at him for a moment, before nodding her head back towards the parking lot. “Come to my car with me.”_

_Mako looked up at her and made a face. “What?”_

_“Relax,” Korra rolled her eyes. “I’m not gonna kidnap you; then my sour cream would go bad. Just come get in the car with me. I think I might have a solution.”_

Asami glanced at Korra across the table and smiled at the grin Korra sent her, averting her gaze to her food with a dumb smile. 

“No, but like seriously, why is it suddenly okay to like One Direction again?” Opal huffed.

“You’re just got mad ‘cause you got bullied for it,” Kuvira grinned, and Opal’s eyes went wide.

“Uh, yeah! Suddenly it’s cool to like them?? Why couldn’t it be cool when I liked them!”

“Because you’re not cool,” Korra grinned, and Opal scoffed. Korra dodged the playful slap Opal sent her way, but matched the high five Kuvira offered.

“If it helps Opal, I’ve always liked One Direction,” Wu grinned.

“I don’t think that helped at all,” Mako snickered.

“Definitely made it worse.” Korra agreed, and Wu copied Opal’s offended look. 

“You know what? I’m not gonna take this hate,” Opal grabbed her finished food tray and stood up. “I’m going to be with my cabin, because they think I’m cool,”

“No they dont,” Bolin laughed, only to flinch when Opal slapped the back of his head. “Ow! Uncalled for!”

Asami watched Opal walk off and took the last bite of her food, turning to the rest of the table. “I’m gonna head out too. I wanna wash the lake off me before I go to bed,” Mako sighed. The rest of the group took that as their cue to stand, Korra staying behind with Asami and following her with her tray. 

“Don’t forget. You’re meeting me at the docks after this,” Korra reminded, and Asami grinned.

“Forget? I wouldn’t dare.”

“Good,” Korra copied Asami’s grin. “I’ll see you then, then,”

“That you will, will,” Asami returned, and Korra softly snickered before walking over to her cabin and out of the mess hall. Asami’s cabin was right behind them, the two groups going into their individual cabins and getting ready for bed. Asami stayed in her clothes, however, and relaced one of her boots.

“Where are you going?” One of the girls asked.

“Nowhere that concerns you,” Asami answered.

“-to see Korra,” One of the other girls replaced, and the rest of the cabin oo’d. 

Asami rolled her eyes. “Hush. Behave until I get back.”

“-if you get back,” Asami pointed and gave a playful warning look, the girl raising her hands in surrender. Asami made her way towards the door and gave a final warning glare before leaving, stepping out and into the dark. She mentally cursed herself for yet again not bringing a flashlight, and made her way through what she could see. The music from the older counselors in the mess hall was echoing off the lake again, creating a comforting ambience reminiscent of the time Korra took her out on the boat. As she got closer to the dock, Asami couldn’t help the stupid grin that made its way onto her face. 

There, standing in the middle of the dock, was Korra anxiously playing with her hands. Along the left side of the dock where there were normally colored flags there were now small lights run along the poles. When Asami came into view, Korra gestured with her hands and gave a sheepish smile. “Tadaa…!” Asami gave a playful shake of the head, and Korra grinned. “You mentioned that you thought dancing under the night sky was romantic, and what kind of date would I be if I didn’t strive for romance?”

Asami stopped in front of Korra and shook her head again. “So your goal is romance?”

Korra’s face fell in a momentary panic. “It’s- it’s a date,” A look of horror crossed her features. “-right?”

“If you’re okay with that,” Asami nodded, and Korra relaxed. 

Korra let out a puff of air. “Perfectly okay with me,”

When Asami held out her hands, Korra gave her a confused look. Asami gave a small shake of her hands and looked at Korra expectedly. “Well? Are we gonna dance?” She asked playfully.

“Oh!” Korra quickly grabbed Asami’s hands, Asami smiling softly at the wonky position. “Right,”

When Korra started to move, Asami softly snickered. “Have you ever slow danced before?”

“Uh…” Asami could feel the unease radiating off her. “Not really…”

Asai paused briefly to admire the lack of skill for once, and let go of the weird grip Korra had on her. “Here,” Korra followed her gaze to Asami’s right hand. “-take my hand,” Asami moved it into the right position, “-like that, and put this hand,” Asami took her free hand to grab Korra’s hand and put it around her waist, “-around me like this,” Asami looked back up to see Korra’s face closer than it had been before, “-and now we sway.”

Korra was silent for a second, Asami mentally hoping she hadn’t overstepped, until Korra spoke up. “...We’re really close…”

“That _is_ the point,” Asami commented, and smiled gently when Korra gulped. “I can take a step back?” Asami asked, and did as she offered, only to be quickly shut down.

“No, no,” Korra pulled Asami back. “It’s nice,” 

It was another song and a half before Korra had gotten comfortable, Asami now laughing as Korra rapidly danced to the up tempo song. Korra mouthed the words, singing under her breath, and softly tilted their connected hands up and down with every other beat. Asami grinned, thankful that Korra seemed to have found her rhythm as she was tilted down. Korra hovered over her with a fun dramatic face, mouthing the words to the song for a moment before pulling Asami back up and closer to her. When the up beat song ended - replaced now with a “proper” slow dance song - Asami leaned more against Korra and listened to the barely audible whisper of song lyrics. 

“You’re a dork,” Asami hummed.

“Sometimes,” Korra agreed.

“Sometimes.” Asami repeated, leaning her cheek on Korra’s shoulder. The two swayed for a few more beats, before Asami swallowed the lump in her throat and moved up to place a kiss on Korra’s cheek. Asami might’ve heard Korra’s heart thud if it weren’t for the sound of her own beating in her ears. “Thanks for an awesome first date,” Asami muttered, once more moving her face towards Korra’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Korra breathed, and Asami was thankful when they started to sway again. “No problem.” 

The whisper of lyrics came again a few seconds after that as the song picked up, and Asami felt Korra hold her tighter. Asami smiled and closed her eyes, letting Korra keep them from falling into the water and focusing on Korra’s gentle hum that mocked the end of the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too OOC. I felt like maybe it was a little bit. I dunno. Anyways, thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: If you wanna know what songs I had in mind for their slow dancing, in order it would be -
> 
> I Fall To Pieces - Patsy Cline  
> Put Your Head On My Shoulder - Paul Anka  
> Be My Baby - The Ronettes  
> Dream A Little Dream Of Me - The Mamas & The Papas


	28. Camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no matter what, the story isnt gonna be done before Christmas (boo!). I will still post a short christmas-y story though, and I am still gonna post to this! With the time left id have to post 6K chapters twice a day to get done, and I don't think Im capable of that tbh. More than likely it'll be early January. Thank you guys for sticking with this, though! It means a lot! (:

“How much longer?”

Korra looked back at Asami, and shook her head with a smile. “You’re worse than the kids.”

“We’ve been hiking for three hours,” Asami groaned, stepping over a large tree root and after Korra. 

“We’ve hiked this long before,” Korra dismissed.

Asami rolled her eyes and stumbled over a branch, picking up her pace to fall behind Korra again. “But I wasn’t carrying a massive backpack then,” 

Korra looked back again and snickered. “Do you want me to carry your pack?”

Asami immediately straightened her posture, and grabbed the straps around her arms. “No.” She could see the grin that grew on Korra’s face. “I just want you to tell me how long until we get to the camping spot,”

“Well,” Korra started, sighing as she stepped into a clearing. The front half of the group was already setting down their backpacks, the bags Mako had carried already on the ground. “How about now?”

Asami gave Korra a look and playfully smacked her in the side, looking out over the large flat area in front of them. The group for the weekend was going to be camping. Like, actually camping; tents and all. Asami had questioned why they needed to, given that they were technically at a summer “camp” and in cabins, but Korra argued it was part of the summer camp experience. The past three hours had been spent hiking up to the location: a grassy flat area, with another part of the lake nearby. Mako and Wu had taken the front, Korra and Asami watching in the middle while Kuvira, Bolin, and Opal brought up the rear. So far, none of the kids had gotten lost. Yet.

“Ugh, finally,” Opal groaned, Asami looking over to where the rest of the kids had spilled in. Kuvira walked in behind Opal, three backpacks slung over her shoulders. Bolin stumbled in behind Kuvira, wacking a branch out of the way before turning to the clearing. 

“I’m starving,” Bolin whined, and Korra rolled her eyes. 

“You could have eaten the trail mix in your backpack if you had carried it,” Kuvira commented, throwing the bag at the boy. Bolin caught it with a loud oof, and Asami watched Kuvira softly hand Opal the other bag. 

“When are we eating again?” Opal questioned, and Korra nodded towards the other end of the clearing.

“As soon as I can get the food and Mako gets a fire started.” Korra softly dropped down her backpack and pointed at the three. “You guys wanna get firewood?”

“Yeah,” Opal nodded, before turning to where the kids had regrouped into their cliques. “Okay guys! Lets play a game called who can find the most dry wood!”

Asami snickered at Opal’s tactik, turning when Korra tapped her shoulder. “You wanna come with me?” Korra asked, and Asami nodded. The two passed Mako and Wu on their way across the clearing, Mako knelt down next to a large fire pit and Wu standing at his side. Mako sent them a nod before going back to what he was working on.

“You taking me back here to hook up with me?” Asami asked jokingly, stepping over another branch as they entered the heavily wooded area once more. 

Korra snorted. “Not this time,” Korra joked back, and nodded up ahead. “There’s a single cabin out here too. We mainly use it to store the tents and the food we use when camping. There’s also things like tampons in case any of the girls need it,” Korra informed, and Asami hummed in understanding. “We stay in tents, though.”

“Sounds like it’s gonna be fun,” Asami lied, and Korra laughed at her tone.

“It’s definitely interesting. Especially after I tell the opening ghost story,” Korra spoke, malice in her voice. Asami gave her a weird look, stopping when Korra pulled out her keys to unlock the door. “What?” Korra asked.

“Do you WANT them to be whiny and tired?” Asami questioned, and Korra’s expression changed.

“I never thought of that,” Korra noted, and Asami shook her head in disbelief as she stepped in behind Korra. Korra flipped a switch and the lights flickered on, gesturing with her arms. “Not much. A couch, there’s a bathroom over there with every medical thing to exist ever,” Korra pointed to one side of the building. “-down here is where the freezers are. The kitchen is over there in case we really need it? But I think we should be fine; I haven’t had to use it before.” Korra waved off.

The cabin was exactly like Korra had described. It was large enough that Asami assumed they could fit all of the kids in it if they needed, but not big enough for them to all stay in for all three days without some discomfort. The kitchen had nice rock countertops, and an island in the middle. There were two ovens, which Asami assumed was for the mass preparation of food if needed. To the right of it was a hallway where Korra had gestured about the bathroom, and along that was a wall of sliding doors. Asami thought she could see a blanket or two peeking out from behind it. Korra had then gone down two stairs to a lower level, where the couch was. There was a small coffee table in front of it, and books lined on the wall across from it. Asami followed Korra to another door that when opened led to what resembled a massive garage. Against the wall were several massive boxes nearly as tall as Korra, and on the other wall was a series of ice chests that were packed to the top with food. Korra ignored the tall, long boxes and instead approached the freezers. 

“Tenzin filled it up yesterday with the food, so it should be plenty to last us till Sunday,” Korra nodded, and slid the top of one of the chests off. “Here- can you grab one of those backpacks and bring it over here?”

Asami followed where Korra had pointed and grabbed one of the large backpacks from off the wall, walking back over and opening it for Korra to put bags of food into. The food Korra had started to put into the bag didn’t appear to be completely frozen, but would definitely need to be cooked. It was several packs of hot dogs and bags of burger patties, Asami losing count of the amount Korra was dumping in. Korra took the bag from Asami with a thanks after and zipped it up, slinging it around her back and making her way over to where Asami had first grabbed the backpack. Korra grabbed another and opened it up, opening one of the cabinets and revealing several bags of hamburger and hotdog buns. 

“You wanna take the small one and fill it with the condiments from the fridge?” Korra asked, and gestured. Asami followed the instructions and filled the smaller pack with several condiments, zipping it once it was full and throwing it over her back. When she got back to Korra, the shorter woman was shoveling several Hershey bars in on top of boxes of graham crackers and bags of marshmallows. Korra zipped up the bag and turned to Asami with a nod. “If you carry this one back I can bring the garbage can?”

“Yeah, sure,” Asami accepted, and took the bag from Korra’s grip. It wasn’t too heavy, thankfully, and Asami watched Korra hoist the large trash can into her arms. Korra opened a door to outside with her free hand, moving out and holding it open for Asami. Asami followed after her and watched Korra close the door, the two moving out and back towards the clearing after. 

Asami watched Korra carry the heavy can and raised an eyebrow, fighting a grin. “You know it has wheels, right? To wheel it?”

Korra turned and made a face, before shaking her head. “Nah, I got it.”

“You’re such a showoff,” Asami laughed, noting the grin Korra wore.

“Maybe just a little bit.”

“A lotta bit,” Asami corrected, and sighed once they reached the main group.

“Well you guys are back earlier than expected,” Opal commented, and Korra heavily rolled her eyes as she set down the trash can. “What’d you get?”

“Dogs and patties,” Korra answered, brushing her hands off on her pants and turning to Asami. “I got the meat, Asami’s got the buns.” When Opal let out a low laugh, Korra playfully shoved the girl's shoulder. “I’m gonna kill you, Opal,”

“You love me too much,” Opal smiled, and Korra shook her head.

“It might be time to rethink that position.” Korra sighed, before turning to where Mako was kneeling next to a low flame. “You got it going. Good.”

“Yeah,” Mako nodded. “The wood is fairly dry despite the rain a couple days ago, which is a good thing.”

“A good thing indeed,” Korra nodded. 

Asami watched as the fire grew, Mako crouched for a second more before he stood and dusted off his hands. "It should be good," He clarified. 

"Alright!" Several of the campers turned their heads to Korra. "Early dinner, everybody. We're gonna eat and then set up the tents for tonight. After that, we're gonna have a fire and smores." A few whoops came from the group. "Mako and Wu are gonna start cooking, Kuvira, Bolin and I are gonna start hauling out the tents. Asami and Opal are gonna stick with you guys; they'll tell you when to get food." 

Asami turned to Opal. "We will?" Opal snickered at the whisper, and the two turned back to Korra. 

"You guys are okay with that, right?" Korra asked, and received nods from each of the counselors. "Alright, cool. There should be plenty of food, just save us some," 

Asami nodded at the request, and watched as Kuvira, Bolin, and Korra each headed off toward the cabin she and Korra had come from before. Glancing at Mako and Wu who were digging into the bags of food that Korra had left, Asami softly dropped her own bag and turned to Opal. "What are we supposed to do until foods done…?" Asami whispered again.

"I can teach you one of the handshakes?" Opal suggested, and Asami raised a brow. "Look, here, gimme this hand," Opal grabbed one of Asami's hands and put them together. "You do this, and then-" Opal moved their fingers, "-this, and then you move your hand to meet mine here," Asami did so, "-and then tap your hand here, and then twist my hand, and then I twist yours and we're done!"

Asami stared at their hands and looked back up at Opal. "I think that one's a little complicated…" 

"I guess," Opal shrugged. 

"Asami! Look, look," Asami turned her head to see two of the girls from her cabin. "Hey yall! I'm here with my best friend! Best friend, show 'em your moves, go," The way they were speaking sounded like they were quoting something, and Asami watched as the girl who hadn't spoken yet did what she assumed was supposed to be a dance move. "Oo, yuh, get it I guess," Asami laughed at the face the one made. "Ok, I'm next best friend, get the camera…" The second girl stopped whatever the 'dance' had been, and the first girl started to 'dance' now. "Dougie! Hype me up!"

"Go! Go! Dougie!" 

The other girls from Asami's cabin started laughing, and Asami assumed it was probably some joke she didn't understand. “Do you know what that was in reference to?” Asami asked.

Opal shook her head. “No idea.” When Asami said nothing more, Opal turned with a grin. “So, how did your little rendezvous last night with Korra go?”

Asami quickly turned to Opal. “How’d you know about that??”

“What did you think I talked about with the teenage girls in the back the whole time we were hiking up here?” When Asami’s face fell, Opal waved her hand. “Relax! I’m not gonna judge. I just wanna know if Korra did anything stupid so we can tease her about it later,”

“It went fine,” Asami sighed, and shrugged. “It was really nice, actually… Romantic…”

“ooOOOOO!” Asami rolled her eyes at Opal’s whoop, instead turning to see a very confused Kuvira hauling one of the massive boxes that had been in the garage of the cabin. When Asami shook her head, Kuvira shrugged and set down the box, before going back towards the cabin for another. 

“Should we start setting up one of the tents?” Asami tried.

“What! No! Wait! You gotta tell me everything!” Opal followed Asami as she started to walk away. “What’d you guys do??”

“We danced on the dock,” Asami answered simply, and crouched down to look at the side of the box. It was one of those massive tents that could easily hold a good fraction of the kids. How they were going to set all of these up, she had no idea.

“Awe! What songs?” Opal prodded.

“Uhhh, just a couple that the older counselors were playing in the mess hall,” Asami flipped the box onto its other side. “It was just a date, Opal, help me open this-”

“That’s so romantic!” Asami cringed when Opal squealed.

“Wait, are we talking about Asami’s love life??” Oh, no.

Asami quickly turned to the girls from her cabin who had walked over. “No, no we’re not-” “-she and Korra slow danced on the docks last night!” Asami shot a glare to Opal who just grinned, the girls from her cabin aweing over the words.

“That’s so romantic!”

“Yep…” Asami sighed, and sat up when she got the box open. Several pieces of tent fell out, and Asami grabbed the instructions from the box. She started to read them, tuning out the coos from the teenage girls, only to turn at grunting. The source of the noise was Korra, three of the boxes in her arms. Each one was nearly as tall as her, and all three together on their side still covered her entire head and then some.

“BOLIN WHERE ARE YOU.”

“WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Bolin appeared behind Korra, three boxes in his arms as well. It was obvious the two couldn’t see where they were going, and by the strain in their voices the boxes were likely extremely heavy.

“YOU BETTER NOT RUN INTO ME,” Korra warned.

“YOU DON’T RUN OVER ME!” Bolin argued back. 

“YOU’RE BEHIND ME! IF ANYTHING YOU’RE GONNA- OOUGH!” Asami’s jaw dropped as Korra tripped over what was likely a branch on the ground, the boxes tumbling as her face smashed right into one. Bolin behind her started to laugh, only to yelp as he tripped over one of her boxes, also dropping the ones he had been carrying and falling into them. 

“Oh my god-” Opal’s hand covered her mouth, and Asami stood up to get to Korra. “Are you guys okay??” Opal asked, worried. Bolin started to laugh from where he was on the ground, rolling over and chuckling. Korra, however, pulled her head quite literally out of the box, shaking her head in a way that reminded Asami of an old cartoon. Korra blew a bit of grass off her lip and groaned, shuffling to her knees, and standing up sorely.

“Ow…”

“Why were you carrying three?” Asami questioned.

“Bolin bet he could carry more than me,” Korra answered, and Asami gingerly touched Korra’s cheek. The side of her face had been scraped, no doubt from one of the metal poles in the box.

“Well, both of you are dumb.” Asami sighed, and playfully slapped Korra’s jaw. “You better clean that up before you come back with another tent,”

Korra grinned. “You wanna come do it?”

“No.”

Korra’s face fell. “What! I was kidding, but why not??” 

“Because,” Asami shrugged and turned back to the instructions she had started reading. “You’re the one that wanted to show off,”

Korra pouted at that, raising one hand to touch her cheek. Kuvira appeared behind them now, only one box in hand. She seemed to assess the situation, and shook her head. “I told you.”

“Shut up, Kuvira…” Korra grumbled.

Mako had glanced at the group and was now shaking his head, watching as Bolin and Opal carried the few tents to where they were going to be set up. Korra had started to drag one of the boxes as well, and Asami resumed her reading of the directions. By the time the food was done, Korra had come back with a bandaged cheek and all of the tents had been brought out of the garage, now sitting in their boxes. Well, all but the one Asami and Opal had finished setting up seconds before their food was done. The group ate their food and disposed of the trash in the can Korra had brought over earlier, and were now working on setting up the tents. Mako and Wu, however, were still working on controlling some of the younger kids; recruiting them to help make the fire bigger with logs they could sit on later.

“Here, hand me that,” Asami instructed, taking the thin pole from Opal. She struck it in the designated area and stood back, hands out. “I think this one should be all good. As long as we don’t dive on it or something crazy like that…”

“There goes my plans,” Opal sighed jokingly, earning a snicker from Asami. The duo looked over to where Kuvira and Bolin were working on another tent, approaching them. “How’s your tent going?”

“Awful-”

“-Fine-” Kuvira glared at Bolin who looked confused, and Asami raised an eyebrow. “We’re doing fine.” Kuvira excused.

“Kuvira, we literally haven’t been able to figure out a single piece yet?” Bolin asked, shrinking when Kuvira sent him a death glare.

“At least we’re doing better than Korra,” Kuvira grumbled, and each of the three looked over to see the woman. Korra was currently underneath the actual tent part, the metal poles thrown to the side. A visible bump stood in the middle of the tent, arms out, trying to find a way out from the tarp. The peaceful searching for an out soon turned into violent punching and kicking, eventually leading in Korra’s leg getting stuck and the tall bump falling over. Asami did her best to hide a snicker, as well as Opal, but Bolin made no effort to mask his own. 

“Should we go help her?” Asami asked, and Opal shook her head.

“It’s kinda funny,” Opal grinned, and Asami laughed as Korra’s disgruntled head poked out from under the tarp. A glare was sent in their direction as they laughed, Asami biting her tongue once again. When Korra flipped them the middle finger, Opal faked a dramatic gasp and Asami rolled her eyes. How very “Korra” of her. 

“Here,” Asami started, turning her attention back to Kuvira and the unfinished tent. “Let me help,”

Once Asami had shown Kuvira, the rest of the tents had gone up relatively easily. While Kuvira wasn’t the best at figuring it out on her own, she was good at giving instructions which helped Bolin understand what to do. Korra had given up on building her tent and had instead gone over to help Mako and Wu with the younger kids. By the time the tents were done, the big fire for smores had been completed, and kids were taking their seats as the last rays of sun disappeared.

“So, how does the tent situation work?” Asami questioned. 

“Normally we can fit two cabins in one. I was thinking Kuvira and me, then you and Korra for the girls. The boys will probably put Wu and Bolin’s together, and then Mako’s cabins get one since it’s such a big group,” Opal filled in, and Asami nodded. 

“Okay! Who’s ready for a ghost story?” Korra asked, and Asami turned to give her a look. Clearly Korra wasn’t going to head the warning about whiny and tired campers. Several of the campers made noises of excitement, and Asami rolled her eyes as she started to roast another marshmallow. Korra plopped down right next to Asami - having been standing before - and put her arms out in gesture. “Alright, so, we’re gonna do a new story. Those of you who have been here before might not have heard this one yet, as it originates from long, long ago,”

“How long?” One of the younger boys from Wu’s cabin asked.

“Hundreds of years ago. Before this camp was even built,” Korra answered dramatically, and Asami couldn’t help but smile. “Long, long ago, before this camp was built - before Tenzin’s dad was ever born - this land was owned by warriors.”

“I thought this was a ghost story?” Mako asked, only to be shushed by his brother next to him. 

Korra gave Mako a look and continued with her story. “These warriors were highly trained; the best warriors of their time. For many years, their land remained untouched, protected by the scariest and best of all the warriors, Kiyoshi.” Asami glanced over at Opal who offered a smile, then looked at Kuvira who looked bored and unamused. “Kiyoshi led her warriors in protecting their land, until a nearby village was raided. The fire from the attack spread through the trees until it made its way here, and burned down all of the warrior’s homes. The warriors were no match for the fire that surrounded them on each side, even Kiyoshi. The fire took their homes, and their lives. However, legend has it, Kiyoshi’s spirit still roams this land, searching for whoever may have started the fire that burned down her village,”

One of the girls from Opal’s cabin made a face. “That’s not true,”

“Yes it is,” Korra argued. “Just ask Kuvira. Her first week here, she was split from the main group and spent a week alone in the woods because of Kiyoshi,” Asami turned to Opal for clarification, and Opal just shook her head. Korra was just making up story things.

“It’s true,” Kuvira nodded, and Asami was surprised the woman was going along with it. “I could hear Kiyoshi talking to me. ‘Kuvira… I’ll kill you’,”

A few of the kids laughed at the end bit, Kuvira sitting back on her log with a small smile. “-and she will,” Korra added on. “Kiyoshi was a vicious warrior. She could kill any of us if she thought we started that fire.” The kids were definitely not going to sleep tonight. When a scared silence followed, Korra just smiled at the kids. “Alright. Time for bed! Goodnight, children,”

Asami shook her head at Korra, getting wiggly eyebrows in return. The kids made their way to their things, grabbing them and taking them into whichever tent Kuvira was currently directing them to. Mako was putting out the fire, and Asami helped the others clean up the area before heading after Korra towards their tent. “I can’t believe you told them that there’s a killer ghost in the woods,”

“Awe, are you scared?” Korra asked, grinning. She put out an arm to playfully nudge Asami. “We’re in the same tent. Don’t worry, you can snuggle me if you get too scared,”

“You’re annoying,” Asami nudged back. “You’re lucky I like you.”

“Oh, so you like me, now?” Korra asked.

“Would I have gone on a date if I didn’t?” Asami asked. 

Korra bobbed her head. “Fair point.” As if a thought had crossed her mind, Korra stopped in her tracks. “Wait, I didn’t even think. If you don’t wanna sleep in the same tent I can go switch with Opal if you want?”

Asami furrowed her eyebrows, pausing as well. “Why wouldn’t I want to?” When Korra looked at her wide eyed, Asami shook her head. “Not like that- I meant, I don’t mind sharing a tent if you don’t. We’re both adults. I think we can handle it,” Asami raised an eyebrow. “Unless you want me to switch?”

“No! No, you’re okay,” Korra resumed walking, Asami falling into step next to her. “I just wanted to make sure,”

“Well, I think I’ll be alright. I appreciate the thought, though,” Asami smiled, and Korra grinned back.

“I mean… yeah, of course,”

“I do have to warn you though,” Asami sighed, stopping outside the massive tent. “The girls from my cabin are… well-” “-annoying? Rowdy? Nosy?” Korra shook her head when Asami shrugged. “I think you forget I was in their cabin before I switched you,”

Asami’s face fell. “You were, weren’t you,”

Korra made a face. “Jeez. You haven’t been here THAT long, Asami. We’re only starting on the third week! You gotta keep up,” Korra joked, before unzipping the tent and gesturing for Asami to go in first. “After you,”

“I guess it has only been that long…” Asami ducked under the zipper, followed by Korra. “I never realized it. How long does camp last anyways?”

“About two more weeks,” Korra answered, and crouched next to her bag once they had made their way over to it. “Why?”

“Just curious,”

Korra grinned at Asami and nodded her head up. “Well, just curious, you better get ready for bed and go to sleep. Tomorrow we’re doing a scavenger hunt,”

“Oh, joy,” Asami sighed, and Korra laughed. However, Asami couldn’t help the small pit of nerves at the bottom of her stomach. Were they really already halfway through camp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to hoping the Kiyoshi ghost story wasn't too stupid. I came up with it VERY last minute (like, as I was writing). Also, hoping that the reference to Kuvira and Chin the Conqueror is a little noticeable. Ah, well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
